Fama y otras cuestiones
by Chana1
Summary: Dianna y Lea mantienen una bonita amistad continuamente cuestionada por los medios de comunicación recibiendo una gran presión sobre ellas y su relación ¿Conseguirán aguantar? ¿O se darán por vencidas? -Achele-
1. Chapter 1

-¿Has leído esto? -dijo Dianna mientras entraba en el trailer y dejaba una revista sobre el tocador.

Lea, que se encontraba sentada frente al espejo mientras se retocaba los labios, la miró y luego dirigió su mirada a la revista, que cogió con sus manos.

En portada había una foto de ellas dos, tomada un par de días atrás cuando habían ido de compras juntas. Lea se encontraba agarrando el brazo de la rubia mientras se miraban sonriendo, seguramente después de que alguna de las dos había dicho algo divertido.

Y debajo de la foto se encontraba el titulo.

"_¿Algo mas que amistad?"_

Lea suspiró y lanzó la revista lejos de ella.

-¿Otra vez andan con eso? -dijo con tono cansado.

Dianna se sentó en uno de los sillones que adornaban el lugar sin dejar de mirarla.

-Eso parece... -dijo en el mismo tono.

La otra la siguió con la mirada a través del espejo y después se giró para observarla mejor.

-¿Tu entiendes porque esa obsesión con que estamos juntas? Si yo tengo novio y tu has mostrado mucho interés en los chicos -dijo intentando encontrar una explicación.

Dianna meditó la respuesta.

-Según dicen es que tenemos mucha química y nuestros gestos son de atracción, no de amistad -se encogió de hombros.

-Lo de la química es algo que no puedo negar, lo reconozco -afirmó Lea mientras se incorporaba para después sentarse al lado de la rubia apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- pero lo de los gestos no estoy de acuerdo, si fuesen de atracción serian de otra manera.

Dianna rodeó los hombros de la otra con su brazo y la miró sonriendo.

-¿A si? ¿Como serian? -se rió suavemente.

Lea la miró y sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Pues ya sabes... te tocaría el culo, me mantendría todo el día pegada a ti, acariciaría tu piel... ese tipo de cosas.

Dianna se rió aun mas.

-Creo que todo eso ya lo has hecho y en mas de una ocasión -le recordó.

Lea puso cara contrariada mientras intentaba recordar, hasta que su cara se iluminó comenzando a reír

-Bueno vale, puede que si lo haya hecho. Pero no es de manera sexual, ya lo sabes.

Dianna asintió.

-Lo se, pero ya sabes como son los periodistas y la gente en general -le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Creo que todo esto es por nuestros personajes, por el amor-odio que hay en su relación. Ahí si que hay tensión y la gente lo interpreta por sexual -se quedó callada durante unos segundos y después prosiguió- ¿Te imaginas que nuestros personajes acabasen juntos?

Dianna se rió.

-Creo que a mas de uno le daría un infarto de la emoción y otros me odiarían por separar a la famosa y querida pareja de Rachel y Finn -bromeó.

Lea abrazó la cintura de la otra con suavidad.

-Se acabarían acostumbrando, nos vemos adorables juntas.

-Eso es cierto -dijo mientras la miraba sonriendo.

El teléfono de Lea comenzó a sonar así que se levantó y acercándose al tocador donde lo había dejado, lo cogió y miró quien era.

-Mi publicista... -dijo con desgana mientras miraba a Dianna.

La otra le lanzó una mirada de animo y la morena por fin respondió.

-¿Si?... Si lo he visto... Solo fuimos de compras... Ya lo se... -frunció el ceño- Me da igual lo que digan... ¿Pero porque tengo que esconderme? No hacemos nada malo... -suspiró- Lo que tú digas... Si, ya hablamos después

Colgó y se dejó caer en el sofá volviendo a la misma posición en la que estaban antes de ser interrumpidas

-¿Que pasó? -le preguntó Dianna mientras volvía a acariciar su cabeza.

-Lo de siempre -suspiró cansada- Que los rumores siguen extendiéndose, que puede afectar a mi carrera, que tengo que tener cuidado, que seria mejor que no nos vieran juntas en publico y ese tipo de cosas -se abrazó mas a ella.

Dianna la observó durante unos minutos.

-¿Crees que tiene razón? -dijo lentamente.

Lea la miró confundida ante la pregunta.

-Se que lo que dice tiene sentido, sobretodo para mi carrera, pero es que no hacemos nada malo, solo somos unas amigas que van juntas a comprar. ¿Porque tengo que ocultar eso?

-Porque la gente lo malinterpreta -afirmó.

Lea suspiró de nuevo y se separó levemente de ella para observarla mejor.

-¿No quieres que nos vean juntas en público? -preguntó dolida.

-No he dicho eso, solo quiero saber que piensas respecto a eso.

Lea alzó una ceja.

-Pienso que mi carrera es importante si, pero también lo son mis amigos y no los voy a dejar de lado para llegar a la cima.

Dianna suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo echándolo hacia atrás.

-¿Y tú que piensas? -preguntó Lea al ver que la otra no decía nada.

Se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que la rubia respondió.

-Sabes que yo no estoy acostumbrada a que me persigan por la calle, que evalúen cada paso que doy en mi vida juzgándolo e interpretándolo como ellos quieren. Tú lo llevas con naturaleza, como si no te importase, siempre con una sonrisa en tu rostro, pero yo me siento presionada, mucho. No me gusta que se metan en mi vida privada.

-Eso viene con la fama... -dijo de forma delicada Lea.

-Lo se, pero yo no busco la fama, solo busco trabajar en lo que me gusta y que la gente sepa valorarlo, la fama para mi es una carga que viene con el trabajo.

Lea la miró detenidamente.

-¿No te gusta tener fans que te quieren y te apoyan?

-Si me gusta, me hacen sentir querida y a gusto con lo que hago, pero por otra parte me molesta que quieran saber mas allá de lo que es mi trabajo, que lo quieran saber todo de mi.

-Comprendo... -dijo Lea mientras la abrazaba- Aprenderás a sobrellevarlo, ya veras.

Dianna le correspondió mientras asentía

-Eso espero... -susurró.

De repente la puerta del trailer se abrió y Jenna entró a toda prisa.

-¡Lea! ¡Has visto... ! -se detuvo al ver a las dos abrazadas en el sofá

Las chicas la miraron y asintieron.

-Lo hemos visto -dijeron a la vez.

-Ah... -dijo Jenna sin saber muy bien que decir.

Se las quedó mirando durante unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

-La verdad es que, si no os conociera, yo también pensaría que sois pareja.

Las otras dos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño para después volver a mirar a Jenna.

-¡No os enfadéis! -dijo rápidamente- Es que no os separáis nunca y siempre estáis.. bueno, así -las señalo para dar a entender que se refería al abrazo.

Dianna suspiró y se separó de Lea para después ponerse de pie mientras que la morena se cruzó de brazos.

-Somos amigas, es normal que nos abracemos -dijo Lea.

-Nosotras también somos amigas y no hacemos eso -explicó Jenna.

-Porque tú tienes una personalidad diferente -se justificó Lea.

-¡Ya vale! -dijo de repente Dianna haciendo que las otras dos la miraran sorprendidas.

Cogió aire y se giró para mirar a Lea.

-Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo? -la morena asintió y Dianna le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Jenna.

-Que humor... -dijo Jenna cuando se quedaron a solas.

Lea giró los ojos.

-Sabes que le molestan ese tipo de comentarios, no se porque sigues haciéndolos -le recriminó.

Jenna sonrió traviesa.

-Por que es divertido ver como se pone.

Lea frunció el ceño y luego se rió suavemente.

-Eres imposible.

-Lo se -dijo mientras se sentaba en el mismo sitio que antes ocupaba la rubia- Pero en serio le afectan demasiado, parece que le gustas y no quiere que la descubran -bromea Jenna.

Lea le lanza una mirada furiosa y automáticamente Jenna se arrepiente del comentario.

-Por ese tipo de comentarios es por lo que se molesta y con razón -se levantó y salió rápidamente del trailer dando un portazo.

Jenna se quedó con la boca abierta aun sentada y cuando reaccionó salió corriendo detrás de la morena.

-¡Lea! ¡Espera! -consiguió alcanzarla en uno de los pasillos- Era una broma, lo siento.

Lea se detuvo y la miró aun enojada.

-Ya tenemos que aguantar lo que dicen de nosotras fuera de aquí, no quiero tener que andar preocupada de lo que penséis también vosotros si la abrazó.

-Lo entiendo -dijo lentamente- No volveré a hacerlo.

Lea suspiró.

-Bien -y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

-¿A donde vas? -le gritó Jenna.

La morena siguió caminando y la ignoró

* * *

><p>Al final de la jornada de trabajo, que desgraciadamente había acabado bastante tarde debido a una escena que tuvo que hacer con Chris, Lea se dirigía a su coche junto con el chico cuando de repente los dos se detuvieron al ver que Dianna salia por una de las puertas del estudio y se dirigía a su coche sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.<p>

Los dos se miraron confundidos, ya que estaba oscuro, pero no tanto como para no verlos, parecía que la rubia iba perdida en sus pensamientos y por eso no los había visto.

Chris se encogió de hombros y Lea comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alcanzar a la otra.

-¡Di! -le llamó cuando casi estaba llegando a su lado.

Dianna del susto dio un pequeño salto y se le cayó el bolso al suelo, en el que estaba buscando las llaves unos segundos antes.

Lea rápidamente llegó a su lado y observó a la rubia que la miraba asustada con una mano en su pecho.

-¿Me quieres matar? -le recriminó y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír

-Eso seria lo ultimo que querría -dijo sonriendo aun mas.

Dianna se rió suavemente y se agachó para recoger sus pertenencias esparcidas por el suelo. Lea la imitó ayudándola

Cuando se volvieron a incorporar, Lea le dio las cosas que había recogido y se quedaron mirando.

-Gracias -dijo suavemente la rubia.

Lea le dedico una sonrisa.

-Chris y yo vamos a ir a cenar por ahí, ¿quieres venir? -le preguntó señalando al chico que se encontraba alejado de ellas apoyado en el coche de la morena esperándola

Dianna la miró confundida al principio ya que no había visto al chico, pero siguió la mirada de la morena y luego la volvió a mirar.

-La verdad es que no me apetece mucho -dijo mientras se mordía el labio y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Lea frunció el ceño y la siguió.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó preocupada.

-Claro -dijo sin mirarla mientras llegaba al coche.

Abrió la puerta pero Lea se la cerró colocándose entre ella y el coche haciendo que la rubia la mirase contrariada.

-¿Que te pasa? -siguió preguntando Lea mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Dianna le devolvió la mirada para después suspirar pesadamente.

-Lo siento... -susurró- Ha sido un día muy largo y solo quiero llegar a casa y descansar -le explicó algo avergonzada.

Lea continuó observándola detenidamente.

-Hay algo mas... -afirmó.

Dianna desvió la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Como eres capaz de ver tan bien a través de mi? -preguntó algo confusa.

La otra se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Aun sigues pensando en lo de esta mañana?

Dianna se mordió el labio aun sin mirarla.

-Odio que juzguen de esa manera mis actos... -dijo lentamente.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás?

-Porque en este mundo es lo que importa. Da igual lo que tu hagas o digas, todo se basa en como lo interpreten los demás -intentó explicar la rubia.

-¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos en público? -dijo de repente Lea haciendo que Dianna la mirase asustada- No me mires así, si lo que te preocupa es lo que digan al vernos juntas, esa es la solución.

-¡No! -dijo rápidamente la rubia- no quiero eso... -suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosa.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó confundida la morena.

-Solo... me preocupa que a la gente le importe mas esto -señalo a la morena y luego a ella misma- que nuestro trabajo.

Lea le sonrió dulcemente.

-Eso no pasara. Hoy somos noticia, pero mañana alguien mas estará en esa portada y se habrán olvidado de nosotras -intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿En serio lo crees? -le preguntó Dianna ya que ella tenia bastantes dudas al respecto.

-Si, pero de todas maneras, si no es así, no me importa. Trabaja y vive tu vida, lo demás no importa Di.

Volvió a suspirar y asintió.

-Intentare pensar así

-¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros a cenar? -le volvió a preguntar.

-No, pero gracias -dijo sonriéndole levemente.

Lea la examinó y después asintió.

-Si necesitas hablar, ¿me llamaras? -dijo mientras se apartaba y le abría la puerta a la otra.

Dianna se sentó en el coche y después la miró.

-No prometo nada.

La morena frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta mientras que la otra bajaba la ventanilla para seguir hablando.

-Eres una cabezota -le recriminó Lea.

Dianna sonrió traviesa.

-Lo se.

-A veces echo de menos vivir contigo para que no te puedas escapar de mi.

La otra se rió suavemente.

-Y yo, era agradable, aunque agotador. Tienes demasiada energía para mi -dijo tomándole el pelo.

Lea se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

-Pues bien que te gustaba que me pasara el día pegada a ti -le recriminó.

-Eso es algo que no puedo negar -le sacó la lengua.

Lea no pudo evitar comenzar a reír y después introdujo su cabeza por la ventanilla y besó suavemente la mejilla de la rubia.

-Descansa -le susurró.

Dianna le sonrió dulcemente.

-Tu también -arrancó el coche- Y dale saludos a Theo de mi parte.

Lea asintió y observó como la otra se alejaba de allí. Después de perderla de vista comenzó a caminar de vuelta con Chris que seguía esperándola en el mismo sitio.

-¿Está bien? -le preguntó mientras los dos entraban en el vehículo

-Solo está algo agobiada por lo que dicen de ella en las revistas -le explicó.

-Es normal, a mi también me pasa y eso que no recibo tanta atención como ella -se calló unos segundos- ¿Sera porque no tengo tan buen cuerpo como ella? -bromeó fingiendo estar meditándolo

Lea se rió y se pusieron en camino hacia el restaurante.

-Seguramente -le respondió y los dos comenzaron a reír

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Lea se encontraba aun acostada en la cama cuando el sonido del timbre la despertó.<p>

Levantó la cabeza aun con los ojos medio cerrados intentando asimilar aquel sonido que había interrumpido su sueño. A los pocos segundos el timbre volvió a sonar y ella dirigió su mirada al despertador de su mesilla.

Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que eran apenas las 7 de la mañana y se levantó para después dirigirse hacia la puerta mientras se restregaba los ojos intentando eliminar el sueño de ellos.

En el camino hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, así que Theo ya debía de haberse ido a trabajar hacia rato.

Por fin y con gran, esfuerzo ya que había caminado casi arrastrándose, abrió la puerta encontrándose a una Dianna sonriéndole dulcemente y con una bolsa en sus manos.

Lea al verla no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

-Buenos días -dijo Dianna mientras entraba en la casa aunque la morena no la había invitado.

Pero eso era algo común en ellas, la confianza que tenían les permitía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Buenos días.. -masculló Lea aun algo dormida.

Dianna la miró aun sonriendo mas y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de la otra.

Usó la bolsa sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar cosas.

-¿Que es eso? -preguntó curiosa Lea.

-El desayuno por supuesto -explicó- No iba a venir a estas horas, despertarte y no traerte algo para hacerte feliz -bromeó.

Lea se rió.

-¿Y como sabias que estaría durmiendo? -cuestionó.

Dianna alzó una ceja y sonrió traviesa.

-Dado que no tienes que ir a trabajar hasta las 10 y las horas que son, solo podrías estar haciendo dos cosas -Lea la observaba curiosa- Una es dormir y la otra implica a cierto novio tuyo, en cualquiera de las dos situaciones, necesitaba compensarte por venir a estas horas.

Dianna terminó de hablar y le guiñó un ojo a la otra, mientras que Lea no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente por lo que acababa de decir la otra.

La rubia terminó de sacar las cosas y le tendió el café que había traído para la otra.

Lea lo cogió aun sonriendo y lo olió para después mirarla.

-¿Como me gusta? -preguntó divertida.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Que haría yo sin ti? -bromeó Lea.

-No lo se, yo a veces también me lo preguntó -continuó con la broma la otra mientras se sentaba a la mesa después de haber cogido los cubiertos necesarios para comer.

Lea la imitó y empezó a mirar lo que contenían las cajas de comida.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio que se trataba de todo lo que le encantaba.

-Me consientes demasiado -dijo comenzando a comer.

Dianna se rió y ella también comenzó a comer.

-Puede ser, pero merece la pena.

-¿Porque? -preguntó después de tragar.

-Por verte sonreír así -dijo para después sacarle la lengua.

Lea comenzó a reír

-¿Así que con mi sonrisa puedo conseguir lo que quiera, eh?

Dianna la miró detenidamente mientras sonreía traviesa.

-Seguramente, si -dijo riéndose

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo señalándola con el tenedor dándole mas énfasis a sus palabras y después continuo comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y recogieron todas las cosas, las dos se volvieron a sentar en la mesa de la cocina y se quedaron mirando, hasta que Lea rompió el silencio.

-¿A que debo tu visita? Y no es que me queje -aclaró- en absoluto.

Dianna sonrió levemente y desvió la mirada.

-Quería compensarte por lo de ayer. No debería haberme puesto así -explicó.

Lea hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Di.

-Es que no quiero que pienses que me importa mas lo diga la gente a nuestra amistad.

-Nunca he pensado eso. Solo quería hacer las cosas un poco mas fáciles para ti.

Dianna suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en su mano.

-Creo que solo estoy un poco agobiada por toda la presión de los medios, los fans, los publicistas, el manager... -dijo con tono cansado.

Lea se levantó y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Dianna cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la otra ya que al estar sentada su cabeza quedaba a esa altura.

-¿A que hora tienes que ir a trabajar? -preguntó Lea después de unos minutos de estar acariciando la cabeza de la otra.

-A las 10 tengo una entrevista en el set y a las 11:30 tengo una escena con Mark -explicó sin abrir los ojos.

Lea sonrió.

-¿Así que era eso? -dijo haciendo que la otra la mirase confundida- Estas nerviosa por la entrevista -aclaró.

Dianna se mordió el labio y asintió. Lea volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Todavía me acuerdo de tus noches en vela antes de una entrevista -continuó Lea bromeando.

-Y tú siempre acompañándome para que no estuviera sola.

La rubia suspiró y se incorporó para después mirar a la morena que la miraba sonriendo.

-Comiendo helado y viendo películas -prosiguió la morena.

Dianna se rió y asintió.

-¿Sabes que eso podemos seguir haciéndolo no? -le preguntó Lea.

Desvió la mirada y se apoyó en la encimera.

-Ya no es lo mismo -dijo tristemente- Ademas, no quiero robarte el poco tiempo que tienes con Theo.

Lea la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi tiempo lo administro yo a mi manera y si tú me necesitas voy a estar allí, al igual que si él me necesita -se calló unos segundos y después prosiguió- No pienses que te vas a librar de mi solo por que tenga novio -bromeó.

Dianna se rió suavemente.

-Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza -bromeó.

-Yo se que eso es lo que quieres -continuó la morena fingiendo estar indignada.

-La verdad es que si, pero no hay manera -dijo Dianna seria.

Lea la miró con la boca abierta hasta que Dianna no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a reír

-¡No tiene gracia! -le recriminó pegando suavemente el brazo de la otra.

-Si hubieras visto tu cara te darías cuenta de que si la tiene -dijo entre risas la rubia.

Lea se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la otra dándole a entender que estaba enfadada.

Pero al verla, Dianna se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo -le susurró al oído- No me quiero librar de ti.

-No se yo... -le respondió aun con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo no quería que descuidases a Theo por mi. Porque se que cuando te preocupas por alguien e intentas ayudarle, te olvidas de todo lo demás -le explicó.

Lea la miró de reojo.

-No es que me olvide de lo demás, es que cambio mis prioridades temporalmente -dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

Dianna se rió suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya -le informó separándose de ella.

Lea se giró para mirarla después de mirar la hora.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa? -le preguntó.

-No mucha, ¿por? -le respondió intentando averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena.

-¿Me esperas y vamos juntas? -le pidió.

Dianna se mordió el labio.

-Van a estar allí los periodistas para mi entrevista. No creo que sea conveniente que lleguemos juntas.

Lea suspiró y miró al suelo.

-Cierto, tienes razón. No me había dado cuenta.

La rubia la miró sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Que tal si para compensarte, te invito a comer?

-Hoy tengo el horario un poco apretado, no creo que me de tiempo a salir para comer, tendré que picar algo allí -le explicó tristemente.

Dianna meditó durante unos segundos y después se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Lea por su parte se apoyó en su pecho y le correspondió al abrazo.

-Nos vemos allí entonces, ¿de acuerdo? -le preguntó Dianna.

Lea simplemente asintió abrazándose un poco mas fuerte a ella para después soltarla y mirarla a los ojos.

-Me debes una comida -dijo sonriendo traviesa.

Dianna se rió y asintió.

-Y la tendrás, no te preocupes -dijo para después besar su mejilla.

Lea sonrió aun mas y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Cuando la rubia se hubo ido, Lea se dirigió a la ducha para prepararse para el largo día de trabajo que tenia.

* * *

><p>-¡Corten! -oyó Lea después de terminar una secuencia.<p>

Se giró hacia el director esperando su veredicto.

-Ha quedado bien -les informó- Tenéis media hora para comer, luego proseguimos.

Lea sonrió feliz por haber terminado ya la escena porque la verdad es que hacia ya rato que se moría de hambre. Suspiró y miró como sus compañeros se dirigían hacia el exterior, en dirección al puesto de comida que se colocaba para los trabajadores del estudio.

Recordó la propuesta de la rubia de salir a comer con ella y volvió a suspirar. Le apetecía mucho estar con la ella y sobretodo no tener que comer la comida del estudio, que digamos no era de muy buena calidad.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo a sus compañeros cuando de repente oyó como la llamaban al otro lado de la estancia.

-¿No pensaras en serio en ir a comer esa porquería no? -preguntó Dianna divertida.

Lea se giró y su rostro se iluminó. La rubia se encontraba apoyada en uno de los decorado sonriendo mientras en una de sus manos se balanceaba una bolsa de comida.

Se acercó hacia ella feliz.

-Pensé que no tenía otro remedio -le explicó.

Dianna sonrió aun mas.

-Suerte que estaba yo aquí entonces -le sacó la lengua- ¿En tu camerino o en el mio?

-Ui, eso ha senado a proposición indecente Lady Di -colocó sus manos en sus caderas para fingir estar indignada.

-Ya sabes que mis proposiciones siempre son indecentes -siguió con la broma mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Las dos comenzaron a reír y Lea la abrazó.

-Mejor vamos al tuyo, que está mas cerca -cogió su brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el trailer de la rubia.

Dianna la miró divertida.

-No sabia que fueras vaga -dijo tomándole el pelo.

-No lo soy -le respondió frunciendo el ceño- Solo estoy cansada -explicó.

Llegaron rápidamente y se tiraron prácticamente en el sofá para después comenzar a sacar la comida de la bolsa colocándola sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tal la entrevista? -le preguntó Lea.

Dianna suspiró.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Por lo menos no me preguntaron sobre ti -dijo y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Estabas nerviosa? -siguió preguntando la morena.

Dianna la miró de reojo mientras se metía el tenedor en la boca.

-Ya sabes que si -tragó el bocado- Pero solo me preguntó cosas de la serie, alguna que otra cosa personal, pero nada de importancia, así que... -se encogió de hombros- no me puedo quejar.

-¿Alguna pregunta interesante?

Dianna meditó durante unos segundos.

-Si, me preguntaron si Beth volvería a aparecer en la serie.

Lea la miró detenidamente.

-¿Y que respondiste?

-Que no lo sabia, pero la verdad es que me ha hecho pensar. Se podría crear una buena trama con esa historia, pero parece que se han olvidado de ella. Ahora parece que mi personaje nunca a tenido una hija.

Lea asintió lentamente.

-Me he dado cuenta, pero nosotras no podemos hacer mucho al respecto, ya lo sabes.

-Lo se, es solo que me gustaría trabajar sobre eso, que quiera ver a su hija, que quiera saber como está, no se, algo para poder crear emociones.

-¿Quieres pasarte los capítulos llorando o triste? -bromeó la morena.

-No estaría mal -se rió suavemente- aunque las dos sabemos que la dramática de la serie es tu personaje.

-Ciertamente -se rió con la rubia y siguieron comiendo.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpió.

Mark asomó la cabeza y les sonrió.

-Aquí estáis -dijo y después su cabeza volvió a desaparecer -¡Aquí estestán! -gritó.

Las dos se miraron sin comprender que pasaba hasta que de repente Mark se internó en el trailer seguido de Chris, Amber, Jenny y Cory.

-¿Que hacéis aquí? -cuestionó la rubia.

-Comer con vosotras -respondió Mark sonriendo aun mas mientras se sentaban como podían alrededor de la mesa.

Dianna alzó la ceja y miró a la morena que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que habéis traído? -dijo Lea mientras se inclinaba rebuscando en la comida de los demás- Iugh... carne... -puso cara de asco y se volvió a sentar en el sofá a su lado.

Dianna suspiró y siguió comiendo mientras la morena comenzaba a mantener una conversación con Cory sobre la canción que tenían que cantar ese día juntos.

-¿Os hemos interrumpido? -preguntó Chris en un susurró a la rubia.

Dianna lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo estábamos hablando.

Chris observó el rostro contrariado de la otra y añadió.

-¿Quieres que los saqué de aquí para que esteis solas? -siguió susurrando para que el restó no lo oyeran.

-No, da igual Chris -dijo de manera cansada.

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su comida.

Al poco rato aparecieron también Naya y Heather.

-¿Os escondéis de nosotros? -dijo Naya al entrar y acomodarse como podía en aquel lugar tan pequeño y con tanta gente.

-¡Para nada! -dijo Lea sonriendo- aquí hay sitio para todos.

Dianna giró los ojos y se hundió mas en su asiento, dejando la comida a un lado, se le había quitado el apetito.

Fueron pasando los minutos y Dianna solo observaba a sus compañeros, que mantenían conversaciones animadas entre ellos, a veces hacia algún comentario cuando le preguntaban, pero nada mas, hasta que miró la hora y se incorporo de su asiento haciendo que todos la mirasen.

-Creo que ya deberíamos volver, ya se acabó la hora para comer -les informó.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias mientras que la rubia, esquivándolos, consiguió salir del trailer.

Nada mas hacerlo respiró profundamente.

-¿Estas bien? -oyó que le decía Lea a sus espaldas.

La otra la miró y asintió.

-Necesitaba algo de aire fresco -le explicó.

-Siento que nos hayan interrumpido -dijo mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa triste.

-No pasa nada -mintió- Se ve que tú lo has pasado muy bien y eso es lo que importa.

Lea se mordió el labio levemente y se acercó a la rubia cogió su brazo con suavidad y comenzando a caminar hacia el set.

-Lo hubiera pasado mejor a solas contigo -dijo en un susurró provocando que Dianna la mirase algo sorprendida.

Pero la morena siguió caminando sin ni siquiera mirarla dándole a entender que no esperaba una respuesta.

-Venga chicos a trabajar -les dijeron cuando entraron en el decorado del aula de Glee club.

Las dos se separaron y se dirigieron hacia los maquilladores para que los retocasen, no sin antes lanzarse una ultima mirada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no se sitúa en un tiempo en especifico, simplemente ellas dos ya no viven juntas. Lea esta con Theo y Dianna está soltera.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2:<em>

Cuando terminaron de rodar ese día, después de una larga escena de una de las canciones del Glee club, Lea se disponía a irse a su casa a descansar, cuando Cory se lo impidió arrastrándola por los pasillos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sorpresa –le respondió el chico aun tirando de ella.

Llegaron rápidamente con el resto de sus compañeros y todos se miraban entre si confundidos. Lea se acercó a Dianna.

-¿Tú sabes qué pasa? –le preguntó mientras la agarraba suavemente de la cintura.

La otra sonrió al sentirla y la miró de reojo.

-Ni idea –le respondió y pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la morena.

Todos miraban impaciente a Cory mientras este seguía buscando al resto para reunirlos. Cuando por fin estaban todos, se colocó frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hoy nos vamos de fiesta –anunció sonriendo aún más.

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos a la vez.

-Un amigo mío inaugura una discoteca y me ha invitado, así que os venís conmigo –dijo convencido.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Y no podías habernos avisado antes? –preguntó Kevin algo molesto.

-Eh… ¿no? –dijo con tono inocente.

Todos suspiraron.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a arreglarnos? –preguntó Naya.

-El estudio nos deja la ropa, por eso no hay problema, ya he hablado con ellos –volvió a sonreír- ¡Así que venga! Poneros en marcha, en media hora nos vamos –les informó y después añadió- Y que nadie se piense que se puede librar de ir –advirtió y después abandono la sala.

Se miraron entre ellos de nuevo y se encogieron de hombros para después dirigirse hacia los vestuarios para elegir lo que querían ponerse.

Dianna suspiró pesadamente.

-¿No te apetece ir no? –le preguntó Lea.

-¿Sinceramente? –le preguntó mirándola y la otra asintió- No… En estos momentos solo quiero descansar.

Lea le sonrió y apretó su cintura con suavidad.

-Vamos y si nos aburrimos o estamos cansadas, nos escabullimos como podamos ¿Trato hecho? –le tendió la mano.

Dianna sonrió y apretó su mano.

-Trato hecho –le respondió- ¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner? –le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, lo tengo en mi tráiler –sonrió ampliamente- Y también tengo lo que tú te vas a poner.

La rubia la miró confundida pero no pudo decir nada porque enseguida fue arrastrada por la otra en dirección a su tráiler.

Cuando entraron, Lea la sentó en el sofá y abrió el armario sacando un vestido negro para ella y después uno blanco para la otra.

Dianna lo miró detenidamente y después se levantó para probárselo.

Lea por su parte ya se encontraba desnudándose para colocarse su vestido.

Se quitó rápidamente la falda que llevaba y después la camisa quedando solo en ropa interior, que ese día era de color negro de encaje, a juego con el vestido.

Dianna la miró de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo mientras respiraba hondo intentando que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones. Nunca se acostumbraría al desparpajo y naturalidad con las que hacia las cosas la morena.

Lea prosiguió poniéndose el vestido para después girarse a mirar a la rubia que seguía aún mirándola.

-¿Qué tal me queda? –preguntó mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Dianna tragó fuerte, el vestido se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy.

-Perfecto –fue lo único que respondió, pero fue la respuesta adecuada para la morena que sonrió feliz y comenzó a peinarse.

-¡Venga! –le dijo viendo que la rubia no se movía- Que si no tendremos a Cory aquí metiéndonos prisa enseguida.

Dianna por fin reaccionó y se desvistió para después ponerse el vestido que había elegido la otra para ella. Cuando alzó la cabeza después de acomodarse mejor el vestido, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de la morena, que la miraba a través del espejo.

Sonrió y dio una vuelta imitando a Lea.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó con tono inocente.

-Preciosa –susurró Lea mirándola de arriba abajo intimidando levemente a la otra.

Dianna se sonrojó levemente y se acercó a la morena, colocándose a su lado mientras comenzaba a colocarse el maquillaje.

Siguieron arreglándose mientras se lanzaban algunas miradas a través del espejo pero ninguna de las dos volvió a decir nada hasta que terminaron.

-¿Lista? –le preguntó Lea a Dianna.

La otra simplemente asintió sonriéndole y entonces las dos salieron del tráiler dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento, donde les esperaban el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos y Cory les dio el visto bueno, cada uno se montó en su coche y su pusieron en marcha hacia la discoteca que anteriormente el chico les había dado la dirección.

Entraron en el lugar y ya se encontraba repleto de gente. Dianna y Lea se encontraban separadas, no queriendo darle más bombo al asunto de su supuesta amistad, como le gustaba decir a los de la prensa rosa, pero en cuanto llegaron a la zona vip, se sentaron juntas.

-Si que está lleno –le dijo Dianna a Lea al oído para que la oyese a través de la música que se escuchaba a todo volumen.

Lea dirigió su mirada a su alrededor y asintió.

-¿Es cosa mía o esto parece un bar de ambiente? –preguntó Lea fijándose en varias parejas de chicas bailando juntas en la pista de baile y después mirar a dos chicos besarse cerca de ellas.

Dianna siguió la mirada de Lea fijándose en lo mismo que ella y después se giró mirando a Cory que las miraba sonriendo.

-¿Nos has traído a un bar de ambiente? –le gritó Dianna.

El chico se acercó.

-¿No os gusta? –preguntó divertido.

-Esa no es la cuestión, ¿Tú sabes lo que pasara si nos encuentran a nosotras dos aquí, juntas? –le preguntó enojada.

-Venga, no seas tan dramática, no es para tanto. Además no estáis solas, estamos todos –dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡Ese no es el punto, deberías habernos avisado! –y dicho eso se levantó del asiento y se alejó en dirección a la barra.

Lea lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Eres tonto –dijo y después de levantarse siguió a la rubia.

Atravesó a la maraña de gente y se colocó a su lado en la barra, viendo como la otra ya había pedido y se encontraba bebiendo varios chupitos de tequila.

-¿Quieres irte? –le preguntó.

Dianna la miró mientras bebía otro chupito.

-Da igual, ya que estamos aquí –dijo después de tragar.

-Como quieras –le respondió algo preocupada.

Dianna enseguida pidió otra ronda y le dio uno de los chupitos a la morena.

-Vamos a divertirnos –le dijo sonriendo mientras notaba como el alcohol atravesaba ya sus venas.

Lea la miró reprobatoriamente pero enseguida su expresión se suavizó al ver la mirada suplicante de la otra.

Cogió el chupito y lo alzó.

-Por nosotras –dijo.

Dianna sonrió feliz y chocó su vaso con el de la otra.

-Por nosotras –y las dos los bebieron de golpe.

Un par de horas después y mucho alcohol en sus venas, Dianna se encontraba bailando animadamente con Heather mientras que Lea estaba sentada con los demás, hablando despreocupadamente.

-¡Vaya como baila Dianna! –dijo Jenna mientras miraba a la rubia en la pista de baile.

Lea dirigió la mirada hacia ella y sonrió al verla mover las caderas sensualmente mientras se pegaba más a Heather.

-Si que baila bien –le respondió a su amiga volviendo a mirarla- Siempre lo ha hecho.

-Ya, pero a veces me sorprende –dijo Jenna sin quitar la vista de Dianna.

-Ufff… -dijo Heather apareciendo a su lado después de un rato y dejándose caer en el sofá- Vaya calor que hace.

Lea bebió un poco de su bebida y siguió hablando con Jenna mientras que Dianna seguía bailando.

Pero de repente la atención de todos los de la mesa se centró en la rubia y Lea se giró algo confundida para ver qué pasaba.

-Parece que Dianna ha ligado… -dijo Mark sonriente.

Lea frunció el ceño al ver a su amiga bailando pegada a una desconocida mientras que la otra le susurraba cosas al oído.

Dianna llevó sus manos a la cadera de la desconocida pegándose aún más a ella y la otra comenzó a darle besos en el cuello con avidez.

En ese momento Lea terminó su bebida de un trago y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Dianna.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Jenna confundida.

-Ahora vengo –fue lo único que le respondió antes de acercarse a la rubia.

-Disculpa –dijo a la desconocida interponiéndose entre las dos con intención de ponerse a bailar von Dianna.

-No interrumpas –le dijo la desconocida intentando empujarla y seguir bailando con la otra- estamos ocupadas.

Lea frunció el ceño y se giró para enfrentarse a aquella chica.

-Tu asunto con ella, se ha acabado –le informó.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

Mientras tanto Dianna se encontraba mirándolas algo confundida mientras todo a su alrededor giraba levemente debido a la bebida.

-Lea… -susurró poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la morena.

Pero la otra la ignoró y prosiguió.

-Lo digo yo, ¿algún problema con eso?

La ceja de la desconocida subió aún más.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su novia? –preguntó con tono irónico.

Lea abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

-Lo que me imaginaba… -sonrió triunfante la desconocida y se volvió a acercar a Dianna agarrándola por la cintura y dejando a Lea apartada.

-Disculpa… -dijo Dianna y se separó de ella- pero prefiero bailar con ella –y después de eso, se acercó a la morena cogiéndola suavemente por la cintura y comenzando a bailar lentamente con ella a pesar de que la música era todo lo contrario a lenta.

La desconocida la miró frunciendo el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de allí.

-Hola… -susurró Dianna mirando a Lea.

-Hola… -le respondió la otra avergonzada.

Dianna sonrió dulcemente pegándose un poco más a la otra.

-¿Te has enfadado? –le preguntó Dianna sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-No… -respondió desviando la mirada.

-Pues parecías enfadada… -susurró en su oído al ver que la otra desviaba la mirada.

-Es que… -comenzó a decir- no quiero que cometas algún error del que luego te arrepientas –intentó explicar.

-¿Así que no eran celos, sino que estabas preocupada? –preguntó divertida.

Lea frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Y porque debería estar celosa?

-No lo sé… dímelo tú –sonrió traviesa.

-Creo que has bebido demasiado –dijo Lea intentando cambiar de tema.

-Puede ser, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

Lea se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué bailabas con ella? –preguntó por fin.

-Eso es sencillo –dijo y se puso seria mientras la miraba a los ojos penetrándola con la mirada- Porque tú no estabas aquí bailando conmigo.

Lea se sonrojó y se pegó un poco más a ella.

-Pues ya estoy aquí… -dijo después de acercarse a su oído para susurrárselo.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse más rápidos, sus caderas se encontrabas unidas y se movían compaginándose entre ellas. Las manos de Lea fueron hasta los brazos de la otra comenzando a acariciarlos.

Después, en un movimiento rápido, Lea se dio la vuelta y comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos mientras su culo chocaba contra la cadera de la otra. Dianna se mordió el labio y sujetó su cintura mientras miraba los movimientos de la otra.

Lea se inclinó un poco para atrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra sin dejar de moverse y miró a Dianna con las mejillas encendidas. Lentamente, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo en esa misma posición para después, inclinarse hacia delante y comenzar a subir haciendo que su culo se pegase aún más a la otra.

-Dios… -oyó que decía Dianna y ella sonrió traviesa.

En cuanto subió del todo, Dianna cogió su cintura con fuerza y la giró poniéndola frente a ella para después rodear su cintura con sus brazos pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de moverse.

-Me encanta como bailas… -le susurró Dianna.

Lea sonrió sonrojándose levemente.

-Aun no has visto nada… -sonrió traviesa.

Dianna se mordió el labio.

-¡Chicas! –oyeron de repente a su lado y miraron confusas a Cory que se acercaba a ellas, con los bolsos de las chicas, algo alterado- Tenemos que irnos, ¡Ya!

Las dos fruncieron el ceño y decidieron ignorarlo, pero él las cogió de los brazos y comenzó a tirar de ellas hacia la salida trasera.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lea.

-Hay un montón de fotógrafos en la entrada y creo que alguno se ha conseguido colar –les informó.

Dianna palideció.

-No os han sacado fotos, no os preocupéis –les tranquilizó mientras les abría la puerta para que salieran- Pero poco ha faltado.

-Como nos hayan sacado una foto, te mató –le amenazó Lea.

-Oye, que no es mi culpa que os hayáis puesto a follar prácticamente en la pista de baile –dijo ofendido pero no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

Las dos se sonrojaron ante el comentario del otro y se mordieron el labio nerviosas.

Caminaron por el callejón hacia un taxi que los estaba esperando.

Cory les abrió la puerta, les dio sus bolsos y las dos se introdujeron para que después él la volviese a cerrar.

Ellas lo miraron confundidas.

-¿No vienes? –le preguntó Dianna después de bajar la ventanilla.

-No, tengo que ir a sacar al resto, ya nos veremos mañana –y dicho eso se acercó al conductor dándole unos cuantos billetes y el taxista se puso en marcha.

De repente un profundo silencio se produjo dentro del taxi, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mirar a la otra ya que después de la salida vertiginosa gran cantidad de alcohol que tenían en el cuerpo había desaparecido, siendo en ese momento, conscientes de lo que había ocurrido en aquella pista de baile.

-Lo… lo siento –susurró Lea aun sin mirar a la otra.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Dianna.

-Por ponerme así cuando te vi bailando con esa chica.

Dianna suspiró y miró por la ventanilla viendo como la ciudad pasaba frente a ella a toda velocidad.

-No pasa nada, solo te preocupabas por mí, ¿no?

Lea la miró de reojo mordiéndose el labio.

-Claro… -susurró.

A los pocos minutos ya habían llegado frente a la casa de la morena, se quedaron en silencio mientras el taxista esperaba a que bajase del coche para proseguir con su trabajo.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –preguntó Lea mirando al suelo.

-Por supuesto.

Lea abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

-Buenas noches… -susurró.

Dianna la miró sonriendo tristemente.

-Buenas noches –después de eso Lea cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su portal mientras el taxista arrancaba y se alejaba en dirección a la casa de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Al final de esta semana tendré que salir de viaje así que no se si la semana que viene podre seguir subiendo continuaciones. Así que no os desesperéis mucho.<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tenéis**** suerte de que tenía un poco de tiempo libre y sobretodo inspiración.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3:<em>

Desde ese día las dos chicas se evitaban completamente.

Procuraban nunca estar a solas y apenas hablaban entre ellas, a excepción de por trabajo.

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de la tensión que transmitían pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar que pasaba o a intentar ayudar. Hasta que algo ocurrió.

Todos se encontraban en el set, en un momento de descanso que les habían otorgado. Estaban sentados en una pequeña sala llena de sofás que usaban para descansar en ese tipo de momentos.

Las dos estaban sentadas lo mas lejos posible de la otra y evitando mirarse.

-Mañana por fin tenemos el día libre -dijo Naya dejándose caer aun mas en el sofá con gesto cansado.

-¡Si! -vitorearon el resto.

-¿Que vais a hacer? -preguntó Lea inclinándose hacia adelante para ver los rostros de todo el mundo.

-Descansar tirado en el sofá -dijo Mark que se encontraba al lado de Dianna.

-Lo mismo digo -le respondió Cory poniendo la mano para que la chocara el otro, cosa que hizo al instante.

-Que aburridos que sois... -les dijo Lea tomándoles el pelo.

-¿Y tú que harás señorita divertida? -le dijo Amber con sarcasmo.

Lea se rió suavemente y dirigió su mirada hacia Dianna que en ese momento miraba la mesilla delante de ella con gran interés. Frunció el ceño levemente y miró a Amber para responderle, devolviendo la sonrisa a su rostro.

-Theo y yo vamos a ir a la playa a relajarnos -sonrió divertida.

Todos se rieron.

-¿Y eso te parece mas interesante que lo nuestro? -preguntó Naya.

-Por lo menos salgo de casa -dijo a la defensiva.

-Para ir a tirarte a otro sitio en vez del sofá, no es muy diferente -dijo Mark riéndose

-¿Y tú que harás? -preguntó de repente Heather a Dianna.

Dianna alzó la vista para ver a quien se dirigía y al ver que todos la miraban se mordió el labio algo nerviosa.

-Tengo una cita... -susurró para ver si de esa manera nadie la oía.

Pero no tuvo suerte porque enseguida todos comenzaron a vitorear mientras le daban palmadas en la espalda, todos menos Lea, que se había quedado clavada en el sofá, mirando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado? -preguntó Mark dándole un codazo a Dianna mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Es un chico que conocí el otro día en una exposición de arte -explicó volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la mesa ya que se sentía algo incomoda contando aquello.

-Uhhhh -dijeron Mark y Cory mirándose – Un pintor, vaya rollo -dijeron al unisono de nuevo y al darse cuenta sonrieron divertidos y chocaron sus manos de nuevo.

-No es un pintor -dijo Dianna frunciendo el ceño y mirando reprobatoriamente a los dos chicos- Solo le gusta el arte.

-¿Y sabes a donde te va a llevar? -preguntó Naya prestando atención a la rubia.

-¿Conocéis ese nuevo restaurante en el que las paredes están llenas de cuadros de arte moderno? -les preguntó ilusionada.

Todos se miraron entre si confundidos y después volvieron a mirar a la rubia mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Dianna suspiró.

-Está cerca del paseo marítimo Se llama Monart.

Mark comenzó a reírse

-¿Monart? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese?

Dianna le golpeó el brazo para que dejase de reírse.

-¿Y es guapo? -preguntó Jenna.

Dianna la miró e iba a responder, pero de repente Lea la interrumpió.

-Bueno, ya vale ¿no? Dejar de acosarla -dijo con tono enojado.

Todos la miraron frunciendo el ceño confundidos.

-¿A ti que te pasa? -le espetó Naya.

-A mi nada, pero dejar de hacerle preguntas estúpidas

-Perdonanos por interesarnos por la vida de nuestra amiga -dijo con sarcasmo Naya- Ademas, creo que ella tiene boca para decirnos que paremos si llegamos a molestarla, ¿no es así? -prosiguió mirando a Dianna.

-La verdad es que si -Dianna miró a Lea enojada- No necesitó que andes protegiéndome todo el tiempo.

-¡Solo intentaba ayudar! -dijo Lea incorporándose del sofá

-¿Y no has pensado que a veces no necesito tu ayuda? -soltó Dianna incoporándose también.

-¡Pues entonces deja de ir detrás de mi pidiéndomela! -le gritó.

-¡No te pido ayuda, te pido apoyo, pero ya veo que tú no sabes cual es la diferencia! Pero no te preocupes mas por eso, ya no te pediré nada mas -y sin mas, Dianna salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Todos se miraron intentando averiguar que es lo que había pasado y luego dirigieron su mirada a Lea que se había quedado en la misma posición, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido la rubia con el rostro desencajado.

-Te has pasado -dijo Naya suavemente.

-¡Tú! -dijo Lea mirándola airada y señalándola con el dedo- Deja de meterte en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.

-Lea, ya vale -dijo Chris levantándose del sofá y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la morena- No se que os pasa a vosotras dos, pero debes tranquilizarte.

Lea suspiró y miró al suelo mientras se mordía el labio.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella y disculparte -prosiguió Chris.

Lea lo miró de reojo y sin decir nada, apartó su mano y salió de la habitación claramente indignada.

-Eso lo ha aprendido de Rachel, seguro -bromeó Mark y todos comenzaron a reír

Pero Lea no fue a disculparse, en su lugar se fue a su trailer, escondiéndose allí para no enfrentar a la otra chica.

* * *

><p>-¿Que quieres hacer luego? -oyó que decía Theo.<p>

Lea abrió los ojos y por un momento se sintió cegada por el sol pero enseguida se acostumbró a la claridad y miró a su lado, dirigiendo su mirada a su novio que se encontraba tumbado junto a ella, tomando el sol.

-No lo se -dijo simplemente para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

Theo se incorporó apoyando su codo en la toalla y se giró para mirarla.

-¿Te apetece ir a algún restaurante a cenar o cenamos en casa? -siguió preguntando el chico.

Lea se mantuvo callada durante unos minutos mientras notaba la mirada de Theo clavándose en ella esperando una respuesta.

-He oído hablar de un nuevo restaurante aquí cerca -dijo despreocupadamente.

El chico sonrió, aunque ella no pudo verlo.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos a ver que tal está -dijo emocionado y se volvió a tumbar al sol.

Lea suspiró y se mordió el labio. Después se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el agua para refrescarse.

Se metió lentamente hasta que ya no hacia pie y entonces se hundió, intentando mantenerse lo máximo posible bajo el agua y cuando no pudo aguantar mas, salió cogiendo aire con fuerza.

Después de eso, se quedó allí, dejando que las olas la meciesen mientras miraba en la lejanía a Theo.

-¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? -susurró y se volvió a zambullir.

* * *

><p>-¿Es aquí? -preguntó Theo mientras miraba la entrada del restaurante.<p>

Lea no le estaba prestando atención, en esos momentos estaba nerviosa, mirando hacia todos los lados para ver si veía a Dianna, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Lea... -le dijo el chico en tono reprobatorio.

-¿Eh? -le respondió dándose cuenta de la presencia de su novio.

-¿Que si es aquí? -volvió a repetir.

-Ah, si, creo que si.

-Pues vamos ¿no? -ella asintió y él le abrió la puerta para que entrase ella primero.

Ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y entró en el restaurante.

Era un lugar bastante acogedor, no muy grande y con las mesas repartidas estrategicamente dividiéndolas en diferentes zonas según los cuadros que se encontraban expuestos. Ademas, la luz colocada para iluminar los cuadros, hacia que llegase a las mesas de forma suave y elegante.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba segura que a Dianna le encantaba ese lugar y que lo estaría disfrutando enormemente.

-Mesa para dos, por favor -oyó que decía Theo y se giró para mirarlo y darse cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a uno de los camareros.

-Seguirme -dijo el chico sonriendo.

Theo se acercó a ella, sujetándola de la cintura mientras seguían al chico hasta una de las mesas del lugar.

Y entonces la vio.

Dianna se encontraba al otro lado de la estancia, sentada frente a un chico bastante guapo, todo hay que reconocerlo, mientras se reía suavemente debido, seguramente, a algún comentario acertado del chico. Iba vestida con un vestido azul oscuro, ajustado y con un prominente escote mientras que su pelo se encontraba cayendo sobre sus hombros con una gracia que era característica de ella.

Lea frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de cuanto se había arreglando la rubia para su cita.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Theo de repente haciendo que su mirada se volviese a dirigir al chico.

-Si si -le respondió sonriendo ampliamente y se sentó en la mesa, eligiendo el lugar donde podía observar mejor a Dianna.

-Enseguida vengo a tomarles nota -les informó el camarero mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa para que pudieran mirarla.

Theo enseguida la cogió y se puso a observarla detenidamente.

-No tienen mucha comida vegana -le avisó el chico mirándola por encima de la carta.

Lea rápidamente volvió a mirarlo intentando que no se notase que no quitaba la vista de encima de la chica.

-No importa -le respondió y cogió su carta para mirarla.

Escogió rápidamente algo al azar y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. No quería perder el tiempo en esas cosas, su atención tenia que estar centrada en otras mas importantes.

Theo tardó un poco mas en decidirse pero en cuanto lo hizo volvió a aparecer el chico y después de tomar nota, se retiró dejándoles una botella de vino sobre la mesa.

-Hoy andas en las nubes -le dijo Theo.

Lea lo miró sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento, es que ando pensando en cosas del trabajo -mintió.

-¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? -se ofreció el chico.

-No, no te preocupes -volvió a sonreirle ampliamente.

-Como quieras -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros para después beber un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Lea lo imitó, bebiendo también un poco de vino mientras, por encima de la copa, miraba hacia la otra mesa.

Justo en ese momento el chico alargaba la mano hacia Dianna, cogiendo la de la chica con suavidad y Lea pudo ver como la rubia se sonrojaba levemente mientras sonreía coquetamente.

Y Lea no pudo evitar atragantarse al ver todo aquello.

-¿Estas bien? -dijo Theo alterándose y levantándose de la mesa rápidamente para acercarse a su novia e intentar ayudarla.

Lea por su parte comenzó a toser descontroladamente mientras maldecía por dentro al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando y que sabia que Dianna la estaba mirando.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos debido al esfuerzo y seguía tosiendo cada vez mas suave hasta que se relajo por completo.

Theo la miraba preocupado pero ella solo podía dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la servilleta y cogió aire fuertemente para después alzar el rostro y sonreirle a su novio.

-Ya esta -le dijo.

Él suspiró aliviado y se volvió a sentar a la mesa mientras que Lea volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la rubia, que en esos momentos le dirigía una mirada entre furiosa y sorprendida mientras fruncía el ceño.

Lea se mordió el labio y se encogió en su asiento sintiéndose culpable.

Durante la cena, las miradas entre las dos chicas se producían cada pocos minutos, chocando fuertemente debido al creciente enojo que notaba Lea que sentía la rubia y la creciente culpabilidad que sentía Lea.

Cuando ya casi estaban terminando de cenar y Lea pudo ver que en pocos minutos la otra pareja se iría del restaurante, Lea se disculpó con su novio y se dirigió hacia el baño, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a la rubia.

Entró en él y se apoyó en el lavabo, mirándose en el espejo.

A los pocos segundos oyó como la puerta se volvía a abrir y a través del espejo vio a Dianna mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? -fue la primero que le dijo, claramente enojada.

Lea suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Te he hecho una pregunta -siguió diciendo Dianna.

La morena abrió los ojos y se giró para enfrentarse a la rubia.

-No lo se... -dijo lentamente.

Dianna la miró contrariada.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?

-No lo se Dianna, no se que hago aquí vigilando lo que haces con ese chico, no se porque me enfade cuando lo supe y mucho menos se porque me puse como me puse el otro día en aquel bar -dijo con tono derrotado.

Dianna la observó detenidamente mientras que la otra la miraba tristemente.

-Di algo por favor... -le suplicó la morena al ver pasar los segundos y que la otra ni había abierto la boca.

Pero la rubia no dijo nada, si no que lentamente se fue acercando a la morena sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Lea la miraba temerosa y cuando notó que la otra estaba demasiado cerca, dio un paso para atrás, chocando con la pared y quedando atrapada.

-¿Que... que haces? -dijo temblándole la voz.

Dianna por fin llegó para colocarse justo enfrente de la otra, pegándose levemente a su cuerpo. Llevó sus manos lentamente hacia el rostro que la otra y Lea pudo ver que los ojos de la rubia se volvían cada vez mas oscuros.

-Dianna... -susurró.

Y de repente Dianna acercó su rostro al de Lea mientras cerraba los ojos. Rozó sus labios lentamente hasta que oyó un suspiró procedente de la boca de la morena. Sonrió de forma traviesa y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente para después profundizar mas el beso mientras llevaba las manos a su cuello atrayéndola mas.

Lea no sabia que hacer, estaba en estado de shock. Sus labios entreabiertos eran prácticamente devorados por la rubia que no se detenía ni un segundo. Pero hasta que no notó la lengua de la otra rozar sus labios pidiendo permiso, no reaccionó.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Lea recibió una descarga y sin que ni ella misma se lo esperase, llevó sus manos a la cintura de la otra, rodeándola para pegarla mas a su cuerpo mientras abría mas la boca y comenzaba a jugar con la otra lengua.

Dianna suspiró al sentir como se rozaban sus lenguas y mientras se debatían en una lucha por el control de su boca, ella deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la otra hasta llegar a su trasero.

Se separó levemente de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos. El rostro de Lea se encontraba encendido y su respiración era agitada. Sonrió y apretó su trasero haciendo que la otra se alzase y rodease su cuerpo con sus piernas para no caerse.

Lea la observaba extasiada mientras Dianna la llevó hasta el lavabo, haciendo que se sentase en él aun sin soltar su trasero y presionando su entrepierna con su cadera.

El rostro de Lea se escondió en el cuello de la otra soltando un gemido al sentir la fricción del cuerpo de Dianna contra su entrepierna.

Dianna podía sentir como la morena desprendía un gran calor proveniente de su centro. Sonrió y llevando una de sus manos al pelo de la otra, tiró suavemente de él haciendo que su rostro se separase de su cuello para después volver a besarla con furor.

Sus labios, sus lenguas, sus cuerpos, todo luchaba por fundirse con la otra hasta que de repente Dianna se separó completamente de Lea, dejándola confundida y excitada.

-¿Que... ? -preguntó confusa aun sentada en el lavabo.

Dianna dirigió la mirada hacia las piernas de la morena que aun seguían abiertas provocando que debido al vestido que llevaba se le viese la ropa interior que llevaba que en ese momento se podía notar como estaba claramente mojada. Sacudió su cabeza y miró el rostro de Lea mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-Cuando sepas porque haces eso... -comenzó a decir y se acercó a la puerta para salir, pero antes se volvió a girar a mirarla- avisame -y sin mas salió del baño.

Lea miraba a la puerta con la boca abierta aun sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, se bajó de lavabo e intento arreglarse para parecer presentable frente a su novio, aunque lo que no podía ocultar eran sus labios hinchados por los besos recibidos.

Estaba enojada, muy enojada con la otra, no solo por el hecho de haber empezado aquello y no haberlo terminado, sino también porque, al irse y decir eso, sin saber porque, Lea se había excitado aun mas.

Miró su reflejo una última vez y cogiendo aire salió del baño.

* * *

><p><strong>He de decir que no me ha convencido mucho la forma en que he narrado lo del beso, así que si os pasa lo mismo lo siento mucho e intentare mejorar.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4:_

Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Theo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a la rubia que se la devolvió sonriendo de forma traviesa.

Masculló por lo bajo y se sentó a la mesa de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Theo viendo como Lea fruncía el ceño.

-Si, es que se me ha revuelto un poco el estomago, eso es todo -explicó lentamente intentando darle pena a su novio.

Él la observó preocupado.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Ella simplemente asintió.

Theo le sonrió tiernamente y enseguida llamó al camarero para pagar la cuenta.

En cuanto lo hizo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su novia, besándola suavemente.

-En seguida llegaremos a casa, no te preocupes -le dijo dulcemente y ella solo pudo sonreír de forma forzada aunque muy convincente.

Lea se levantó también y cogiendo el brazo de su novio comenzaron a salir del lugar, pero justo antes de hacerlo, Theo se detuvo.

-¡Dianna! -dijo alzando la voz mientras miraba a la rubia que también estaba a punto de irse junto con su acompañante.

El rostro de Lea se ensombreció de repente.

-¿Que haces aquí? -dijo con tono ilusionado el chico mientras se acercaba a Dianna.

La otra los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Theo -dijo cálidamente- Lea... -dijo con tono sensual y en ese momento la morena la miró a los ojos y notó como su entrepierna se volvía a humedecer- Pues estábamos a punto de irnos -continuó volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia Theo.

-¡Nosotros también! -dijo Theo.

De repente el acompañante de Dianna tosió para hacerse notar.

-Oh, perdón -dijo rápidamente la rubia algo avergonzada- Theo, Lea, este es Derek -los presentó.

-Encantado -dijo el chico estrechando la mano de los otros dos- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Lea? Dianna me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Lea lo miró con la boca abierta durante unos breves segundos y después de ver como la rubia se sonrojaba levemente, aunque intentó ocultarlo, cambió su rostro a una sonrisa.

-Se pasan el día hablando la una de la otra -le informó Theo divertido- Ya te acostumbraras -y ambos chicos se rieron mientras que las otras dos se sonrojaban aun mas.

-Espero poder tener tiempo para acostumbrarme -dijo Derek mirando de reojo coquetamente a la rubia dando a entender que quería pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Dianna le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Y que vais a hacer ahora? Nosotros vamos a dar un paseo por el muelle, ¿queréis venir? -continuó diciendo el chico.

Se notaba que intentaba agradar a los amigos de la rubia y eso era un punto a su favor para Dianna.

-No queremos interrumpir vuestra cita -le contestó Theo y después miró a su novia- Ademas Lea se encuentra algo mal.

-¿Que te pasa? -preguntó rápidamente Dianna preocupada.

Todos la miraron algo sorprendidos por la rapidez.

-Me sentía algo mal del estomago -respondió Lea mordiéndose el labio- Pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

-¡Pues veniros! Seguro que lo pasamos muy bien -dijo Derek de forma animada.

-¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó Theo a su novia.

-Si a Dianna no le molesta... -dijo tímidamente

Dianna sonrió.

-Por mi encantada -y miró a Lea atravesándola con la mirada sabiendo lo que pretendía la morena, pero no podía decir que no después de que todos habían aceptado y sinceramente, tampoco quería.

-¡Perfecto! -dijo Derek y todos salieron por fin del establecimiento comenzando a caminar por el paseo marítimo en dirección al muelle.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras que las otras dos, que se encontraban a los extremos del grupo, se mantenían calladas y mirando al suelo, sin saber muy bien como actuar, aunque de vez en cuando no podían evitar mirarse de reojo.

-¡Mira! -dijo de repente Theo señalando un balón de baloncesto que se encontraba a un lado del camino, abandonado.

A Derek se le iluminó el rostro y corrió hacia él cogiéndolo y mirando si botaba bien.

Theo se acercó a él sonriendo feliz.

-¿Jugamos? -le preguntó y señalo con la cabeza una cancha de baloncesto cercana.

-¡Vale! -dijo ilusionado y luego dirigió la mirada hacia las chicas- ¿Jugáis? -les preguntó.

Ambas se miraron entre si y negaron la cabeza.

-¿Os importa? -preguntó de manera delicada Theo.

Volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

-Vosotros jugar, nosotras mientras tanto daremos un paseo -dijo Dianna.

Los chicos no necesitaron oírlo dos veces y enseguida echaron a correr hacia la cancha y comenzaron a jugar.

Dianna miró a Lea que se encontraba mirando a su novio con rostro neutro.

-¿Vamos? -le preguntó mientras ponía su brazo para que se lo cogiera la morena.

Lea la miró a ella y luego a su brazo, se mordió el labio y lo sujeto para después ponerse las dos a caminar.

Se dirigieron por uno de los muelles que se adentraba hacia el mar sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada.

Las luces eran tenues y podían ver como la luna y las estrellas se reflejaban en el mar haciendo que todo fuese mas mágico de lo que en realidad era.

Llegaron lentamente al final del muelle y Dianna se liberó de forma delicada del agarre de la morena y se apoyó en la barandilla mirando al mar.

Lea por su parte apoyó uno de sus brazos en la barandilla y quedándose de lado dirigió su mirada a la rubia, sin despegarla un solo instante.

-¿Teniendo este paisaje, porque me miras a mi? -le preguntó Dianna al cabo de unos minutos sin despegar su mirada del mar.

-Prefiero verte a ti -dijo lentamente Lea.

Dianna sonrió levemente y se giró para mirar a la morena.

-¿No quieres dejarme a solas con Derek? -preguntó Dianna sin poder evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se formase en su rostro.

-Fue él el que nos invitó a venir -dijo a la defensiva Lea.

-No es eso lo que he preguntado.

Lea suspiró y miró al mar durante unos segundos y después volvió a mirarla.

-No, no quiero dejarte a solas con él -le respondió sinceramente.

Dianna sonrió aun mas.

-¿Y ya sabes porque?

-Tengo una ligera idea... -dijo de forma ambigua.

-Ajam... -dijo simplemente Dianna y volvió a mirar al mar.

Después de unos minutos Lea no pudo evitar volver a hablar.

-¿No quieres saberlo? -preguntó algo confusa.

-¿Tú quieres decírmelo? -dijo mirando de reojo a la otra.

Lea se mordió el labio.

-No estoy muy segura... -dijo de manera cansada.

-Exacto -dijo simplemente la rubia.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo mientras miraban el mar y una ligera brisa golpeaba sus cuerpos.

-Ven aquí -susurró Dianna al darse cuenta la piel de gallina que tenia la otra.

Lea la miró algo avergonzada y se acercó a ella, se colocó entre la rubia y la barandilla y notó como Dianna se pegaba a su espalda y sus brazos la arropaban dándole todo el calor que podía

La morena sonrió ampliamente y pegándose un poco mas a Dianna mientras apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra, cerró los ojos dejándose cuidar y proteger.

-¿Mejor? -le susurró Dianna al oído mientras acariciaba sus brazos suavemente.

Lea asintió mientras notaba que su piel se erizaba y esta vez, no era debido al frío

-¿Segura? -volvió a preguntar la rubia fijándose en su piel.

La morena se giró lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

-Solo... abrazame por favor... -le suplicó.

Dianna se mordió el labio y la arropó entre sus brazos mientras que la morena escondía su rostro en el pecho de la otra.

-¿Somos amigas, verdad? -susurró Lea después de unos minutos.

-Por supuesto -le respondió Dianna abrazándola un poco mas fuerte.

-Tengo miedo de perderte... -la voz de Lea sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Ei... -dijo Dianna dándose cuenta y sujetando su barbilla suavemente hizo que alzase el rostro y la mirase a los ojos- No me vas a perder... -le aseguró sin apartar la vista de los ojos rojos de la morena.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó Lea con la mirada triste.

-Lo prometo -respondió la otra con determinación.

Lea lanzó un suspiró aliviada y Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente ante ese gesto.

La rubia aun sujetaba la barbilla de la otra y lentamente la soltó y llevó sus dedos a la mejilla acariciándosela sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Lea se sentía hechizada por su mirada y no podía evitar que su rostro se tornase de un color rojizo debido a la cercanía de ambas.

-Perdonen... -oyeron de repente a su lado y las dos prácticamente saltaron en el aire alejándose la una de la otra y mirando a la persona que les había interrumpido.

Frente a ellas se encontraba una chica de unos 14 años, delgada, con gafas y un pelo marrón largo y suelto mirándolas nerviosa arrugando un papel que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Sois Lea Michele y Dianna Agron? -preguntó tímidamente

Ambas chicas se miraron totalmente sonrojadas aun y asintieron.

-¿Me podéis firmar un autógrafo? -siguió preguntando mientras les tendía el papel arrugado y un bolígrafo

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y acercarse a la chica.

-¿Como te llamas? -le preguntó y cogió el papel que tenia en sus manos observando que era una simple servilleta.

-Anna... -dijo en un susurró mirando al suelo.

-Pues vamos a hacer una cosa Anna -le dijo pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica haciendo que se encogiese mas aun- relajate, no te vamos a comer -bromeó haciendo que la chica se relajase levemente.

Dianna observaba a la morena sin dejar de sonreír Se le daba tan bien tratar con los fans.

-Nos vas a dar tu dirección y nosotras te vamos a enviar a tu casa dos fotos firmadas y con una dedicatoria especial cada una -continuó diciendo Lea haciendo que el rostro de la chica se iluminase.

-¿En serio? -preguntó ilusionada.

-Por supuesto -respondió, esta vez, Dianna, mientras se acercaba a ambas sonriendo ampliamente.

-Oh dios -dijo la chica tapándose el rostro y luego mirando a las otras dos- Va a ser el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo.

Lea y Dianna se miraron confundidas.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Lea.

-Es el martes de la semana que viene -les explicó y las otras dos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice mientras sonreían traviesas.

-¿Te gusta mucho Glee? -preguntó Dianna.

-¡Me encanta! -dijo con un pequeño grito- Pero vosotras sois mis favoritas, me encanta vuestra relación amor-odio.

-¿Amor? -preguntó divertida Dianna- Si mi personaje no deja de tratar mal a Rachel.

-Ya, pero se nota que en el fondo la aprecia... Ademas... -comenzó a decir pero enseguida se detuvo mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Ademas?... -preguntó Lea curiosa.

-Es que se que no os gusta que digan ciertas cosas... -explicó Anna mordiéndose de nuevo el labio.

Lea le sonrió dulcemente.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, no te preocupes -le tranquilizó.

-Pues veréis, muchos fans tienen la esperanza, aunque saben que nunca ocurrirá, que Rachel y Quinn acaben juntas.

Las otras dos chicas estallaron a carcajadas y Dianna aun riéndose se acercó a la chica sujetando sus hombros suavemente.

-Creo que hoy podrás sacarnos una gran duda que tenemos -dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Anna las miró algo confusa.

-¿Porque todo el mundo piensa que estaríamos bien juntas? Nosotras y nuestros personajes -aclaró.

Anna meditó la respuesta durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Lo de vuestros personajes es por el contraste que tienen y la lucha que llevan desde que comenzó la serie, ademas de que lo que suele atraer al público son ese tipo de relaciones, que al principio se odian y luego de repente surge el amor -dijo con tono serio sabiendo totalmente lo que estaba diciendo- Y respecto a vosotras... -se removió un poco incomoda no queriendo ofenderlas- nunca podéis evitar que vuestro rostro cambie cuando algún periodista nombra a la otra, pero lo que creo que mas afecta es vuestras muestras de afecto al principio de la serie, cuando no os separabais y se notaba que estabais muy unidas, cosa que podía ser por amistad por supuesto, pero luego estaban esas miradas...

-¿Que miradas? -preguntó Dianna pendiente de cada palabra de la chica.

-De amor -afirmó Anna y las otras dos chicas se miraron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Amor? -preguntó Lea.

-Si... os mirabais como si no quisierais separaros de la otra nunca mas- se calló durante unos segundos mientras que las otras dos se sonrojaban notablemente- es la misma mirada que teníais cuando os he interrumpido -continuó para después morderse el labio.

A Lea se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar el momento que habían tenido hacia apenas unos minutos mientras que Dianna asintió meditando las palabras de la chica y separándose de ella.

-Pero la gente no lo dice para ofenderos -dijo rápidamente- Lo dicen porque les parece demasiado bonito el amor que os tenéis como para ocultarlo -explicó- Pero es vuestra vida privada, así que tengáis lo que tengáis es decisión vuestra actuar sobre ello.

-Comprendo... -susurró Lea soltando a la chica.

-¿Os ha molestado? -preguntó con miedo Anna.

Las dos la miraron sonriendo dulcemente.

-Para nada -dijo Dianna- te agradecemos mucho tu sinceridad.

Anna les sonrió levemente.

-¡Lea! ¡Di! -oyeron a lo lejos que Theo las llamaba.

-Nos tenemos que ir -dijo Lea dándole la servilleta y el bolígrafo de nuevo- Danos tu dirección -le pidió y la chica rápidamente la escribió y se la devolvió- Ha sido un placer -dijo cogiendo el papel y guardándolo en el bolso para después abrazar a la chica calidamente, cosa que la tomo por sorpresa.

-El placer es mio -dijo Anna sonrojándose haciendo sonreír a Dianna ampliamente.

En cuanto se separaron Dianna tomo el lugar de Lea abrazándola de la misma manera.

Después las chicas se alejaron en dirección a Theo y Derek mientras que Anna las miraba con las manos en el pecho y los ojos llenos de emoción.

-¿Pensaste lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Lea cogiendo el brazo de la rubia mientras caminaban.

-¿Lo de su cumpleaños? -quiso aclarar Dianna y Lea asintió- Si, hagámoslo -sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

Lea, rápidamente y sin soltar a la otra, cogió su teléfono y marcó a su ayudante.

-Fred, necesito que me hagas un favor -le pidió- El martes de la semana que viene libera toda mi agenda y necesito que averigües en que instituto estudia esta chica -dijo su nombre y su dirección- Cuanto antes... Si, gracias -y colgó mirando de nuevo a Dianna que la miraba divertida.

-Le va a dar algo cuando nos vea -le dijo Dianna para después coger su teléfono y enviar un mensaje a su ayudante para que también dejase libre el martes- Listo.

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Que es tan divertido? -preguntó Theo mientras se ponía la camisa que se había quitado para jugar a baloncesto.

-Nada -le respondió Lea sin perder la sonrisa.

Theo las miró frunciendo el ceño pero enseguida se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién ha ganado? -preguntó Dianna separándose de Lea y acercándose a Derek.

Lea la miró y enseguida se acercó a Theo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo, por supuesto -dijo Derek triunfante para después abrazar a Dianna, cosa que tomo de sorpresa tanto a la rubia como a la morena.

-Me alegro -dijo algo incomoda y se separó de él- ¿Me llevas a casa? Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar... -le pidió.

Lea los observaba cogida del brazo de Theo.

-Claro -dijo sonriendo ampliamente y luego miró a la otra pareja- Un placer haberos conocido -estrecho la mano de Theo y luego la de Lea- Espero volver a veros pronto -le lanzó una mirada a Dianna que solo sonrió levemente.

-Igualmente -le respondieron Theo y Lea.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? -preguntó Lea escapandosele un tono suplicante a la rubia.

Dianna la miró dulcemente y se acercó a ella besando su mejilla.

-Por supuesto -le susurró al oído y Lea se sonrojó completamente mientras los chicos las miraban un poco confusos.

Después de las despedidas, las dos parejas se alejaron, cada uno por su lado.

-¿Lo has pasado bien? -preguntó Lea a Theo mientras se acercaban al coche.

-¡Genial! -dijo emocionado- Ese chico es increíble, ojala Dianna se quede con él, así podremos vernos a menudo.

Lea se mordió el labio mirando hacia otro lado.

-Claro... -dijo en un susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es lo que estarán planeando Lea y Dianna? Pronto lo sabréis.<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5:_

-Gracias a todos por venir -dijo un señor que se encontraba sobre un escenario delante de cientos de alumnos- Os tengo a todos una gran sorpresa que aun, ni siquiera yo me creo todavía. Pero antes de eso, tengo entendido que hoy es el cumpleaños de una de nuestras alumnas. Por favor, Anna, ¿puedes subir al escenario un momento?

De repente todas las miradas buscaban a la chica en cuestión mientras que Anna, se levantaba totalmente roja de su asiento y caminaba hasta el escenario situándose al lado del señor.

-Director... -susurró- ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó con miedo en su voz.

El director separó el micro de sus labios.

-Ya lo veras -le guiñó un ojo para después volver a dirigirse al resto de los alumnos- ¡Adelante! -gritó y salió del escenario dejando a Anna allí en medio sin saber que hacer.

Las luces se apagaron y de repente una suave música comenzó a sonar. Una música que Anna conocía a la perfección.

-¡Oh dios mio! -dijo para después taparse la boca del asombro.

_**Dianna:**_

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes _

Comenzó a cantar Dianna mientras entraba por uno de los extremos del escenario y un foco la iluminaba.

Miró a Anna sonriéndole dulcemente y avanzó hasta ella sin dejar de cantar.

_Make you feel unpretty too  
>I was told I was beautiful<br>But what does that mean to you  
>Look into the mirror who's inside there<br>The one with__ the long hair  
>Same old me again today<em>

Llegó a su lado y cogió su brazo con suavidad para después mirar al publico.

_**Lea:**_

_My outsides are cool_

Lea entró por el otro extremo del escenario e hizo lo mismo que la rubia.

Anna la miraba con la boca abierta sin soltar el brazo de Dianna.

_My insides are blue  
>Everytime I think I'm through<br>It's because of you  
>I've tried different ways<br>But it's all the same  
>At the end of the day<br>I have myself to blame  
>I'm just trippin' <em>

Lea le sonrió ampliamente y cogió su otro brazo.

_**Ambas:**_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow _

Continuaron cantando la canción sin separarse de la niña, que las miraba alternativamente sin creerse todavía lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto, Dianna y Lea se lanzaban alguna mirada de reojo y no podían dejar de sonreír, dándose cuenta de lo feliz que estaban haciendo a Anna.

Nada mas terminar la canción otra música comenzó a sonar a la vez que se levantaba el telón del escenario que se había encontrado bajado durante toda la actuación, y detrás de él aparecieron el resto del elenco.

_**Naya:**_

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,_

_It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are._

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,_

_Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

Naya saltó al escenario comenzando a bailar mirando a Anna y sonriéndole.

La niña se había girado rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría a sus espaldas y su boca se abrió aun mas sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

Dianna y Lea se rieron suavemente y corrieron para juntarse con sus compañeros que continuaban con la canción.

Los chicos bailaban alrededor de Anna, animándola a que se uniera a ellos en algunas ocasiones, pero Anna estaba tan emocionada que apenas se podía mover de su sitio.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos se pusieron a su alrededor y le dieron un abrazó de grupo mientras gritaban:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y los chicos se separaron uniéndose a los aplausos mientras miraban a la chica.

-Felicidades -dijo Lea acercándose a la chica abrazándola.

Anna en ese momento comenzó a llorar de la emoción y Dianna no pudo evitar unirse al abrazó.

-¿Te ha gustado entonces? -le preguntó Dianna dulcemente cuando se separaron.

La chica se limpió la lagrimas de su rostro y asintió un montón de veces.

-Ha sido maravilloso... -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Las dos le sonrieron y los chicos se dispersaron comenzando a dar autógrafos a los chicos que se habían acercado a ellos.

Todo el mundo se acercaba también a felicitar a Anna, aunque no la conocieran de nada, pero tenían que felicitar a la chica que había conseguido que los actores de Glee fueran allí, a su instituto, personalmente a felicitarla.

La chica solo sonreía y asentía, no le gustaba mucho tanta atención ya que era algo tímida, pero en ese momento no le importaba, era la persona mas feliz del mundo.

-¡Anna! Dios mio -dijo una chica apareciendo frente a ella-¡No me dijiste que conocías Lea y a Dianna! -le recrimino haciendo que Anna sonriese avergonzada.

-Lo siento Lydia -dijo simplemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cuando el director obligó a los alumnos a volver a sus clases, menos a Anna por petición de Lea y Dianna, las tres chicas salieron del instituto caminando tranquilamente por la calle, ya que los demás tenían cosas que hacer y ya se habían ido.

-Muchas gracias -repitió Anna por enésima vez desde que habían salido.

-Ya Anna -dijo Dianna mirándola seriamente- Si vuelves a darnos las gracias nos iremos ahora mismo.

En el rostro de Anna se formó una expresión de horror y Dianna no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a reír.

-Es broma -le aclaró Lea cogiendo el brazo de la chica haciendo que se sonrojase.

-¿A donde vamos? -preguntó Anna después de unos minutos.

-A comer, hoy pasaras el día con nosotras. Tus padres ya lo saben, así que no te preocupes -le explicó Dianna sin mirarla.

En ese momento Anna se detuvo mirándolas asombrada. Las chicas se detuvieron también y la miraron confundidas.

-¿Pasare el día con vosotras?

Dianna y Lea asintieron. Y de repente Anna se lanzó a los brazos de las dos abrazándolas.

Las chicas sonrieron y le correspondieron para después seguir caminando hasta el restaurante donde tenían reservado.

Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Es un restaurante vegetariano? -les preguntó Anna.

-No, no sabíamos si comías carne o no, así que hemos venido a uno normal. No queríamos imponerte nada -le explicó Lea.

-Ah... -dijo simplemente Anna mordiéndose el labio.

Dianna la miró y sonrió.

-¿Comes carne, no? -le preguntó dulcemente.

Anna asintió avergonzada.

-Tranquila, no nos importa -dijo Dianna entre risas- Que nosotras no comamos carne no significa que tú no puedas hacerlo.

-Ya... pero quería daros buena impresión -les explicó poniendo cara de pena.

Las otras dos chicas comenzaron a reír.

-Para darnos una buena impresión no tienes que hacer eso. Nos importan mas otras cosas -dijo Lea.

-¿Como que? -preguntó confusa.

-Como que seas tu misma. Que dejes de pensar que somos unas estrellas o cosas así, que pienses que simplemente somos unas amigas comiendo en un restaurante -le respondió Dianna.

Anna las miró analizando las palabras y luego asintió.

-Eso lo puedo hacer -afirmó.

Dianna y Lea le sonrieron y después todas pidieron su comida.

-¿Porque no le dijiste a nadie que nos habías visto? -preguntó de repente Dianna mientras esperaban que les trajeran la comida.

-Me pareció que si decía algo estaba invadiendo vuestra privacidad. Si alguien lo llegase a saber, a los pocos segundos estaría por todo internet mientras se inventarían un montón de historias de porque estabais juntas en el muelle -explicó Anna.

Dianna y Lea se miraron entre si sorprendidas.

-¿Sabes que normalmente a cada persona que nos encontramos hace exactamente eso de publicarlo en internet? -preguntó Lea.

-Lo se -Anna asintió lentamente- He leído algunas de las burradas que dicen, pero de todas maneras, yo no soy así -afirmó.

Dianna sonrió ampliamente al igual que Lea.

-Lo ves, eso si es darnos una buena impresión -dijo Lea guiñándole un ojo haciendo que la otra se sonrojase.

Poco después llegó la comida y comenzaron a comer mientras mantenían una conversación amena sobre los gustos de Anna, sobre como le iba en la escuela y ese tipo de cosas.

Pero en un momento dado Anna no pudo contenerse.

-¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta? -preguntó.

Lea y Dianna se miraron temiéndose que podía ser pero después asintieron.

-¿No es un poco incomodo besar a un gigante como Cory?

Las chicas estallaron a carcajadas ante la pregunta de la chica y cuando consiguieron tranquilizarse le respondieron.

-Es mas incomodo para mi, que soy mas pequeña que Dianna -le explicó Lea- En ocasiones me siento de verdad como un hobbit cuando tenemos escenas juntos -y Anna no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

-Para mi también ha sido incomodo, mas que nada porque una de las primeras escenas que hicimos fue algo subidita de tono y no sabia como comportarme con él y mucho menos cuando sentía su manaza por mi cuerpo, parecía que me iba a aplastar -bromeó Dianna.

Volvieron a reír.

-¿Y con quien os sentiríais mas cómodas en esas escenas? -siguió preguntando Anna.

Al escuchar la pregunta las dos dejaron de reírse levemente y no pudieron evitar mirarse de reojo cosa que no paso desapercibida por Anna.

-No hace falta que me respondáis si no queréis -dijo rápidamente intentando evitar una situación incomoda.

-No... no pasa nada -dijo Lea- Lo que pasa es que nunca nos lo habíamos planteado antes -dijo no muy convencida de lo que decía.

-Yo si lo he pensado -dijo de repente Dianna, sonriendo de forma traviesa, haciendo que las otras dos la mirasen sorprendidas – Creo que seria muy divertido y cómodo hacerlo con Naya -dijo y rápidamente añadió al ver sus caras aun mas sorprendidas- Esas escenas me refiero -añadió.

-¿Y eso porque? -preguntó Anna algo confusa.

-Eso -añadió Lea mirándola frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Dianna no pudiese evitar sonreír aun mas.

-Su forma de ser es muy abierta y siempre esta con bromas y demás, así que creo que seria muy cómodo -explicó pero Lea seguía mirándola de la misma manera.

-Pues yo lo haría con Hemo -dijo Lea con tono claramente ofendido.

Dianna se rió suavemente.

-Eso solo lo dices porque te molesta que haya dicho a Naya y no a ti -dijo molestando a la morena.

-Mentira -se cruzó de brazos.

-Verdad -insistió Dianna sin dejar de sonreír.

Anna no dejaba de mirarlas con un brillo en sus ojos claro signo de emoción.

Dianna se inclinó hacia Anna y habló por lo bajo, aunque Lea seguía oyéndola.

-Le gusta ser siempre la protagonista -Anna al oírlo comenzó a reír y Lea frunció el ceño.

-¿Así que no te gustaría tener escenas calientes conmigo? -cuestionó Lea alzando una ceja.

-Yo no he dicho eso -respondió tranquilamente Dianna- Solo he dicho que seria mas cómodo con Naya.

-¿Y eso que significa? -siguió preguntando Lea.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Lea asintió rápidamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno, como quieras -respondió Dianna y se acercó al oído de Lea para susurrarle sin que Anna lo oyese- Contigo no seria cómodo, seria completa y absolutamente excitante -le dijo con voz sensual provocando que el rostro de Lea se pusiese completamente rojo en cuestión de segundos.

Dianna sonrió triunfante y se volvió a sentar adecuadamente mirando a Anna guiñándole un ojo.

Anna sonrió de manera confidente dándole a entender que entendía que lo que le dijese fuese algo privado.

Lea se pasó los minutos restantes de la comida mirando su plato totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin dejar de repetirse en su cabeza las palabras que Dianna le acababa de decir.

Cuando terminaron de comer y salieron del restaurante, un coche las estaba esperando a la puerta, se subieron y Anna, que se encontraba en medio de las dos las miró alternativamente.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos? -preguntó.

-Vamos al estudio, pudimos librarnos de unas escenas por la mañana para darte la sorpresa, pero tenemos que ir ahora a grabar unas cuantas y pensamos que te gustaría acompañarnos -le explicó Dianna haciendo que el rostro de Anna se iluminase completamente.

-Definitivamente es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo -afirmó haciendo que las otras dos sonrieran.

-Ademas... -dijo Lea- hemos conseguido que el director te meta en una de las escenas. No es gran cosa, solo haces de extra interpretando a uno de los alumnos que se encuentra en el pasillo mientras Finn y Rachel hablan.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! -gritó Anna emocionada - ¿Voy a salir en la serie?

Dianna se rió suavemente y asintió.

-Así es -respondió y de repente Anna abrazó a las dos chicas sin poder evitarlo.

Llegaron rápidamente al estudio y mientras iban caminando hacia el interior Anna no podía dejar de mirar a todos los sitios con emoción.

-¿Como conseguisteis que fueran todos al instituto? -preguntó.

-Convencimos a la productora que seria muy buena publicidad nuestro acercamiento a los alumnos, así que en cuanto nos dieron el visto bueno todos se apuntaron entusiasmados -le explicó Lea.

Llegaron a los vestuarios y enseguida les dieron las ropas que necesitan para la siguiente escena. Dianna y Lea se metieron en un probador cambiándose rápidamente mientras Anna observaba todo.

-Listo -dijo Dianna saliendo ya vestida acercándose a Anna- Ahora tenemos que esperar a que la señorita termine -le dijo por lo bajo en broma señalando donde se había metido Lea.

-¿Siempre estáis así? -preguntó Anna sonriendo divertida.

-¿Te refieres a molestándonos? -preguntó Dianna para asegurarse y después meditó la respuesta- Pues solo a veces, depende del humor con el que estemos -le explicó- pero es que es demasiado divertido ver las caras que pone, ¿no crees? -dijo sin poder evitar reír.

Anna comenzó a reír también y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De que os reís vosotras dos? -dijo Lea saliendo del probador y mirándolas con las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

Las otras dos chicas al verla se rieron aun mas.

-¡Dejar de reíros de mi! -exigió.

Dianna intentando reprimir las risas se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la morena.

-Lo siento, solo decíamos lo adorable que son tus expresiones -dijo sonriendole dulcemente y Lea no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La rubia sonrió aun mas y besó su mejilla suavemente.

El rostro de Lea se iluminó y de repente miró a Anna como si se acabase de dar cuenta que seguía allí. Se separó de Dianna y se acercó a ella.

-Bueno, ¿con cual de las dos quieres ir? -le preguntó sonriéndole.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Anna sin entender muy bien.

-Es que tenemos escenas separadas y no podemos quedarnos juntas, así que tienes que ir con una de las dos -le explicó.

-Pues... -se quedó callada unos segundos mientras las miraba a las dos alternativamente- creo que iré con Lea -dijo finalmente.

Lea comenzó a saltar feliz para después mirar a Dianna y sacarle la lengua.

-¡Gane! -le dijo sin dejar de saltar y Dianna comenzó a reír.

-Que le vamos a hacer -se encogió de hombros- no se puede negar que tú eres la estrella de la serie -bromeó Dianna.

Lea le volvió a sacar la lengua y sin decir nada mas cogió a Anna del brazo y salieron de la habitación.

Dianna vio como se iban y un suspiró se escapó de sus labios.

-Es adorable... -susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Las canciones no las quise poner enteras porque me imagino que todo el mundo las conoce y el que no... ¡Ya estas tardando! xD<strong>

**Por si acaso son:**

**-I Feel Pretty/Unpretty**

**-Light Up The World**

**Por si alguien me quiere hacer alguna pregunta respecto a mis historias aquí os dejo mi Twitter, mas que nada porque me resulta mas cómodo responderos por alli que por aquí.**

**SaraChana1**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6:_

Anna se dejó guiar por la morena hasta uno de los decorados y allí se encontraron con Naya y Heather hablando animadamente.

-Hey -dijo Lea mientras se acercaban a ellas.

Las dos chicas las miraron sonrientes.

-Felicidades -dijeron las dos a la chica mas pequeña.

Anna se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada algo intimidada.

-Muchas gracias -dijo tímidamente

-Dios, es totalmente adorable -dijo Naya mirándola detenidamente haciendo que la otra se sonrojase aun mas.

-¿A que si? -dijo Lea pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Anna.

-Dejar de molestar a la chica -les recriminó Heather viendo como la niña se sentía incomoda.

-Pero si solo decimos la verdad -se justificó Naya.

-Ya se debe de sentir bastante incomoda aquí como para que encima vosotras la tratéis como una muñeca de juguete.

Naya gruñó por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos provocando que Heather girara los ojos al verla.

-Tienes razón Hemo, lo último que quiero es que se sienta incomoda -dijo Lea mirando a Anna para ver si se encontraba bien.

Anna al oírla no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

-Así mejor -siguió diciendo Lea sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Lea -el director la llamó de repente- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Ella asintió y luego volvió a mirar a Anna.

-Te dejo con estas dos, ahora vuelvo -Anna rápidamente asintió y Lea la apretó un poco mas contra su cuerpo para luego alejarse en dirección al director.

Anna dirigió la mirada a Naya y Heather que la miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro que no sabia muy bien como clasificar, pero de lo que estaba segura es que estaban tramando algo.

-¿Pasa algo? -les preguntó lentamente.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a ella y la colocaron en medio pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo de algunas cosas... -le dijo Naya en apenas un susurró.

Anna puso cara de miedo y las miró alternativamente.

-¿De que...? -tragó saliva considerablemente y siguió mirándolas

-¿Como conseguiste que montasen todo eso para ti? -preguntó Naya.

-Nunca las habíamos visto tan entusiasmadas y decididas -afirmó Heather.

-Pues... -la voz de Anna temblaba no sabiendo como formar las palabras- No lo se... -dijo lentamente.

-¿Como que no lo sabes? Algo debiste de hacer para que te tengan tanto cariño -insistió Naya.

-Solo me las encontré la semana pasada. Les pedí un autógrafo, me hicieron algunas preguntas y luego les dije que iba a ser mi cumpleaños y eso fue todo -explicó Anna.

Naya y Heather se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que preguntas? -preguntó Heather.

-Eso es algo entre ellas y yo -dijo alzando una ceja.

Naya iba a replicar pero tuvo que callarse porque vio como Lea se acercaba ya a ellas de nuevo.

-Ya estoy aquí -dijo sonriendo mientras que las otras dos se separaban de la niña y ella las miró confundida- ¿Que le habéis hecho? -cuestionó.

-¿Nosotras? -dijo Naya con tono indignado- ¿Porque piensas que le hemos hecho algo?

Lea frunció el ceño y atrajo a Anna separándola de las otras dos claramente protectora.

-Porque os conozco.

Las dos chicas se cruzaron de brazos.

-Nos estas ofendiendo -dijo Heather.

Lea masculló por lo bajo y se alejó de allí con Anna sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Anna cuando se detuvieron.

-Anna -dijo Lea suavemente- No hace falta que me preguntes siempre antes de preguntarme cualquier cosa -le explicó- Tienes total libertad para preguntarme lo que quieras -le sonrió dulcemente mientras la miraba.

-¿Porque habéis hecho todo esto por mi? -preguntó.

Lea la miró durante unos segundos meditando la respuesta.

-Me refiero a lo del instituto, traerme aquí y todo eso a pesar de que apenas me conocéis -explicó Anna al ver que la otra no respondía

Lea se rió suavemente.

-Se a lo que te referías, es que estaba pensando en la mejor manera de explicártelo -se calló durante otros segundos y después continuó- Nos gusta mucho interactuar con nuestros fans, a mi mas que a Dianna, todo hay que decirlo, pero nos gusta el cariño que nos transmitiste en todo momento y cuando te vimos allí, mirándonos con esa carita nos produjo una ternura increíble Pero lo que determinó todo esto fue tu sinceridad, te hicimos unas preguntas un poco raras y tú nos dijiste la verdad, no lo que nos gustaría oír que es lo que suele hacer la gente con nosotras. Eso es lo que valoramos en una persona y tú hasta ahora no has demostrado que eres alguien en el que podemos confiar. Por eso cuando nos dijiste lo del cumpleaños comenzamos a planear todo esto.

Anna la miraba con la boca abierta asimilando cada una de las palabras que le había dicho la morena y sin decir nada, porque no era necesario, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lea sonrió y le correspondió de la misma manera.

-Oye Lea -dijo Mark apareciendo al lado de las dos chicas mientras sonreía de manera traviesa.

Lea se separó de Anna y miró al chico esperando que le dijera el motivo de la intromisión.

-¿No te parece un poco raro... -comenzó a decir Mark mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Lea y miraba a Anna- que tenga 15 años y sea mas alta que tú? -al terminar de decirlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Lea le golpeó el hombro y se separó de él rápidamente

-No es mas alta que yo -dijo con las manos en las caderas.

Mark se rió aun mas mientras que Anna se encogía levemente evitando reírse

-Si que lo es, mira -cogió a Lea y la colocó frente a la niña. En ese momento Lea se dio cuenta que Anna le sacaba apenas unos centímetros de altura.

Volvió a golpear al chico y este se alejó de allí sin dejar de reír mientras que Lea lo miraba furioso.

Anna en esos momentos no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a reír

-Se supone que tú deberías apoyarme, no reírte de mi -le recriminó Lea.

Pero Anna no podía dejar de reír y cuando lo consiguió solo pudo mirar a la otra con ternura.

-Si me miras así no me puedo enfadar -dijo haciendo un puchero y abrazando de nuevo a Anna.

-¿Te gustan mucho los abrazos no? -preguntó divertida.

-Si -dijo emocionada Lea- Pero yo se que a ti también -le guiño un ojo cuando se separó.

-No lo puedo negar -se encogió levemente de hombros y las dos comenzaron a reír

-Ahora tengo que ir a grabar, quedate por aquí si quieres, pero portate bien ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Lea.

-No te preocupes -le respondió Anna mientras asentía – seré una niña buena.

-Así me gusta -le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a alejarse hacia su marca, pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta y miró a la niña- y vete preparándote que la siguiente escena es en la que sales -le sacó la lengua al ver la cara de pánico de la otra y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas en el estudio grabando, Anna y Lea se encontraban en el trailer de la última esperando a que cierta rubia terminase su trabajo por ese día<p>

-¿Te lo has pasado bien entonces? -le preguntó Lea que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con la niña a su lado.

-Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida -afirmó Anna haciendo que la otra sonriese ampliamente.

-Me alegro -dijo sinceramente la otra.

El silenció comenzó a reinar en el lugar pero Anna no dejaba de mirar a Ley a y abriendo la boca de vez en cuando como queriendo decir algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Dilo ya -le dijo Lea impaciente por lo que iba a decir la niña.

Anna cogió aire y cerró los ojos.

-¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Dianna? -soltó aun sin abrir los ojos.

Lea no dijo nada, así que Anna comenzó a abrir un ojo para saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo y se encontró a Lea mirando detenidamente al suelo mientras meditaba profundamente.

Entonces la niña abrió los dos ojos y se quedó observando a la otra.

-¿Porque la pregunta? -dijo de repente Lea mirándola con curiosidad.

-Cada persona observa y aprecia cosas de los demás de diferente manera... Así que quiero saber cual es la manera que observas tú a Dianna y la manera de saberlo... es que me digas que es lo que mas te gusta de ella -dijo lentamente temiendo que esa pregunta fuese demasiado.

-Eso tiene sentido -dijo Lea volviendo a meditar profundamente- ¿Tiene que ser solo una cosa? -preguntó y Anna no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

-No, las que tú quieras.

-Creo que lo que mas me gusta de ella es... -se calló durante unos segundos y después prosiguió mientras se rascaba el mentón- su calidez y su dulzura. Es una de esas personas que transmite tranquilidad por cada poro de su piel y ademas siempre está ahí para apoyarte en cada momento. Es uno de los pilares mas importantes de mi vida en este momento -afirmó la morena.

-¿Algo mas que añadir? -dijo Anna al ver que la otra seguía pensando.

Lea ignoró la pregunta o simplemente no la había escuchado pero aun así siguió dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

-Me gustan sus abrazos porque me siento protegida y su olor, que es un olor único, me envuelve y me tranquilizada como cuando eres pequeña y tu madre te abraza. Cuando la veo sonreír no puedo evitar sentir el impulso de decir cualquier tontería para que siga riendo y su mirada... -lanzó un suspiró y miró a la niña- ¿Tu has visto sus ojos? -le dijo y la otra solo asintió sonriendo ampliamente- Su mirada sencillamente me mata porque tan pronto puede llenarte de dulzura como te puede atravesar con ella -una tonta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lea- y encima cuando se enfada frunce el ceño de una manera tan adorable... -suspiró y volvió a mirar a Anna sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Creo que ya es suficiente no? -preguntó algo sonrojada.

Anna seguía sonriendo ampliamente y volvió a asentir.

-¿Y cual es el veredicto? -preguntó Lea claramente curiosa.

-Primero tengo que hacer otra pregunta -le dijo Anna.

-¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de Theo? -preguntó lentamente y se mordió el labio.

Lea la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A que estas jugando? -le recriminó enfadada.

-No te enfades -le suplicó la niña- Me dijiste que te podía preguntar lo que quisiera -le recordó.

Lea gruño y comenzó a pensar en que responder.

-Pues... -dijo después de unos segundos- él es amable y cariñoso y... -se mordió el labio intentando pensar- me quiere y... se preocupa por mi... -de repente Lea se levantó del sofá con rapidez- Ya me canse de este juego -le dijo y se sentó frente al tocador ignorando a la otra chica.

Mientras tanto Anna la miraba sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. Esperaba que las preguntas hubieran dado el resultado que quería, pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

><p>Dianna apareció al poco rato y nada mas que abrió la puerta miró a las dos chicas extrañadas por la distancia y el silencio que había en el lugar.<p>

-¿Todo bien? -les preguntó y las dos asintieron pero no dijeron nada- ¿Vamos entonces?

Anna y Lea se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron del trailer seguidas de la rubia que enseguida se puso a su lado.

-¿Que tal lo has pasado? -le preguntó dulcemente a Anna.

La niña sonrió.

-Genial, ha sido fantástico -le dijo con sinceridad haciendo que la otra sonriese ampliamente.

Mientras tanto Lea caminaba al lado de las dos, metida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que decían las otras.

Dianna aprovechó que la otra no las escuchaba y se separó un poco de Lea cogiendo a Anna del brazo.

-¿Que ha pasado? -le susurró a la niña – Y no me digas nada que conozco a Lea y se que le pasa algo. Y no, no le pregunto a ella porque no me lo dirá y no quiero desconcentrarla de los profundos pensamientos que parece estar teniendo.

Anna se rió suavemente cuando la otra comenzó a responder las preguntas que tenia preparadas para hacerle.

-Creo que ha sido mi culpa -explicó susurrando también- Le he hecho algunas preguntas que quizás no debería haber hecho.

-¿Cuales? -preguntó Dianna.

-Que es lo que mas le gustaba de ti y cuando respondió le pregunté que es lo que mas le gustaba de Theo -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Dianna la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Y que pasó con eso? -preguntó intrigada.

Anna sonrió de manera traviesa.

-Digamos que de ti supo decir un montón de cosas pero de Theo le costaba algo mas.

En ese momento Dianna comenzó a reírse tan alto que hizo que Lea se diese cuenta de que estaban hablando ignorándola a ella.

-¿De que habláis? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

Dianna la miró poniendo una expresión inocente en su rostro.

-De nada -mintió y Lea claramente no le creyó

Anna comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

Cogieron el coche de Dianna y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Anna mientras que hablaban tonterías por el camino, aunque Lea seguía un poco aislada de todo intentaba mantener una conversación normal con las dos.

Cuando por fin dejaron a la niña en su casa, no sin antes despedirse efusivamente y prometerle que se volverían a ver, las otras dos chicas se metieron de nuevo en el coche y Dianna se dispuso a llevar a la morena a su casa.

Pero en un momento dado paró el coche apagando el motor posteriormente.

Lea la miró confundida.

-¿Que haces? -le pregunta.

-¿En que piensas? -le pregunta con tono preocupado.

Lea suspira pesadamente y apoya la cabeza en el asiento mirando al frente.

-No importa Di -le dice intentando evitar la conversación.

Pero la rubia no lo iba a dejar tan fácil

-Lea... -susurra cogiendo la mano de la otra- sabes que a mi si me importa.

La morena la mira durante unos segundos y luego vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el asiento.

-Hablar con Anna me ha hecho pensar en algunas cosas -comenzó a decir.

-¿En que cosas? -le preguntó con delicadeza la rubia viendo que la otra no continuaba.

-En que hay algo malo en mi -dijo haciendo que la otra frunciese el ceño.

-No hay nada malo en ti, te lo aseguro -responde tajantemente.

Lea la miró tristemente.

-¿Entonces porque puedo decir un montón de cosas que me gustan de ti y no de Theo? -pregunta confusa.

Dianna suspira y besa la mano de la otra con suavidad.

-Eso tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma -le susurra dulcemente.

-Es que... ¡Dios! Es tu culpa -dijo alzando la voz y llevando la mano libre a su cara tapándola

Dianna alzó una ceja mirándola

-¿Mi culpa? -pregunta confusa.

-¡Si! -afirma en el mismo tono de voz y entonces la vuelve a mirar- Si no fueses tan jodidamente perfecta todo seria mas fácil

La rubia se rió suavemente.

-Entonces la vida no tendría ni emoción ni drama y las dos sabemos que amas las dos cosas -bromeó haciendo que la otra sonriera levemente.

-Me conoces demasiado bien... -susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Dianna le sonrió dulcemente y le devolvió la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra.

-¿Porque me besaste? -preguntó Lea de repente sin perder el contacto visual.

La sonrisa de la otra aumento, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que le preguntase eso y sabia exactamente que responder.

-Para demostrarte algo -dijo simplemente.

Lea se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada mientras una expresión de decepción apareció en su rostro.

-¿El que? -preguntó lentamente.

-Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú... -le susurró y le acarició la mano que aun tenia entre las suyas.

Lea gruño.

-Odio cuando te pones misteriosa -le recriminó y Dianna comenzó a reír

-Las dos sabemos que no es cierto -le dijo tranquilamente.

La morena suspiró cansada y cerró los ojos intentando que el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a intensificarse se terminase, hasta que de repente sintió que el olor de la otra la inundaba y su respiración chocaba contra su cuello.

-Lo que si te puedo decir... -le susurró Dianna en el oído con voz sensual- es que me encantó.

Lea abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, pero cuando lo hizo la otra ya se encontraba de nuevo sentada bien en su asiento y comenzaba a arrancar el coche.

La miró durante unos minutos intentando averiguar si todo había sido producto de su imaginación o hasta podía haber sido un sueño y haberse quedado dormida durante unos segundos.

-Y se que a ti también -dijo de repente Dianna mirándola de reojo sonriendo de manera traviesa mientras conducía

Lea se mordió el labio sonrojándose completamente y se quedó mirando al frente durante el resto del trayecto sin atreverse a mirar a la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>No lo negueis, os gustaría ser Anna, que yo lo se.<strong>

**Creo que Anna volvera a salir mas adelante ya que es un personaje que me ha gustado y puede dar mucha vida a la historia con sus preguntas xD**

**Ahora respondiendo la pregunta de alep si te refieres a poner un enlace para que la gente entre a ver la historia por mi encantada. Y si te refieres al grupo de FB que es algo así como "Yo tambien quiero que Lea y Dianna salgan del closed" mas aun. Si no es eso te agradecería que fueras mas expecific.**

**Twitter: SaraChana1**


	7. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7:_

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el festejo del cumpleaños de Anna y en todo ese tiempo Dianna y Lea no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas. Aunque la verdad es que Lea prefería mantenerse un tiempo algo alejada para aclarar sus pensamientos y Dianna no quería presionarla.

En esos momentos el elenco casi al completo se dedicaba a preparar la coreografiá que usarían para participar en las regionales ya que al día siguiente grabarían la escena en cuestión y tenían que saberlo a la perfección.

En un momento dado, en uno de los pasos Cory se confundió y chocó contra Dianna provocando que esta cayese al suelo lastimándose el tobillo en el proceso.

Rápidamente todo el mundo se acercó a ella para ver como se encontraba.

-Dios Cory, eres como tu personaje. Por lo menos no le has roto la nariz a Di -le recriminó Naya al chico mientras se arrodillaba junto a su compañera.

-Lo siento -se disculpó sinceramente el chico mientras se mordía el labio nervioso.

Mientras tanto Dianna se sobaba el tobillo claramente dolorida y se aguantaba las lágrimas como podía, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás.

-No es nada -dijo como pudo y después intentó levantarse pero el dolor fue mas fuerte que ella y volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡No te muevas! -le gritó Lea que ya se encontraba a su lado arrodilla y poniendo la mano en su hombro impidiendo que se volviera a levantar.

Dianna al oírla se giró levemente para mirarla y pudo apreciar que el rostro de la morena estaba con una expresión de preocupación absoluta y eso, en el fondo le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

El coreógrafo ya había llegado a su lado y se encontraba en esos momentos observándole el pie e intentando averiguar la gravedad de la lesión mientras que Dianna se quejaba levemente cada vez que ejercía presión sobre su tobillo.

-Creo que es solo un esguince -le informó- Pero será mejor que vayas al médico a que te lo miren.

-No hace falta... -dijo suavemente Dianna pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas porque la voz de Lea se escuchó en todo el estudio.

-¡DIANNA! ¡Ahora mismo vamos al médico y me da igual lo que tú digas al respecto! -dijo claramente alterada.

Dianna abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba a la otra asustada y Lea rápidamente se dio cuenta que a lo mejor se había pasado un poco así que le sonrió de forma tímida y añadió.

-Quiero decir... -se mordió el labio- que es importante que un médico te lo mire. Nunca puedes saber cuan grave puede llegar a ser una lesión.

-De... de acuerdo -dijo aun con un poco de miedo la rubia y con ayuda de Mark y Harry se levantó del suelo.

-Vamos -dijo Lea mientras se incorporaba también.

Dianna la miró un poco confundida e iba a hablar pero Naya se le adelantó.

-Lea, tú tienes una escena después, no te puedes ir.

Al escucharla Lea la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Voy a acompañarla y punto! -dijo volviendo a alterarse y automáticamente todos dieron un paso para atrás asustados.

-Joder, con lo pequeña que es y el miedo que da... -susurró Mark haciendo que Dianna se riera suavemente.

Dianna se separó de los chicos y se acercó cojeando a Lea aunque no tuvo que dar muchos pasos ya que en cuanto la morena la vio caminar se puso a su lado rápidamente cogiéndola por la cintura y haciendo que la otra pusiera el brazo sobre sus hombros para apoyarse.

-Gracias... -le susurró Dianna a la otra y Lea solo la miró sonriéndole dulcemente.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente en dirección al aparcamiento y cuando por fin llegaron Dianna se detuvo.

-¿Te duele mucho? -preguntó preocupada la morena.

-No es eso -le dijo apoyándose en una pared para poder mirar a Lea sin caerse al suelo.

Lea cambió su expresión de preocupada a confusa.

-Te agradezco mucho que quieras acompañarme. Pero no lo vas a hacer -dijo firmemente la rubia.

Lea frunció el ceño.

-¿Y porque no? -le preguntó.

-Porque no quiero que por mi culpa lleves una bronca de Ryan. Así que te vas a quedar aquí y hacer tu trabajo -le dijo Dianna en el mismo tono que antes.

-No -dijo simplemente la morena.

-¿Como que no? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Voy a ir contigo quieras o no. Es una decisión mía -dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Y si yo no quiero que vengas? -dijo alzando mas la ceja.

-Dianna... te lo voy a explicar de esta manera -dijo suavemente la morena- Puedes ir sola pero yo te seguiré, puedes ir al hospital mas alejado de todos que iré uno por uno para ver donde estas o puedes dejarme que te acompañe y todo sera mas sencillo y sin muertes de por medio.

La rubia no pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante las ocurrencias de la morena.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de impedírtelo? -preguntó con algo de esperanza.

-Ninguna -dijo firmemente Lea y se volvió a colocar en la misma postura de antes haciendo caminar a la otra hacia su coche.

Se montaron en el coche, Dianna con ayuda de Lea y enseguida partieron al hospital.

Llegaron rápidamente y se sentaron en la sala de espera a que las atendieran.

Dianna se encontraba nerviosa, se le notaba en su expresión, en sus gestos y que sobretodo no dejaba de apretar los puños con fuerza.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó suavemente la morena.

-No me gustan los hospitales... -dijo Dianna mientras miraba al frente.

Lea la miró de manera tierna y cogió una de sus manos para que dejase de apretar los puños y se relajase.

-No te va a pasar nada, seguramente solo te vendaran el tobillo -intentó tranquilizarle la morena.

-Lo se, pero aun así no me gustan... -respondió la otra poniéndose cada vez mas pálida

Lea frunció levemente el ceño y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso mientras que la otra la miraba algo extrañada.

Después de unos segundos sacó una barrita de chocolate y se la entregó a la rubia.

-Comela -le ordenó firmemente y Dianna no se atrevió a negarse.

Se la comió lentamente y el color de su rostro volvió poco a poco a su tono normal mientras Lea no le quitaba los ojos de encima y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Ya podéis pasar -les dijeron y ellas se incorporaron siguiendo al medico que las iba a atender.

Entraron en una de las salas y Lea ayudó a Dianna a que se sentase en la camilla mientras el médico miraba el expediente detenidamente.

-¿Quieres que espere fuera? -le preguntó Lea suavemente.

Dianna la miró con una expresión de terror y agarró su mano con fuerza dándole a entender que no se le ocurriera dejarla sola.

Lea se rió suavemente y se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento mientras la examinaban.

-Es un esguince -dijo el médico por fin- Ahora vendrá una enfermera a vendártelo y podrás irte a tu casa. Aunque es recomendable que no lo fuerces en un par de días

La morena había mirado todo con detenimiento mientras acariciaba la mano de la otra tranquilizándola y al saber que solo era un esguince suspiró aliviada para después darle una dulce sonrisa a la rubia que aun se encontraba algo tensa.

El médico abandono la sala dejándolas solas a la espera de la enfermera.

-Lo ves como no es nada -le dijo dulcemente Lea.

Dianna suspiró y asintió para luego mirar a la otra a los ojos.

-Gracias por acompañarme... -susurro- Sabes que lo de que no quería que vinieses no era en serio -explicó.

Lea sonrió aun mas y asintió.

-Lo se, por eso te ignore completamente.

Dianna se rió suavemente.

-Entonces gracias por ignorarme -bromeó.

Lea le guiñó un ojo.

-Siempre que quieras -dijo y las dos comenzaron a reír

Pero enseguida fueron interrumpidas por una enfermera que acababa de entrar en la habitación. La chica en cuestión no debía tener mas edad que ellas, su cuerpo era espectacular y mas aun con el vestido de enfermera que hacia que se notasen cada una de sus curvas. Su pelo era rubio y unos ojos azul oscuro adornaban su rostro.

Las otras dos no pudieron evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo con detenimiento y cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo demasiado evidentes desviaron la mirada rápidamente

La enfermera sonrió de manera traviesa ya que se había percatado de todo, pero su mirada se dirigía exclusivamente a Lea a la que no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Quien es la enferma? -preguntó con un tono coqueto.

Dianna frunció el ceño observando como la otra se comía con la mirada a Lea.

-Yo, ¿no es evidente? -dijo señalando su pie descalzo y que se encontraba sentada en la camilla.

-La verdad es que si -dijo tranquilamente la enfermera- Pero tenia la esperanza que la otra chica necesitara que la examinara detenidamente -le guiñó un ojo a Lea haciendo que esta se sonrojase levemente.

Dianna gruñó por lo bajo.

-Y yo que pensaba que eran los médicos los que examinaban y que las enfermeras eran algo así como sus sirvientas -dijo con tono irónico la rubia.

La enfermera la miró alzando una ceja y Lea le golpeó suavemente en el hombro para que no fuese tan descortés

-Es que no pensaba examinarla de manera medica exactamente -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lea se volvió a sonrojar y desvió la mirada de la enfermera fijándola en algún punto en el suelo.

-¿Y tu jefe sabe que haces comentarios inapropiados a tus pacientes? -preguntó con tono enojado Dianna.

-Tu misma has dicho que ella no es la paciente -dijo sonriendo ampliamente consciente de que había ganado la batalla.

Dianna gruñó de nuevo, esta vez mas alto y se dispuso a levantarse de la camilla e irse de allí inmediatamente, pero una mano de Lea en su hombro se lo impidió.

-Me parece totalmente fuera de lugar tus comentarios -dijo Lea mirando otra vez a la enfermera haciendo que esta alzase una ceja.

Dianna la miró algo confundida.

-Así que te agradecería que la vendases y así nos podríamos ir por fin -continuó diciendo Lea de manera tranquila.

La enfermera frunció el ceño y se dispuso a vendarle el pie. Cuando terminó Dianna se levantó rápidamente y cogiendo la mano de Lea se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Un momento -dijo la enfermera y se acercó a ellas mirando directamente a Lea- Llamame si quieres algo de acción -le dijo coquetamente dándole su numero de teléfono en un papel.

Lea lo cogió algo confundida y cuando se dio cuenta Dianna ya había salido de la habitación y caminaba todo lo rápido que podía hacia el aparcamiento. Lea corrió hasta alcanzarla.

-¡Esperame! -le pidió llegando a su lado pero la otra no aminoraba el paso.

Llegaron al aparcamiento y Dianna fue hasta el coche de la otra esperando impaciente a que lo abriese para poder escabullirse al interior.

Lea llegó al coche frunciendo el ceño por la actitud de la otra y se metió dentro junto con la rubia.

Dianna se dejó caer en él con un bufido y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

La morena a su lado en vez de arrancar el coche la miró frunciendo aun mas el ceño.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó con tono enfadado Dianna.

-No -dijo Lea firmemente.

La otra gruño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa? -le preguntó alterándose levemente.

-¿A mi? ¿Que te pasa a ti andas ligando con una chica? ¿No tienes novio?-le recriminó la rubia.

-¡Yo no he ligado con ella! Ha sido ella conmigo -dijo alzando la voz- Y a ti lo que te molesta es que una chica haya ligado conmigo. ¡Estas celosa!

-¡¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Por favor... -dijo desviando la mirando hacia otro lado.

Lea comenzó a reírse falsamente.

-Niégalo lo que te de la gana -le dijo haciendo que la otra la fulminase con la mirada.

-¿Porqué debería estar celosa? -le cuestionó.

-Explicámelo tú -dijo mirándola intensamente esperando que la otra dijese algo.

Pero Dianna no tenia palabras, no sabia que decir así que simplemente se quedó mirándola con la misma intensidad que antes.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -le preguntó Lea sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Si, estaba celosa! ¿Qué pasa con eso? -dijo de repente dándole la razón a la otra.

Lea al oírlo se lanzó a los labios de la otra besándola con pasión mientras ponía las manos en su nuca atrayéndola mas.

Dianna se quedó sorprendida ante el impulso de la otra, pero en cuanto noto esos labios sobre los suyos le correspondió al beso con la misma pasión que ponía la otra. Colocó las manos en la cintura ya que necesitaba todo el contacto posible con el cuerpo de Lea y profundizo el beso.

La morena lo notó y lentamente, sin dejar de besarla, se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella acariciando su nuca en el proceso.

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir como la entrepierna de la otra se pegaba contra sus muslos mientras Lea movía la cadera lentamente haciendo que todo fuese aun mas caliente de lo que ya era.

La falta de aire comenzaba a hacerse presente entre jadeos y juegos con sus lenguas, pero Lea no iba a permitir que todo terminase, así que se separó de sus labios y bajó besando su rostro y su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde dio una pequeña mordida.

Dianna volvió a gemir y metió las manos debajo de la blusa de la otra, arañando su piel mientras la levantaba lentamente para poder acariciar su espalda completamente mientras que Lea seguía trabajando su cuello con mordidas y lamidas hasta que de repente, comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza consciente de que dejaría una gran marca en él.

La rubia al sentir como la marcaba no pudo evitar clavar aun mas profundo las uñas en la piel de la otra haciendo que Lea gimiese suavemente aun sin soltarse de su cuello. Pero no solo eso es lo que había producido esa marca, sino que Dianna, al sentirse marcada, sin saber muy bien porque se había mojado de una manera increíble siendo consciente de repente, de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero sobretodo, donde estaba ocurriendo.

-Lea... -dijo entre gemidos haciendo que el sonido de su voz sacase de su mundo a la otra, que por fin se separó de su cuerpo y la miró con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos llenos de deseo- Estamos en medio del aparcamiento... -susurró mirando los profundos ojos de la otra.

Lea frunció el ceño algo molesta por la interrupción, pero después miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que la otra tenia razón así que se dispuso a quitarse de encima de la rubia, pero las manos de la otra sobre su cadera se lo impidió.

La miró algo confundida y entonces vio la profunda mirada que la rubia le estaba brindando dándole a entender que no se arrepentía de nada de aquello y que le había costado horrores detenerla.

Lea sonrió dulcemente y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de Dianna haciendo que la otra también sonriese. Entonces Dianna ayudó a la morena a volver a sentarse en su lugar.

Se quedaron allí sentadas, mirando al frente mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti -dijo Lea de repente sin mirarla.

Al oírla Dianna se giró bruscamente sorprendida por la confesión de la morena buscando sus ojos para saber si lo que decía era en serio.

-No digas nada por favor -le pidió Lea cerrando los ojos mientras cogía fuerzas para después arrancar el coche y ponerse en camino.

Dianna seguía observándola muriéndose de ganas por decir algo pero la firme petición de la otra se lo impedía, así que suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento, cerrando los ojos para pensar con detenimiento lo que podía ocurrir a partir de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>He de decir que si Lea se me pone de la misma manera que a Dianna en el coche, yo si que no me hubiese contenido, ni vosotras tampoco, seguro xD<strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	8. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo 8:_

-¿A donde vamos? -preguntó confusa Dianna al ver que no se dirigían a su casa.

-A mi casa -le respondió Lea sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Los ojos de Dianna se abrieron completamente y un millón de imágenes de contenido sexual pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

Lea la miró de reojo percatándose de la sorpresa de la otra y rápidamente añadió.

-No pienso dejarte en tu casa sola sin que puedas valerte por ti misma, así que te quedaras hoy en casa -dijo firmemente.

-Lea, es un esguince, no me he roto el pie. Puedo valerme por mi misma -dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Te quedaras en casa y yo te cuidare -sentenció.

Dianna se rió suavemente.

-¿Vas a ser mi enfermera sexy? -preguntó de manera coqueta.

Lea la volvió a mirar de reojo y sonrió traviesa.

-Quizás... -susurró.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Dianna volvió a interrumpirlo.

-¿A Theo le parecerá bien que vaya? -preguntó lentamente.

La morena frunció levemente el ceño mientras pensaba y pasados unos segundos respondió.

-No creo que le importe.

Dianna la observó detenidamente.

-Ni siquiera habías pensado en Theo ¿no? -le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Lea suspiró y miró al frente evitando la mirada de la otra.

-Mira Lea te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero yo estaría mas cómoda en mi casa -intentó convencerla.

-Tienes dos opciones, decide -dijo firmemente la otra- La primera es ir a mi casa y la segunda es que yo vaya a la tuya.

Dianna frunció el ceño y miró por la ventanilla mientras pensaba. Después de unos segundos respondió.

-Vamos a tu casa.

Lea asintió.

-¿Puedo saber porque has decidido eso? -preguntó cuidadosamente Lea después de unos minutos de silencio.

La rubia siguió mirando por la ventanilla.

-No confió en que nos podamos controlar si estamos solas -explicó- y no quiero hacer nada de lo que vaya a arrepentirme luego.

Lea la miró con una expresión dolida.

-¿Te arrepentirías?

Dianna se giró y la miró a los ojos.

-Si hiciéramos algo ahora mismo, si. Tú tienes novio Lea, cosa que parece que se te olvida muy a menudo, pero aun así lo tienes.

La morena suspiró y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Tienes razón... -reconoció en un susurro.

Siguió conduciendo y pasados unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Lea. Subieron lentamente, debido al estado de la morena y cuando entraron en la casa Lea la acompaño al sofá haciendo que se sentase.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Algo de beber? ¿De comer? ¿Un cojín? ¿Una manta? -preguntó rápidamente Lea casi sin vocalizar bien las palabras.

Dianna la miraba mientras pestañeaba intentando que todo lo que había dicho la morena cobrase sentido en su cabeza.

-¿No?... -dijo algo confusa todavía.

Lea se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba en algunas cosas mas que podria necesitar la otra, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Dianna.

-¿Y Theo? -preguntó.

La morena se volvió a centrar en ella después de mirar la hora que era.

-Está trabajando, vendrá en un par de horas -le explicó y la otra asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Lea aun seguía de pie frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Tienes alguna película nueva para ver? -preguntó Dianna intentando aliviar un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente.

En ese momento el rostro de la otra se iluminó y echó a correr desapareciendo de la vista de la rubia que se había quedado con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Después de unos segundos Lea apareció de nuevo con un Dvd en la mano y respirando agitadamente por la carrera que acababa de hacer.

-Te va a encantar -afirmó introduciéndola en el reproductor.

Dianna observaba dulcemente cada movimiento que hacia la otra sin poder dejar de sonreír. Al darse la vuelta, Lea, se percató de esa mirada y se sonrojó levemente mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó tímidamente.

Dianna sonrió aun mas.

-Me encanta cuando tu rostro se ilumina de esa manera y pareces una niña pequeña el día de navidad -le dijo de manera tierna haciendo que la otra se sonrojase aun mas.

-Lo hago sin querer... -dijo en un susurró mirando al suelo.

-Lo se, por eso me encanta aun mas -afirmó.

Lea jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa y de repente caminó hacia la cocina dejando de nuevo a la otra sola.

Cuando llegó allí se apoyó contra la pared y poniendo su mano en su pecho cerró los ojos y suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Después de unos segundos así cogió aire y buscó algunos aperitivos para comer mientras la película.

Mientras tanto Dianna se encontraba aun sentada en el sofá, con el pie en alto y mirando detenidamente cada parte del apartamento de la otra. Reconocía su toque en cada una de las decoraciones y objetos que lo adornaba y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Pasados unos minutos tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos porque la morena ya había vuelto, con una bandeja en las manos con un par de bols de aperitivos y una botella de vino con dos copas.

Dianna sonrió ampliamente ya que la otra había escogido todo lo que le gustaba.

-No tenias que haberte molestado -le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle sitio y que se sentase a su lado.

-Ya te dije que te iba a cuidar -le respondió Lea sentándose y colocando la bandeja en la mesa enfrente de ellas- Y eso incluye consentirte.

La rubia se rió suavemente.

-Entonces creo que me lesionare mas a menudo -bromeó.

Lea la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra a no ser que quieras que muera de preocupación -le advirtió y Dianna se rió aun mas.

-Es broma, sabes que no soy de las que le gusta la atención constante -le explicó y la otra frunció levemente el ceño- a no ser que sea la tuya, por supuesto -le guiñó un ojo sonriendo ampliamente.

Lea se volvió a sonrojar y desvió la mirada cogiendo el mando y dándole al play para que comenzase la película.

La película seguía su curso mientras ellas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, lo suficiente separadas para no tocarse mientras cogían algo de vez en cuando de la bandeja y bebían el vino.

Cuando ya llevaban dos vasos Dianna se acomodó mejor. Se giró apoyándose en el reposabrazos y encogió sus piernas sobre el sofá para no molestar a la morena.

Lea la observaba moverse y cuando vio que había terminado frunció levemente el ceño y cogió el pie lastimado y lo colocó sobre sus piernas.

-No quería molestarte... -le dijo Dianna tímidamente.

-No me molestas Di -le respondió dulcemente la otra.

Dianna sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

-Anda ven -le susurró y el rostro de la morena se iluminó.

Dianna se pegó al borde del sofá mientras se recostaba y le dejaba sitio a Lea para que se tumbase a su lado, entre sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse Dianna la apretó mas contra ella.

-Echaba de menos esto... -susurró Lea mirando hacia la pantalla.

-Y yo... -le respondió Dianna para después darle un suave beso en la cabeza.

El resto de la película se quedaron así, abrazadas mientras fingían prestar atención a la pantalla.

En un momento dado Dianna había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad y desde entonces la morena no podía dejar de pensar en esa piel sobre la suya y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo mientras que Dianna pensaba en aquella situación que habían compartido tantas veces pero que ahora emanaba una sensación diferente, mas íntima.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -oyeron de repente y las dos se separaron de un salto.

Se giraron y vieron a Theo en la puerta mirándolas algo confundido.

Ellas ni siquiera se habían percatado de la puerta al abrirse.

-No, claro que no cariño -dijo Lea levantándose y acercándose a su novio- Estábamos viendo una película -le informó señalando la pantalla para después darle un beso de bienvenida.

-Esta bien -dijo Theo después del beso pero aun seguía confundido- Pensé que llegarías mas tarde -le dijo a su novia.

-Dianna ha tenido un accidente hoy y la he acompañado al hospital. Solo ha sido un esguince pero la he convencido para que se quede hoy con nosotros. No quería dejarla sola en ese estado -le explicó.

Él sonrió dulcemente al mirar a Lea y luego dirigió su mirada a Dianna.

-Mas bien me ha obligado -bromeó Dianna que aun se encontraba en el sofá, aunque ahora se había sentado adecuadamente.

-Típico de ella -le respondió Theo riéndose.

-¡No os reíais de mi! Estaba preocupada -les dijo con tono firme mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

-Por eso te amo tanto -le susurró Theo volviendo a besarla.

Dianna al verlo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Lea le correspondió pero luego miró de reojo a la otra notando como estaba incomoda con la situación.

-Me voy a dar una ducha -les dijo Theo mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación.

-Yo voy a ir haciendo la cena entonces -dijo Lea caminando hacia la cocina.

Los dos se perdieron en las correspondientes habitaciones dejando a Dianna confundida y sola en el salón pero después de unos segundos se levantó y fue hacia la cocina también.

Cuando entró vio como Lea, con un delantal adorable, comenzaba a sacar los utensilios que iba a necesitar. Dianna se apoyó en la puerta observándola con detenimiento hasta que fue descubierta por la otra que se sonrojó levemente por la profunda mirada.

-¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando el pie -le recriminó.

-Me aburro y como enfermera sexy que eres, tienes que entretenerme -bromeó Dianna haciendo que la morena se sonrojase aun mas.

-¿Y qué quiere la señorita que haga para que entretenerla? -le preguntó de manera coqueta.

El rostro de Dianna se puso serió de repente y después de unos segundos sacudió la cabeza mientras la otra la miraba confundida.

-Me conformo con que me dejes ayudarte -dijo colocando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Lea la miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunta suavemente.

-No es el momento para hablarlo -dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a cortar las verduras.

Lea asintió y continuó con su labor.

Media hora después la cena ya estaba lista y Theo salia del baño aun con el pelo mojado. Se acercó a Lea por la espalda ya que se encontraba poniendo la mesa y la sujetó por la cintura besando su cuello suavemente.

Dianna rápidamente volvió a la cocina y se apoyó en la encimera apretando los puños.

En el comedor Lea se giró haciendo que se separase un poco de ella.

-Theo, está Dianna aquí -le recriminó.

-¿Y? No he hecho nada malo -le respondió confundido.

-No me parece correcto estas muestras de afecto cuando hay personas delante. La otra persona puede sentirse incomoda -le explicó.

Theo frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuando hay personas o solo cuando está Dianna? -ironizó.

Lea giró los ojos separándose aun mas de él.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir -le dijo para después volver a la cocina.

Cuando entró, Dianna se encontraba en la misma posición y Lea no pudo evitar mirarla preocupada. Se acercó a ella y cogió su mano con suavidad haciendo sobresaltar a la otra.

-Lo siento -dijo en un susurró Dianna mientras la miraba tristemente.

Lea le sonrió dulcemente y besó su mejilla.

-Anda vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre -dijo separándose de ella para coger las últimas cosas y llevarlas al comedor.

Dianna la siguió poco después y todos se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a comer.

Al principió todos se mantuvieron en silenció pero fue Theo el que comenzó a hablar.

-¿Que tal con Derek? -preguntó de repente haciendo que las otras dos alzasen bruscamente la cabeza y lo mirasen.

Dianna se mordió el labio.

-Bien, ya hemos quedado un par de veces mas -le informó y pudo notar como la mirada de Lea se clavaba en ella.

-Me alegro -dijo Theo sonriente- Es un buen chico.

-Si que lo es... -dijo Dianna y su mirada regresó a su plato.

-¿Y tienes planes de futuro con él? -siguió preguntando el chico.

-¡Theo! -dijo bruscamente Lea,

Él la miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo es una pregunta -se defendió.

-Una pregunta fuera de lugar -le recriminó.

-¿Porque? Tampoco es como si le hubiese preguntado si ya se ha acostado con él -siguió defendiéndose.

Dianna poco a poco se fue encogiendo en su asiento y mas al oír las ultimas palabras del chico.

El rostro de Lea se encendió de la ira y se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Se mas respetuoso con mis amigos! -le dijo alzando la voz y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

Theo la imitó y se levantó también del asiento.

-¿Pero que te pasa hoy? No le he faltado al respeto, solo intento mantener una conversación para conocerla mas -dijo también alzando la voz.

-¡Pero no haciendo esas preguntas!

-¿Y que quieres que le pregunte sino? Es lo único que se últimamente de su vida. No conozco otro tema que le pueda interesar.

Lea gruñó y se fue de la estancia en dirección a la cocina.

Theo la siguió con la mirada y después golpeó la mesa.

-¿Pero que le pasa hoy? -volvió a preguntar esta vez a la rubia.

-Está tensa por el trabajo. No acudió a una escena por acompañarme y se siente culpable -improvisó sobre la marcha Dianna.

Él relajó un poco su expresión y suspiró de manera cansada.

-¿Te han molestado las preguntas? -le preguntó delicadamente con una expresión culpable.

Dianna se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no te preocupes por eso -él soltó otro suspiro esta vez de alivio y miró hacia la cocina.

-¿Crees que debería ir a hablar con ella?

-Primero tiene que tranquilizarse. Dejame a mi -le dijo y él asintió mientras que ella fue hasta la cocina.

Entró en ella cerrando la puerta tras de si y en un primer momento no vio a Lea, pero enseguida la ubicó sentada en el suelo abrazándose las piernas.

Dianna suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó lentamente.

Lea alzó levemente la cabeza mirándola con expresión triste.

-¿Me he pasado no?

Dianna asintió y pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola contra su pecho.

Lea se acurrucó contra ella suspirando.

-No pude evitarlo -susurró- No quería seguir oyendo de tu relación con él...

La rubia acarició su cabeza lentamente.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Lea después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Es un buen chico... -susurró Dianna.

Lea la miró a los ojos.

-No te he preguntado eso.

Dianna observó esos ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente y suspiró.

-Me gusta otra persona. Estoy enamorada de otra persona -puntualizó.

Los ojos de Lea se iluminaron y se mordió el labio.

-¿Y porque no se lo dices a esa persona? -siguió preguntando.

-No puedo... -susurró Dianna.

-¿Porque?

-Porque ya tiene a alguien a su lado y no quiero interponerme -le explicó.

Lea se mordió mas fuerte el labio y desvió la mirada durante unos segundos.

-¿Y si esa persona también quiere estar contigo?

Dianna sonrió tristemente.

-Tendrá que hacer las cosas bien entonces.

-¿Como dejar a su novio?

-Esa es una de las cosas, pero no la única.

Lea la miró algo confundida.

-¿Qué mas cosas?

-Tendrá que ser valiente, decidida y ser ella la que de el primer paso cuando esté preparada.

-¿Porque ella tiene que dar el primer paso?

-Porque si tuviese que darlo yo, no me podría controlar y lo daría antes de tiempo.

Lea asintió pensativamente y de repente Dianna se levantó para después ayudar a la otra a hacerlo también.

-Ve a disculparte con Theo -le pidió a Lea.

-Pero... -comenzó a decir Lea algo confundida.

Dianna besó su mejilla y se separó de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Cuando estés preparada hablaremos -dijo suavemente y abrió la puerta y salió seguida de Lea.

Theo se encontraba sentado en la mesa pensativo pero en cuanto oyó que la puerta se abría se incorporó rápidamente mirándolas.

Dianna lo miró y luego a Lea, sonrió tristemente y habló.

-Yo me voy a ir a la cama, estoy cansada -les dijo- Y no os preocupéis, se donde están las cosas en la habitación de invitados -y dicho eso se alejó en dirección a la misma dejando a los otros dos solos.

El silencio inundó la habitación.

-Lo siento... -susurró Lea.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Perdoname por ponerme así -dijo Theo.

Lea suspiró y se dejó abrazar mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Fue mi culpa -dijo Lea.

Él le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

-Pero yo debí ser mas comprensivo, lo siento mucho -le respondió él.

A Lea se formó un nudo en el estomago.

-Eres demasiado bueno -susurró y el sonrió tomandoselo como un halago.

La morena se quedó allí entre sus brazos mientras los remordimientos comenzaban a invadirle.

Si él no fuera así, todo seria mas fácil. Pensó mientras se dejaba guiar hasta la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada quería comentar algo que leí en los Reviews.<strong>

**Os acordais del uniforme de enfermera que tenía Santana en el episodio donde le pega la mononucleosis a Finn y luego este se la pegó a Quinn?**

**Pues asi me imagine yo el uniforme de la enfermera en el capítulo anterior, para que os hagais una idea.**

**Aunque desgraciadamente como dijo una de las que comentaron, en España no son así, pero bueno, para eso está la imaginación.**

**Todavía no va a haber acción, primero Lea tendrá que aclarar sus ideas y ser consecuente con ellas. Por tanto Theo todavía seguirá en escena.**

**Pero después de eso habrá mucha acción, os lo aseguro.**

**PD: Si Lea no le hizo de todo a Dianna, en la vida real me refiero, cuando la vio con el atuendo del capitulo de ayer de Glee. Es que no hay nada entre ellas. Por****que dios mio... que mujer.**

**PD2: El sabado procurare que haya continuación.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	9. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9:_

Dianna se levantó temprano, queriendo escaparse de la casa lo mas pronto posible.

Se vistió en silencio después de lavarse la cara y peinarse en condiciones y lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación para después caminar de puntillas o por lo menos, lo que le permitía su pie lastimado hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Suspiró aliviada al no ser descubierta y cuando se dispuso a abrirla una voz hizo que pegase un salto en el aire.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó Lea mientras la miraba apoyada en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

Dianna se giró lentamente poniendo una mano en su pecho ya que sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar corriendo del susto que acababa de recibir.

-¿Yo? -preguntó intentando que pareciese inocente.

Lea alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla.

-Si tú.

-Nada... -le respondió mordiéndose el labio levemente.

-Ah, bien -se separó de la puerta y se giró para entrar de nuevo en la cocina- Porque parecía que estabas huyendo de mi casa -le dijo sin mirarla y entró en la cocina.

Dianna suspiró sintiéndose culpable y la siguió.

La encontró cortando algo de fruta prestándole mas atención de lo que en realidad necesitaba intentando evitar mirar a la otra aun con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y Theo? -preguntó la rubia mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Sigue durmiendo, aun es temprano -le respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Y tú que haces despierta tan pronto? -preguntó lentamente.

-Quería hacerte el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama, pero ya da igual -dijo con tono claramente decepcionado.

Dianna suspiró y se acercó a ella por la espalda cogiéndola suavemente por la cintura.

-Lo siento... -susurró en su oído

Lea se separó de ella y fue hasta la nevera, abriéndola para buscar algo en su interior mientras que la rubia gruñía fastidiada.

-No te puedes enfadar porque quiera irme temprano -le recriminó- ¿Te crees que es fácil para mi verte con él?

La morena suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la nevera ya cerrada.

-Lo se, no debería haberte puesto en esta situación. No lo pensé bien... -susurró- Solo quería cuidarte -afirmó cerrando los ojos.

Dianna se volvió a acercar a ella y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que la otra escondiese el rostro en su pecho.

-Sabes que me hubiese encantado que me despertases con el desayuno en la cama -le susurró acariciándole la cabeza- Como en los viejos tiempos... -añadió.

Lea asintió pegándose aun mas a ella.

Besó su frente y se separó.

-Pero aun así será mejor que me vaya -le dijo mirando los tristes ojos de la morena.

-¿Nos veremos en el estudio? -preguntó Lea con tono suplicante.

Dianna le sonrió dulcemente.

-Por supuesto -le besó con suavidad la nariz haciendo que la otra cerrase los ojos y entreabriese los labios.

Cuando la rubia se separó un suspiro salio de los labios de Lea que volvió a abrir los ojos aun tristes.

Dianna le siguió sonriendo y fue hasta la puerta de entrada.

-¿Te vas ya? -preguntó un Theo medio dormido que la observaba mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Dianna la miró mientras abría la puerta y sonrió tristemente.

-Si, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Gracias por dejar que me quede.

El chico le sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya sabes que eres bienvenida siempre.

Ella asintió y salió de la casa por fin.

Después de unas horas Dianna entraba en el estudia habiendo pasado anteriormente por su casa para ducharse y cambiarse.

Cuando entró se dirigió hacia maquillaje, pero a mitad de camino se encontró con todo un grupo de gente arremolinada en uno de los decorados murmurando y hablando entre ellos.

Se acercó algo confusa y se encontró allí a Naya que comentaba algo que parecía muy interesante con una de las peluqueras.

-¿Que pasa? -le preguntó situándose a mi lado.

-Oh dios mio -exclamó al verla- menos mal que has venido. Lea y Ryan están discutiendo allí -señaló detrás del decorado.

Dianna frunció el ceño.

-¿Porque?

-¡Por lo de ayer! -dijo como si fuese evidente- Lea se fue como si nada y Ryan se puso furioso.

Dianna miró hacia el lugar que había señalado frunciendo mas el ceño.

-¿Y que hacéis aquí? -le preguntó.

-Ver si hay sangre por supuesto -dijo divertida.

-¡Se acabó! -les gritó a todos que la miraron confundidos- ¡Volver todos al trabajo y dejar de hacer el estúpido! -la siguieron mirando sin moverse- ¡YA! -gritó furiosa y todos se alejaron rápidamente

-¿Que vas a hacer? -preguntó Naya.

-No te importa -le espetó y fue en dirección a donde se encontraban Lea y Ryan.

A medida que se fue acercando fue oyendo los gritos de Ryan por todo el lugar.

-¡Esto es un trabajo! ¡No puedes irte cuando te de la gana!

-¡Era algo importante! -le replicó Lea.

En ese momento Dianna se hizo visible y Lea la miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero trasmitiendo una gran furia por la situación mientras que Ryan se le veía claramente enojado.

-¿Qué pasa? -les preguntó frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a Lea para cogerla por la cintura transmitiéndole apoyo.

Ryan las miró aun mas enojado.

-¡Ayer perdimos un día de trabajo por vuestra culpa! Sois unas irresponsables, ¿Sabéis cuanto dinero perdimos ayer?

Dianna lo miró con una expresión de tranquilidad y Lea iba a responderle pero la rubia le apretó la cintura dándole a entender que la dejase a ella.

-Me lesioné y Lea fue tan amable de acompañarme al médico ya que no podía ni caminar, cosa que no debería haber hecho ella -en ese momento Lea la miró confundida- sino tú, porque es tu responsabilidad lo que me pueda ocurrir trabajando. Así que en vez de estar gritándole, deberías darle las gracias por hacer tu trabajo.

Ryan la miró con la boca abierta y después de unos minutos en los que no supo que responder, se aclaró la garganta levemente y puso su anterior semblante.

-¿Fue muy grave la lesión? -le preguntó lentamente.

Dianna sonrió triunfante y Lea los miraba alternativamente totalmente orgullosa de la rubia.

-Solo un esguince, se supone que debería descansar un par de días, pero se que hoy es una escena importante y como casi no me duele la podemos hacer igualmente -le dijo tranquilizando a su jefe.

Él asintió con expresión pensativa.

-Me alegro. Ahora será mejor que vayáis a prepararos, tenemos un gran día por delante -y después de eso se alejó, dejando a las otras dos solas.

Lea la miró con el rostro iluminado y Dianna le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Dianna preocupada sabiendo lo sensible que era la otra.

Lea la siguió mirando intensamente sin decir nada.

-¿Lea? -preguntó confusa y algo incomoda con su actitud.

La morena en ese momento la cogió de la mano y echó a caminar rápidamente hacia su trailer mientras que Dianna la seguía a trompicones aun mas confusa de lo que antes estaba.

Cuando llegaron Lea la empujó al interior cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Dianna intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Has estado maravillosa -dijo Lea con voz sensual mientras se acercaba a ella contoneando sus caderas.

-Lea... -dijo Dianna en tono reprobatorio retrocediendo lentamente.

La rubia no pudo retroceder mas y Lea se pegó a su cuerpo sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura.

-¿No quieres que te agradezca? -le susurró sensualmente en el oído haciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizase completamente.

-No quiero... -susurró Dianna con la voz entrecortada- que sigas jugando conmigo de esta manera... -terminó de decir cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar todas las cosas que le quería hacer a la morena en ese momento de su cabeza.

Lea se detuvo mirándola dolida y al darse cuenta Dianna abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-¿Crees que juego contigo? -preguntó Lea separándose de ella.

Dianna suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

-No es eso Lea. Pero no podemos seguir haciendo esto -intentó explicarle.

-¡Fuiste tú la que me besaste la primera vez!

-¡Lo se! -suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y prosiguió- Te veías tan celosa y confundida... que pensé que si te besaba descubrirías que me deseabas, que me querías.. que me amabas... -se dejó caer en el sillón tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Lea la miró tristemente y se acercó a ella de nuevo arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Y así fue... -susurró cogiendo sus manos con suavidad para mirar el rostro de la otra en el que comenzaban a asomarse algunas lágrimas rebeldes.

-Pero yo estaba equivocada, no debí hacerlo... -le miró tristemente- No cuando tú aun tienes novio y todo se podía complicar, como ha ocurrido.

-Yo no me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió... -le dijo mirándola intensamente mientras le limpiaba con el pulgar las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Yo tampoco... -dijo Dianna con un suspiró- Pero creo que necesitamos tiempo para asimilar lo que está pasando.

-¿Quieres... -un nudo en la garganta se formó en la garganta de Lea- quieres que nos alejemos?

-En un par de días vamos a tener una semana de vacaciones, creo que deberíamos aprovecharla para pensar bien lo que queremos -le explicó.

-Entonces... -dijo lentamente- ¿no voy a poder verte en todo ese tiempo? ¿Ni llamarte? ¿Ni nada?

-Es mejor que no... -susurró desviando la mirada de los ojos cada vez mas tristes de la morena.

En ese momento Lea se incorporó controlándose por no llorar.

-Si es lo que quieres... está bien -dijo dándole la espalda a la otra.

Dianna también se incorporó y se quedó mirando la espalda de la morena con dolor en su rostro. Hizo amago de acercarse, de abrazarla con fuerza una vez mas, pero enseguida desecho la idea y salió del trailer dejando sola a Lea, que nada mas que oyó la puerta cerrarse, se derrumbo en el suelo dejando salir toda la tristeza y el dolor que tenía su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo corto pero necesitaba parar ahí para que en el siguiente capítulo fuésemos al momento después de las vacaciones en las que por supuesto, habrán ocurrido muchas cosas.<strong>

**El jueves habrá continuación y esta vez prometo que será ese día.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	10. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10:_

-Mañana hay una cena en casa de Lea -dijo Heather tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Dianna la cual se encontraba leyendo en esos momentos.

Dianna la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Ella, le ha enviado un mensaje a todo el mundo.

-A mi no... -dijo lentamente para después coger su teléfono y comprobarlo- No, a mi no me ha avisado -confirmó frunciendo mas el ceño.

-Bueno, es normal ¿no? Le pediste tiempo, seguramente no quiere avisarte y que te sientas en la obligación de ir -intentó razonar Heather.

-Pero es de mala educación invitar a todo el mundo menos a mi -dijo con tono enfadado y de repente su expresión cambió- ¿no será que se lo pensó mejor y no quiere verme mas? -preguntó preocupada.

Heather suspiró y se incorporó sentándose en el sofá para mirar mejor a la otra.

-Eso no tiene sentido Di, os vais a tener que ver igualmente en el estudio.

-Ya, pero ¿y si no quiere verme fuera de ahí? Ella es muy profesional... -comenzó a divagar la rubia.

-Estas sacando conclusiones sin saber lo que pasa. Espera y veras que todo tiene su razón de ser -intentó tranquilizarla.

Dianna suspiró.

-Eso espero -susurró.

Heather comenzó a cambiar de canal intentando encontrar algo interesante, pero al no encontrar nada la apagó y se volvió a girar para mirar a la otra que había vuelto a leer, aunque llevaba mas de 10 minutos en la misma página.

-¿No has sabido nada de ella en todas las vacaciones no? -preguntó lentamente.

Dianna negó lentamente dejando lo que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa dándose por vencida.

-Se que se fue a Nueva York porque lo puso en Twitter, pero nada mas -le explicó.

-¿Y que crees que pase cuando os veáis de nuevo? -siguió preguntando y una expresión de terror se apodero del rostro de la otra.

-¡No tengo ni idea! -exclamó desesperada.

-¿Pero tú quieres estar con ella, no?

-Claro que quiero estar con ella... -suspiró- pero todo es muy complicado.

-Las cosas buenas siempre lo son -le dijo Heather con una sonrisa.

Dianna la miró contagiándose de la sonrisa y la abrazó.

-¿Que haría yo sin ti? -le dijo

-Pues ahora mismo te estarías tirando de los pelos como una loca -dijo divertida correspondiéndole al abrazo.

Dianna comenzó a reírse y se separó para mirarla.

-En serio, gracias -le dijo con sinceridad.

-Anda no seas tonta -dijo riéndose para después comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Dianna.

Dianna comenzó a reír con mas intensidad mientras intentaba escapar de las garras de la otra que no se detenía ni un solo segundo.

Después de unos minutos así, por fin Heather se detuvo separándose de ella con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro mientras que Dianna se sobaba el estomago ya que al reír tanto ya le había comenzado a doler.

-Eres malvada -le dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

Heather se rió y le sacó la lengua.

-Lo se -dijo orgullosa.

Dianna masculló por lo bajo y miró los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso que lees tanto? -preguntó la otra al darse cuenta lo que miraba.

-Es el guión del siguiente episodio -le explicó dejándose caer cansada sobre el sofá.

-¿Tienes problemas con él? ¿Quieres que te ayude? -se ofreció.

-No, no es eso... -comenzó a decir- Es que no me puedo concentrar, ademas, ¿es cosa mía o cambian de argumento cada dos por tres? Porque un día soy una líder animadora, otra una pobre chica embaraza, luego una arpía, luego ayudo a los demás, luego no salgo en absoluto en todo el episodio y ah, que no se me olvide cuando sin saber muy bien de donde salio, era una defensora de las mujeres -dijo claramente confusa.

Heather comenzó a reírse.

-Dímelo a mi, que le pido a Santana que se me declare y acepte lo que siente por mi y luego le digo que voy a seguir con Artie de todas maneras ¡No tiene sentido!

-Es verdad -dijo Dianna comenzando a reírse- En esa escena me quede un poco... ¿y esto? -dijo poniendo una cara de confusión.

-Pues así me quede yo cuando vi la escena en el piano, que le gritas a Rachel que ella será una estrella y no puede culparte por que te quedes con Finn y así ella podrá centrarse en triunfar -explicó Heather- ¿No se supone que Quinn odiaba a Rachel y quería destruirla? ¿Entonces porque luego le dice que quiere que triunfe?

-¡No lo se! -exclamó Dianna encogiéndose de hombros- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de esta serie e intentar comprenderlo me da dolor de cabeza, así que ya he desistido -suspiró.

-Yo la verdad es que procuró no pensar mucho en eso tampoco. Mientras esté trabajando en algo que me divierta yo soy feliz -explicó- y lo que hacemos es muy divertido, tienes que reconocerlo -dijo riéndose suavemente.

Dianna asintió.

-Tienes razón, pero es mas por los compañeros que por otra cosa. Aun así no me arrepiento de nada.

Heather le sonrió de manera traviesa.

-¿Como te vas a arrepentir si has conocido al amor de tu vida? -dijo metiéndose con ella y nada mas que terminó de hablar recibió un golpe con uno de los cojines del sofá en toda la cara.

-No te rías tanto de mi, que he visto como le miras el culo a Naya cada vez que puedes -soltó de repente haciendo que la otra se sonrojase completamente.

-Tiene un culo bonito, ¿qué pasa? -dijo desviando la mirada haciendo que Dianna comenzase a reírse.

-Ui ui ui, ¿algo que me quieras contar Hemo? -preguntó moviendo las cejas.

-¡No! -exclamó- Sabes que tengo novio.

Dianna se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? -dijo sin comprender.

-Olvidalo -sentenció Heather cruzándose de brazos mirando al frente.

Dianna la observó frunciendo levemente el ceño y de repente saltó sobre ella comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. Se revolcaron por el sofá para ver quien conseguía ganar hasta que el timbre de la puerta hizo que se detuvieran.

Dianna en esos momentos se encontraba sobre la otra y la miró confundida.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -le preguntó Heather mirándola desde abajo.

-Que yo sepa no -respondió levantándose para después caminar hasta la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo se encontró frente a ella a una Lea que la miraba tímidamente con la cabeza baja mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Dianna la miró sorprendida y pudo notar como la morena fruncía levemente el ceño al verla toda despeinada y roja por el esfuerzo anterior.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó lentamente.

La rubia seguía mirándola con la boca abierta.

-¡Lea! -grito Heather corriendo hacia la puerta al oír su voz.

La morena la vio y sonrió ampliamente para después ser atrapada entre los brazos de Heather con fuerza.

-Me... vas a asfixiar.. -dijo como pudo.

-Ups, perdón -rápidamente se separó de ella mirándola feliz- Bueno yo me voy -cogió a Lea de la mano, la metió en la casa y después de coger su bolso cerró la puerta tras de ella dejando a las otras confundidas.

-Puedo irme si quieres... -susurró Lea al ver que Dianna se encontraba algo incomoda.

-No, da igual -le respondió y sin decir nada mas caminó hasta el salón sabiendo que la otra la seguiría

Se sentaron en el sofá y un silencio incomodo comenzó a reinar en la habitación.

-¿Querías algo? -dijo por fin la rubia.

-Ah si -dijo Lea saliendo de sus pensamientos- No se si sabrás que mañana haré una cena en mi casa... -comenzó a decir mirando a la otra esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

-No tenía ni idea -mintió desviando la mirada.

Lea sonrió de lado.

-Nunca has sabido mentir Di -le avisó haciendo que Dianna frunciese el ceño.

-Solo se que has invitado a todos menos a mi -le recriminó.

-Eso tiene una explicación, si me dejases... -comenzó a decir pero la otra la interrumpió.

-¡Ya lo se! ¿vale? -exclamó alterándose- No me quieres ver, lo entiendo.

Lea la miró frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-No iba a decir eso Dianna -dijo de manera calmada.

Mientras tanto Dianna dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo que iba a decir que no me has dejado -continuó Lea recriminándole levemente- es que quería invitarte en persona y no por un simple mensaje, ya que imaginaba que pensarías que era por compromiso. Y no es así -le aseguró cogiendo la mano de la otra con suavidad.

Dianna la miró tristemente sintiéndose algo culpable.

-¿Quieres que vaya? -preguntó lentamente.

Lea asintió sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Por supuesto Di. Te he echado mucho de menos... -susurró sonrojándose levemente.

Dianna sonrió.

-Pero tenias razón, necesitábamos espacio para pensar las cosas -continuó diciendo haciendo que la rubia la mirase asustada.

-¿Y... y llegaste a alguna conclusión?

Lea asintió.

-Pero no lo sabrás hasta la cena, así que mas te vale que vayas -dijo de manera traviesa haciendo que la otra se riese por fin.

-Esta bien, iré -afirmó.

-¿Te puede la curiosidad eh? -bromeó Lea.

-¿Contigo? Siempre -respondió Dianna haciendo que la otra se sonrojase levemente.

Después de eso se produjo otro silencio que ninguna de las dos sabia como llenar. Dianna se encontraba mirando sus manos entrelazadas mientras que Lea se mordía el labio nerviosa.

-¿Te puedo abrazar? -preguntó lentamente Lea de repente llamando la atención de la otra.

Dianna la miró durante unos segundos sorprendida por la petición de Lea, de manera tan tímida y necesitada.

No dijo nada, simplemente recorrió el espació que las separaba y la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola contra su cuerpo mientras que la morena lanzaba un suspiro de alivio y se dejaba arropar entre sus brazos.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, ninguna de las dos se quería separar, estaban tan cómodas y relajadas. Lo echaban tanto de menos y lo necesitaban tanto que no querían que acabase.

-¿Qué tal por Nueva York? -preguntó suavemente Dianna aun manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo.

Lea separó su rostro del cuello de la otra para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Como sabes que fui a Nueva York? -preguntó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

-Pues... -comenzó a decir Dianna mordiéndose el labio- es lo lógico ¿no? Siempre vas allí en las vacaciones.

Lea sonrió aun mas.

-¿Y no será que has estado leyendo lo que pongo en Twitter? -preguntó divertida haciendo que la otra se sonrojase suavemente.

-Para nada... -mintió Dianna.

La morena no insistió mas, ya sabía la respuesta a aquello y también sabía que la rubia no lo admitiría

-Estuvo bien, vi a mis amigos, estuve con mi familia. Lo de siempre -le explicó.

Dianna asintió lentamente.

-También estuve con Naya -siguió diciendo la morena.

-¿Con Naya? -preguntó confusa la otra.

-Estuvo en Nueva York y quedamos para vernos.

-Ah... -fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia.

Lea la miró divertida.

-¿Te molesta?

Dianna sacudió la cabeza para después mirar a la morena.

-No no, para nada, es solo que no me lo esperaba -le explicó.

Lea sonrió aun mas y se separó de la rubia que la miró confundida.

-Tengo que irme ya, apenas he llegado hace unas horas y tengo mucho que hacer.

Dianna asintió lentamente levantándose del sofá y acompañándola a la salida.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el estudio? -le preguntó esperanzada Lea mientras sujetaba la puerta y la miraba a los ojos.

-Por supuesto -le respondió Dianna sonriéndole dulcemente.

Lea se quedó mirándola detenidamente, ensimismada.

-Lo siento -soltó de repente haciendo que la rubia la mirase confundía

-¿Porque? -le preguntó.

-Por esto -dijo y se acercó a la otra, pegando su cuerpos y besándola en los labios con suavidad.

La besó dulcemente y a los pocos segundos se separó para después salir por la puerta sin decir nada mas ni dar a la otra alguna oportunidad para hablar.

Dianna se quedó allí de piedra y lentamente llevó los dedos por sus labios acariciándolos suavemente donde se habían posado los de la morena y poco a poco fue apareciendo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Quizás eso significaba que Lea había tomado la decisión de intentar algo con ella. Fuese lo que fuese, sabía que en la cena del día siguiente lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay una posibilidad de que en un futuro, en esta historia, surja algo entre Hemo y Naya. Pero todo depende de como vayan las cosas.<strong>

**Proximo capítulo el martes donde sabreis por fin la decisión que ha tomado Lea.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Siento no haber subido el capítulo ayer como había dicho, pero espero que lo que ocurre en este compense la tardanza.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 11:<em>

Durante el siguiente día y mientras trabajaban en el estudio todos estaban nerviosos. Principalmente por empezar de nuevo a trabajar después de sus merecidas vacaciones pero también influía la cena que había preparado Lea esa noche.

Todos tenían ganas de ir, contar lo que habían hecho y divertirse con sus amigos ya que la mayoría no se habían visto en esa semana.

Pero la mas nerviosa era, por supuesto, Dianna, que se movía por el lugar dando vueltas sin poder estarse quieta.

-Di... -susurró Heather que se encontraba sentada, con la cabeza contra la pared a su lado mientras seguía con la mirada a la inquieta rubia- Me estas mareando...

-¿Que crees que signifique el beso? -preguntó alterada haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía la otra.

Heather suspiró cansada mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Por décimo cuarta vez, no lo sabrás hasta que vayas a la cena.

Dianna gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡Eso no me ayuda en nada! -le recriminó a su amiga.

Heather se levantó fastidiada y cogió a la otra de los hombros haciendo que se detuviese y la mirase. La sacudió suavemente y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-O te tranquilizas o te secuestro y no te dejo ir a la cena -le amenaza seriamente.

La otra mostró una expresión de horror.

-No seras capaz... -susurró.

Heather alzó una ceja sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-Ponme a prueba -respondió haciendo que un escalofrió recorriese el cuerpo de Dianna.

-¡De acuerdo! -dijo sentándose e intentando tranquilizarse mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Heather suspiró y se sentó donde se encontraba hace unos segundos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en el que Heather solo miraba a su alrededor y Dianna movía la pierna aun nerviosa, algo llamó la atención de las dos, que se quedaron extrañadas mirándose

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Heather señalando a Lea y Naya abrazadas y riéndose entre los decorados.

-Al parecer las dos han estado esta semana en Nueva York, juntas -puntualizó esto último.

Heather se giró mirándola con la boca abierta.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Dianna se encogió de hombros.

-Lea me lo contó ayer -dijo simplemente.

Heather la agarró de la camisa haciendo que le prestase atención.

-¿Me cuentas cada cosa insignificante que te dice Lea y no me cuentas eso tan importante? -dijo alzando algo la voz.

Dianna la miró entre asustada y confusa.

-¿Porque es impor... -de repente se calló y una sonrisa traviesa comenzó poco a poco a aparecer en su rostro- Ah... ya lo entiendo...

Heather la soltó sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio para después volver a dirigir la mirada a las otras dos.

Dianna, sonriendo aun de la misma manera, imitó a su amiga.

-¿No te molesta que estén tan cariñosas? -preguntó Heather después de unos segundos.

-No mucho la verdad -se encogió de hombros- ¿Y a ti? -preguntó divertida.

Heather frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Porque debería molestarme? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar a las otras.

-No lo se, dímelo tú.

Heather gruñó por lo bajo cuando Naya besó la mejilla de Lea y se levantó rápidamente

-Me voy -sentenció.

Dianna la miró confundida.

-¿A donde?

-No lo se, a cualquier sitio -y sin mas se fue del lugar dejando a Dianna sola.

Al irse, Heather pasó al lado de Naya y Lea para hacerse notar y la rubia prestó atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las chicas notaron como la otra pasó rápidamente por su lado y se miraron confusas, después Naya giró su cabeza mordiéndose el labio mirando el trasero de Heather.

Dianna se rió y Naya fijó su mirada en ella sonrojándose poco a poco al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando.

La rubia le guiñó un ojo haciendo que se sonrojase aun mas y estalló a carcajadas.

Naya desvió la mirada y se acercó mas a Lea, susurrándole algo al oído Lea la escuchaba frunciendo levemente el ceño y cuando la latina se separó, Lea miró a Dianna, que aun seguía pendiente de ellas.

Conectaron sus miradas y ninguna de las dos pudo moverse. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lea, haciendo que la otra se mordiese el labio suavemente.

Dianna sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento alejándose del lugar.

Entró en su trailer para después dejarse caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos intentando relajarse.

Rabian pasado apenas unos minutos cuando oyó que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba en el lugar.

La rubia aguantó la respiración rezando porque no fuera Lea, ya que tenerla en esos momentos allí, a solas, no sabia lo que podría acarrear, ni si se podría controlar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró frente a ella a Naya, con las manos en las caderas mirándola frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Dianna la miró confundida esperando a que la otra dijese algo.

-No es lo que crees -dijo por fin la otra.

La rubia sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá

-¿Y que es lo que creo? -preguntó divertida.

Naya gruñó.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero -sentenció.

-Ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar -siguió jugando.

La miró frunciendo el ceño durante unos segundos.

-No me gusta Hemo -afirmó Naya.

-Yo nunca he dicho que te guste Hemo -dijo tranquilamente y después añadió- aunque por lo que parece lo que si te gusta es su culo.

Naya comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente.

-¡Es algo instintivo! -se defendió- También se lo miro a Lea y no pasa nada por eso.

El rostro de Dianna cambió rápidamente mirándola frunciendo el ceño y Naya sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que habían producido sus palabras.

-Naya -dijo lentamente la rubia- Tu puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, no tienes porque venir a darme explicaciones. Ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría descansar un poco -le pidió para que se fuera.

Naya suspiró.

-Solo... no vayas diciéndolo por ahí -le dijo en tono de súplica.

-No soy de esa clase de personas -le dijo frunciendo el ceñó de nuevo.

-Me refería a Hemo... -dijo lentamente.

Dianna sonrió y asintió.

-No diré nada de que te gusta mirar culos ajenos, no te preocupes -bromeó.

La latina se sonrojó y abandonó el trailer dejando sola de nuevo a la rubia, que volvió a intentar relajarse, aunque sabia que iba a tener poco éxito.

Dianna se encontraba en esos momentos en el ascensor que la llevaría hasta el apartamento de la morena. Se había arreglado exclusivamente para la ocasión escogiendo de su armario el vestido que mas resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo. No sabia lo que iba a ocurrir en esa cena, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que ella iba a conseguir que Lea no pudiese dejar de mirarla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió con pasó firme hasta llegar frente a la casa de Lea. Oía como la música y las voces de sus amigos sonaban ya en el interior. Cogió aire y llamó al timbre.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejándola frente a Lea, que nada mas verla abrió la boca considerablemente mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo con deseo.

Dianna sonrió traviesa también mirando a la morena, que esa noche se encontraba aun mas preciosa que de costumbre.

Tosió suavemente sacando de sus pensamientos a Lea, la cual se apartó de la puerta sonrojándola dejándola pasar.

-Hola... -susurró Dianna mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Hola... -le respondió Lea cerrando la puerta.

Lea siguió mirando su cuerpo, en esos momentos se centró en su trasero ya que la rubia estaba delante de ella, caminando hasta el salón.

Dianna la observó de reojo, satisfecha por la reacción de la morena y sonrió ampliamente.

Nada mas entrar en el salón todo el mundo se quedó callado mirándola con la boca abierta y no tardaron en ponerse a silbar y a lanzarle piropos.

La rubia puso una cara inocente comenzando a sonrojarse y después de saludar a todos se dirigió hacia la barra para coger algo de beber.

Se encontraba allí apoyada bebiendo lentamente cuando Lea apareció a su lado.

-Estas preciosa... -susurró Lea cerca de su oído

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Dianna e intentó disimularlo sonriendo tímidamente

-Gracias... -le respondió girándose para mirarla- pero tú no te quedas atrás -agregó mirándola de arriba a abajo y comiéndola con la mirada.

Lea sonrió de manera coqueta e iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Mark y Cory.

-Oye Lea, ¿cuando vamos a comer? Tenemos hambre -le dijeron los chicos mirándola con carita de pena.

La morena los miró riéndose suavemente.

-¿Ya estamos todos? -preguntó alzando la voz para que todo el mundo la escuchase.

-¡Si! -gritaron.

-Bueno, pues a comer todo el mundo -dijo señalando hacia el comedor.

Todos se dirigieron hacia allí y al entrar vieron la mesa ya totalmente preparada dándose cuenta que los sitios ya habían sido seleccionados por la morena, que había colocado pequeños cartelitos con el nombre de cada uno.

Uno a uno fueron sentándose en sus respectivos sitios y cuando Dianna llegó a la mesa se dio cuenta que su sitio estaba justo al lado de cierta morena que la comía con la mirada.

Se rió para sus adentros y se sentó ignorando a la morena que seguía mirándola esperando alguna reacción de ella.

A los pocos segundos ya estaban todos sentados y sirviéndose la comida mientras hablaban animadamente.

Dianna miró a sus compañeros y vio como Heather y Naya estaban sentadas juntas, al igual que ella y Lea, pero en cambio ellas hablaban mientras seguían comiendo. En un momento dado Naya miró a Dianna y esta le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la latina se sonrojase y Dianna se riese suavemente.

-¿De que te ríes? -preguntó Lea acercándose mas a ella.

La rubia la miró aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De que se ven adorables juntas

Lea miró a sus amigas y asintió.

-Por eso las puse juntas -le confesó- pero tu... shhhh! -dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que no dijese nada.

Dianna se volvió a reír y asintió.

-¡Lea! -le llamó Cory haciendo que esta la mirase- Es injusta tu organización de la mesa -sentenció- Nos has puesto demasiado lejos de las preciosidades -dijo poniendo una sonrisa coqueta.

La rubia se fijó mejor en la organización de la mesa y se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban sentadas en parejas, Amber y Jenna, Heather y Naya, ella y Lea, mientras que los chicos estaban algo apartados.

-No creo que tengas posibilidades con ninguna de nosotras -bromeó Lea haciendo que todos se riesen.

-Eso nunca se sabe y menos si no me dejas acercarme -le guiñó un ojo.

-No me interesas Cory, lo siento -dijo Lea riéndose

-Tranquila, no me meto con gente en pareja -aseguró y luego miró a Dianna sonriendo coquetamente de nuevo- ¿Pero tú no tienes pareja no?

Dianna se rió sonrojándose levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eh! -dijo alzando la voz Lea haciendo que todos la mirasen- ¡Que yo tampoco tengo pareja! -afirmó y todos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Y Theo? -preguntó Cory después de unos segundos asimilándolo

Dianna en cambió se había girado completamente mirando a la morena con la boca abierta.

-Ya no estamos juntos -dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Oh, lo siento cariño -dijo Chris.

-No te preocupes -le respondió Lea sonriéndole cálidamente.

Después de eso cada uno volvió a lo suyo, hablando entre ellos, incluso Lea participaba animadamente aunque miraba a la rubia de reojo cada vez que podía mientras que Dianna jugaba con su comida sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Mark que se encontraba a su lado.

Dianna sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y miró a su amigo sonriendo levemente.

-Si -le dijo para después levantarse del asiento- Solo tengo que ir al baño -le informó y el asintió no muy convencido.

La rubia salió del comedor sabiendo que la morena la miraba y caminó hasta el baño, entrando en él pero sin cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó en el lavabo y miró al suelo esperando, cosa que no tuvo que hacer mucho tiempo ya que a los pocos minutos apareció Lea, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho? -dijo rápidamente Dianna sin darle la oportunidad a Lea de hablar y aun mirando al suelo.

-Te lo iba a decir hoy -afirmó Lea mirándola tímidamente y mordiéndose el labio.

Dianna suspiró y alzó la mirada para mirar a los ojos de la otra.

-¿Y que significa que lo dejaseis? -preguntó lentamente temiéndose la respuesta.

-Significa que intento hacer las cosas bien -explicó con convicción Lea sin desviar la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué cosas? -siguió preguntando la rubia.

Lea la miró entre confundida y asustada.

-Estar contigo... -dijo lentamente para después morderse el labio.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo? -dijo Dianna nerviosa.

La morena por fin entendió lo que le pasaba a la otra así que se acercó, cogió sus manos con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla.

-Quiero estar contigo, si. Quiero abrazarte, besarte, cuidarte. Quiero darlo todo por ti porque se que lo mereces. Porque eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y porque haré lo que sea para conseguir que estés conmigo.

La rubia la miró sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Yo... -comenzó a decir pero no sabia como continuar.

Una sombra de duda surcó el rostro de Lea.

-No.. -se le hizo un nudo en el estomago- ¿ No quieres estar conmigo? -preguntó lentamente.

Dianna por fin reaccionó y en vez de hablar, ya que le era francamente difícil, recorrió el espació que separaba sus labios uniéndolos en un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Lea sonrió entre sus labios cogiéndola de la cintura y pegándose mas a ella.

Se besaron lenta y dulcemente y después de unos minutos se separaron, se apoyaron en sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

-Quiero estar contigo -afirmó Dianna en un susurró haciendo que el rostro de Lea se iluminase por completo.

-¡Chicas! -oyeron que gritaba Amber al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Necesito entrar!

-¡Ya vamos! -le respondió Dianna mientras que Lea se separaba.

La morena le sonrió dulcemente y se disponía a abrir la puerta pero Dianna la cogió de la mano tirando de ella de nuevo entre sus brazos y volviendo a besarla rápidamente

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Lea sonriendo.

-Es para poder aguantar durante toda la cena sin poder besarte -explicó Dianna sonriendo ampliamente.

Lea se rió.

-¡Chicas! -volvió a llamar Amber.

Dianna gruñó por lo bajo y fue a abrir la puerta pero esta vez fue Lea la que la detuvo.

-¿Te quedas esta noche conmigo? -le preguntó algo nerviosa.

Dianna se sonrojó mordiéndose el labio y asintió.

Lea saltó feliz y le dio un rápido beso y por fin salieron del baño, cosa que Amber agradeció.

Se sentaron en la mesa con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro que no paso desapercibida por Heather que las miraba curiosa y sonriendo.

Dianna la miró sonriendo aun mas explicándole con la mirada que todo estaba bien. La otra se rió y asintió casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a la conversación que mantenía con Naya.

Después de unos minutos la rubia sintió como Lea posaba la mano en su muslo, acariciándole suavemente y un calor empezó a invadir su cuerpo. Miró a la morena esperando alguna explicación, pero en cambió la otra estaba manteniendo una conversación con Chris ignorándola, aunque no podía evitar que una amplia sonrisa se incrustase en su rostro.

La mano lentamente comenzó a subir colocándose entre sus muslos y subiendo levemente el vestido de la rubia.

Dianna se encontraba totalmente roja y notaba como el sudor se empezaba a hacer presente en su cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar a la morena que seguía igual que antes y lanzó un largo suspiró haciendo que Lea sonriese aun mas.

Iba a ser una larga noche hasta que todos se fueran, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?<strong>

**La historia de Heather y Naya sera vista desde los ojos de Dianna o de Lea, nunca sera vista desde ellas ya que no son las protagonistas y esta es una historia Achele.**

**Siguiente capítulo el sabado/domingo y narrare lo que ocurre con ellas dos después de la cena.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¿Queríais acción? Pues aquí tenéis.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12:<em>

Cuando la cena terminó todos se volvieron a trasladar al salón haciendo pequeños grupos mientras conversaban divertidos.

Dianna se había situado en el sofá junto con Mark, Cory y Harry.

Los chicos no dejaban de gastarse bromas unos a otros provocando una tremenda risa en la rubia que debido al alcohol que había consumido esa noche se intensificaba sobremanera.

Pero a pesar de estar muy entretenida no podía evitar que su mirada se desviase de vez en cuando a la morena, que se encontraba en el bar, hablando animadamente con Amber y Jenna y esas ocasiones a lo largo de la noche iban en aumento.

Lea tampoco se quedaba atrás y observaba a la rubia reír sin poder quitar una amplia sonrisa de su rostro y en ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaban, provocando un sonrojo en las dos y una sensación en el estomago difícil de describir.

En un momento dado Dianna dirigió su mirada hacia Heather y Naya, que se habían aislado del resto en un rincón apartado de la estancia, hablando entre susurros y cada vez acercándose mas.

La rubia frunció levemente el ceño y se levantó del sofá disculpándose con sus amigos y dirigiéndose hacia la pareja en cuestión.

-Perdón.. -dijo suavemente provocando que las dos se separaran rápidamente- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Hemo? -le pidió delicadamente y Naya la miró frunciendo el ceño.

Heather la miró algo confundida pero asintió.

-Ahora vengo -le dijo con una dulce sonrisa a Naya, terminó la bebida que tenía en la mano y siguió a Dianna a la terraza, donde podrían hablar tranquilamente.

Dianna se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a su amiga durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? -preguntó.

Heather se mordió el labio desviando la mirada.

-Es algo que no puedo evitar... es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con Lea -trató de explicar.

-Lo entiendo, de verdad que si y por eso mismo te lo pregunto. Yo ya he pasado por eso y he estado en la situación en la que está Naya y no es agradable. No quiero que ninguna de las dos sufráis por dejaros llevar.

-No se que hacer Di... -suspiró apoyándose en la barandilla y tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Dianna le puso la mano en el hombro dándole su apoyó.

-No juegues con los sentimientos de Naya si no vas a luchar por ella -dijo sabiamente.

-Yo... yo quiero luchar por ella, pero es todo tan difícil.. -suspiró de nuevo y miró a Dianna tristemente.

-Hay cosas que son difíciles porque valen la pena.

Heather se quedó pensativa mientras miraba la ciudad frente a ella y tardó unos minutos en volver a hablar.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, si sigo aquí y bebiendo no seré responsable de mis actos -dijo apenada.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe? -preguntó preocupada Dianna.

Heather negó con la cabeza mirándola

-Tomare un taxi, no quiero estropearte tu noche -le sonrió de manera pícara haciendo que se sonrojase.

-Avisame cuando llegues a casa -le pidió Dianna.

Se rió suavemente y asintió.

-Si, mama.

Heather regresó a la casa dejando sola en la terraza a Dianna, la cual decidió permanecer allí un tiempo para estar tranquila y pensar.

Miró las luces de la ciudad, oyó el trafico a sus pies y respiró el aroma del mar que llegaba hasta allí, relajándose y disfrutando de ese momento a solas.

Hasta que de repente sintió como alguien se pegaba a su espalda rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Dianna sonrió aspirando aquel perfume que tanto conocía

-¿En que piensas? -susurró Lea en su oído con suavidad.

-En lo feliz que soy en estos momentos -murmuró y pudo notar como la morena sonreía

-¿Es el alcohol el que habla? -preguntó sin poder ocultar el tono divertido.

-Quizás -se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirar a la otra a los ojos- o a lo mejor es el amor el que habla.

Lea se sonrojó y se pegó un poco mas a ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿De que hablabas con Hemo antes? -preguntó lentamente la morena.

Dianna le acarició el pelo y besó su cabeza antes de responder.

-Le pregunté si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo con Naya.

Lea alzó el rostro encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-Lo dices porque ella... -comenzó a decir pero se detuvo allí.

No hacia falta que lo dijera, Dianna sabia a lo que se refería

-Si, no quiero que le pase como a nosotras -explicó desviando levemente la mirada.

-Al final las cosas han salido bien -dijo Lea intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra.

Dianna la volvió a mirar.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque creo que todavía no lo he asimilado bien -confesó.

-¿El que no has asimilado todavía? -preguntó Lea.

-El tenerte -soltó Dianna mirándola intensamente.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna lado Di -le aseguró.

-Eso espero -murmuró la rubia pegándose mas a la otra.

Lea volvió a apoyarse en su pecho y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees que te hizo caso?

-Eso espero -suspiró.

-Yo no estoy tan segura... -susurró Lea provocando que Dianna la mirase confundida- Se han ido juntas -explicó y la rubia abrió la boca sorprendida- Bueno, en realidad Hemo se iba a ir sola pero Naya la interceptó y no la dejó irse si no le permitía acompañarla.

Dianna alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

Lea se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

-Casualmente estaba cerca cuando todo ocurrió -dijo algo avergonzada.

Dianna se rió suavemente.

-¿Casualmente?

-Bueno vale -suspiró resignada- Me acerqué para saber porque estaban discutiendo y enterarme de lo que pasaba. Pero fui muy sutil, que conste.

Dianna se rió aun mas.

-No me cabe la menor duda -besó su frente y después se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

Estuvo así durante unos minutos, memorizando cada milímetro, linea o expresión de los ojos de la otra.

-¿En que piensas? -volvió a preguntar Lea sin desviar la mirada.

-En las ganas que tengo de besarte -confesó- ¿Crees que tardaran mucho en irse los demás? -preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Lea se rió levemente.

-Se han ido hace un rato -explicó y Dianna la miró confundida- Después de que se fueran Hemo y Naya los demás se fueron al poco rato. Has estado casi una hora aquí mirando al infinito -dijo divertida.

Dianna abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Porque no me has dicho nada? Me hubiera despedido de ellos -dijo apenada.

-Te vi tan metida en tus pensamientos que no te quise interrumpir, a lo mejor acababas llevando a la cura del cáncer y no quería ser yo la que los interrumpiese -dijo dramáticamente.

Dianna soltó una carcajada y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Eres increíble -dijo entre risas.

Lea sonrió ampliamente.

-Ademas, así pude observarte durante unos minutos. Estabas increíblemente hermosa -confesó.

Dianna se mordió el labio sonrojándose levemente.

-Entonces... -comenzó a decir lentamente- ¿Estamos solas?

-Totalmente -dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

Dianna la miró de manera traviesa y acarició su cintura bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero el cual apretó pegándola mas a su cuerpo y provocando que un suave suspiró saliese de los labios de Lea.

Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-¿Sabes que fuiste muy mala calentándome durante la cena? -lamió el lóbulo lentamente para después morderlo.

-Eso pretendía -dijo con la voz entrecortada cerrando los ojos y solo sintiendo lo que le hacia la rubia.

Dianna bajó besando y lamiendo su cuello muy lentamente saboreando cada milímetro de piel de la morena.

Lea volvió a suspirar pegándose mas y comenzando a mover sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, bajando por ella, pasando por su trasero y llegando a sus muslos los cual comenzó a acariciar subiendo el vestido poco a poco.

-Impaciente... -murmuró Dianna sonriendo al notar las manos de Lea.

-Muchísimo.. -confesó la morena.

De repente se separó de Dianna, la cual la miró algo confundida y sin decir nada la cogió de la mano arrastrándola prácticamente al interior de la casa y posteriormente a su habitación.

Dianna en cuanto se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Lea sonrió divertida aunque algo nerviosa por lo que sabia que iba a ocurrir.

Lea colocó a Dianna de espaldas a la cama y con suavidad hizo que se sentase en el borde para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella.

Dianna se mordió el labio fuertemente y llevó las manos rápidamente al trasero de la morena, apretándolo.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así sobre mi... -susurró en el oído de Lea provocando que esta sonriera de manera traviesa.

-A mi me encanta como me tocas... -le dijo sensualmente al oído y como respuesta Dianna le apretó mas el trasero.

Lea gimió suavemente y se lanzó a los labios de la rubia, besándolos con desesperación.

Dianna le correspondió del mismo modo sin soltarla e incluso fue un poco mas allá buscando la lengua de la otra con la suya.

Lea no se hizo esperar y después de atrapar la lengua de la rubia entre sus dientes mordiéndola suavemente y provocando que gimiese, comenzó a jugar con su ella acariciándola y saboreándola.

El beso continuó durante unos minutos en los cuales Dianna llevó una de sus manos a los muslos de la morena, subiendo después lentamente por el, levantando el vestido a su paso hasta que llegó de nuevo a su trasero, pero esta vez ningún tipo de tela le impedía el contacto piel con piel que tanto necesitaba.

Lea se separó de los labios de Dianna y bajó besando su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual lamió, besó y mordió con pasión y necesidad.

La rubia mientras tanto gemía suavemente ya que ese era uno de sus puntos débiles y Lea sabia tratarlo a la perfección y su otra mano acompañó a la primera levantando esta vez el vestido hasta la cintura de la otra, dejando ver el pequeño tanga que llevaba.

Lea comenzó a desesperarse al notar las manos de la otra sobre su suave piel, necesitaba sentirla completamente, sentir sus cuerpos pegados, sin estorbos, sin preocupaciones, solo reconociéndose unos a otros, así que empujó suavemente a la rubia haciendo que se tumbase en la cama y ella manteniéndose en la misma posición.

La miró de manera traviesa y se levantó el vestido completamente quedando solo en ropa interior.

Dianna la miraba mordiéndose el labio y con total deseo. Llevó su mano hasta el abdomen de la otra acariciando su piel desnuda muy lentamente.

La piel de Lea se erizó ante ese suave contacto y la miró totalmente poseída por la lujuria.

Dianna vio esa mirada y se incorporó de nuevo rápidamente para besar esos labios que tanto deseaba. Mordió levemente su labio inferior y cogiendo a la otra por el trasero comenzó a echarse para atrás aun sin dejar de besarla para acomodarse mejor en la cama.

Cuando estuvieron totalmente dentro de la cama Dianna volvió a tumbarse esta vez atrayendo a la otra con ella evitando romper ese beso tan lleno de deseo.

Lea se dejaba hacer mientras acariciaba el cuerpo bajo el suyo, pasaba las manos por sus caderas, por su cintura, las subía hasta rozar sus pechos, pero su vestido le estaba estorbando sobremanera, así que se incorporó rompiendo el beso, recuperando algo de aire y echándose un poco para atrás la miró de arriba a abajo.

Las mejillas de Dianna estaban rojas, su pelo despeinado y el vestido medio subido, esa imagen solo podía ser descrita con una palabra, sexo. Puro, especial, mágico y sobretodo caliente, sexo.

Lea se mordió el labio aun mirándola

-Por mucho que me haya encantado ese vestido... -le dijo con la voz algo ronca debido a la excitación- sobra en estos momentos...

Dianna se rió suavemente y se lo quitó con tal rapidez que hasta a la morena le sorprendió.

-¿Mejor así? -dijo con voz sensual.

Lea se mordió aun mas el labio y asintió mientras observaba detenidamente cada milímetro de la piel de la rubia.

-Ven aquí... -susurró Dianna con tono necesitado.

La morena sonrió y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella besando esta vez lentamente sus labios aunque no pudo aguantar mucho ese ritmo porque el calor de su cuerpo le pedía algo mas y haciéndole caso volvieron a jugar con sus lenguas.

-Necesito sentirte... -dijo Dianna entre los labios de la otra.

Justo en el mismo momento de escuchar esas simples palabras Lea se mojó completamente, aun mas de lo que ya estaba y se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su ropa y lo que quedaba de la ropa de la rubia.

Quedaron las dos completamente desnudas. Lea sobre Dianna. Sus cuerpos irradiaban un calor difícil de calcular al igual que un deseo que necesitaban saciar rápidamente.

Lea en cuanto dejó desnuda a la otra se lanzó sobre sus pechos, esos pechos que tanto había deseado, con los que tanto había soñado y que en esos momentos eran completamente suyos y podía disfrutar de ellos a su antojo.

Lamió alrededor del pezón muy lentamente, haciendo sufrir a la otra que se removía bajo ella desesperada. Después de unos segundos que a Dianna le parecieron horas, Lea por fin rozó su lengua con el pezón, lamiéndolo cada vez mas rápido hasta que sin previó aviso lo atrapó entre sus labios chupándolo fuertemente.

Dianna soltó un fuerte gemido y llevó sus manos a la cabellera morena de la otra, tirando suavemente de ella.

Lea sonrió mordiéndolo suavemente y tirando de él, provocando de esa manera aun mas placer en la rubia.

Cuando terminó con ese pezón pasó al otro, tratándolo de igual manera.

El sudor en sus cuerpos ya se comenzaba a hacer presente, el calor era casi asfixiante y las dos necesitaban mas, mas de ellas.

Dianna se retorcía con cada una de las caricias que le brindaba la otra y mientras tanto le tiraba del pelo, la arañaba y gemía cada vez mas alto dándole a entender cuanto le estaba gustando.

Mordió por ultima vez el pezón y miró a los ojos verdes de la otra, aunque en esos momentos se encontraban tan oscuros que nadie diría que ese era su color original. Subió besándola de nuevo mientras acariciaba sus muslos, subiendo hasta rozar su intimidad.

La rubia abrió completamente las piernas, deseosa de esa sensación que necesitaba y comenzó a mover la cadera levemente, buscando la mano de la otra.

Lea entendió el mensaje y pasó dos de sus dedos por la intimidad completamente empapada de la otra, cosa que hizo que ella misma se mojase aun mas y soltase un leve gemido.

-Estas empapada... -dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Dianna la miró y mordió su labio suavemente para después tirar de él.

-Te deseo... -dijo mirándola intensamente.

Lea gimió de nuevo con la mordida y sin hacerse esperar mas comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de la otra rápidamente

Dianna arqueó la espalda al sentirla y le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras que Lea se pegó aun mas a ella y sin dejar de ponerle atención a su clítoris mordió su cuello.

-Oh dios... si... -dijo entre gemidos la rubia.

Después de un tiempo acariciando su clítoris Lea se detuvo provocando que Dianna soltase un quejido molesta y la mirara pidiéndole que continuase.

-Tranquila... -susurró Lea besándola y bajando con sus dedos hasta su entrada.

La acarició lentamente moviendo los dedos alrededor y cuando la rubia comenzaba a quejarse de nuevo le metió dos dedos rápidamente.

-Ahhhh -gritó de placer Dianna aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Lea comenzó a moverlos al compás de la cadera de la otra, que no se detenía ni un solo instante queriendo profundizar cada vez mas cada embestida. Necesitaba sentirla mas y mas profundo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la morena comenzó a notar que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se tensaba y como las paredes de la rubia comenzaban a contraerse cada vez mas así que aumentó sus movimientos.

-Dios... Lea! -gritó Dianna mientras se corría sintiendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

Lea sonrió al escuchar su nombre y disminuyó la velocidad de sus dedos lentamente hasta que los detuvo, dejándolos en su interior sintiendo las contracciones posteriores al orgasmo.

Dianna por su parte se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando que su respiración se volviese normal, cosa que no acababa de conseguir.

Después de un par de minutos alzó la cabeza encontrándose con unos grandes ojos marrones que la miraban con orgullo.

-¿Piensas estar dentro de mi todo el día? -dijo la rubia con tono divertido.

Lea sonrió ampliamente.

-No estaría mal -confesó moviéndolos levemente provocando que la rubia soltase un gemido de nuevo.

-¡Lea! -se quejó Dianna.

-¿Qué? -preguntó divertida.

-Si sigues así no podre recompensarte por todo el placer que me has hecho sentir -dijo con voz sensual mientras se mordía el labio.

Lea la miró con la boca abierta sacando los dedos rápidamente cosa que hizo reír a la otra.

Entonces la morena alzó una ceja y se llevó los dedos, muy muy lentamente hasta su boca, chupándolos de manera delicada para saborear a la mujer que la volvía loca.

Ahora era el turno de Dianna de mirarla con la boca abierta. Su boca se había secado completamente con esa visión y todos esos fluidos que faltaban allí, habían ido a parar a su entrepierna, activando su cuerpo completamente de nuevo.

-Deliciosa... -afirmó Lea sonriente terminando de lamer sus dedos.

Dianna la miró de manera traviesa y se colocó sobre ella rápidamente.

-Entonces veamos, cuan deliciosa estas tu -le dijo mientras descendía lentamente dejando pequeños besos por su cuerpo hasta colocarse entre sus piernas.

Lea la miró mordiéndose el labio hasta que sintió la lengua de la rubia sobre su intimidad y desde ese momento, todo se volvió placer de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido la escena y la narración? ¿Alguna queja? Y no me vale lo de que queríais saber lo que le iba a hacer Dianna a Lea, usar la imaginación un poco xD<strong>

**Siguiente capítulo el jueves.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	13. Capítulo 13

_Capítulo 13:_

Las luces de la mañana comenzaron a despertar a Dianna, que se encontraba todavía en la cama de la morena, totalmente desnuda y tapada apenas por una fina sabana que ocultaba parcialmente su cuerpo.

Cuando su consciencia comenzó a salir del sueño y centrarse en la realidad aunque todavía estuviera con los ojos cerrados algo atacó su mente de improvisto. Abrió sus ojos con rapidez y saltó prácticamente de la cama para después correr hacia el salón buscando su bolso desesperada.

Lo encontró en el sofá, se agachó rápidamente y lo abrió cogiendo su móvil y revisándolo.

-Maldita sea -murmuró.

-No es que me queje -oyó de repente a sus espaldas, se giró y se encontró a Lea sonriendo ampliamente con un café en la mano, vestida con ropa deportiva y apoyada en el marco de la puerta- pero ¿qué haces corriendo por la casa desnuda?

Dianna se sonrojó completamente dándose cuenta que aun se encontraba desnuda y cogió uno de los cojines para taparse.

Lea se rió suavemente y dejó el café sobre una mesita para después acercarse a ella, retiró suavemente aquel cojín pegándose a ella y la besó dulcemente.

-Buenos días -susurró contra sus labios.

Dianna se rió suavemente volviendo a besarla.

-Buenos días -le respondió cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Y ahora si, ¿que hacías? -volvió a preguntar Lea mirándola a los ojos sin separarse de su cuerpo.

-Anoche le pedí a Hemo que me avisara cuando llegase a casa y se me olvido completamente hasta ahora -le explicó.

-Bueno, tenías otras cosas en las que pensar -susurró Lea besando su cuello con suavidad mientras sus manos se movían por el cuerpo de Dianna lentamente.

Dianna gimió suavemente y asintió.

-¿Y te envió un mensaje? -preguntó Lea lamiendo su cuello y mordiéndolo levemente.

-Ajam... -dijo Dianna arañando la espalda de Lea suavemente.

-¿Qué te puso? -siguió preguntando mientras llevaba sus manos al trasero de Dianna apretándolo y mordiendo su cuello un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Quien? -logro decir con tono confundido cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquellas caricias.

Lea no pudo evitar reírse suavemente contra su cuello haciendo que la rubia regresase a la tierra.

-¡Si me haces esas cosas no puedo pensar! -le recriminó a Lea.

-¡Y si estas desnuda delante de mi no me puedo contener! -le explicó la morena entre risas.

Dianna masculló por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se puso su ropa interior que encontró esparcida por la habitación y luego le robó a la morena una camiseta y un pantalón corto mientras Lea la observaba divertida sin poder quitar la mirada del magnifico cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante.

-Deja de mirarme así -le dijo Dianna mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-No puedo evitarlo -dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Ademas te gusta -le recordó haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase.

Terminó de vestirse y se giró quedando frente a la morena.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Lea.

Dianna no dijo nada, simplemente le dio su móvil para que lo mirase por si misma.

"_Creo que al final si que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.- H"_

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Lea confusa.

-Que seguramente haya hecho alguna tontería -suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Porque te preocupas tanto por lo que haga? -le preguntó suavemente la morena.

Dianna la miró sin comprender.

-Es mi amiga, es normal que me preocupe.

Lea le sonrió cálidamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Lo se, me refería a que es su vida, son sus errores o sus aciertos y es ella la que tiene que hacerlo y tú lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente estar ahí para ella.

Dianna meditó las palabras de la morena durante unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Creo que soy demasiado protectora.

Lea se rió suavemente y se pegó mas a ella cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Me encanta que seas así -le confesó besando su mejilla- Y me encanta como te queda mi ropa -dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo mordiéndose el labio.

Dianna sonrió y la miró.

-¿No tenemos que ir al estudio hasta la tarde no? -preguntó con tono coqueto.

-¿Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche aun tienes ganas de mas? -preguntó Lea divertida.

-Siempre tengo ganas de ti -dijo comenzando a besarla mientras la tumbaba en la cama suavemente- Ademas, antes fuiste tú la que me calentaste -le recordó.

Lea sonrió correspondiendo a cada uno de sus besos.

-Cierto -reconoció la morena- pero creo que has perdido un tiempo precioso vistiéndote -bromeó metiendo las manos dentro del pantalón de Dianna apretando su trasero.

-Eso se arregla rápido -y en un momento las dos estaba desnudas entre aquellas sabanas que horas antes habían presenciado su amor.

-No hemos hablando de lo que vamos a hacer -dijo Lea apoyada en el pecho de Dianna después de dos horas.

Dianna abrió los ojos para mirarla y dejó de acariciarle el pelo.

-¿A que te refieres exactamente? -preguntó algo confusa la rubia.

-¿Vamos a decírselo a nuestros amigos? ¿Familia? ¿Hacerlo público? -la miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

La rubia suspiró desviando levemente la mirada.

-Me gustaría que nuestros amigos y familia lo supieran con el tiempo, pero fuera de ahí no, no me gusta que la gente sepa de mi vida privada, ya lo sabes -dijo sintiéndose un poco mal consigo misma.

-Ei -murmuró Lea haciendo que la mirase a los ojos- Estoy bien con eso -le sonrió dulcemente- Cuando estés preparada lo diremos, no hay prisa ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Segura? -preguntó lentamente poniendo una expresión triste en su rostro.

-No te voy a negar que me encantaría gritar a todo el mundo que Dianna Elise Agron es completamente mía -bromeó Lea haciendo que Dianna sonriese suavemente- pero con que tu y yo lo sepamos me sirve.

-Algún día podrás decirlo -se quedó callada mientras pensaba durante unos segundos- Bueno no, algún día yo se lo gritare al mundo -corrigió sonriendo traviesamente.

Lea se rió y se pegó mas a ella.

-¿También vas a decir que Dianna Elise Agron es completamente tuya? -dijo entre risas.

-No tonta -dijo la rubia golpeando suavemente su cabeza y después la miró a los ojos intensamente- Diré que amo con locura a Lea Michele Safarti.

Lea sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras y no pudo evitar besarla.

Dianna sonrió entre sus labios y le correspondió al beso acariciando la espalda desnuda de la morena mientras comenzaba a jugar con su lengua, hasta que su estomago de pronto rugió llamando la atención de las dos.

La morena se separó de los labios de la otra y miró su vientre, que a los pocos segundos volvió a quejarse. Se rió y vio el rostro algo sonrojado de la rubia.

-Vamos a pedir algo para comer -le propuso Lea dándole un beso rápido y levantándose de la cama envolviéndose en la sabana.

Dianna sonrió ampliamente mientras veía como la morena salia de la habitación con el teléfono en la mano, suspiró mirando al techo durante unos segundos hasta que se giró cogiendo su móvil de la mesilla de noche.

"_¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas hablar?.- D"_

Le envió el mensaje a Heather, esperando que su amiga no hubiese cometido alguna estupidez y que ahora se estuviera arrepintiendo.

-Listo -dijo Lea regresando a la habitación- He pedido comida tailandesa -le explicó sonriendo ampliamente.

Dianna se rió y volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesilla para poder abrazar a la morena que se había vuelto a tumbar a su lado.

-¿Como se lo tomó Theo? -dijo de repente la rubia después de unos minutos de silencio.

Lea suspiró y se pegó mas a ella.

-No muy bien al principio, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, para él todo estaba bien entre nosotros -trató de explicar.

-¿Y era así? -preguntó lentamente.

-En lo general si, profundamente no.

-¿Porque?

Lea alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-Por que yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga -dijo mirándola con intensidad intentando transmitirle lo que sentía

Dianna sonrió y besó su nariz suavemente.

-Me da pena por él -confesó- Me caía bien.

-¿Que quieres que vuelva con él? -dijo entre risas la morena.

La rubia frunció el ceño y la abrazo con fuerza comenzando a rodar por la cama sin soltarla.

-Nunca, eres mía -dijo sonriendo y dándole un montón de besos en la cara mientras la morena no paraba de reírse

El timbre de la casa sonó en ese momento y Dianna no tuvo mas remedio que dejar libre a la morena, que entre risas se vistió rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta y recoger la comida mientras que la rubia no pudo sonreír feliz. Se sentía tan plena y feliz, que sentía que el corazón le había crecido a dimensiones anormales y que ocupaba todo su cuerpo.

Suspiró y se vistió para ayudar a la otra con la comida.

-¿Estas lista? -gritó Lea desde el salón cogiendo el bolso.

-No estoy cómoda con esto -se quejó Dianna mientras salia de la habitación con un vaquero de Lea que le quedaba mas apretado de lo normal y una camiseta en la que ocurría lo mismo- Te dije que era mejor que fuera a mi casa a por ropa.

Lea la miró y no pudo evitar reírse suavemente cosa que hizo que la rubia se cruzase de brazos y frunciese el ceño.

-Me encanta como te queda -le confesó Lea acercándose a ella y besándola- Y si te hubieras ido hubiéramos desaprovechado un tiempo precioso.

Dianna sonrió tontamente y la cogió de la cintura.

-En eso tienes razón -la besó suavemente- Pero en cuanto lleguemos me voy a quitar esta ropa.

La morena volvió a reírse y se separó caminando hacia la salida.

-Todo lo que sea quitarte ropa por mi esta bien -dijo Lea mirándola por encima de su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Pervertida! -le gritó Dianna divertida siguiéndola

Las dos se rieron y se subieron en el ascensor cogidas de la mano. Iban a tener que disimular fuera de aquellas paredes y querían alargar ese momento de intimidad lo mas que pudieran.

Dianna fue la primera que salió del ascensor seguida de la morena.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche también? -le preguntó Lea mientras que Dianna la abría la puerta de entrada para salir a la calle.

-No lo se, mañana hay que madrugar y... -las palabras quedaron en el olvido cuando llegaron a la calle y la encontraron llena de paparazzis lanzándole fotografiás por doquier- Mierda -murmuró por lo bajo.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Lea para protegerla de aquellos animales y comenzaron a intentar llegar hasta el coche de la morena ya que la rubia lo había dejado en su casa.

Los paparazzis no dejaban de acosarlas, interponiéndose en su camino intentando sacar el mejor plano posible mientras que no dejaban de gritarles preguntas y mas preguntas que ellas ni siquiera escuchaban.

Después de muchos empujones, en los cuales Dianna les lanzaba una mirada fulminante y pegaba mas a Lea a su cuerpo, la cual se encogía algo asustada, llegaron al coche al cual entraron rápidamente

-Vámonos por favor -le suplicó la rubia a Lea para que arrancase el coche y se fueran de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Lea obedeció y puso en marcha el coche alejándose de allí en cuanto pudo. Cuando los hubo dejado atrás las dos por fin se relajaron y durante todo el camino ninguna de las dos dijo nada dejando que el silencio fuese el único presente en aquel coche.

La morena aparcó el coche y miró a la chica a su lado que iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien? -murmuró estirando la mano para coger la de la otra entre sus manos.

Pero Dianna rechazó aquel simple gesto rápidamente, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la expresión de dolor que había producido en el rostro de Lea.

-Lo siento -se disculpó para después suspirar de manera cansada- No los soporto...

Lea sonrió de lado.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes -dijo simplemente para después abrir la puerta del coche con intención de salir pero Dianna la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

Se giró y la miró algo confudida.

-Sigo queriendo estar contigo, lo sabes ¿no? -dijo con miedo en su voz.

Lea asintió lentamente aun con el semblante triste.

-Ven... -le suplicó Dianna para que se acercase y abrazarla.

La morena se acercó a Dianna la cual enseguida la atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza mientras le daba suaves besos en la cabeza.

-No van a estropear lo que tenemos, te lo prometo -le susurró en su oído haciendo que Lea se pegase aun mas a ella.

-Ellos pueden estropearlo solo si nosotras dejamos que lo hagan -razonó la morena.

-Tienes razón, intentare tranquilizarme, te lo prometo -le aseguró Dianna para después soltarla por fin, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios- Te quiero -le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Lea sonrió tontamente.

-Lo se -afirmó haciendo que las dos se riesen.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que no tengo nada que decir de este capítulo solo que no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, sera cosa de que me estoy muriendo de sueño.<strong>

**Siguiente capítulo el martes.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	14. Capítulo 14

_Capítulo 14:_

Entraron las dos juntas al estudio, hablando animadamente como si lo anterior no hubiera ocurrido nunca hasta que las dos tuvieron que separarse para proseguir con su trabajo.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo de repente Heather entrando en el trailer de la rubia.

Dianna se encontraba cambiándose de ropa entre escena y escena y la miró alzando una ceja por la intromisión sin ni siquiera llamar.

-Vamos, como si nunca te hubiera visto desnuda -siguió diciendo Heather para quitarle importancia a que estuviera medio desnuda.

La ceja de Dianna se alzó aun mas dándose prisa por terminar de vestirse.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? -preguntó Dianna cuando estuvo completamente vestida.

-No hice nada con Naya, tranquila -dijo rápidamente- pero estuvimos hablando y... -se mordió el labio sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Y...? -dijo Dianna animándola a continuar.

-Me confesó que me quería -dijo por fin provocando que la otra la mirase con la boca abierta.

-¿Y tu que hiciste? -preguntó rápidamente

-Pues... -suspiró y se sentó en el sofá para hablar de manera mas cómoda- le dije que gracias y huí -dijo avergonzada tapándose la cara con las manos.

Dianna la miró con expresión de poker.

-Creo que no te he oído bien -le dijo de manera tranquila.

Heather lanzó un bufido y miró a su amiga.

-Le dije que gracias y me metí en casa rápidamente -repitió.

-¿Pero como haces eso? -le recriminó Dianna sentándose a su lado.

-¡No lo se! Me quedé en shock y no supe que hacer.

-¿Y le dices que gracias y encima te vas?

-¡Ya lo se! Soy horrible -dijo Heather volviendo a tapar su rostro con las manos.

-Bueno, tampoco es eso -intentó tranquilizarla Dianna- Seguro que hay alguna manera de solucionarlo.

-¿Como? -preguntó con tono desesperado.

-Eso depende de lo que quieras hacer -le dijo calmadamente.

-¡Es que tampoco lo se! -exclamó.

-Tranquilizate -le dijo Dianna cogiendo sus manos con suavidad haciendo que la mirase- ¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo dijo?

-¿Aparte de pánico? -preguntó con un hilo de voz, Dianna asintió- Pues... -meditó la respuesta- calor, sentí como si de mi pecho comenzase a extenderse un intenso calor por mi cuerpo -trató de explicar.

Dianna sonrió dulcemente.

-Conozco esa sensación. Hemo siento decirte que estas enamorada -afirmó.

-¡Dios! -se quejó Heather.

-¿Tu quieres estar con Naya? -preguntó de manera delicada.

-No lo se -suspiró- tengo una relación estable con Taylor y sabes como es Naya -giró los ojos- cada día está con alguien diferente, no puedo confiar en ella en ese aspecto.

-Lo entiendo -dijo de manera comprensiva- Entonces tendrás que averiguar que es lo que quiere Naya y si está dispuesta a tener una relación o que. Aunque creo que lo primero que tendrías que hacer es disculparte, no creo que esté muy receptiva después de lo que hiciste -le recriminó suavemente.

-Tienes razón -se levantó y abrazó a Dianna con fuerza- Te quiero.

-Creo que me he perdido algo -oyeron de repente que alguien decía a sus espaldas.

Se separaron rápidamente y vieron a Lea en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola frunciendo el ceño.

-No es lo que piensas -dijo rápidamente Heather con miedo en su voz.

Dianna suspiró girando los ojos.

-Eso nunca ayuda Hemo -le recriminó y después miró a Lea- Solo le estaba dando un consejo -le explicó.

-Ajam... -dijo Lea suavizando un poco su expresión pero no demasiado.

-Bueno yo mejor me voy -dijo Heather acercándose a la puerta pero antes de salir miró por última vez a Dianna- Gracias -le dijo de manera cálida y salió del trailer después de que Lea se apartara de su camino.

Heather cerró la puerta tras de ella y las otras dos se quedaron mirando, Lea aun con el ceño fruncido y Dianna sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-¿Estas celosa de Hemo? ¿En serio? -le preguntó a la morena.

-¡No son celos! -dijo rápidamente- Solo me he sorprendido al entrar y oírla decir que te quiere -desvió la mirada poniendo morritos.

-Como amigas Lea, me quiere como amigas -le aclaró.

-Ya claro -murmuró cruzándose mas de brazos.

Dianna se rió suavemente y se acercó a ella arropándola entre sus brazos. Lea se relajó lentamente hasta que por fin correspondió a aquel abrazo.

-Es mi amiga, nada mas -susurró en su oído- Yo te quiero a ti.

Lea suspiró pesadamente abrazándola con fuerza y cerrando los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Lo siento -murmuró.

-No pasa nada -le tranquilizó- ¿Mucho trabajo? -le preguntó.

-Un poco pesado nada mas -siguió murmurando en la misma posición mientras Dianna había comenzado a acariciar su pelo con dulzura- Te echaba de menos -le explicó.

-Lo se -dijo Dianna sonriendo ampliamente.

Lea la golpeó suavemente en el brazo separándose de ella.

-Se supone que me tienes que decir que tu también me echas de menos -le recriminó.

-No me gusta mentir -bromeó Dianna haciendo de rabiar a la otra.

Lea gruñó y se volvió a cruzar de brazos dándose la vuelta para salir rápidamente de allí enfadada pero la rubia fue rápida y la abrazó de nuevo por la espalda pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Tonta, si sabes perfectamente que te echo de menos a cada segundo que no estas conmigo -le dijo con dulzura en su oído

-No me gustan esas bromas -se quejó en un susurró para después suspirar pesadamente.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Dianna besando su cuello con suavidad.

Le fue dando pequeños besos hasta que la otra se relajó y por fin se giró pegando sus labios a los de la rubia con pasión. Las cosas rápidamente se calentaron y Dianna ya se encontraba pegada a la pared mientras las manos de Lea recorrían su cuerpo bajo el vestido que llevaba puesto la rubia Pero en cuanto Dianna sintió como la mano de Lea llegaba a su entrepierna se detuvo rápidamente separándola con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó confusa Lea.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí -dijo respirando agitadamente.

-Dianna, nadie nos va a ver aquí, estamos solas -le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

La rubia la miró con una expresión de terror en su rostro dejando aun mas confundida a la otra.

-No me siento cómoda -intentó explicarle.

-¿Es por los paparazzis de antes? -preguntó lentamente.

-Puede ser... -murmuró- Tengo miedo.

-Me he dado cuenta por tu cara, parecía que acababas de ver entrar a un dinosaurio comiéndose a todo el elenco -dijo intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente.

Dianna se rió levemente ante las ocurrencias de la otra.

-Lo siento -dijo de un largo suspiro -fui yo la que empezó todo esto y ahora soy yo la que tiene miedo de ello.

-Bueno, espero que no tengas miedo de lo nuestro, si no de que la prensa lo sepa -dijo Lea algo dolida.

-Por supuesto -dijo rápidamente Dianna- no quería que sonara así.. -murmuró.

Lea cogió su mano con suavidad para transmitirle calma.

-No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Iremos mas lento si con ello conseguimos que el miedo se vaya poco a poco.

Dianna la miró tristemente.

-Yo quiero estar contigo Lea, de eso no tengo dudas. Pero luego se me vienen a la cabeza todos los problemas que podemos tener, toda la presión, todas las opiniones y es como si mi cuerpo entrase en absoluto pánico.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo aunque a mi no me pasa igual, sabes que no me importa que la gente lo sepa y hable lo que quiera, pero entiendo que para ti es muy importante.

-Gracias... -susurró y Lea la abrazó.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar -dijo la morena después de unos minutos abrazándola- Saldré tarde, me esperas o... -comenzó a decir sin saber muy bien como terminar.

-Creo que me iré a casa, estoy cansada -se excusó Dianna.

Lea asintió y besó su frente con suavidad.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces -le dijo con dulzura para después salir del trailer.

Dianna suspiró pesadamente y unos segundos después abandono ella también el trailer dispuesta a terminar cuanto antes para ir a su casa y poder descansar con tranquilidad.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, era imposible cerrar sus ojos.

Se sentía mal, horrible por como se estaba comportando, no era propio de ella ese miedo y temía hacer daño con ello a la morena. Ademas de eso era que no había querido ir con Lea por si volvía a pasar lo de esa tarde con los paparazzis, un día podría ser casualidad por cosas de amigas, pero dos ya seria demasiado para los rumores que ya estaban demasiado esparcidos.

Se giró mirando el reloj a su lado y suspiró al darse cuenta que apenas habían pasado unos minutos.

Echaba de menos a la morena, apenas había pasado una noche de ella y ya necesitaba su calor y su olor para dormir, no era normal. Volvió a girar en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero después de muchos minutos, demasiados gruñó y se incorporó cogiendo el teléfono y marcando ese numero que tan bien se sabia.

-¿Todo bien? -fue lo primero que dijo Lea con tono preocupado por la llamada.

-Te echo de menos -murmuró algo avergonzada.

-Y yo a ti cariño -respondió la morena notando su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Te desperté? -preguntó sintiéndose algo culpable.

-No, todavía estoy en el estudio, acabamos de terminar ahora -le explicó.

Dianna frunció el ceño y miró la hora.

-Pero si son las 2 de la mañana -exclamó.

-Lo se -susurró claramente cansada- Las cosas se alargaron mas de la cuenta.

-Entonces no te entretengo mas, ve a casa a descansar, debes de estar molida -dijo claramente preocupada.

-¡No! -dijo rápidamente la morena- Tienes que hacerme compañía para que no me duerma al volante.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger? -preguntó levantándose de la cama dispuesta a cambiarse rápidamente

-No te preocupes, solo hablame -le pidió mientras Dianna oyó como arrancaba el coche al otro lado de la linea- ¿Porque no estas durmiendo? -le preguntó.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti -dijo mordiéndose el labio y volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

-Eres adorable -dijo dulcemente la morena.

-¿Qué me has hecho para tenerme tan loca por ti?

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo -respondió riéndose suavemente.

-Te necesito para dormir y solo he dormido contigo un día, no es normal.

-No me importa lo que es normal o no, lo único que me importa es lo que sentimos -dijo sonriendo la otra.

-Siento haberte dicho que no a ir contigo hoy -se disculpó Dianna.

-No pasa nada, entiendo el porque lo dijiste. Ademas tampoco me hubiese gustado que me estuvieses esperando hasta tan tarde. Estas mejor ahí en la cama.

-Estaría mejor contigo -dijo haciendo un mohin la rubia y provocando que Lea se riese suavemente.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que mas me gustaría -afirmó.

-Lo se -lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la cama- Soy estúpida

-Oye, no digas eso -le regañó la morena- Las cosas salieron así, no pasa nada.

-Ya pero... -volvió a suspirar- Tienes razón

-¿Que llevas puesto? -preguntó cambiando de tema con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Un pijama... -respondió Dianna algo sonrojada.

-¿Cual?

-El de nubes -le explicó avergonzada.

-Me encanta como te queda ese pijama, con el pantaloncito corto... -al otro lado de la linea se oyó un pequeño gemido.

-¿Lea? -preguntó algo confusa.

-Perdón, me quede imaginándote con el puesto -le explicó.

-¡Deja de imaginar cosas y centrate en la carretera! -le dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, ya estoy llegando -le informó.

Dianna abrió la boca para responder pero el timbre de la puerta sonó de repente, frunció el ceño intentando pensar en quien podía ser a estar horas.

-¿Estas ahí? -preguntó Lea en el teléfono

-Si, es que llamaron a la puerta y no se quien pueda ser a estas horas.

-Ve a ver, a lo mejor es un regalo.

-Si claro, o un psicópata -dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz haciendo reír a la otra suavemente.

-Si no vas nunca lo sabrás

-Bueno, pero si oyes algún ruido raro cuelga y llama a la policía -le avisa.

-De acuerdo -dijo entre risas mientras Dianna salia de la habitación y se acercaba a la puerta de puntillas.

Miró por la mirilla y no vio a nadie al otro lado, frunció mas el ceño y abrió la puerta con cuidado confirmando que allí no había nadie.

-No hay nadie -le dijo a Lea.

-¿Segura? -preguntó la morena apareciendo frente a ella.

El rostro de Dianna se iluminó mientras que Lea la miraba sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir si no es contigo -le explicó recorriendo el poco espacio que las separaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos besándola dulcemente.

Dianna sonrió entre sus labios y la cogió de la cintura metiéndola en el interior de la casa sin dejar de besarla.

Caminaron hasta la habitación donde por fin dejaron de besarse, se miraron a los ojos y Lea dejó sus cosas por ahí comenzando a desnudarse mientras Dianna se metía en la cama, tapándose con las mantas.

La morena se quedó en ropa interior y después se metió junto con la rubia, apagó la luz y la abrazó pegándose a su cuerpo. Parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo juntas y aquello era lo mas común del mundo, pero para ellas, en ese momento significo un avance en lo que estaban construyendo día a día. No era el sexo lo que necesitan en ese momento y las dos lo sabían, se necesitaban la una a la otra, su presencia y su cariño, nada mas. Se dieron otro suave beso y al poco tiempo las dos se quedaron completamente dormidas una en brazos de la otra y con una expresión de relajación absoluta.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, soy una mala persona por no subir el capítulo cuando lo había dicho pero como dije en la otra historia no he tenido ni tiempo ni inspiración como para ponerme a escribir y me temo que lo del tiempo se alargara dos semanas mas, ya que tengo que hacer dos viajes donde prácticamente me recorreré media España así que no puedo deciros cuando será la próxima continuación, solo deciros que será en cuanto pueda que espero que no tarde mucho. Aun así procurare subir una continuación por semana al menos.<strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	15. Capítulo 15

_Capítulo 15:_

Lea caminaba por el estudio con su característica sonrisa, la cual hacia que se iluminara su rostro haciendo notar claramente su felicidad en esos momentos.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche que se presentó en casa de la rubia de improvisto y desde ese día no podían evitar estar juntas cada noche, daba igual en que casa estuviesen, aunque después, cada mañana las dos salían por separado aun con miedo de que los paparazzis volvieran a hacer su aparición.

Estar con Dianna la hacia tremendamente feliz ya que la rubia la hacia sonreír a cada instante, la cuidaba y la mimaba como nunca antes, aunque tenía que reconocer que siempre se comportó de esa manera con ella en esos momentos eran aun mas especiales esas acciones ya que sabia cual era el sentimiento que los movía

Atravesó todo el estudio con solo un pensamiento en su mente, llegar a donde estaba su novia y besarla como nunca antes. Habían estado todo el día separadas debido al trabajo que tenían que realizar en el que desgraciadamente no habían coincidido, así que Lea quería verla y estar con ella, porque a pesar de haberse visto esa misma mañana cuando se despertaron, la extrañaba demasiado como pasar mas segundos alejada de ella.

-¡Lea! -la llamó uno de los asistentes del rodaje.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa -dijo ella rápidamente intentando esquivarlo.

-Hay alguien en la puerta preguntando por ti -dijo el chico haciendo que Lea se detuviese mirándolo confundida.

-¿Por mi? ¿Quien es? -preguntó.

-No lo se -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Solo me han dicho que te avisase.

-Gracias -dijo amablemente.

Con desgana se desvió de su camino anterior y fue hasta la entrada del estudio para intentar averiguar de quien se tratara, pero en cuanto se fue acercando supo que había sido una mala idea.

Allí, de pie, con mirada expectante y con un ramo de rosas en las manos se encontraba Theo.

-¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó Lea al llegar a su altura con tono molesto.

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó él de manera tímida

-Theo, ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar en Nueva York, pensé que había quedado claro.

-Se que todavía sientes algo por mi, ¿no podemos volver a intentarlo? Yo te amo... -dijo mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

Lea gruñó por lo bajo y miró hacia todos los lados asegurándose que no había nadie en los alrededores.

-No Theo, ya no quiero estar mas contigo -le dijo intentando que no sonase demasiado brusco.

-¿Puedes por lo menos aceptar esto? -le pidió dándole el ramo de rosas.

La morena miró el ramo y luego la expresión de suplica en el rostro del chico y no tuvo fuerzas para negárselo así que lo cogió y después volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Ahora puedes irte por favor?

-¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche? -insistió el chico.

-Theo por favor, deja de insistir, no voy a salir contigo.

-¿Ni como amigos? -preguntó esperanzado.

-Como amigos te digo que no creo que sea oportuno, ahora tengo que volver a trabajar y te agradecería que dejases de insistir -le pidió.

-No voy a desistir Lea -dijo con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro- Te quiero en mi vida, si tiene que ser como amigos lo acepto, pero no me alejes.

-Esta bien, ya hablaremos -dijo con desgana.

-Gracias -dijo sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose besando su mejilla con suavidad para después darse media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

Lea suspiró pesadamente haciendo girar los ojos y se dio la vuelta aun con el ramo de rosas en la mano encontrándose de frente a Dianna, que se encontraba alejada y observándola con una mirada de dolor en su rostro pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta desapareció sin previo aviso.

-Mierda -murmuró Lea y corrió para buscar a la rubia tirando en uno de los contenedores las flores de Theo.

Recorrió todo el estudio desesperada por encontrarla pero fue inútil, nadie la había visto en los últimos minutos ni nadie sabia donde encontrarla, así que Lea se decantó por el último lugar que le quedaba por revisar, el trailer de Heather.

Llegó frente a él y cogió aire con fuerza para después llamar suavemente.

-¿Si? -preguntó la voz de Heather después de unos segundos.

-Hemo, ¿Está Dianna contigo? Necesito hablar con ella.

-No, lo siento -respondió con voz no muy convencida tardando demasiado en hacerlo.

Lea frunció el ceño.

-Por favor, es importante -insistió suplicando.

Los segundos pasaban y Lea solo oía unos suaves murmullos provenientes del interior hasta que Heather abrió la puerta y la miró frunciendo el ceño claramente.

-Espero que no me arrepienta de dejarte pasar -soltó saliendo del trailer e indicándole que entrase.

-No lo harás -murmuró y entró en el trailer de manera nerviosa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Lo que se encontró dentro hizo que su corazón se encogiese de dolor. Dianna se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con el rostro entre sus manos ocultando claramente las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir por sus ojos.

-Di... -susurró acercándose a ella, pero la rubia alzó una mano indicándole que no se acercase a ella.

Lea obedeció mordiéndose el labio.

-No es lo que piensas -continuó hablando.

Dianna alzó el rostro mirándola con un dolor tremendo en su rostro dejando ver sus ojos totalmente rojos y las mejillas brillantes por todas las lágrimas que había derramado.

-¿Y tú que sabes lo que pienso? -espetó con rabia.

-Piensas que he vuelto con él, que quizás nunca lo deje y te mentí, que estoy jugando contigo, ¿me equivoco? -dijo lenta y suavemente.

La rubia desvió la mirada limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa momento que aprovechó Lea para acercarse un poco mas.

-Apareció de repente, ni siquiera lo sabia hasta lo vi, intentó volver conmigo pero lo rechace, aunque parece no entenderlo del todo -le explicó

-¿Quiere volver contigo? -preguntó en un susurro con la voz entrecortada con el lloro.

-Eso me dijo -se acercó un poco mas sentándose a su lado en el sofá- Pero le dije que no quiero estar mas con él.

-¿Le dijiste que estamos juntas?

-No sabía si tu querías que él lo supiera, así que preferí omitir esa parte, aunque se lo deje claro que ya no me interesa.

Dianna la miró tristemente y después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Pues no parecía que se fuera muy triste -dijo en un susurró.

-Porque le dije que ya hablaríamos cuando insistió en que quería ser mi amigo, pero solo se lo dije para que se fuera de una vez -Lea cogió con suavidad la mano de la rubia apretándola- Di, no quiero estar con él, quiero estar contigo ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Lo siento... yo... te vi con él, como te besaba y te daba las flores y... pensé que quizás te habías arrepentido de estar conmigo y querías volver con él, que mis tonterías de mantenerlo en secreto te habían cansado, que querías tener una relación normal, que... -dijo divagando hasta que Lea hizo que se callara besándola suavemente en los labios.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado -susurró contra sus labios mientras que Dianna cerraba los ojos suspirando pesadamente- ¿Podrías confiar en mi, por favor?

Dianna la miró aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y asintió lentamente mientras Lea limpiaba sus mejillas con los pulgares suavemente.

-Confío en ti -aseguró- Lo siento.

-Tranquila -le susurró dulcemente- ¿Sabes en lo único que he podido pensar en todo el día? -dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-¿En que? -preguntó Dianna mirándola algo confusa.

-En ti, en que me moría de ganas de estar contigo -la rubia la miró sorprendida y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

Dianna no dijo nada, simplemente recorrió el poco espacio que las separaba juntando sus labios con los de la morena. Fue un beso necesitado y dulce que rápidamente se torno apasionado

Lea llevó sus manos al rostro de la otra, acariciándolo durante aquel beso que tanto había deseado durante todo el día mientras Dianna apretaba su cintura y la incitaba a tumbarse en el sofá, cosa que hizo sin separarse de esos labios que tanto deseaba.

Dianna se colocó sobre ella en el sofá lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios mientras metía una de sus manos bajo el jersey de Lea, acariciando su vientre y rozando con los dedos su sostén

La morena gimió suavemente ante las caricias y besos de la otra a la vez que arañaba su nuca notando como su excitación iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Estamos en el trailer de Hemo... -dijo entre besos Lea consciente de que si seguían no iban a ser capaces de detenerse.

La rubia se separó de sus labios bajando dando besos por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, el cual lamió y besó con pasión

-Necesito hacerte mía -dijo con voz ronca en su oído

Lea al oírla un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y Dianna la miró a los ojos durante unos segundos esperando a saber si la morena lo quería tanto como ella y así era. Lea rápidamente volvió a besarla con aun mas pasión que antes.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo -le recordó la morena.

Dianna asintió y rápidamente volviendo a besarla le desabrochó el pantalón metiendo la mano en el interior y acariciando su intimidad lentamente notando como estaba de mojada la morena y sonriendo entre sus besos. Comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras la otra se retorcía debajo de ella arañando su espalda y mordiendo sus labios intentando controlar los gemidos.

-Te deseo -dijo Lea entre suaves gemidos haciendo que Dianna se excitase aun mas.

Mientras su mano seguía acariciando su clítoris la otra se volvía a meter bajo su jersey llegando esta vez hasta su sostén y bajándolo levemente para poder tener acceso a sus pechos. Pellizco uno de sus pezones haciendo que Lea arquease la espalda y se aferrase a ella.

Después de unos segundos mas acariciándola, deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior lentamente, manteniéndolo dentro sin moverlo mientras miraba a los ojos a la otra con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Lea se quejó y movió su cadera buscando el movimiento que tanto ansiaba pero la rubia se mantuvo en su posición hasta que la morena no pudo mas y con un gruñido la besó con pasión sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Hazme tuya.. -le pidió con deseo e intensidad.

Dianna no se hizo mas de rogar y comenzó a mover el dedo en su interior añadiendo rápidamente otro sintiendo como las paredes de la morena se contraían alrededor de ellos. Los movió cada vez mas rápido mientras continuaba jugando con sus pezones y besándola sin dejar de mirarla.

Lea no tardó mucho en sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba con rapidez, arañó su espalda y entrecerró sus ojos por la excitación pero de repente Dianna detuvo sus dedos haciendo que Lea soltase un grito de frustración y la mirase frunciendo el ceño,

La rubia sonrió de manera traviesa al sentir que tenía el dominio de la situación mientras que su novia movía su cadera con desesperación intentando llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Dianna se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-¿Eres mía? -preguntó con voz sensual moviendo sus dedos en círculos dentro de ella ligeramente.

-Si... -dijo con un quejido la morena.

-Dilo... -le pidió Dianna mordiendo su lóbulo suavemente mientras comenzaba a mover los dedos de nuevo rápidamente

Lea le clavó las uñas en la espalda gimiendo fuertemente ya que se le hacia ya imposible controlarse y mientras el orgasmo recorría todo su organismo gritó:

-¡Soy tuya! -arqueó la espalda y Dianna hundió los dedos por última vez en su interior.

La morena se dejó caer en el sofá con la respiración agitada mientras que Dianna retiraba los dedos y la besaba con suavidad dejando que se recuperase.

Unos golpes en la puerta hizo que las dos se levantasen rápidamente arreglándose la ropa y el pelo como podían ya que la cabeza de Hemo no tardó en aparecer por la puerta, mirándolas algo confusa.

-Espero que no hayáis tenido sexo en mi sofá -murmuró con tono molesto haciendo sonrojar completamente a las otras dos.

Dianna le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y cogió la mano de Lea tirando de ella hacia el exterior.

-Lo siento -le susurró a Heather cuando pasó por su lado la cual le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

Dianna llevó a la morena hasta su trailer y nada mas que entraron Lea la miró con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Que vergüenza! -le dijo aun sonrojada- ¡Podría habernos pillado!

-Pero si eras tu la primera que quería que lo hiciéramos aquí -le recordó.

-Aquí -dijo señalando a su alrededor- No en el trailer de Hemo.

-No vi que te opusieras mucho -dijo con tono coqueto acercándose a ella contoneándose

-Yo... -comenzó a hablar Lea pero sus palabras se perdieron mientras veía como las caderas de Dianna se movían acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

-¿No te gustó? -preguntó Dianna cuando ya estaba pegada a ella agarrándola por la cintura.

-Dios... -dijo Lea rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y mirándola a los ojos mordiéndose el labio- fue increíble

Dianna sonrió orgullosa y la besó con suavidad.

-Gracias -susurró.

-¿Porque? ¿Por decirte lo increíble que eres haciendo el amor? -preguntó divertida la morena.

La rubia negó lentamente.

-Por aguantar mis tonterías y celos -le dijo algo avergonzada.

Lea le sonrió tiernamente.

-En el fondo me encanta lo posesiva que eres -sonrió aun mas- ¿Estas mejor? -preguntó son suavidad mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, es que te vi con él y todo se me vino abajo -suspiró pesadamente.

-Creo que no va a desistir -dijo lentamente y Dianna gruñó suavemente frunciendo el ceño y apretando su cintura con fuerza pegándola mas a ella- Pero quiero que aunque me veas con él, confíes en mi, ¿puedes hacer eso?

Dianna suspiró desviando levemente la mirada y después de unos segundos volvió a mirarla.

-Lo intentare -dijo dando a entender que no podía prometer otra cosa ya que no sabía si lo podría cumplir.

-Por el momento me vale -le dijo y la besó con suavidad.

* * *

><p><strong>He regresado a mi casa y lo primero que he hecho ha sido ponerme a escribir para poder daros continuación mientras pueda, ya que en un par de días vuelva a viajar, así que disfrutar.<strong>

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	16. Capítulo 16

_Capítulo 16:_

-¿Lo tienes todo claro? -le preguntó Dianna a Lea mientras caminaban por el estudio con determinación.

-Si pesada. ¿Pero estas segura de esto? -dijo mirándola algo temerosa.

-Por supuesto, Hemo ha intentado hablar con ella un montón de veces y siempre la esquiva y ya que por fin ella ha decidido averiguar que es lo que quiere Naya con ella exactamente, es hora de que nosotras la ayudemos -le explicó.

-Esta bien, solo esperemos que no nos maten entre las dos.

-Bueno, si conseguimos eso significara al menos que harán algo juntas -bromeó la rubia.

Lea se rió suavemente y se detuvo mirando a su novia. Después miró rápidamente a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie las veía y la besó rápidamente.

-Suerte -le susurró.

Dianna sonrió ampliamente ante aquel beso y asintió.

-Lo conseguiremos -dijo entusiasmada.

Después de aquello cada una se fue por su lado, dispuestas a hacer su parte del plan para juntar a Heather y a Naya.

Dianna caminó entre los decorados hasta encontrarse con Heather la cual estaba con la mirada perdida mientras escuchaba música y esperaba a realizar su siguiente escena. Se acercó a ella sonriéndole y colocándose a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Heather con miedo en su voz ante la expresión de la otra.

-Nada ¿Porque? -dijo sonriendo aun mas.

-Estas demasiado sonriente -dijo levantando una ceja mientras la observaba.

-Es porque estoy muy feliz.

-¿Y eso se lo tenemos que agradecer a cierta morena no? -preguntó divertida.

-Puede ser -le guiñó un ojo- Ven esta noche a cenar a casa y te lo contare todo -le propuso.

-No se si quiero saberlo todo... -dijo con una expresión de asco.

-No seas tonta -dijo Dianna riéndose y golpeando su brazo con suavidad- no me refería a eso.

-¡No me digas que os vais a casar! -gritó emocionada Heather.

Dianna la miró con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¡¿De donde has sacado eso?

-No lo se -se encogió de hombros- pero seria tan bonito -dijo con la mirada perdida imaginándoselo.

-Deja de decir tonterías -soltó Dianna frunciendo el ceño- ¿Vas a venir? -insistió.

-¿Tu y yo solas?

-Exacto -respondió sonriendo.

-Esta bien, pero luego que Lea no me quiera matar porque piense cosas raras -le advierte.

-Tranquila, todo está controlado -respondió riéndose suavemente para después alejarse hacia su siguiente secuencia- ¡Trae el vino! -le gritó antes de desaparecer completamente.

En otra parte del estudio Lea se encontraba caminando hacia Naya la cual estaba hablando animadamente con Cory.

-Hey -dijo Lea llegando a su lado y saludándolos.

-¿Qué tal diva? -bromeó Cory.

-Bien, gracias -respondió riéndose levemente y después dirigió su mirada hacia Naya- ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó con suavidad.

-Pues... -comenzó a decir Naya mirando al chico, que enseguida entendió el mensaje.

-Os dejo tranquilas chicas -dijo sonriendo- Portaos mal -les guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ellas.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Naya mirando a la morena frente a ella.

-Te noto un poco triste y distante últimamente. ¿Todo bien? -preguntó preocupada.

-Si, aunque no estoy en mi mejor momento -dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

-¿Y eso porque?

Naya se mordió el labio nerviosa y miró a su alrededor asegurándose que nadie las escuchaba.

-Me declare a Hemo -confesó.

-¡¿En serio? -gritó emocionada- ¡Pero eso es algo bueno!

-Lo hubiera sido si ella me hubiese correspondido -dijo desganada.

-¿Qué te dijo? -dijo algo confusa.

-Me dijo que gracias y se fue rápidamente -dijo bajando la cabeza.

Lea frunció el ceño mirándola durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Y no has intentado hablar con ella de nuevo?

-¿Estas loca? Ya bastante vergüenza pase en ese momento como para repetirlo -negó lentamente con la cabeza- Lo mejor es que me olvide con ella, al fin y al cabo ella está con Taylor.

-¿Pero tu la quieres? Me refiero, ¿quieres estar con ella? ¿En serio? -preguntó Lea.

-Si, es lo que mas me gustaría. Ella es maravillosa y me encanta, pero no pudo ser -se encogió de hombros tristemente.

-El tiempo lo cura todo -dijo Lea intentando animarla para después abrazarla con suavidad- ¡Tengo una idea! -exclamó de repente separándose y mirando a Naya que la observaba confundida- Hoy Dianna da una cena en casa con alguna de sus amigas. No ira nadie del equipo y nos gustaría que vinieras, así conocerás a gente nueva y quizás encuentres el amor correspondido que necesitas -le guiñó el ojo sonriendo ampliamente.

-No se... -dijo dubitativa- No me apetece mucho estar rodeada de gente que no conozco -confesó.

-¡Pero sera divertido! -exclamó entusiasmada- Mira, hacemos una cosa. Ven un rato y si te aburres o te sientes incomoda seras libre de irte cuando quieras -le propuso.

Naya suspiró pesadamente y miró a la morena que no dejaba de sonreír.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Perfecto! -la abrazó de nuevo- Esta noche a las 9 en casa de Dianna y ¡trae el postre! -le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Naya hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se quedó allí, meditando, mientras Lea caminaba con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Después de todo, el plan iba perfectamente.

La noche se acercaba con rapidez mientras que Dianna y Lea se encontraban en el apartamento de la primera, preparándolo todo para la cena de esa noche. Lea tenía la comida casi lista mientras que la rubia ponía la mesa con esmero, esperando que todo estuviera perfecto.

-¿Estas segura de esto? -preguntó Lea por décima vez.

-Totalmente -respondió Dianna sonriendo ampliamente- Date prisa que dentro de poco estarán aquí.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Lea por fin terminó la cena, colocándola sobre la mesa que era lo último que faltaba. Observaron todo aquello orgullosas de si misma.

-¿Lista? -preguntó Dianna mirando a la morena.

Lea asintió y fue a por los abrigos de ambas mientras que Dianna apagaba las luces.

-¿Le dijiste a Naya que llegase a las 9, no? -se aseguró la rubia.

-Si ¿y tu le dijiste a Hemo que viniese a menos cuarto?

-Afirmativo -respondió.

Lea se rió suavemente y luego se quedó observando a Dianna mientras ambas se ponían los abrigos.

-Estas totalmente sexy planeando todo esto -susurró Lea con voz sensual muy cerca de la otra.

Dianna la miró alzando una ceja divertida.

-Para ti estoy siempre sexy -le recordó con una suave sonrisa.

Lea se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Cierto.

Dianna se rió y la besó con suavidad para después cogerla de la mano para salir del apartamento. Caminaron hasta las escaleras y subieron uno de los tramos para después sentarse en las mismas, esperando.

-Enviáselo -dijo Lea mirando la hora.

Dianna asintió y cogió su móvil.

"_He tenido que salir a por unas cosas de última hora pero no tardare en llegar, el portero está avisado de que llegaras y te dejara entrar. Esperame dentro. -D"_

Lea soltó un largo suspiro cuando vio que se enviaba el mensaje y rápidamente recibió respuesta.

"_Ya estoy llegando. ¡No tardes! -H"_

-Listo -dijo Dianna sonriendo orgullosa de si misma.

Estuvieron esperando durante unos pocos minutos en aquellas escaleras, pendientes de cada mínimo ruido que se producía a su alrededor mientras Lea se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia y la otra la abrazaba cálidamente por la cintura.

-¿Sabe si tardara mucho en llegar? -oyeron de repente la voz de Heather mientras el ascensor se abría y las dos se pusieron en tensión escuchando con atención.

-No lo se señorita, yo solo tengo instrucciones de dejarla entrar -le informó el portero.

Heather suspiró fastidiada y pocos segundos después se oyó como se abría la puerta del apartamento y entraba en su interior cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Lea suspiró aliviada relajándose levemente.

-Solo falta Naya ahora -le informó a la rubia.

-¿Estas segura que no notó nada? -preguntó Dianna.

-Soy una excelente actriz, que lo sepas -dijo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo estar indignada.

-Eso no lo dudo, aunque... -dijo acercándose al rostro de la morena lentamente- espero que no siempre tengas la necesidad de actuar -susurró con voz sensual para después rozar sus labios suavemente y separándose de nuevo.

Lea la observó y cuando se separó no pudo evitar morderse el labio y admirar los labios que acababan de rozar los suyos y que quería besar en ese mismo momento.

-Contigo nunca he necesitado actuar -le confesó en un murmullo.

-Excepto cuando fingías que yo no te gustaba -una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro.

-Gracias a dios que esa época terminó -exclamó cogiendo su rostro con las manos y atrapando esos labios que deseaba con pasión.

-Si... gracias a dios -dijo Dianna sonriendo triunfante entre los labios de Lea.

Después de unos minutos de besos y alguna caricia sobre la ropa, las dos se quedaron de piedra sin moverse cuando volvieron a oír el ascensor abrirse. Se miraron y ambas hicieron un gesto para mantener el silencio y agudizaron el oído

Oyeron un largo suspiro y después de unos segundos, los cuales claramente no hacia falta para llegar a la puerta, se oyó como sonaba el timbre del apartamento y al poco tiempo se abría la puerta.

Un silencio se produjo en el ambiente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-He venido a cenar -respondió Heather.

-Y yo... -dijo con tono confundido Naya- Creo que sera mejor que me vaya -afirmó.

-¡No! Por favor, entra, las esperaremos juntas para que nos den una explicación -razonó Heather.

-¿No están dentro?

-No, Dianna me dijo que no tardaría en llegar -le informó.

-De acuerdo -dijo de mala gana Naya- pero si tardan mucho me voy.

-Me parece bien -dijo Heather y segundos después se oyó cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Dianna y Lea se miraron sonriendo ampliamente ya que su plan había funcionado a la perfección, ahora solo hacia falta que la segunda parte del mismo también funcionase.

Se incorporaron en silencio y bajaron las escaleras despacio y de puntillas, aunque los tacones que llevaba Lea en ese momento hacia que sonasen mas de la cuenta. Dianna la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Era necesario que te pusieras tacones? -le recriminó en un susurró.

-Bien que te gusta mi culo cuando me los pongo -le espetó haciendo que Dianna la mirase con la boca abierta y luego dirigiese su mirada hacia el trasero de la morena.

-Tienes razón, póntelos siempre -sentenció haciendo reír suavemente a Lea.

Llegaron a la puerta y con rapidez Dianna insertó la llave en la cerradura, girándola rápidamente y dejando la puerta cerrada completamente y sin posibilidad de entrar o de salir, a no ser con esa llave.

-¿Dianna? -oyeron que decía Heather desde el interior acercándose a la puerta mientras ellas se colocaban a los costados para no ser vistas por la mirilla.

Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio y vieron como la manilla de la puerta se giraba, intentando abrirla inútilmente

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con tono de fastidio Naya.

-¡Nos han encerrado! -dijo alterándose y golpeando la puerta- ¡Dianna abre! -le pidió.

-¿Como que nos han encerrado? A ver, dejame a mi -volvieron a girar la manilla, cada vez con mas fuerza hasta que se dieron cuenta que era imposible- ¡Las voy a matar! -gritó Naya.

-Tranquilizate, seguro que hay una explicación. Voy a llamarla -dijo Heather.

A los pocos segundos el móvil de Dianna comenzó a vibrar, Lea y ella se miraron de manera confidente y esperaron hasta que dejó de sonar, entonces la rubia le envió un mensaje.

"_Aprovecha y arregla las cosas. No tiene escapatoria esta vez. -D"_

-¿Qué te puso? -dijo rápidamente Naya al oír el teléfono de Heather sonar.

-Que no nos van a dejar salir hasta que arreglemos las cosas -mintió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¡¿Y ellas porque se tienen que meter en esto? No es su problema -dijo alterándose cada vez mas la latina golpeando a la puerta con fuerza.

Dianna y Lea sonrieron triunfantes y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor para después bajar en el mismo.

-¿Crees que lo arreglaran? -preguntó Lea.

-Eso o se mataran -afirmó la rubia- Ahora... -susurró pegándose al cuerpo de la morena- Creo que nos interrumpieron antes cuando estábamos en algo importante -besó su cuello con suavidad.

-Uhm... -gimió suavemente- Tienes razón. Vamos a mi casa -sentenció la morena cogiendo la mano de la otra y tirando de ella fuera del ascensor.

* * *

><p><strong>He llegado a mi casa por fin y lo primero que hago es subir continuación.<strong>

**Tenía un poco abandonadas a Hemo y Naya, asi que este capítulo se centra en ellas y creo que parte del siguiente tambien.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	17. Capítulo 17

_Capítulo 17:_

Dianna abrió la puerta del apartamento con lentitud y sigilo, no quería que Naya y Heather se dieran cuenta de su presencia, más que nada por los instintos asesinos que parecía irradiar la latina la noche anterior.

-¿Estarán durmiendo? –susurró Lea pegada a su espalda y mirando por encima de su hombro intentando ver el interior.

Dianna la miró frunciendo el ceño indicándole que guardara silencio mientras se adentraban en el apartamento caminando casi de puntillas y sin hacer ruido, a excepción, de nuevo, de los tacones de Lea.

-¿Lo haces por molestar no? –murmuró Dianna dirigiendo su mirada a los tacones y luego al rostro de su novia.

-No, lo hago para provocarte –sonrió de manera traviesa y se giró levemente dejando que apreciase su trasero cosa que la rubia hizo sin pudor alguno mientras se mordía el labio.

-¡Céntrate! –le recriminó sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiendo su atención al salón observando cada detalle- Bueno, es un alivio que no hayan destrozado la casa –dijo aliviada.

El salón se encontraba prácticamente como lo habían dejado la noche anterior a excepción de varias copas de vino vacías encima de la mesilla y la cena que había sido comida completamente.

-A lo mejor Naya se ha desquitado con tus cámaras –dijo como si nada la morena caminando hacia el centro del salón y mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Oh dios mio! Tendría que haber vaciado la casa antes de preparar esto –dijo alarmada caminando con rapidez hacia el mueble donde las guardaba.

Al hacerlo un gran suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus pulmones dándose cuenta que todo estaba sano y salvo en su sitio, después se giró mirando a Lea que la observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres malvada… -murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-Y te encanta –le guiño un ojo para después caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación donde seguramente estuviesen las otras dos pero al quedar frente a ella se detuvo y miró a Dianna de nuevo- ¿Y si están desnudas?

Dianna gruñó por lo bajo y caminó hasta colocarse a su altura mirando la puerta cerrada frente a ellas.

-Tienen que ir a trabajar dentro de poco, no se pueden pasar ahí todo el día –susurró abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Cuando lo hizo pudo ver como Heather se encontraba tumbada de lado totalmente dormida mientras que Naya se pegaba a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura y agarrando su camiseta como para que no se escapase.

-Son adorables –murmuró Lea mirándolas con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero justo en el momento en el que lo dijo lo ojos de Naya se abrieron de golpe fijándose en ellas haciendo que rápidamente su expresión se tornase de ira absoluta. Dianna y Lea abrieron los ojos totalmente asustadas y rápidamente, mientras Naya saltaba de la cama en dirección a ellas, cerraron la puerta evitando de esa manera que la otra las alcanzase y las matase o les hiciese cualquier otra tortura que tendría planeada.

Naya intentó abrir la puerta pero Dianna la sujetaba con fuerza evitando que lo consiguiese, aunque le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Dianna abre la puerta! –gritó enfurecida sin dejar de forcejear.

-¡Ni loca! –respondió con voz asustada.

-¡Déjanos salir de una vez! ¡No somos unas cobayas para que estéis experimentando con nosotras!

-Me ofende profundamente que insinúes si quiera que estamos a favor de la experimentación animal –dijo de repente Lea colocando las manos en sus caderas y mirando a la puerta con determinación.

-No es el momento cariño –dijo la rubia mientras giraba los ojos.

De repente Naya dejó de forcejear con la puerta y Dianna dirigió su atención a la misma, temiéndose una estampida o algo mucho peor, pero en vez de eso solo se oían unos suaves susurros procedentes del interior de la habitación.

-Di… -oyó que decía Heather golpeando con suavidad la puerta- Déjanos salir –le pidió.

-Pero Naya nos quiere matar –respondió mordiéndose el labio no muy segura de que hacer.

-No hará nada –le aseguró.

-¿Prometido? –insistió.

-¡Como no abras ahora mismo si que te voy a matar! –gritó Naya golpeando la puerta con fuerza asustando a Dianna y Lea que pegaron un pequeño salto.

-¡Naya! –Heather la reprendió rápidamente y volvió su atención a la rubia- Te lo prometo.

-Está bien… -murmuró Dianna soltando la manija de la puerta y alejándose considerablemente de ella mientras arrastraba a Lea con ella por si tenían que huir de repente.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad apareciendo al instante Heather con el rostro levemente sonrojado evitando la mirada de las otras dos chicas, seguida de Naya que las fulminaba con la mirada. Dianna y Lea se miraron confundidas retrocediendo otro paso.

-Mejor me voy –gruñó Naya recogiendo su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Yo también –anunció Heather aun si mirarlas haciendo lo mismo que la otra.

-¿Todo bien? –se aventuró a preguntar Dianna claramente preocupada.

-Nos vemos en el set –fue lo único que dijo Heather antes de abandonar el apartamento seguida de Naya.

Las otras dos se miraron aun más confundidas y después de un largo suspiro de Dianna, se dirigieron al sofá donde se sentaron, Lea apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia abrazando su cintura mientras que Dianna rodeó sus hombros con su brazo atrayéndola mas.

-¿Qué crees que pasó? –preguntó Lea después de unos minutos de silencio.

-No lo se, cada una tenía una expresión diferente –respondió Dianna con la mirada ausente metida en sus pensamientos.

-Si al final todo salió mal nos van a hacer la vida imposible –dijo algo asustada.

-Lo se… -susurró Dianna después de un largo suspiro.

Lea caminaba entre los decorados sonriendo ampliamente emocionada por la siguiente escena que tenía que rodar, no era una gran cosa pero una escena solo con Dianna siempre la ponía de buen humor, aunque fuesen pocas las ocasiones. Pero de repente unas voces provenientes de detrás de un decorado hizo que se detuviese por completo, se acercó lentamente curiosa y escuchó atentamente.

-¿Tío has visto lo caliente que está Dianna últimamente? –dijo un chico que si Lea no estaba muy equivocada pertenecía al departamento de fotografía.

-Ufff, ¿como no la voy a ver? –respondió otro chico- Cada día está mas buena –sentenció.

-Además últimamente se la ve muy emocionada, ¿tú sabes algo?

-Ni idea, siempre está Lea pegada a ella y no hay manera de acercarse –respondió malhumorado haciendo que Lea bufase molesta.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo sorprendido- A mi se me acerca continuamente para hablar y yo solo puedo mirarle las piernas y las tetas mientras me contengo de comerle la boca allí mismo, porque a demás te mira de esa manera tan… sexual –suspiró- ¿Crees que debería intentar algo? –preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Claro que si! –exclamó el otro- Además esa chica no puede estar sola, necesita un hombre a su lado que la tenga contenta –los dos comenzaron a reírse.

Lea ya no aguantó más y siguió su camino apretando los puños intentando controlar la ira que iba creciendo en su interior.

-Aquí estas –oyó de repente detrás de ella y como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella haciendo que se relajase levemente- Te estaba buscando…

-Me entretuve –murmuró Lea mientras sentía como Dianna besaba su cuello suavemente y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la tensión de su novia.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño preocupada colocándose frente a la morena que evitaba su mirada.

-Claro –sacudió la cabeza y colocó la mejor sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Segura? –insistió Dianna no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto –cogió el brazo de la rubia haciendo que se girase y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la zona donde tenían que rodar- Vamos a grabar una de las mejores escenas que se han grabado en esta serie –dijo Lea emocionada.

Dianna sonrió mirándola dulcemente y sujetó la mano de su novia que tenía agarrando su brazo entrelazando los dedos con ella.

La escena se rodó sin mayores problemas y cuando terminaron por fin tuvieron vía libre para irse a sus casas. Las dos habían estado durante todo el día observando a Heather y Naya intentando averiguar que pasaba y porque no, armarse de valor y acercarse a ellas para hablar, pero ninguna de las dos había sido capaz y ni siquiera las habían visto juntas a excepción de las escenas que compartían.

Lea se adentró en su tráiler dispuesta a cambiarse para ir a casa con su novia. Sonrió mientras se desvestía y se imaginaba en el sofá abrazando a Dianna mientras veían cualquier cosa en la televisión, aunque bueno, era ella la que lo veía mientras que la rubia se entretenía con otras cosas como leer o simplemente mirar a Lea con adoración alternando entre la televisión y ella pero ese pensamiento fue seguido de otro que cambió completamente su expresión haciendo que se detuviese por completo.

Recordó la conversación que había oído antes y de nuevo esa sensación en el estomago la invadía. No eran exactamente celos porque sabía como era la rubia con la gente, totalmente adorable, amable y amigable pero le molestaba sobremanera que pensaran siquiera que tuvieran una oportunidad con ella, que estaba accesible y que podían intentar algo sin que Lea pudiese hacer nada al respecto. No podía decirles que Dianna era su novia, que estaba con ella y no quería tener nada que ver con ellos, que eran felices, que se amaban y que era la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. No podía decirles nada de eso porque nadie sabía que estaban juntas y la rubia no mostraba todavía ninguna intención de decirlo aunque sabía que era un poco pronto porque solo llevaban unas semanas juntas, pero Lea desde el primer instante había querido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, feliz como estaba de tener a una mujer tan maravillosa a su lado.

Suspiró frustrada y se sentó en el sofá sin importarle estar todavía a medio vestir mientras se sumía de nuevo en sus pensamientos hasta que de repente un suave golpe en la puerta y la cabeza de Dianna asomando por ella la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Dianna frunció levemente el ceño y entró en el tráiler sin decir nada cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó de manera delicada.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo me cambio y nos vamos –dijo Lea rápidamente incorporándose y disponiéndose a cambiarse pero Dianna la detuvo y la volvió a sentar en el sofá colocándose frente a ella de rodillas para estar a su altura mientras cogía sus manos con determinación entre las suyas.

-Lea –susurró haciendo que la mirase a los ojos- llevas todo el día ausente. ¿Puedes decirme lo que pasa para que deje de preocuparme? –preguntó con la mirada llena de angustia.

-Lo siento, es que llevo todo el día pensando en si hicimos bien con lo de Naya y Heather –mintió colocando una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Era eso? –dijo Dianna soltando un suspiro aliviada- Me habías preocupado –le recriminó con delicadeza.

-No era mi intención –la miró tímidamente mordiéndose el labio.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, no nos han matado, ni entre ellas, así que es una buena señal –le sonrió con dulzura y besó sus manos suavemente.

Lea le sonrió cálidamente y la atrajo atrapando sus labios con los suyos dándole un suave beso que tanto necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, saber que era suya y que siempre la iba a tener a su lado.

Después de unos segundos se separó y sonrió aun más.

-Me visto y vamos, que tengo hambre y quiero ver que programa echan en la tele hoy –le guiñó un ojo mientras Dianna se reía dejándola ir para que se terminara de preparar.

Se terminó de vestir mientras la rubia se había sentado en el sofá jugando con su teléfono esperándola y aprovechó que estaba entretenida y se internó en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Soltó un largo suspiro y se miró al espejo.

-No puedes decirle nada –murmuró diciéndoselo a si misma- eso solo hará que se sienta presionada y se aleje de ti.

Lo repitió un par de veces mas intentando convencerse hasta que con determinación volvió a salir del baño.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Dianna mirándola por encima del teléfono.

Lea asintió sonriendo ampliamente y después de recoger sus cosas las dos se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos coches porque no podían atraparlas saliendo juntas de nuevo y Lea lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no le doliese tener que fingir constantemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho el largo retraso de este capítulo pero me obsesione con otra de las historias y hasta que no la terminé no estuve contenta. <strong>

**De ahora en adelante continuare esta historia como lo hacia anteriormente junto con "Sueños e ilusiones" y "Connections" que es otra nueva historia.**

**Mi intención es una actualización de cada historia a la semana, por lo menos, se que puede llegar a ser poco si lo miras individualmente, pero son tres historias y ponerte con cada una por separado lleva su tiempo.**

**De todas maneras os advierto que esta historia no creo que dure mucho, no mas de 30 capítulos si es que llega y ya se que empezareis a decir que queréis mas y todo el rollo, pero en serio, no creo que pueda sacarle mas a esta historia, no de la forma en la que a mi me gusta, a no ser que les haga tener alguna desgracia, que no era mi intención y tampoco quiero involucrar esta historia con eso ya que esta siempre pretendí que fuera mas... romántico y en base a los problemas de una relación de este tipo en vez de problemas personales como son otras de mis historias.**

**Así**** que simplemente me queda decir que espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	18. Capítulo 18

_Capítulo 18:_

-¿Qué tal estoy? –preguntó Lea a Chris mientras giraba sobre si misma.

-Preciosa como siempre, ya lo sabes –el chico le sonrió dulcemente y después volvió a dirigir su atención a la revista que tenía en sus manos.

Lea se miró una vez mas en el espejo de cuerpo entero, este día era muy importante, tanto la serie como ella y Chris estaban nominados en unos premios muy importantes de panorama nacional y los nervios la recorrían sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No será mejor el otro vestido? –lo miró a través del espejo con el ceño fruncido intentando decidirse.

El vestido en cuestión era de un color plateado y largo con una gran abertura a un lado dejando ver sus largas piernas y un pequeño escote que permitía entrever el contorno de sus pechos sin excederse

-No cariño, este es el indicado, si no confías en mi pregúntaselo a Dianna –una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro al nombrar a la rubia.

Lea abrió los ojos exageradamente y se giró para enfrentarse a su amigo mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-¿Por qué tendría que preguntárselo a ella? –dijo intentando parecer confundida y despreocupada.

La sonrisa de Chris aumento aun más.

-Lea cariño, soy gay, no podéis ocultarme ese tipo de cosas –le aclaró dulcemente.

Lea suspiró pesadamente y se giró volviendo a mirarse al espejo con detenimiento, aunque sus pensamientos estaban centrados en cierta rubia, cosa que no podía evitar.

-¿Todo bien entre vosotras? –preguntó el chico con delicadeza después de observar a la morena perdida en sus pensamientos durante lo que creyó que era demasiado tiempo.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo con fingida emoción sonriendo ampliamente.

-Lea… -susurró el chico dejándole claro que no le creía.

Suspiró y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.

-Me siento un poco insegura… -murmuró.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó algo confundido centrando su atención en su amiga.

-¿Tú has visto a Dianna? Ella es preciosa, encantadora y dulce a mas no poder, cualquier chico a chica mataría por estar con ella –le explicó.

-Pero ella está contigo… -dijo lentamente el chico aun sin comprender.

-¡Lo se! Pero nadie mas lo sabe, a excepción de un par de personas el resto cree que está disponible y pueden intentar algo con ella –se llevó las manos a la cara desesperadamente.

-¿No confías en ella?

-No es eso –murmuró con voz cansada- sé que ella no hará nada, es el hecho de que otros lo intenten o piensen que tienen oportunidad lo que me molesta.

-Ósea que quieres que todo el mundo sepa que es tuya –una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de Chris.

-Algo así… -murmuró.

-¿Lo has hablado con ella?

-No… -dijo lentamente- Ella se siente muy presionada con que la gente y los periodistas sepan de su vida privada, no quiero agobiarla más.

Chris la miró durante unos segundos y después rodeó sus hombros con su brazo dándole un suave abrazo.

-Cariño, necesitáis hablarlo, sino aguantaras y aguantaras hasta que estalles y luego todo será mucho peor –le dijo con delicadeza.

Lea negó rápidamente y se levantó.

-No puedo –sentenció para después ir a terminar de prepararse mientras Chris la observaba con la mirada triste sin saber que mas hacer.

Los premios eran esa misma noche y poco tiempo tenían ya para prepararse y encaminarse juntos hacia la alfombra roja que los estaba esperando. Dado que los dos estaban nominados individualmente habían decidido que Lea acudiese con Chris como pareja mientras que Dianna iría por su cuenta sola y se reuniría con ellos en el interior para que los fotógrafos no sospechasen nada y aunque a Lea le dolía no poder ir del brazo de su novia, sabía que todo eso tenía sentido y que aunque no pudiese disfrutar de ella en la alfombra roja, en el interior nadie iba a poder evitar que estuviese pegada a ella a cada segundo que pudiese.

Después del ajetreo de la alfombra y de varias entrevistas por el camino, por fin los chicos habían conseguido entrar a la recepción evitando así las cámaras que se encontraban en el exterior.

-¿La has visto? –preguntó nerviosa Lea.

-Por decima vez, no, no la he visto pero no creo que tarde en llegar –murmuró Chris algo molesto por la pesadez de su amiga.

-Está apunto de empezar, ya debería haber llegado –dijo mas para si misma que para él.

Volvió a mirar sobre las cabezas a su alrededor, por lo menos lo que le permitía su pequeña estatura y los grandes tacones que había elegido esa noche, pero todo fue inútil, el sitio estaba abarrotado mientras la gente seguía entrando y algunos caminaban ya hacia el interior del recinto para sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, pero aun así casi no se podía mover y mucho menos encontrar a su rubia entre tanta gente.

Maldijo por lo bajo y buscó en su bolso con rapidez con la intención de llamarla, pero cuando lo intentó no hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea. Miró el teléfono extrañada durante unos segundos y después con agilidad comenzó a moverse por el hasta que entró en Twitter y rápidamente buscó la cuenta de Dianna viendo que hacia apenas unos minutos había comentado.

"_Atrapada en el atasco de la alfombra roja" _

Esas simples palabras hicieron que Lea volviese a respirar con normalidad, todo lo que le permitían los nervios que aun la consumían.

Los minutos pasaban y la recepción fue vaciándose mientras Chris no dejaba de insistirle que ellos también deberían entrar, pero Lea era cabezota y terca y no pensaba entrar si no era al lado de su novia.

-Estas preciosa… -oyó una conocida voz sugerente a sus espaldas haciendo que su piel se erizase completamente.

Lea se giró rápidamente y se encontró frente a ella a una sonriente y hermosa Dianna que la miraba con adoración.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó la morena abrazando a su novia de la emoción.

La rubia se rio suavemente correspondiéndole al abrazo y después miró a Chris que las miraba de manera adorable.

-Siento el retraso –les dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Menos mal que has llegado, tu novia me tenía loco –exclamó en broma Chris preparándose para entrar en el interior del reciento pero después de unos pasos se dio cuenta que caminaba solo y se giró confundido.

Dianna lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos con una expresión de sorpresa y terror mientras que Lea miraba a la rubia mientras el miedo la invadía por completo.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –dijo Dianna con voz dolida dirigiendo su atención a Lea.

-¡No! –exclamó rápidamente- Él lo descubrió, te juro que nunca se lo diría a nadie sin hablarlo contigo primero –le explicó intentando que la creyera.

-Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo –dijo Chris con rapidez intentando eliminar la reciente tensión.

Dianna se relajó levemente pero aun mantenía su expresión seria y Lea sabía que el miedo a que todo el mundo lo supiese comenzó a invadirla de nuevo pero no le dio tiempo a hablar mas con ella porque los asistentes del evento los incitaron a que entrar por fin para que pudiera empezar la gala.

Murmuraron una disculpa y se encaminaron hacia sus asientos pero cuando llegaron se detuvieron de repente mirándolos contrariados.

Estaban en mesas separadas, Chris y Lea se encontraban cerca del escenario debido a su nominación individual mientras que Dianna estaría unas mesas más atrás con el resto del reparto.

Lea rápidamente iba a protestar pero la rubia cogió su mano con suavidad intentando que se tranquilizase.

-No te preocupes, luego estaremos juntas –le susurró al oído para después ir a su asiento dejando que los otros dos hiciesen lo propio.

La morena la observó irse sin poder evitar que una mueca triste se alojase en su rostro y le entrasen unas ganas tremendas de contradecir a todo el mundo e ir a sentarse con su novia y sus amigos, después de todo tenía la escusa de que quería estar cerca del reparto por la nominación que tenía la serie, pero no puedo hacer mucho, porque Chris rápidamente cogió la mano que acababa de soltar Dianna y la arrastró prácticamente a sus asientos obligándola a sentarse de una vez por todas para que pudiera empezar la gala.

El tiempo pasaba mas lentamente de lo que se había imaginado Lea al salir de su casa. Las nominaciones y premios fueron pasando como si fueran a cámara lenta a pesar de que casi no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en el escenario ya que no podía dejar de mirar en dirección a Dianna que parecía mirar con interés lo que ocurría y de vez en cuando una risa se le escapaba o hacia algún comentario a Kevin que se encontraba a su lado. La morena no podía evitar mirarla con adoración y aprovechó esos momentos para apreciar lo bella que estaba aquella noche. Su vestido rojo se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva se su cuerpo y el gran escote que llevaba la hacía aun mas apetecible para la morena, que no podía dejar de imaginarse a si misma llenando de besos y amor a ese cuerpo que adoraba, además su cabello se encontraba en un precioso recogido que dejaba escapar unos pocos mechones cayendo por su cuello acariciándolo a cada movimiento que realizase.

En un momento dado Dianna pareció notar la intensa mirada de su novia y la miró con una expresión divertida y coqueta, Lea sonrió algo avergonzada sonrojándose levemente pero la vergüenza fue remplazada de nuevo por el deseo cuando la rubia, de manera traviesa se lamió los labios muy muy lentamente mientras miraba a la morena de arriba abajo con detenimiento comiéndola con la mirada. En ese mismo instante Lea estaba dispuesta a levantarse y arrastrar a la rubia al baño más cercano y hacerle el amor con pasión y necesidad pero el sonido de su nombre rebotando por las paredes de aquel escenario hizo que su atención se centrase en el escenario confundida.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir mientras que se levantaban mirándola emocionados y ella estaba cada vez mas confundida hasta que Chris la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Has ganado! –exclamó emocionado.

-¿Qué? –dijo totalmente desorientada.

-¡Has ganado el premio a mejor actriz de comedia! –repitió separándose de ella e incitándola a que subiese al escenario a recoger su premio.

La boca de Lea se abrió totalmente y la tapó rápidamente con la mano mientras subía las escaleras hasta el atril donde se encontraban los presentadores. Todo era demasiado para ella, la emoción y el desconcierto del principio la habían dejado sin palabras, ni siquiera se esperaba ganar aquel premio, la nominación en si ya era un elogio sobretodo junto con otras grandes actrices pero ganarlo era totalmente inesperado y sorprende.

Cogió el premio después de recibir las felicitaciones de los presentadores y en ese momento se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo temblaba y no lo podía controlar. Caminó con cuidado hasta que se encontró frente al micrófono y lo primero que hizo buscar a Dianna con la mirada. La encontró de pie aplaudiendo como si la vida le fuese en ello y con una expresión total de orgullo en su rostro. Eso hizo que la morena se tranquilizase lo suficiente para hablar o por lo menos conseguir el valor necesario para hacerlo.

-Gracias –fue lo primero que dijo con la voz entrecortada, después cogió aire y prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a su novia- La verdad es que no me esperaba este premio y ya sé que esto lo dice todo el mundo, pero de verdad ha sido una sorpresa, sino podéis ver de nuevo mi cara cuando dijeron mi nombre. ¡Ni siquiera tengo preparado un discurso! ¡Yo! ¿Os lo podéis creer? –varias risas se oyeron entre el publico haciendo que la comodidad se asentase en el pecho de la morena- Ante todo quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que trabajan para que Glee haya llegado a donde está y que me haya dado esta magnifica posibilidad de adentrarme en un mundo que no conocía y por el que tengo un gran respeto. Quiero dar las gracias a mis padres por apoyarme incondicionalmente desde siempre y alentarme a conseguir mis sueños. Y por último –se detuvo durante unos segundos meditando como agradecer a Dianna sin que fuese demasiado evidente- quiero dar las gracias a Anna, una pequeña chica que hizo que abriese los ojos y me diese cuenta de lo que tenía frente a mi, sin ella seguramente aun seguiría perdida. –miró a la cámara frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y le guiñó un ojo- Gracias Anna.

Los aplausos estallaron de nuevo y Lea por fin se separó del atril y comenzó a regresar a su asiento buscando con la mirada a Dianna para poder ver su reacción, pero la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor haciéndole imposible distinguirla. No pudo verla hasta que se sentó de nuevo y todo el mundo se tranquilizó.

Dianna la miraba de manera penetrante con los ojos levemente bañados en las lágrimas por la emoción. Una pequeña sonrisa de amor se incrustaba en su rostro y Lea supo en ese momento que la rubia lo había entendido todo perfectamente. Lentamente movió la boca sin dejar de mirarla murmurando un _"te amo" _que hizo que la sonrisa de Dianna aumentase de intensidad rápidamente.

En esos momentos Lea sabía con exactitud que todos los problemas, secretismos y trabajo valía la pena con tal de tener a aquella mujer increíble a su lado incondicionalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando dije que una historia me había atrapado me refería a escribirla. Empecé a escribir "¿A que tienes miedo?" y no pude dejarla hasta que terminé con ella.<strong>

**Siento mucho el retraso pero ya sabéis, una que tiene una vida ocupada y poca inspiración.**

**En el siguiente capítulo continuara la gala de premios y la posterior fiesta, ¿Qué pasara?**

**Como nota aclaratoria diré que no me inspiré en ninguna gala en particular con este capitulo, cogí un par de cosas de algunas de ellas pero nada mas, es totalmente ficticia. **

**Procurare no tardar mucho en continuar!**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	19. Capítulo 19

_Capítulo 19:_

La ceremonia se alargó mas de lo previsto y Lea y Dianna aun no habían podido hablar o siquiera acercarse ya que no podían abandonar sus asientos debido a la nominación que tenía Glee y que no sabían exactamente cuando ocurriría así que si se iban por unos minutos y justamente pasaba y ellas no estaban los rumores se iban a desatar de una manera que nadie iba a poder detener.

Aun así las dos seguían mirándose cada vez que podían, ahora no era solo la morena la que no lo podía evitar, a Dianna se le notaba la necesidad de acercarse a su novia. La emoción la embriagaba y el orgullo por Lea se hacia presente cada vez mas en su cuerpo pero tenía que contenerse ante todo, no podía, después de todo lo que habían pasado, dejar que los impulsos hiciesen que cometiese un gran error que sabía que después se iba a arrepentir.

Al final Chris también había conseguido su premio, junto con Glee haciendo de esa manera que la serie eclipsase la ceremonia con todos los premios que había recibido directa e indirectamente. Cuando todo el elenco subió para recoger el premio las dos rápidamente se colocaron juntas evitando su mirada sabiendo que todos los ojos estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. En el escenario se situaron detrás de Jenna y Amber aprovechando para agarrarse de la mano con fuerza haciendo que sus sonrisas aumentasen considerablemente.

Ryan fue el encargado de dar el discurso de agradecimiento mientras los demás se felicitaban entre si y se emocionaban por haber conseguido aquel premio tan esperado. Durante todo el discurso ellas no se separaron dedicándose de vez en cuando una tímida mirada y una dulce sonrisa que rápidamente intentaban disimular sin mucho éxito.

Cuando bajaron del escenario y cada uno se dirigió a su asiento, Dianna aprovechó para dejar una pequeña nota en la mano de su novia que había estado preparada desde que Lea ganó su premio.

Lea la miró algo extrañada pero no podía ver que ponía en ese momento así que cuando todo el mundo estaba en su sitio y la ceremonia continuó Lea la abrió cuidadosamente para leer lo que había en su interior.

"_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Verte allí arriba con ese premio solo podía pensar en subir y besarte como nunca antes te había besado sin importarme nada ni nadie. Eres increíble y me siento la mujer mas afortunada por tenerte a mi lado._

_PD: Creo que debemos regalarle algo a Anna para darle las gracias por hacer que tu dura cabeza se centrase "_

Lea sonrió tontamente releyendo la nota un par de veces más e intentando que las lágrimas no se escapasen de sus ojos por la emoción y todo el sentimiento que sentía en cada una de aquellas palabras. Después de unos segundos mas levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Dianna que la miraba feliz, dulce y totalmente enamorada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó disimuladamente de su asiento y después de dedicarle una mirada a la rubia se escabulló en dirección a los aseos. Entró y rápidamente se aseguró de que nadie mas se encontraba allí, después se acercó al espejo fingiendo que se arreglaba el maquillaje mientras esperaba que su novia hiciese lo que tanto esperaba.

Dianna no se hizo mucho de rogar y unos segundos después apareció por la puerta, se miraron con intensidad durante unos segundos y sin que ninguna de las dos dijese nada se introdujeron en uno de los compartimentos para que nadie las sorprendiese. Nada mas que la puerta se cerró sus labios se estrellaron entre si mientras con sus manos se aferraban la una a la otra con fuerza queriendo fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban sin detenerse un solo segundo mientras sus lenguas bailaban en la boca de la otra al son que solo ellas conocían. Los jadeos poco a poco fueron imposibles de contener y el eco de aquel cuarto de baño hacia que aumentasen de intensidad.

De repente oyeron como la puerta del baño se abría de golpe dejando que se escuchase un montón de voces en el exterior y las dos se quedaron como piedras sin moverse, se miraron a los ojos, con un poco de dificultad por la cercanía así que se separaron levemente y estuvieron atentas a cada sonido que podría realizarse en aquel baño para saber que hacer a continuación.

Unos pasos de tacones se oían caminando claramente con rapidez y dejando claro que era más de una persona la que se encontraba al otro lado. Poco después sintieron como la puerta del compartimento de al lado suyo se abrió y los tacones siguieron su recorrido hacia el interior.

Dianna y Lea se miraban de manera interrogante y después de unos segundos de no escuchar absolutamente nada, la rubia se armó de valor y se inclinó intentando ver por la apertura de abajo para saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Casi se cae al suelo cuando se dio cuenta que dos chicas se encontraban al otro lado, muy muy juntas y que conocía con exactitud aquellos tacones. Se levantó rápidamente intentando no resbalar con el aquel maldito suelo y miró a Lea con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Qué? –dijo Lea solo moviendo los labios totalmente asustada ante la expresión de su novia.

En los segundos que tardó Dianna en averiguar como explicárselo sin delatar su presencia comenzaron a oír unos gemidos que acallaron cualquier cosa que pudiese decir la rubia.

Lea abrió la boca sorprendida para después tapársela con la boca evitando que cualquier sonido saliese.

A su lado las dos chicas estaban haciendo exactamente lo que habían hecho ellas hacia apenas unos segundos y las cosas se estaban volviendo cada vez mas incomodas, estar tan juntas, calientes después de todo lo que habían hecho y no poder hacer nada para que no las escuchasen, además Dianna seguía con una extraña expresión que Lea no terminaba de comprender, hasta que los gemidos fueron sustituidos por palabras de una de las otras ocupantes.

-Dios Hemo, como me pones –oyeron la voz de Naya totalmente excitada.

No pasó ni un segundo después de escuchar eso que Lea soltó una gran carcajada sin poder evitarlo seguido de un gran estruendo en el compartimento de al lado. Después de eso el silencio inundó el baño mientras que Lea intentaba contener la risa y Dianna la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mierda… -oyeron a su lado después de unos segundos.

Dianna gruñó por lo bajo y salió para después abrir lentamente la puerta de al lado mientras Lea miraba por encima de su hombro para no perderse nada.

Frente a ellas se encontraron las figuras entrelazadas de Heather y Naya en una postura extraña a medio caerse y apoyarse en el retrete. No se podían mover debido a que el suelo estaba resbaladizo y cada vez que lo intentaban se deslizaban aun mas en dirección hacia el suelo. Al verlas en esa posición tan incomoda Lea ya no pudo aguantarlo mas y comenzó a reírse con fuerza ya sin intentar siquiera contenerse.

Naya la fulminó con la mirada como pudo aunque la morena ni lo vio ya que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la risa sin sentido que estaba teniendo. Dianna sonrió disculpándose e intentó ayudarlas a levantarse.

-Venga a la de tres –les dijo agarrando a cada una por un brazo y preparándose para tirar mientras Lea las miraba aun riéndose a una distancia prudencial- Una, dos y… ¡tres! –exclamó tirando de ellas.

Pero no ocurrió lo esperado y en vez de tirar hacia fuera del cubículo Dianna se deslizó por el suelo resbaladizo hasta caer sobre las otras dos provocando que ya no pudiesen aguantar mas y acabaron los tres tiradas en el suelo alrededor del retrete. Lea comenzó a reírse aun mas después de ver con todo detalle mientras se agarraba el estomago que ya comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reírse.

-¡Hemo, no es el momento! –exclamó Naya intentando averiguar donde se encontraban sus piernas para poder levantarse.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confusa Heather.

-¡Oh dios mio, no llevas ropa interior! –gritó Dianna asomando la cabeza por entre las piernas de Naya

Naya rápidamente se tornó de un tono rojizo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Quítate de encima de mi! –golpeó lo que le parecía el brazo de Dianna.

-¿Por qué me pegas? –preguntó Heather después de quejarse del golpe.

-¡Lea! ¡Deja de reírte y ayuda! –le recriminó su novia viendo que lo único que hacia la morena era reírse y reírse y cuando conseguía tranquilizarse levemente, era volver a mirarlas y comenzar a reírse sin descanso- ¡Por mucho que me guste el cuerpo femenino no me siento muy cómoda con las partes intimas de Naya en mi cara!

-¡Deja de mirarme! –se quejó Naya.

-¡No puedo! ¡Está ahí y no puedo moverme! –le respondió.

-¡Cierra los ojos! –le pidió.

Dianna obedeció y un pequeño silencio se hizo presente.

-Hemo tengo que felicitarte –murmuró Dianna.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confusa.

-Por como huele, creo que la tienes muy excitada –comentó como si nada la rubia.

-¡No me huelas! –gritó Naya intentando cerrar las piernas aprisionando mas la cabeza de la rubia.

-¡Au! –se quejó mientras Heather sonreía orgullosa- ¿Cómo quieres que evite oler? –preguntó confusa.

-Solo… ¡no respires! –miró a Lea fulminándola con la mirada- ¡Ayúdanos!

-Lo siento, no puedo… -dijo sin dejar de reírse volviendo a sujetarse el estomago.

Naya se cansó de esperar e intentó levantarse como pudo pero al segundo de levantar su cuerpo unos centímetros volvió a resbalar golpeando su culo con fuerza contra las baldosas.

-¡Mierda! –se lamentó intentando sobarse el trasero cosa que fue inútil porque ni siquiera veía sus manos.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Jenna haciendo que todo se quedase en silencio de repente, hasta Lea había dejado de reírse. Jenna miró a la morena con confusión y luego dirigió su mirada hacia las tres chicas tiradas en el suelo entrelazadas. Las miró durante unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No quiero saberlo –murmuró para después abandonar el baño.

Nada más que la puerta se cerró Lea volvió a reírse aun con más intensidad si es que eso era posible.

-¡Lea! ¡Como no nos ayudes te quedas sin sexo durante un mes! –le amenazó Dianna cansada y dolorida por aquella extraña posición.

Lea abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida y asustada.

-No serás capaz… -murmuró con miedo en su voz.

-Pruébame –gruñó.

La morena la miró con signos de empezar a llorar en breves cosa que hizo que la rubia se ablandase rápidamente.

-Solo… ayúdanos por favor –le pidió de la manera mas amable que pudo.

Lea respiró conteniendo las lágrimas y se acercó lentamente hacia ellas después de quitarse los tacones y caminar de puntillas por aquel lugar. Se colocó frente a ellas y acariciándose el mentón las miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos.

-¡Deja de hacer el estúpido y ayúdanos! –gritó Naya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Intento averiguar que miembro es de cada una! –se defendió Lea.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó de repente Heather.

-Creo que es mi culo –murmuró Dianna.

-Oh… -pasados unos segundos prosiguió- me gusta tu culo.

-Me alegro, ¿pero podrías dejar de sobármelo?

-¿Es necesario? –preguntó con tono inocente.

-¡Heather! –exclamaron las otras tres chicas al unísono.

-Vale, vale, que suspicaces estáis.

-Veamos –dijo Lea acercándose aun mas a ellas mientras se inclinaba- ¿De quien es esta pierna? –preguntó tocándola.

-¡Mía! –dijo emocionada Heather.

-De acuerdo… -meditó durante unos segundos y comenzó a mover sus miembros con precisión hasta que sin ni siquiera saber como todas estaban por fin de pie- Soy genial –dijo Lea sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eres insoportable –gruñó Naya intentando eliminar las arrugas de su vestido.

-Si no fuese por mí aun seguiríais ahí –dijo con orgullo.

-Si no fuese por ti no habríamos acabado en el suelo –le respondió la otra.

-No fui yo quien os obligo a meteros en el baño a hacer esas cosas –se puso los tacones y murmuró- sin ropa interior… –una traviesa sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro.

Naya gruñó molesta y agarró el brazo de Heather que intentaba arreglarse y la arrastró fuera del baño sin darle tiempo a decir ni una palabra. Cuando las otras dos se quedaron solas Lea miró a Dianna con una sonrisa adorable haciendo que la rubia girase los ojos.

-Eres imposible –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Y te encanta –murmuró acercándose a ella.

-Totalmente –respondió antes de besarla.

-¿No decías en serio lo de dejarme sin sexo durante un mes no? –preguntó mirándola con carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-No se… -dijo haciéndose la desinteresada.

-No aguantarías –dijo con sorna la morena.

Dianna la miró durante unos segundos a los ojos y luego desvió su mirada hacia sus labios y luego el resto de su cuerpo mirándola con detenimiento en especial su trasero.

-Tienes razón, me encantas demasiado –la besó con suavidad mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Pero a mi no encanta que tengas las partes intimas de Naya tan cerca de ti –hizo un mohín después de corresponderle al beso.

-Las únicas partes íntimas a las que quiero estar cerca son las tuyas… -susurró de forma sugerente en su oído.

Lea sonrió algo sonrojada y la volvió a besar rápidamente.

-Anda vamos, que seguro que ya terminó la ceremonia y hoy tengo muchas ganas de fiesta –la miró por encima de su hombro guiñándole un ojo para después abandonar el baño.

Dianna sonrió totalmente embobada mientras negaba con la cabeza para después seguir a su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>No os acostumbreis por la rapidez de esta actualización, es solo que estaba inspirada por lo que iba a ocurrir en la ceremonia y me emocione asi que al final la fiesta será para el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Ya que yo he sido buena subiendo rapido la continuación, ser buenas vosotras y comentar la historia, quiero saber que os va pareciendo y esas cosas.**

**Twitter:**

**SaraChana1**


	20. Capítulo 20

_Capítulo 20:_

La fiesta resulto ser como tantas otras de famosos después de un evento. El alcohol corría sin cesar entre ellos mientras la música los ensordecía casi imposibilitándoles hablar. Era lo que todo el mundo necesitaba después de todo aquel tiempo aburridos esperando a que terminase la entrega de premios. En esos momentos lo que necesitaban era divertirse, celebrar algunos y otros ahogar las penas, todos ellos en alcohol evidentemente.

Lea y Dianna se habían mantenido alejadas desde que salieron de aquel baño a modo de precaución pero a medida que las bebidas se vaciaban por sus gargantas sus preocupaciones disminuían cada vez más. Sobretodo en Dianna, que parecía no estar preocupada mas por las apariencias cuando se acercó a Lea por la espalda, mientras esta hablaba animadamente con Chris y la cogió por la cintura pegándose completamente a ella.

La piel de Lea se erizó al instante mientras sentía el aliento de la otra contra su nuca y su caliente cuerpo que parecía fundirse con ella.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estas esta noche? –preguntó Dianna en su oído.

La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se mordía el labio intentando contener el impulso de darse la vuelta y besarla en ese mismo instante sin importar nada más.

-Mejor os dejo solas –murmuró Chris con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro alejándose en dirección a la barra a por otra bebida.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante? –dijo la rubia sintiéndose algo culpable por la interrupción.

Lea se giró lentamente enfrentándose a aquellos verdes ojos que la miraban con una adoración que aun después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas seguía sorprendiéndole.

-Solo me contaba de un nuevo chico que conoció hace un par de días –murmuró colocando sus manos rodeando el cuello de la otra.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras comenzaron a bailar lentamente desacompasados totalmente de la música que se encontraba en esos momentos, pero no les importaba, en ese instante solo eran ellas y lo demás no existía.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas en todo momento, transmitiendo todo lo que querían decirse mediante ellas. No podían evitarlo, cada una se perdía en la mirada de la otra sin darse cuenta y era como si hablasen, como si las palabras de la otra se formasen de repente en sus cabezas sin ni siquiera saber como ocurría.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó de repente Dianna.

Lea sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué te he hecho? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-Me tienes loca por ti. No puedo pasar ni un segundo sin tenerte cerca y si no lo estoy sigues en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo lo haces? –acarició su cintura con suavidad, era una mínima muestra de afecto, pero a ellas no les importaba.

-Puse mensajes subliminales en tu música para que no pudieras olvidarte de mí, ya sabes lo que me gusta la atención –respondió mientras aumentaba su sonrisa.

-Eso explica por qué cada canción que escucho me recuerda a ti –murmuró Dianna pensativa.

-Exacto –le sacó levemente la lengua divertida- pero ahora que lo sabes tendré que matarte, nadie puede descubrir mi secreto.

Una suave risa se escapó de los labios de Dianna desviando la mirada durante un instante.

-¿Así que solo soy un experimento, eh? –preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Por supuesto –dijo totalmente convencida- Uno precioso, amable, encantador, adorable, hermoso y que me tiene totalmente enamorada –apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la otra mientras continuaban bailando con suavidad.

-Puedo vivir con eso –respondió Dianna divertida.

-Mas te vale –murmuró Lea cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por la otra.

El momento era perfecto, se sentían totalmente tranquilas, cómodas y seguras, aunque quizás fuese el alcohol recorriendo sus venas, pero no importaba, estaban en público y simplemente decidieron ignorarlo, como si nadie mas existiera a su alrededor.

Hasta que un flash la sacó de su ensoñamiento de repente. Dianna fue la única que se dio cuenta separándose bruscamente de Lea que la miraba totalmente confundida y asustada mientras la rubia miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar el origen de aquel flash. No pudo relajarse hasta que vio a unos jóvenes actores posando juntos a unos escasos metros de ellas mientras se hacían bromas y fotos unos a otros, pero cuando quiso volver al momento tan maravilloso que tenían se encontró con la mirada dolida de Lea, que no podía ya disimularlo por mas tiempo.

Dianna abrió la boca intentado encontrar la manera de explicarle lo que acababa de pasar, de disculparse o de cualquier cosa que solucionase el asunto, pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad porque Lea simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

El momento se había estropeado y todo por su culpa. Así que solo pudo darse la vuelta, totalmente abatida y alejarse en dirección contraria a la de su novia.

Se sentó a solas en uno de los compartimentos privados mientras los pensamientos inundaban su cabeza.

Amaba a Lea, con toda a su alma, pero la presión del público a veces era demasiado para ella.

¿Qué podría pasar si hacían pública su relación? Era una pregunta que la atormentaba desde que habían comenzado a salir y que aún le daba miedo responderse a si misma. No quería perder a Lea a costa de poder seguir en la industria, pero no sabía si sería capaz de arriesgar su carrera por ella.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Aquella situación no iba a durar para siempre, lo sabía. Sabía que Lea no aguantaría mucho mas el secretismo, los desplantes en público y la presión que ejercían a un mas sobre sus vidas aquella relación a escondidas. En el fondo la morena era una persona sencilla, a la que le gustaba compartir sus cosas con sus amigos, ser abierta y sincera y aquella relación estaba matando poco a poco todo aquello que Dianna amaba de ella.

Tenía que tomar una decisión de una vez por todas, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse al mundo, pero no sabía si sería capaz de conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para conseguirlo.

De repente golpeó la mesa con el puño a modo de frustración.

-Guau –escuchó de repente- ¿Todo bien? –dijo un chico asomándose por la cortina que le daba la privacidad que estaba buscando antes.

-Si, lo siento… -lo miró entrecerrando los ojos durante unos instantes intentando recordar su nombre- ¿Jeff, cierto?

-Exacto –dijo el chico sonriendo ampliamente y dando un paso hacia el interior- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Claro que no –le sonrió cálidamente, a lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, distraerse un poco y dejar de agobiarse- No sabía que estuvieras en el evento.

-Vine como representante del departamento de fotografía aunque tuve que rogar un poco para que me dejasen venir –bromeó el chico sentándose al lado de Dianna.

-¿Por qué tantas ganas en venir? Los eventos son muy aburridos –preguntó curiosa.

-Tenía curiosidad –se encogió suavemente de hombros- además ver a unas preciosidades con vestidos como estos vale la pena –sonrió de manera coqueta mientras señalaba el vestido de la rubia.

-¿No pierdes oportunidad, eh? –dijo Dianna divertida dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Nunca –respondió orgulloso.

De repente el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dejando esos momentos para que Dianna regresase a sus pensamientos, necesitaba un consejo, alguien que no estuviera implicado y tuviera una opinión imparcial.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –preguntó ella alzando la mirada para verlo.

-Claro –dijo curioso por lo que pudiera decirle.

-Si estuvieses enamorado de alguien, pero tuvieses miedo de lo que pudiera decir la gente o lo que pudiese implicar para tu carrera, ¿Qué harías? ¿Te lanzarías o desistirías?

Jeff meditó durante unos instantes sin dejar de mirarla mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Me lanzaría –dijo sin dudarlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo tenemos una vida, si no aprovechamos cada oportunidad que tenemos para ser feliz, solo conseguiremos acabar infelices el resto de nuestra vida –Dianna lo miró sorprendida ya que no se esperaba algo así- La gente siempre habla, las carreras siempre cambian, pero si amas a alguien, eso es algo único y también es una única oportunidad la que tenemos, no la desaproveches.

Mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar una sonrisa fue aumentando poco a poco en el rostro de Dianna porque en esos momentos acababa de encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba y todo gracias a Jeff.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella abrazándolo efusivamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero cuando se separó, Jeff rápidamente cogió su rostro con sus manos dándole un beso que ciertamente no se esperaba y mucho menos se esperaba el grito que escuchó a continuación.

Se separó rápidamente del chico mirándolo enfadada y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Lea que la miraba desde la cortina con una expresión de dolor absoluto mientras se tapaba la boca y las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-No es lo que crees –dijo rápidamente Dianna incorporándose y separándose aun mas de Jeff.

Pero Lea no quería escuchar y no tardó en desaparecer tras esa cortina. Dianna intentó seguirla pero en cuanto la cruzó se dio cuenta que Lea se había esfumado completamente.

Se giró con la furia recorriendo sus venas y se acercó a Jeff enfrentándose a él.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando? –gruñó cogiéndolo por la camisa.

El chico se quedó tranquilo sin moverse y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Aprovechaba mi oportunidad –dijo como si nada desquiciando aun mas a Dianna.

Gruñó aun mas fuerte empujándolo y salió de allí a toda prisa, necesitaba encontrar a Lea por todos los medios y no se iba a detener hasta conseguirlo.

La buscó por todo el reciento, preguntó a todo el mundo, pero nadie parecía saber donde se encontraba ni la habían visto. También cabe decir que la mayoría estaban demasiado borrachos como para saber siquiera donde se encontraban parados, pero aun así Dianna no desistía y seguía preguntando.

Cuando recorrió todo el lugar dándose por vencida, decidió salir al exterior a seguir buscando. Era evidente que Lea no se habría arriesgado a salir por la puerta delantera y enfrentarse a todos los fotógrafos en ese estado así que Dianna asumió que si había salido sería por una de las puertas de servicio. Y por suerte tenía razón.

Lea se encontraba apoyada en la pared, con las manos tapando su rostro mientras que sus hombros se movían cada vez que el sollozo se escapa de sus labios. Dianna se acercó lentamente, lo último que quería era que la morena huyese de nuevo, necesitaban hablar y arreglar las cosas, no alejarse y empeorarlas.

-Lea… -susurró intentando llamar su atención con suavidad.

La morena automáticamente alzó la cabeza enfrentando sus ojos rojos y su rostro totalmente bañado en lágrimas.

-Déjame sola –le suplicó con la voz quebrada.

-No puedo hacer eso… -murmuró acercándose mas a ella solo consiguiendo que Lea se encogiese mas contra la pared- No pasó lo que crees… él me besó, yo no quería –comenzó a explicarse pero rápidamente Lea la detuvo.

-No puedo seguir con esto –la interrumpió con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Dianna confundida mientras el miedo la invadía.

-No puedo seguir con esta relación –explicó.

La respiración se quedó atrapada en la garganta de la rubia mientras sentía como todo se detenía a su alrededor.

-Pero… yo no lo bese Lea, te lo juro –dijo cuando se recuperó acercándose mas a ella.

-Te creo –murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas y colocando una expresión tranquila y falsa en su rostro- Aun así no puedo seguir.

-Pero… -comenzó a replicar pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo.

-Respeta mi decisión por favor –le suplicó la morena mientras pasaba por su lado y se internaba de nuevo en el edificio.

Dianna se quedó allí de piedra, mirando al vacío mientras sentía como su interior se destrozaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Justo en el momento en el que había tomado la determinación y el valor para hacer frente a su relación con Lea como se merecía, todo aquello se terminaba, así, de repente y lo peor de todo es que no entendía que es lo que había pasado.

Se apoyó en la pared aun con la mirada perdida dándose cuenta en ese instante, que su oportunidad ya había pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Del humor al drama, chan chan chan!<strong>**

**Siento mucho el retraso con esta historia pero sabía muy bien como tratar la situación en la fiesta. Aunque tenía claro lo que iba a pasar no encontraba la manera de expresarlo, así que a pesar de al final encontrar la manera, espero que no os haya decepcionado.**


	21. Capítulo 21

_Capítulo 21:_

Aun seguía apoyada en aquella pared, con la mirada perdida cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y a través de ella apareció Heather mirándola preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó acercándose a ella rápidamente.

Dianna parpadeó varias veces dándose cuenta en ese instante de unas cuantas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por su mejilla. Intentó hablar, abrir la boca y formar algún tipo de palabra, pero lo único que consiguió es que un pequeño sollozo escapase entre sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Después de eso solo sintió como los fuertes brazos de Heather la abrazaban y ella rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

No recuerda exactamente como regresó a su casa, todo aparece borroso en su cabeza, no debido al alcohol, sino a todo el dolor y las lágrimas que había derramado le daban la impresión de que estaba en un sueño o más bien una pesadilla. Solo es consciente de unas pequeñas cosas, como cuando se subió a un taxi y después abrió la puerta de su casa y un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales, el resto había desaparecido de su cabeza, así sin más.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, lo primero que notó fue un cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo intentando controlar sus emociones mientras averiguaba si al final había sido todo una pesadilla o no. Así que cuando se armó de valor abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza.

Lo que se encontró allí no era lo que esperaba, por lo menos no lo que hubiese deseado.

Heather estaba acurrucada junto a ella, dormida profundamente aun con la ropa puesta al igual que ella misma. Era evidente que la había acompañado hasta la casa y luego no había querido dejarla sola, así que simplemente se quedó allí, abrazándola hasta que Dianna se quedó dormida aun con unos leves sollozos escapando de sus labios.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Todo había sido real, Lea la había dejado y lo peor de todo es que no entendía que es lo que había pasado exactamente ni mucho menos como arreglarlo, si es que tenía arreglo.

De repente un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que abriese los ojos de nuevo y mirase la puerta de su habitación confundida. Escuchó atentamente esperando averiguar de donde procedía pero el silencio inundaba toda la casa.

Se relajó de nuevo intentando que el creciente dolor de cabeza que sentía se esfumase para poder pensar con tranquilidad, pero era inútil, lo único que conseguía era recordarlo todo una y otra vez haciendo que el dolor aumentase a cada minuto que pasaba.

Se dio por vencida y con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga se levantó de la cama arrastrándose a por un poco de café que la despertase.

Por el camino a la cocina se detuvo observando su rostro en uno de los espejos que adornaban el pasillo. Su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado mientras que sus ojos aun estaban rojos de las horas que había pasado llorando, el maquillaje estaba totalmente destrozado y su mirada transmitía una tristeza que nunca había visto antes en si misma.

Se quedó allí durante unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos sin apenas reconocerse hasta que un nuevo ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estas hecha un desastre –dijo una voz de repente.

Se giró asustada y se encontró con Naya, apoyada en la puerta de la cocina con un bol de cereales mientras la miraba.

-Yo también te quiero –gruñó Dianna girando los ojos y pasando por su lado ignorándola.

-Lo digo en serio, deberías darte una ducha o algo –dijo entre bocados.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –soltó de repente la rubia girándose para enfrentarla.

-No iba a dejar a Hemo aquí sola lidiando contigo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te la voy a robar, tranquila –dijo Dianna con sorna.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé, no te preocupes –dijo de manera despreocupada mientras seguía comiendo.

-No estoy con ganas de aguantarte, así que por favor, déjame en paz –le pidió cansada de las tonterías de la otra.

Naya no dijo nada mas, simplemente se quedó allí, mirándola y comiéndose sus cereales mientras Dianna se servía un poco de café que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, pero esa mirada, esa presión que sentía en su espalda estaba acabando con su paciencia, sobretodo sabiendo que la otra quería decir algo, algo que seguramente no le iba a gustar.

-¿Qué? –gruñó Dianna después de beber un sorbo de café girándose para mirarla.

-Así que Lea y tú habéis roto –soltó como si nada siguiendo con sus cereales.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Dianna incrédula- ¿En serio me estas diciendo eso?

-Era evidente que iba a pasar tarde o temprano –se encogió ligeramente de hombros- No puedes mantener por mucho tiempo una relación así en este mundillo.

Dianna abrió la boca intentando formar alguna palabra, pero la ira que la recorría por dentro en esos momentos se lo impedía.

-Te recuerdo que tú relación es igual que la mía –gruñó apretando los dientes.

-La que tenías querrás decir –murmuró Naya- De todas maneras estas equivocada, mi relación no se parece en nada a la tuya.

La rubia apretó los puños intentando contenerse.

-¿Y en que se diferencian según tú?

-Que ni a mi ni a Hemo nos importa lo que digan de nosotras –dijo con sencillez y Dianna lo sintió como una fuerte bofetada- Mira Dianna –dijo dejando el tazón de cereales ya terminado sobre la encimera- Si vives tu relación según lo que piensa la gente de ella, lo único que conseguirás es destrozarla –la señalo intentando que entendiera que es lo que le había pasado- Yo no soy idiota, sé que no puedo hacer pública nuestra relación, no por ahora al menos, pero no me preocupa lo que digan de nosotras mientras tanto, yo no lo negare ni lo admitiré y lo que piensen será su problema. Vosotras, escondiéndoos, poniéndoos nerviosas y a la defensiva lo único que conseguisteis es aumentar los rumores y por tanto la presión sobre vosotras.

Dianna la miraba detenidamente intentando asimilar todo lo que la otra le estaba diciendo y aunque el dolor de cabeza no la ayudaba, creía entender lo que le intentaba decir la otra.

-Buenos días cariño –susurró Heather de repente abrazando a Naya por la espalda provocando que la otra sonriese automáticamente- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al notar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Nada –respondió Naya dulcemente dándole un suave beso en los labios- Ve al salón, ahora te llevo algo para desayunar –le propuso y la otra miró a Dianan detenidamente intentando averiguar si era prudente dejarlas solas, después de que la rubia asintió levemente Heather sonrió feliz y después de dejarle otro beso las volvió a dejar solas.

-Si quieres recuperarla, de verdad –prosiguió la morena mientras preparaba otro tazón de cereales- tienes que sentirte cómoda en tu relación, siempre, no solo cuando estéis en la intimidad pero sobretodo tienes que sentirte cómoda contigo misma –y después de decir eso abandonó la cocina llevándole el desayuno a su novia.

Dianna se volvió a quedar sola pérdida en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba relajarse y aclarar su mente así que apuró lo que le quedaba de café y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió al baño intentando ignorar los mimos que se daban sus dos amigas en el sofá.

En cuanto sintió como el agua recorría su cuerpo desnudo cerró los ojos apoyándose en la pared y sintiendo solo como cada gota de agua golpeaba contra su piel.

Había perdido a la persona que mas quería, la que mas le hacía sonreír, la que mas le hacía feliz y seguramente debido a sus inseguridades.

Golpeó con el puño la pared llena de rabia.

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de las tristes miradas de Lea cuando soltaba su mano al salir a la calle o como la evitaba en público? ¿Cómo no noto como su novia sufría por su indiferencia? Pero a pesar de todas las preguntas que no conseguía entender y que inundaban su mente había una en especial que la atormentaba. ¿Por qué Lea no le había dicho como se sentía antes de que explotara todo frente a su rostro?

Necesitaba hablar con ella, intentar encontrar una solución, intentar recuperarla, aunque le costase más que cualquier cosa en toda su vida, no podía dejarlo pasar, tenía que intentarlo, sino sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

Con rapidez terminó de ducharse, se vistió y después de coger las llaves y el móvil abandonó el apartamento ante la confusa mirada de las otras dos, pero a pesar de eso decidieron no decir o hacer nada, sabían que esa determinación en su mirada significaba algo y no iban a ser ellas las que se interpusieran en esa aparente gran decisión.

No tardó en llegar a casa de Lea y en cuanto golpeó su puerta noto como los nervios los tenía a flor de piel. Las manos le temblaban, bueno no solo las manos, sino casi todo su cuerpo estaba con una extraña sensación como si no pudiera controlar sus músculos, además de eso notaba como las manos comenzaban a sudarle, intentó secarlas con el pantalón pero no fue muy útil ya que después de aquello parecía que las tenía aun mas sudadas. Cogió aire con fuerza cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que sintió como la puerta se abría.

En esos momentos esperaba encontrarse a Lea tal como estaba ella hacía apenas unos minutos, toda destrozada, despeina y horrible, pero en vez de eso lo que encontró le congeló el corazón.

-Hey –dijo a modo de saludo un sonriente Theo.

-H…ho…la… -respondió Dianna con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Theo! ¿Quién es? –se oyó una voz desde el interior del apartamento y la dueña de esa voz no tardó en aparecer quedándose totalmente congelada en cuanto vio a Dianna allí, en la puerta y con una expresión de dolor absoluto en su rostro.

Lea no estaba como la rubia se esperaba, de hecho parecía aun mas radiante que de costumbre, con un brillo especial en todo su ser y no parecía haber estado llorando, ni mucho menos sufriendo por lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas.

-Pasa, pasa Dianna –dijo Theo emocionando haciéndose a un lado para que la rubia pudiese entrar, pero Dianna seguía clavada en su sitio, con la vista fija en Lea y habiéndose olvidado incluso de moverse.

-Tengo que hablar con ella un momento –susurró Lea al chico que la miró algo confundido- ahora vuelvo –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió del apartamento ignorando la mirada aun mas dolida de Dianna y cogiéndola de la mano tirando de ella en dirección al ascensor.

La rubia se dejó arrastrar sin oponer resistencia, seguía en una especie de trance, aquello no podía estar pasando, Lea no sería capaz de hacerle algo así cuando no hacía ni un día que lo habían dejado, no, no podía ser. Se repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerse a si misma.

Sin saber muy bien como, de repente Dianna se vio detenida y después de mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaban en la azotea centró su atención en Lea que la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –espetó Lea.

-Yo… -comenzó a intentar hablar la rubia, pero después de haber visto a Theo todo parecía haberse ido de su cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para esto –murmuró Lea después de unos minutos de silencio pasando por su lado con intención de regresar a su casa.

Pero de repente su camino se vio interrumpido cuando Dianna agarró su brazo con firmeza evitando que continuase. Aquella simple frase había despertado algo en ella que creía que ya no estaba, que había acabado con el.

-¿Pero si tienes tiempo para estar con él? –gruñó con amargura.

-No tienes ningún derecho a estar celosa –respondió de la manera mas tranquila que pudo librándose del agarre de la otra.

-¿Qué no… -se mordió el labio intentando contenerse- ¿Qué no tengo ningún derecho? ¿No han pasado ni unas horas y ya lo tienes en tu casa? Quizás eso explica muchas cosas, quizás solo te querías librar de mí para volver con él, quizás ya te habías cansado de mí o simplemente había sido un juguete para entretenert… -no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano de Lea se estampo contra su cara.

Automáticamente se tapó la zona golpeada cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando los volvió a abrir el oxigeno volvió a abandonar sus pulmones. Lea la miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas intentando inútilmente controlarlas dejando por fin ver algo del dolor que sentía.

-No te atrevas nunca a mas a poner en duda mis sentimientos por ti –gruñó airada- Eres tú –la señaló con firmeza presionando con su dedo el pecho de la otra- la que ha destrozado esta relación, tú –volvió a presionar llorando con mas intensidad mientras Dianna la miraba atónita- Tú eras la que quería ocultarlo, la que le daba vergüenza que la viesen conmigo o siquiera hablasen de nosotras, ¡eras tú! –gritó.

-Lea… no… -susurró Dianna intentando agarrar con suavidad la mano de la otra pero Lea rápidamente se alejó apartando la mirada- Tienes razón –dijo después de un largo suspiro- Todo es mi culpa, mis inseguridades te hicieron daño, nos hicieron daño, pero deberías haberlo hablado conmigo –dijo intentando razonar las cosas.

-¿Cómo querías que lo hablase contigo si cada vez que había la mas mínima posibilidad de rumores te alejabas de mí, te cerrabas en banda y no había manera de acercarme? Diciéndotelo solo iba a conseguir discutir y que tú me alejases sintiéndote culpable pero en el fondo no siendo capaz de afrontar lo nuestro –dijo con amargura.

-¡Pero por lo menos habría tenido una oportunidad de arreglarlo! –gritó alterándose de nuevo- En cambio dejaste que la cosa creciese y creciese hasta que ya no se podía hacer nada.

-Tú misma lo has dicho –dijo lentamente Lea limpiándose las lágrimas- ya no se puede hacer nada –intentó de nuevo irse pero la rubia se interpuso en su camino.

-¡No! Lo puedo arreglar, sé que puedo –dijo casi suplicando- Déjame intentarlo… -susurró mirándola tristemente y con un poco de esperanza.

-Ahora mismo no puedo hacer frente a esto… -susurró desviando la mirada- lo siento…

-¿Y en un futuro? –preguntó esperanzada, era su última posibilidad, si por lo menos Lea veía un futuro, aunque fuese lejano, juntas, aun había algo de esperanza para ellas.

-No lo sé… -negó lentamente- De verdad no lo sé.

Esta vez cuando Lea se acercó a la puerta para bajar de nuevo a su apartamento Dianna no la detuvo, en cambio miró al suelo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Has vuelto con él? –preguntó antes de que la otra cerrase la puerta.

Lea se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-No, no soy tan cruel como para regresar con él por despecho un día después de dejarlo con el amor de mi vida –y sin más cerró la puerta dejando en aquella azotea a Dianna que no pudo más que comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elizabeth<span>**** te respondo por aquí ya que como me dijiste que leías mis historias imagino que leerás esto y así de paso lo explico de nuevo.**

**Estoy intentando actualizar las historias en cierto orden, con esto me refiero que intento actualizar todas las historias antes de volver a actual cualquiera de ellas. Por ejemplo, acabo de actualizar esta, por tanto me quedan otras tres por actualizar antes de volver a hacerlo con esta así que la gente que lee todas mas historias estará mas o menos contenta y la que solo lee algunas pues tendrá que esperar mas para leer los siguientes capítulos.**

**Espero que ahora haya quedado mas claro.**

**Vuelvo a mencionar que todo sería mas sencillo si os creáis una cuenta en Fanfiction, no solo por el hecho de que recibiréis emails cuando actualicen los autores/historias que os interesan sino también para responder cualquier tipo de pregunta que hacéis en los RW, ya que los escritores os podemos responder de manera privada si tenéis cuenta y no tenéis que esperar a otra actulización.**

**Así que haceros cuentas de una vez!**

**Me he estado dando cuenta de que no estáis comentando mucho últimamente en mis historias y no sé si es que no os gustan, os están cansando o es que tardo mucho en actualizar pero voy a acabar tomandomelo como que no os interesa y por tanto se me quitaran las ganas de escribir, yo solo aviso.**

**Esto no va para los que siempre me comentan, por supuesto.**


	22. Capítulo 22

_Capítulo 22:_

Nunca imagino sentir ese vacío dentro de ella que sentía en esos instantes. Había tenido alguien que la llenaba por completo y ahora que ya no estaba se sentía mas vacía que nunca antes en su vida, como si acabaran de arrancarle parte de su interior y es que aunque no literalmente para ella es lo que había ocurrido, solo que había sido ella misma la que lo había arrancado sin darse cuenta hasta el momento en el que ya no había vuelta atrás para regresarlo todo al lugar donde debería estar, por eso después de lo que ocurrió con Lea, Dianna había basado su vida en simplemente dejar que pasaran las horas.

No es que se encerrara en su habitación a llorar hasta no poder mas, no, no era ese tipo de ocasión, en vez de eso caminaba por la vida dejándola pasar, iba al trabajo y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba de vuelta a su casa, cenaba e iba a dormir y así cada día después de aquello.

Todo el mundo sabía que algo había ocurrido, no eran estúpidos y a pesar de no saber oficialmente que habían estado en una relación todos parecían sospecharlo y que de repente se mantuvieran totalmente alejadas, ignorándose como si la otra no existiera y viendo sus expresiones totalmente neutras, sin vida, los hacía sospechar, aunque ninguno era capaz de armarse de valor e intentar averiguar que es lo que ocurría o si es que podían ayudar.

En vez de eso se mantenían alejados observando las acciones de cada uno sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño.

Lea fingía estar bien, seguía tan activa y sonriente como siempre, pero si la conocías sabías que todo era una fachada porque en el momento en el que creía que nadie la mirada su rostro se volvía inexpresivo y se perdía en sus pensamientos sin poder evitarlo.

El ambiente en el trabajo no era el mejor debido a aquello, la tensión era palpable y a pesar de no influir en su trabajo en sí, no todo era tan fluido como antes.

Por suerte o por desgracia para todos, la temporada llegaba pronto a su fin y después tendrían unas merecidas vacaciones en las que se podían relajar, divertirse, viajar o lo que quisieran, para algo habían trabajado tan duro durante tanto tiempo.

Pero Dianna no quería eso, quería tener su mente ocupada y aunque no tuviese ningún tipo de interacción con Lea, por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de verla cada mañana, de dejar que su presencia llenase aquel vacío, aunque mínimamente, algo era para ella.

Aquellas vacaciones lo único que conseguirían sería que se volviese loca, pensando que es lo que haría la otra, si seguía queriéndola, si estaba con Theo y en esos momentos por lo menos tenía el trabajo que ocupaba su mente.

Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones cuando Dianna se encontraba caminando por el estudio, acababa de terminar una escena con Mark y se encaminaba hacía su tráiler para hacer tiempo hasta la siguiente escena cuando de repente al doblar una esquina perdida en sus pensamientos chocó contra algo.

En cuanto se recuperó del golpe que la tambaleó levemente se encontró frente a Lea que la miraba primero confundida y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Era la primera vez después de aquel momento en la azotea que se encontraban solas y que se habían tocado, aunque fuera por accidente.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó automáticamente la rubia.

Lea asintió lentamente desviando la mirada hacía sus pies mientras se mordía el labio.

Dianna la observó con detenimiento mientras un dolor se instalaba de nuevo en su pecho provocándole una presión que hasta hacía que le faltase el aire por segundos.

-¿Y… por lo demás? –preguntó lentamente mientras jugaba con sus manos claramente nerviosa.

La morena lanzó un suspiro apenas audible pero que no pasó desapercibido para la otra.

-No creo que sea lo mejor hablar de eso ahora… -susurró aun sin mirar a Dianna.

La situación era incomoda, eso estaba claro pero la rubia no quería dejarla escapar tan pronto.

-Te sigo queriendo –soltó de repente haciendo que la otra la mirase sorprendida- y no quiero que sufras, nunca he querido.

-Ya lo sé… -murmuró Lea después de unos segundos de mirarse intensamente.

-¡Lea! –la llamaron de repente haciendo que las dos se sobresaltasen- Theo te está esperando desde hace rato, dice que te des prisa –dijo uno de los asistentes pasando por su lado.

En cuanto el chico dijo su nombre el cuerpo de Dianna se tensó totalmente al igual que el de Lea que volvió a dirigir su mirada al suelo ocultando su triste expresión.

-Me tengo que ir… -susurró.

-Por supuesto –gruñó Dianna apartándose de su camino dejando que Lea pasase por su lado sin poder ocultar su furiosa mirada.

Después eso la rubia se quedó en aquel pasillo con la vista fija por donde había desaparecido la otra mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

No podía dejar que las cosas siguiesen así, tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla porque lo único que estaba haciendo en esos momentos era dejar el camino libre para que regresase con Theo y sabía que él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Lea se encontraba frágil en esos momentos y el chico estaría ahí para ella, apoyándola y dejándole ver que él la quiere y la apoya y cabía la posibilidad que la morena se dejase llevar sintiendo la comodidad de alguien que le daba el cariño que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Tomó una decisión en esos momentos, lucharía por ella, le demostraría cuanto le importa y lo poco que le importa ya lo que diga la gente, si después de eso no quería regresar con ella, ya no podía hacer nada, pero por lo menos lo había intentado. Pero antes de comenzar todo eso primero necesitaba una segunda opinión, alguien que la aconsejase desde otra perspectiva y sabía exactamente a quien acudir.

Cuando llamó al timbre de aquella casa las manos le sudaban, no por el hecho de estar allí, sino por lo que implicaba. Sabía que en cuanto esa puerta se abriese tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y lo peor de todo es que aun tenía miedo de que todo aquello no funcionase para nada.

-¡Dianna! –oyó de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos y lo único que vio fue una cabellera marrón que le tapaba la visión.

No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño mientras abrazaba aquel pequeño cuerpo, esa chica siempre la hacía sonreír.

-¿Qué tal estas Anna? –preguntó amablemente mientras la otra se separaba y la miraba emocionada.

-Genial –sonrió feliz mientras la hacía pasar al interior de la casa- ¿A que debo el honor? ¿Y Lea? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá indicándole a la otra que hiciese lo mismo.

-Ha eso mismo he venido –comenzó a hablar sin poder evitar que se notase el dolor en su voz.

-Vi la entrega de premios –dijo emocionada Anna- y hasta me emocione –confesó algo avergonzada.

Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de los labios de Dianna.

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo –dijo interrumpiéndola y haciendo que Anna frunciese el ceño algo confundida.

Después de eso Dianna se pasó la siguiente media hora explicando todo lo que había ocurrido con Lea y cada uno de los pensamientos que había tenido mientras ocurría y los que tenía en esos instantes, mientras tanto Anna la miraba atentamente aun con el ceño fruncido intentando asimilar todo lo que le estaba contando.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? –preguntó lentamente aun confundida.

-Necesito una perspectiva diferente –confesó- Tú siempre has creído en nosotras, mas que nosotras mismas incluso y ahora que la he perdido… necesito recuperarla y pensé que quizás tú me podías dar alguna idea. No quiero perderla… -susurró con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Anna meditó durante unos segundos y después comenzó a hablar.

-Eres consciente de los errores que cometiste ¿verdad?

-Si –afirmó Dianna.

-¿Y vas a ser capaz de enfrentarte a los periodistas y quizás arriesgar tu carrera? –preguntó.

-Ella es más importante que todo lo demás.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Dianna no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se instalase en su rostro, aquella chica sabía como sacar las respuestas aunque no preguntase exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

-Entonces lo primero que tienes que hacer es… -y después de eso comenzaron a planear todo lo que vendría a continuación.

Lea no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. A pesar de aparentar ser fuerte y decidida con la decisión que había tomado todo se estaba desvaneciendo a su alrededor.

Le dolía ver a Dianna todos los días, ver su mirada ausente y saber que todo aquello lo habían provocado ellas y no tenía muy claro si había solución para ello, eso era lo que mas le dolía.

La echaba de menos, es algo que no podía negar. Echaba de menos su olor, su tacto, su voz, sus besos, lo echaba de menos todo de ella pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. No podía regresar a lo mismo de antes, sabía que no lo resistiría.

Theo, sorprendentemente estaba siendo un gran apoyo, él no sabía nada de lo ocurrido con Dianna, evidentemente, solo sabía lo básico, que alguien le había echo daño y no lo estaba pasando muy bien.

La verdad es que le sorprendió encontrarlo llamando a su puerta aquel día después de los premios y su primer impulso fue estamparle la puerta en la cara, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con él, pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió. En cuanto él la vio, totalmente destrozada lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y después de eso no desistió hasta que consiguió que una sonrisa se instalase en su rostro. Le agradecía mucho todo aquello y desde ese instante había sido un gran apoyo para ella a pesar de saber que es lo que parecía si lo mirabas desde fuera.

El día anterior había tenido un encuentro Dianna y todo acababa de removérsele en su interior, volviendo a plantearse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero en cuanto se encontró con Theo de nuevo y vio con la facilidad que él le cogía la mano en público y no se avergonzaba de ella supo de nuevo que no podía echarse atrás.

En esos momentos estaba un su tráiler descansando, había tenido que realizar una complicada coreografía para una escena y estaba agotada así que en cuanto vio aquel sofá supo que no se iba a mover de allí en mucho tiempo, por lo menos no hasta que la llamasen para la siguiente escena.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, descansando tanto el cuerpo como la mente aunque no podía evitar de vez en cuando que unas fugaces imágenes de Dianna pasasen por su mente obligándose automáticamente a alejarlas, sin mucho éxito la verdad.

De repente unos golpes la sacaron de su tranquilidad y alzó la cabeza mirando a la puerta algo confundida.

-¿Si?

La puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de lo que parecía un mensajero.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted Lea Michele? –preguntó educadamente.

-Si… -dijo lentamente evaluándolo- ¿Quiere algo?

-Tenemos una cosa para usted –afirmó el chico.

-¿Tenemos? –se incorporó lentamente mirándolo con detenimiento.

-Adelante –dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado.

No tardó en aparecer otro chico al que apenas podía ver el rostro ya que estaba oculto tras un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas. Las dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa abandonando el tráiler y no tardó en aparecer otro haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Pocos minutos después todo su camerino estaba completamente lleno de ramos de rosas y ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y levemente sonrojada mientras el primer chico la miraba sonriendo.

-Eso es todo, si es tan amable de firmarme aquí –le pidió acercándole una carpeta.

Lea asintió lentamente aun completamente sorprendida y firmó automáticamente.

-¡Espera! –dijo cuando el chico estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de él- ¿Quién me ha enviado todo esto? –preguntó confundida.

-Cada uno de los ramos tiene una nota, debería mirarlas para averiguarlo –le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta dejándola de nuevo sola, solo que esta vez estaba completamente rodeada de flores.

Lea miró a su alrededor aun sin poder eliminar la sorpresa de su rostro y lentamente cogió la nota mas cercana a ella. Estaba metida en un pequeño sobre, sin ningún tipo de nombre en él Desdobló el papel que se encontraba en su interior y leyó.

"_Echo de menos el olor que dejabas en mi almohada cada mañana"_

Y nada mas estaba escrito en la nota pero a pesar de eso su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza mientras cogía de las notas.

"_Echo de menos tu mirada, esa mirada que me dedicabas especialmente y que me hacía temblar en cada una de las ocasiones"_

Y otra nota apareció rápidamente en sus manos.

"_Echo de menos tu voz susurrada en mi oído como si me contaras el mayor secreto de la humanidad"_

"_Echo de menos el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mio cada noche"_

"_Echo de menos tu risa histérica cuando te hacía cosquillas y que solo conseguías detener cuando estrellabas tus labios contra los míos."_

"_Echo de menos tu cara por las mañanas antes de que tomases café, tan dormida, tranquila y adorable"_

"_Echo de menos nuestros planes malvados para conquistar el mundo"_

"_Echo de menos aquellas tardes en el sofá en las que lo único que importaba era la cantidad de helado que teníamos"_

"_Echo de menos tu mano aferrada a la mía como si pensases que yo te podía salvar de cualquier cosa"_

"_Echo de menos que me obligues a ver esos realitys que tanto te gustan"_

"_Echo de menos tus te quiero"_

"_Echo de menos tu naricita arrugada cuando algo te molesta"_

"_Echo de menos verte dando saltos por la casa mientras no puedes evitar cantar cualquier canción que salga por la radio"_

"_Te echo de menos"_

En cuanto la última nota se cayó de sus manos, Lea se dio cuenta de las gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y después de eso solo pudo llorar desconsoladamente mientras las leía una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de aquel tráiler alguien lo miraba como esperando poder averiguar que es lo que ocurría en su interior.

-Primera fase realizada –murmuró.

* * *

><p><strong>Queríais<strong>** momentos románticos? Aquí tenéis.**

**Aunque he de decir que no me ha convencido mucho este capítulo pero no tengo ni siquiera tiempo para corregir así que cualquier posible error es culpa mía.**


	23. Capítulo 23

_Capítulo 23:_

-¡Dianna! –oyó de repente la rubia mientras caminaba por el estudio y no pudo evitar sonreír sabiendo exactamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

Se giró lentamente aun sonriendo pero su expresión cambió radicalmente cuando Lea se colocó frente a ella totalmente furiosa.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres? –le gritó alterada con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando mientras comenzaba a lanzarle las rosas a la cara.

Dianna la miraba totalmente estática mientras parpadeaba sin entender que es lo que había ocurrido y esperando a que la otra se tranquilizase.

-¿No te gustaron? –preguntó confundida cuando a Lea se le acabaron las flores para lanzarle.

-No puedes venir con flores y diciéndome esas cosas después de lo que ha pasado –le dijo molesta mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Dianna la miró durante un instante todavía sin entender muy bien aquello. Había pensado que aquello le gustaría a la otra, siempre deseaba cualquier muestra de romanticismo y aquello había sido lo mas romántico que se le había ocurrido para demostrarle cuanto la extrañaba pero en cambio Lea parecía molesta, muy molesta en realidad.

-Te echo de menos… -susurró encogiéndose levemente un poco dolida por su reacción.

-No, no… -Lea negó rápidamente con la cabeza- no me digas esas cosas –le suplicó- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que me duele estar separada de ti? ¿De no tenerte todos los días a mi lado? ¿Y ahora me vienes con esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que me de cuenta de lo que me echas de menos? ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero ese nunca ha sido el problema y lo sabes –sentenció con amargura.

Dianna se mordió el labio algo cohibida mientras miraba a su alrededor siendo consciente del espectáculo que estaban montando y de que algunas personas las miraban con curiosidad cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Lea.

-Cierto, es mejor que nadie empiece a sospechar, ¿no? –preguntó con todo el dolor que fue capaz dándose la vuelta para irse de allí pero Dianna fue mas rápida y la cogió del brazo atrayéndola a ella y mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-Me da igual que nos vean, me da igual que nos oigan, eso ya no me importa mas, en absoluto –dijo con firmeza- Te quiero Lea, eres mas importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa y siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta pero te lo voy a demostrar. Esto –señaló los rosas tiradas a su alrededor- solo es la primera fase.

Se encontraban distanciadas apenas unos centímetros mientras seguían mirándose aun con más intensidad. Lea la observaba intentando averiguar si estaba hablando en serio y lo único que fue capaz de ver en aquellos verdes ojos eran la determinación pura y dura.

-No lo vas a tener fácil –susurró con una leve sonrisa apareciendo lentamente en su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero valdrá la pena –aseguró con firmeza.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lea aumentó automáticamente después de escuchar aquello, en el fondo era lo que siempre había querido, que Dianna luchase por ella, que no se rindiese, que ella fuese mas importante que la fama, que fuese mas importante que cualquier cosa, al igual que la rubia lo era para ella y eso es lo que estaba demostrándole la otra en esos instantes.

-Estoy impaciente por ver lo que viene a continuación entonces –murmuró con voz divertida para después separarse y darse la vuelta alejándose de allí lentamente.

Dianna la observaba impactada y sorprendida, Lea la estaba retando y la rubia iba a entrar en aquel juego sin ninguna duda. Iba a conseguir recuperarla y después de aquello la morena no iba a poder resistirse a ella.

Una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro mientras la veía alejarse hasta que en un momento dado Lea la miró por encima de su hombro guiñándole un ojo coquetamente para después continuar caminando contoneando las caderas. Después de aquello Dianna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca totalmente sorprendida y excitada.

Iba a ganar aquel juego, de eso no le cabía duda. Se dijo a si misma con aun mas determinación de la que tenía anteriormente.

Unas horas después, cuando ya estaban terminando las grabaciones y alguno de ellos ya se retiraba a sus casas, Dianna recogía sus cosas para hacer lo propio mientras meditaba la siguiente fase del plan reconquistar a Lea, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos mientras se dirigía hacia su coche y se encontró de frente a la morena con Theo, saludándose y dispuestos a abandonar el lugar.

No dudo, ese era su momento y no iba a desaprovecharlo así que aceleró sus pasos hasta alcanzarlos.

-Hey –saludó haciendo que los otros dos se girasen sorprendidos y Lea la mirase confundida.

-Hola Dianna –exclamó Theo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Lea lentamente.

-Por supuesto –respondió Dianna sonriéndole de manera traviesa- Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo un momento Theo.

Tanto Lea como el chico abrieron la boca sorprendidos y se miraron durante unos instantes hasta que él asintió no muy convencido.

-Claro, no hay problema –murmuró haciendo que la rubia sonriese aun mas.

-Si nos disculpas –le dijo Dianna a la morena que le fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

-¿No puedo quedarme? –preguntó casi con un gruñido.

-Es algo personal, lo siento –le respondió con rapidez sin dejar de sonreír haciendo que Lea desconfiase cada vez mas.

-Dianna… -le advirtió lentamente.

-No te preocupes –le guiñó un ojo.

Sin decir nada mas tanto Theo como Dianna se alejaron unos cuantos pasos de la morena la cual los miraba con los brazos cruzados y totalmente molesta por haberla excluido de aquella manera y porque la curiosidad la estaba matando, necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Dime –dijo Theo cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos de la otra.

-¿Tu quieres regresar con Lea? –preguntó de manera directa haciendo que el chico se sorprendiese aun mas.

-Pues… -se removió incomodo- Si, es algo que me gustaría, no lo voy a negar –confesó.

-Perfecto –su sonrisa aumentó previniendo lo que iba a decir a continuación- porque yo también quiero estar con ella –dijo con firmeza.

Theo abrió la boca en un leve estado de shock mientras la miraba, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

-Pero… eres una mujer –dijo Theo con expresión confundida.

-Y tú un hombre. ¿Ahora, después de esta clase de anatomía rápida podemos volver al tema en cuestión? –dijo Dianna mientras lo miraba alzando una ceja.

-¿Y cual es el tema en cuestión según tú? –gruñó a la defensiva.

-Que no te lo voy a poner nada fácil –le dedicó una sonrisa de arrogancia- Solo quería advertirte para que luego no te lleves sorpresas.

Theo la fulminó con la mirada mientras Dianna simplemente pasaba por su lado en dirección a la salida y acercándose cada vez más a Lea.

Se colocó frente a ella sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro y depositó sus labios en su mejilla con delicadeza mientras Lea la miraba molesta y aun con los brazos cruzados, pero en cuanto esos labios se posaron sobre su piel no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Fase dos completada –le susurró al oído- No tardaras en ser mía de nuevo… -la voz ronca de la rubia se deslizó con delicadeza por el tímpano de Lea haciendo que se estremeciese sin poder evitarlo- Buenas noches –dijo a modo de despedida y se alejó de allí con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

No pasó ni una hora desde que llegó a su casa cuando el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que aquello iba a ocurrir y lentamente y sin prisa se encaminó a la puerta mientras el timbre seguía sonando.

Nada mas que la puerta se abrió, una morena entró como si de un tornado se tratase haciendo reír suavemente a Dianna que cerró la puerta tras de ella y se giró para enfrentarla.

Lea se encontraba dando vueltas por el salón mientras murmuraba algo inentendible, se le notaba alterada, nerviosa e incluso molesta, pero eso no era algo que Dianna no pudiese afrontar.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre? –exclamó por fin alzando la vista para enfrentarla, pero justo cuando lo hizo su expresión cambió totalmente y prácticamente se quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba a Dianna.

La rubia había sido previsora y se había vestido con un ligero picardías negro y totalmente transparente dejando ver sutilmente su tanga a juego y que hacía resaltar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Lea lentamente tragó saliva mientras seguía observándola como hipnotizada.

-¿El que? –preguntó con voz inocente.

La morena sacudió la cabeza intentando regresar al tema importante y centrándose en el rostro de la otra, cosa que no ayudo mucho porque su pelo largo y rubio caía sobre sus hombros con gracia y levemente despeinado dándole un aspecto totalmente salvaje.

-¡Decirle eso! –dijo por fin después de unos minutos de babear mientras Dianna sonreía coquetamente.

-Tenía que marcar el territorio, no voy a permitir que te conquiste –le explicó de manera sencilla.

-Eres… -las palabras parecían atascarse en el cerebro de Lea ya que no conseguía pesar con claridad- ¡tan arrogante!

Dianna se rio suavemente dando unos pasos en su dirección haciendo retroceder a la otra.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a rendirme –dijo en apenas un susurro.

-No era tu decisión decirle eso –gruñó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, lo mejor era no mirarla si quería mantenerse firme.

-Te equivocas –replicó- yo no le dije nada sobre lo que tú sentías, solo le expuse lo que pretendía hacer.

-¡Pero ahora es a mí a la que no deja de preguntar! Quiere saber lo que yo siento, si tuvimos algo… ¡Quiere saberlo todo! –exclamó desesperada.

Dianna se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Es tu decisión decírselo todo o no, en eso no me voy a meter –dijo con sencillez.

-¿Quieres que se lo diga? –preguntó alzando una ceja retándola.

-¿Sinceramente? Si, me gustaría que se lo dijeses.

-¿Por qué? –dijo sorprendida.

-Significaría que aun valoras lo nuestro o por lo menos yo me lo tomaría como que estoy avanzando un poco en tu dirección –dio un paso mas cerca de ella y en esta ocasión Lea no se movió.

-Yo siempre he valorado lo nuestro –susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo sé… -respondió lentamente dando otro paso y quedando justo frente a ella- Ahora soy yo la que pretendo demostrarte que lo valoro.

Lea sacudió la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-Eres imposible –gruñó alzando la vista y clavándola con intensidad en la otra.

No hizo falta mucho mas, segundos después sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados mientras sus manos vagaban por ellos acariciándose sin pudor y sus labios se devoraban con agresividad y necesidad.

Pero aquello no duró mucho porque después de unos minutos tanto Lea como Dianna se separaron lentamente para volver a mirarse a los ojos aun quedándose a escasos centímetros de sus rostros.

-Te quiero… -susurró Dianna haciendo que el corazón de la morena se encogiese.

Cerró los ojos apoyando su frente en la de la rubia durante unos instantes mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuello y las de la otra su cintura.

-Aun estoy dolida… -confesó Lea en apenas un susurro- todavía no estoy segura de lo nuestro.

-Lo sé… -respondió Dianna y en el fondo lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera escucharlo- Te lo demostraré –afirmó otra vez.

-Quiero que lo hagas…

-Lo sé –repitió la rubia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- siempre te ha gustado que te conquisten –dijo en tono de broma haciendo reír suavemente a la otra.

-Eso es cierto, no lo puedo negar –suspiró suavemente y se separó de la otra dándose un poco de espacio y arreglándose la ropa y el pelo- Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde.

Dianna asintió lentamente dando un paso atrás y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te diría que te quedases, pero no creo que sea conveniente, ¿no?

-No, no lo es –respondió Lea sonriéndole de vuelta- pero gracias.

Caminaron con suavidad hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches –susurró Dianna abriéndola.

Lea la miró durante un segundo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Ese conjunto me va a matar algún día –confesó haciendo reír a Dianna.

-Esa era la intención –le guiñó un ojo mientras Lea abandonaba el apartamento y se giraba para mirarla.

-Buenas noches –se despidió Lea.

-Buenas noches –respondió la rubia cerrando la puerta mientras la morena se alejaba de regreso a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Para las despistadas, como alguna que yo me sé, que no sabían a que Anna me refería, es la chica, la fan que conocieron al principio de la historia, a la que le hicieron la sorpresa de cumpleaños en el instituto y a la que Lea agradeció en el premio por abrirle los ojos.<strong>


	24. Capítulo 24

_Capítulo 24:_

El día siguiente no se hizo esperar para Lea y a pesar de apenas haber conseguido conciliar el sueño debido a los nervios por todo lo que estaba pasando cuando entró en los estudios su rostro no podía estar mas radiante, ni un solo atisbo de cansancio se dejaba ver en ella y eso era simplemente porque la emoción para ella era como una descarga de adrenalina en su sistema consiguiendo que fuese aun mas hiperactiva que de costumbre, cosa aparentemente imposible.

Lo ocurrido con Dianna el día anterior había sido lo que siempre había deseado, que luchase por ella pasase lo que pasase, que no se avergonzase y sobretodo que le demostrase cuanto la quería en cualquier situación o lugar.

No podía esperar para averiguar cual era la tercera fase. El romanticismo siempre había sido una cosa que la fascinaba, siempre veía las maravillosas historias de amor de las películas y se imaginaba ella misma en los personajes, viviendo esas situaciones y acabar con el amor de su vida siendo felices para siempre. Era consciente de que era ficción todo aquello y que nada es tan sencillo como muestran en las películas, pero vivir una historia de amor épica era algo que no podía evitar desear y que en esos momentos parecía estar haciéndose realidad, de una manera mas extraña y extravagante, pero era su historia de amor y eso era lo que importaba.

No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia maquillaje esperando encontrarse con la rubia pero no parecía haber llegado todavía, tendría que esperar.

Pero el tiempo fue pasando, las escenas transcurriendo y no había ni rastro de Dianna.

-Hemo –llamó su atención haciendo que se detuviese para poder hablar- ¿Has visto a Dianna? –preguntó algo confundida y preocupada.

-La verdad es que no –miró a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño- y es raro porque teníamos una escena hoy juntas pero fue suspendida.

-Que raro… -murmuró cogiendo su teléfono y moviéndose rápidamente por su agenda en busca del número de Dianna.

No dudó en presionar sobre su nombre esperando a que sonase el tono de llamada mientras Heather la observaba para ver que ocurría, pero nada pasó ya que fue enviada directamente al buzón de voz.

-Lo tiene apagado –dijo incrédula, eso no era propio de la otra.

-Ve a hablar con Ryan, el seguramente sepa que ocurre –le propuso.

Lea asintió distraídamente y no dudó en hacerle caso.

-¡Ryan! –le llamó mientras apretaba el paso para llegar a su altura.

-¿Qué pasa Lea? –preguntó mirándola con frustración.

-¿Sabes por qué Dianna no ha venido a trabajar?

-No –gruñó molesto- Solo me llamó a primera hora diciéndome que tenía un problema familiar y que hoy no podría venir. No sé que se cree esa niña, por su culpa hemos tenido que retrasar un montón de escenas y nos ha costado miles de dólares.

Lea lo miraba incrédula, era sabido por todos lo exigente y duro que era Ryan con el elenco y el resto de los miembros del equipo pero esa falta de consideración ya era demasiado.

-Si no ha venido es por algo importante seguro. Deberías preocuparte un poco mas por el bienestar de la gente que trabaja para ti en vez de tratarlos como basura, así solo conseguirás que te odien aun mas de lo que lo hacen –espetó malhumorada para después alejarse de allí con rapidez dejando al otro con la boca abierta totalmente sorprendido por el comentario.

Lea parecía un tornado caminando entre los decorados mientras el enfado y la preocupación se hacían dueña de ella sin poder evitarlo. Quería irse de allí, ir a casa de la otra para averiguar que es que estaba pasando, si necesitaba algo o simplemente asegurarse que estaba bien, pero no podía, aun le quedaban varias escenas por rodar y no podía irse así sin mas y mucho menos después de las que se habían tenido que suspender por la ausencia de Dianna.

Intentó calmarse, de verdad que lo hizo, pero cuando en una escena tenía que salir de la sala del coro dando un portazo y al hacerlo rompió el cristal de la misma supo que no lo había conseguido. Por lo menos lo había intentado.

Cuando terminó de grabar ya era de noche, no hacía mucho que había atardecido pero aun así eso no hizo que mejorase el estado de animo de la morena. Había intentado varias veces mas llamar a Dianna, siempre con el mismo resultado y su preocupación se estaba tornando cada vez mas profunda.

Dudó un momento, cuando se sentó en su coche en si irse a su casa o ir a casa de la otra a pesar de las horas que eran, no tuvo que planteárselo mucho porque segundos después ya estaba de camino hacia la casa de Dianna.

No quería alarmarla, no quería presentarse allí como una desesperada para averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando, así que cuando llegó al apartamento y se dio cuenta que las luces estaban completamente apagadas tomó la decisión de internarse en el mismo, con unas llaves que Dianna le había dado cuando aun estaban juntas, y asegurarse que estaba en perfectas condiciones. A lo mejor es que simplemente estaba durmiendo, o no estaba en casa, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta con suavidad intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se encontró todo completamente a oscuras, tal como había observado desde el exterior. Cerró la puerta de la misma manera y caminó de puntillas en silencio agradeciendo haber sido precavida antes de entrar quitándose los zapatos que en esos momentos llevaba en la mano.

Avanzó hacia el salón, todo estaba un poco desordenado, una manta arrugada se encontraba sobre el sofá mientras en la mesilla varios pañuelos usados estaban desperdigados sobre ella. Frunció el ceño cada vez mas confundida. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

No tomó mas tiempo en aquel lugar y sin dudarlo siguió el camino hacia el dormitorio. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y una leve luz procedente de las farolas de la calle iluminaba sutilmente la estancia.

En cuanto la abrió totalmente y se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba frente a ella un sentimiento, más fuerte que los que había tenido durante todo el día se apoderó de ella e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡AUUUUUUCHH! –gritó Dianna despertándose mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y un fuerte dolor la invadía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza debido al dolor y se incorporó como pudo mientras la persona junto a ella se despertaba de un brinco mirándola preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmada mirando a Dianna y luego a la mujer que se encontraba en la puerta del dormitorio mirándola con la ira atravesando su mirada- ¿Quién eres tu?

-¡¿En serio Dianna? –gritó Lea mientras Dianna sentía como la sangre se deslizaba entre sus manos que aun seguían tapando su rostro- ¡¿Andas detrás de mi, ilusionándome y ahora te encuentro en la cama con otra? ¡¿En serio?

El dolor nublaba la vista de la rubia que no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, solo oía los gritos de Lea que no cesaron en ningún momento mientras se incorporaba tambaleante con la ayuda de la chica a su lado y caminaba hacia el baño sin ni siquiera ser capaz de abrir los ojos.

Entró en él y sintió como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas amortiguando los gritos de Lea mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el fregadero abriendo el grifo e intentando detener la hemorragia procedente de su nariz. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras el dolor aumentaba cada vez que rozaba la zona afectada y se maldijo por dentro, lo último que necesitaba era que su nariz estuviese rota de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos parecía que la hemorragia remitía, no como los gritos de la otra que aun se escuchaban y cada vez con más intensidad.

Por fin pudo abrir los ojos y lentamente alzó la cabeza encontrándose con su rostro frente al espejo. Su nariz estaba totalmente roja e hinchada, como si le hubiesen golpeado con un mazo justo en el medio. Se lamentó con un gruñido encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de la chica a través del espejo.

-¿Qué me lanzó? –preguntó confusa.

La chica fue a hablar pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que diese un brinco asustada alejándose de ella.

-¡Sal de ahí Dianna! ¡No vas a poder huir de mí! –gritó Lea golpeando la puerta e intentando entrar.

Dianna se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta cerrándola con pestillo y se giró para mirar a la chica con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, bueno, la mejor expresión de disculpa que pudo poner con el dolor aun en su rostro y con aquella nariz como la tenía.

La chica le sonrió levemente encogiéndose de hombros y enseñándole el zapato que tenía en sus manos que había recogido cuando se levantó a acompañarla al baño.

Dianna observó el zapato mirándolo incrédula.

-¡Sal de ahí! –gritó de nuevo la morena.

-¡¿Tú estas loca o que te pasa? –respondió Dianna totalmente enfadada a través de la puerta- ¡¿Qué quieres matarme? ¡Podrías haberme sacado un ojo!

-¡Te voy a matar en cuanto salgas ahí! ¡Estoy cansada de que juegues conmigo! ¡Cansada!

-¡Ni de coña voy a salir de aquí! ¡Por dios! ¡Me has lanzado un zapato! ¡Con tacón! ¡A la cara! ¡Mientras dormía! –exclamaba gritándole a la puerta sin terminar de creérselo todavía.

-¡Te mereces eso y mucho mas! ¡Sal de ahí con tu fulana a ver que tan valiente eres! –golpeó la puerta de nuevo.

-¡¿De que narices estas hablando? ¡Tú no estas bien de la cabeza!

-¡¿Qué no estoy bien de la cabeza? –preguntó con ironía- ¡Llevo todo el día preocupada por ti, vengo a ver como estas, te encuentro en la cama con otra ¿y la loca soy yo?

-¡Es mi prima, estúpida!

-¡¿Ahora te acuestas con tus primas? ¡Perfecto!

Dianna no pudo evitar girar los ojos ante ese comentario, definitivamente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto la prima de Dianna miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos y alejada de la puerta lo más posible. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-¡¿Tú eres tonta? ¡Su abuelo ha muerto y soy el único familiar que tiene en la ciudad! ¡Por eso le he dicho que se quede conmigo! ¡Para apoyarla! ¡No para acostarme con ella! –le explicó a gritos.

Y de repente se hizo el silencio absoluto en todo el apartamento.

Dianna miraba la puerta del baño con la respiración agitada mientras se lamentaba de todos los gritos que había dado y que cada vez que movía la boca una descarga de dolor le recorría todo el rostro. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y cuando los abrió se giró como para mirar a su prima.

-Lo siento mucho Ashley… -susurró avergonzada.

-No te preocupes… -negó con la cabeza lentamente- Creo que será mejor que os deje solas.

-No te puedes ir a estas horas –frunció el ceño.

-Voy a llamar a una amiga. Me quedaré en su casa esta noche, no le molestara –le explicó.

-Pero… -se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable.

-Nada de peros –se acercó a ella y besó suavemente su mejilla- Deberías ir al médico a que te mirasen eso –señalo su nariz.

-En cuanto me sienta lo suficientemente segura para salir a enfrentarme a la psicópata esa –murmuró girando los ojos haciendo reír suavemente a la otra.

-¿Estarás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-Lo estaré –dijo después de un largo suspiro.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas –le recordó.

-Tú también –dijo después de asentir.

Ashley asintió con firmeza y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola y deslizándose de nuevo a la habitación.

Dianna rápidamente la cerró de nuevo colocando el pestillo.

En cuanto Ashley salió se encontró a la pequeña morena parada frente a la puerta con la mirada perdida en estado de shock, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mientras ella se vestía rápidamente y abandonaba el apartamento.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse del apartamento retumbando por todo el lugar fue como si Lea saliese de un ensoñamiento. Parpadeó varias veces intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Todas las emociones del día habían sido demasiado para ella y en esos momentos solo quería tumbarse en su cama hecha un ovillo y llorar hasta que ya no quedase nada dentro de ella.

-Dianna… -susurró mirando a la puerta.

Pero no podía hacerlo, primero tenía que arreglar el desastre que acababa de provocar.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Dianna… por favor… -suplicó arañando levemente la puerta y apoyando la frente contra ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No… -oyó al otro lado en apenas un susurro.

La ira había abandonado el cuerpo de Dianna, ahora solo le quedaba el dolor, el dolor físico de su nariz y espiritual por la confianza que Lea parecía no tener en ella.

-Lo siento… -murmuró con la voz desgarrada- Sal por favor… -suplicó de nuevo.

-Soy joven para morir… -fue la simple respuesta de la otra.

-No te haré nada… -aseguró.

Después de unos minutos en los que le parecieron eternos a Lea escuchó como el pestillo se quitaba de la puerta y ella con rapidez dio varios pasos para atrás dándole su espacio a la otra.

La puerta se abrió levemente y Dianna asomó su cabeza por ella.

-Quiero cualquier objeto que pueda usarse como arma lejos de ti –ordenó.

Lea la miró alzando una ceja pero después dejó el otro zapato que le quedaba al otro lado de la habitación, regresando a donde estaba inmediatamente.

Nada más que lo hizo la puerta se abrió totalmente dejando ver a una magullada Dianna que decidido que cualquier precaución era poca y estaba usando en esos momentos un pequeño cubo como casco y la tapa de una caja de plástico donde guardaba los cosméticos como escudo.

-Deja de hacer tonterías –le pidió Lea.

-¿Tonterías? –repitió Dianna sin dejar de cubrirse- Tú no eres la que has recibido un zapatazo en la cara que casi te rompe la nariz –dijo dejando entrever el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Lea se encogió levemente ante esas palabras mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó fijándose en su nariz cada vez mas hinchada.

-¡No! Es lo que suele pasar cuando estas durmiendo tranquilamente y te despierta un dolor horrible mientras no dejas de sangrar.

-Yo… lo siento… -fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Lea mientras comenzaba a llorar ya sin poder evitarlo.

Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando ocultar su rostro mientras sollozaba sin parar.

Dianna se le quedo mirando hasta que lanzó un largo suspiro deshaciéndose de su escudo y casco para después acercarse a la morena.

-Lea… -susurró intentando llamar su atención- estoy bien –le aseguró- Bueno, mas o menos, pero se me pasara –aclaró ante la mirada que le dio la otra entre lágrimas.

Al ver que eso no funcionaba Dianna no pudo más que acercarse a la otra y abrazarla con fuerza cosa que Lea correspondió hundiendo el rostro en su pecho llorando con más intensidad.

Poco a poco la rubia guio a la otra hacia la cama donde se tumbaron sin dejar de abrazarse mientras que Lea murmuraba disculpas entre lágrimas sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado.

Las emociones del día le estaban pasando factura y no podía evitar que su cuerpo se sintiese cada vez mas cansado hasta que después de decir otra vez lo siento oyó la dulce voz de Dianna antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

-Shhh, ya hablaremos de esto mañana.

Después de eso el resto solo son sueños y pesadillas.


	25. Capítulo 25

_Capítulo anterior:_

_-Lea… -susurró intentando llamar su atención- estoy bien –le aseguró- Bueno, mas o menos, pero se me pasara –aclaró ante la mirada que le dio la otra entre lágrimas._

_Al ver que eso no funcionaba Dianna no pudo más que acercarse a la otra y abrazarla con fuerza cosa que Lea correspondió hundiendo el rostro en su pecho llorando con más intensidad._

_Poco a poco la rubia guio a la otra hacia la cama donde se tumbaron sin dejar de abrazarse mientras que Lea murmuraba disculpas entre lágrimas sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado._

_Las emociones del día le estaban pasando factura y no podía evitar que su cuerpo se sintiese cada vez mas cansado hasta que después de decir otra vez lo siento oyó la dulce voz de Dianna antes de quedarse totalmente dormida._

_-Shhh, ya hablaremos de esto mañana._

_Después de eso el resto solo son sueños y pesadillas_

**_Capítulo 25:_**

Cuando Lea despertó al día siguiente lo primero que pensó era que todo había sido una pesadilla. Que todo lo ocurrido en los últimos tiempos solo había sido producto de su imaginación. Ella aun seguía con Dianna, felices e inseparables sin importarles nada mas que ellas mismas.

Abrió los ojos observando a su alrededor y un suave aroma a café invadió sus fosas nasales, como cada día que se despertaba en casa de la rubia. Era algo común para ellas, esa familiaridad, esa confianza que irradiaban desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntas cuando comenzó la serie. Se complementaban a la perfección. Lea sabía las cosas que le gustaban a Dianna y se las preparaba o procuraba consentirla con ese tipo de cosas. Le encantaba ver su sonrisa emocionada cuando llegaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo encontrándose la cena de ese lugar Tailandés que tanto le gustaba, una copa de vino, una manta en el sofá y una película preparada para ser vista.

Lo mismo ocurría a la inversa. El café preparado por la rubia siempre acompañaba sus mañanas y tenía que reconocer que si por cualquier inconveniente Dianna no podía ocuparse de ello, el café yo no era lo mismo. Era el mismo, evidentemente, preparado en la misma cafetera y de igual manera, pero perdía ese toque que la otra conseguía darle, aunque a lo mejor ese toque solo era el cariño y amor que sentía Dianna por ella condimentado en forma de café. Una muestra de amor, eso es lo que era.

Pero Lea pronto se dio cuenta que no había sido producto de su imaginación, que ella y Dianna ya no estaban juntas y que la noche anterior había hecho algo sobre lo que se sentía tremendamente culpable o avergonzada. Habría sido muy difícil no darse cuenta cuando unas manchas de sangre seca estaban grabadas las sabanas blancas bajo ella, evidentemente sangre de Dianna al ser golpeada por su zapato.

Cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada e inhalando el dulce aroma que había dejado la rubia en la ropa de cama pero un ruido en la cocina fue el detonante para saber que no podía alargar aquel momento por más tiempo, tenía que afrontar sus actos.

Cuando entró en la cocina el desayuno ya estaba dispuesto en la mesa. Dianna se encontraba sentada en la misma, mirando el correo y tomando un café despreocupadamente, como cada mañana.

Al oírla entrar la rubia alzó la cabeza y el corazón de Lea se detuvo un instante. El rostro hinchado de la otra y su morada nariz dejaban ver las heridas que le provocó la noche anterior.

-Parece peor de lo que en realidad es –murmuró Dianna adivinando sus pensamientos pero no pudiendo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al hablar.

-Lo siento… -susurró Lea notando como sus ojos volvían a bañarse en lágrimas.

-Hey –Dianna se levantó rápidamente acercándose a ella- Estoy bien, te lo aseguro –intentó tranquilizarla- ¿De acuerdo?

Lea asintió levemente y se dejó guiar hasta sentarse a la mesa conteniendo las lágrimas.

Dianna por su parte regresó a su asiento después de servirle el café a la otra.

Se miraron en silencio mientras desayunaban, las dos sabían que tenían que hablar y simplemente estaban alargando el momento lo más que podían.

-Tenemos que hablar –soltó Dianna cuando Lea terminó el café.

-Lo sé –susurró Lea mirándose las manos sin atreverse a fijar la vista en la rubia frente a ella.

-No podemos seguir así Lea –prosiguió Dianna con voz cansada.

La otra alzó la cabeza sorprendida por esa afirmación, no creía que la conversación iba a ir por ese lado, no esperaba que Dianna quisiera terminar con todo después de lo que habían pasado, mas bien creía que le diría lo decepcionada que estaba con ella y después de la reprimenda Lea tendría que ganarse de nuevo su afecto, cosa que no pensaba que le iba a costar demasiado, pero no esto que estaba pasando frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó temerosa.

-Hemos pasado mucho juntas –comenzó a hablar la otra después de un largo suspiro- Todo fue tan repentino, tan intenso que creo que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de asimilarlo antes de que todo se terminó. Hemos estado dolidas, enfadadas, airadas, enamoradas, cómodas, hemos pasado por todo demasiado deprisa y no podemos seguir así.

Lea la miraba mientras el corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho esperando las palabras que temía escuchar.

-Yo te amo Lea, mas que a nada en este mundo –prosiguió Dianna.

-Pero… -le interrumpió la morena sabiendo que había algún pero, siempre lo había.

-Pero no hemos hecho las cosas como deberíamos –Dianna la miró con intensidad- Por eso quería empezar de nuevo. Ir lentas y seguras, siendo totalmente sinceras recuperando la confianza que parece que hemos perdido.

-Espera, ¿qué? –preguntó Lea en shock.

-Me preguntaba si el sábado, cuando estemos ya de vacaciones y liberadas de todo el agobio de las grabaciones, te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo –le aclaró mirándola expectante.

Lea la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y después de unos segundos en los que Dianna se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa consiguió hablar de nuevo.

-A ver si lo entiendo –comenzó a hablar lentamente- ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo? ¿En público? ¿Cómo dos personas que se gustan y quieren empezar algo?

-Bueno… -se mordió el labio- ese era el plan pero si tú no quieres…

-¡No! –le interrumpió Lea alterándose y haciendo que Dianna la mirase confundida- Lo siento –se disculpó sonrojándose levemente- Quiero decir, que me encantaría, solo me ha sorprendido –le explicó.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Dianna sin entender- ¿Por qué quiera ir a una cita contigo en público? Ya te dije que eso ya no me importaba y… -de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-¡No es por eso! –dijo rápidamente Lea- Es que pensé que me ibas a decir que todo lo nuestro había terminado definitivamente después de… -señaló su nariz.

-Lea, cariño –le sonrió con dulzura- creo que ha sido mas que evidente que no puedo vivir sin ti –la morena se sonrojó aun mas- Además, yo también te hice daño, solo que el mio se ve a simple vista –le recordó.

La morena la miró, no podía terminar de creerse que aquello estuviera pasando. Todo empezando de nuevo, pudiendo estar en público con la persona que quería. La echaba tanto de menos, sus caricias, sus comentarios, su voz, todo lo echaba de menos y en esos momentos, las dos se estaban dando una segunda oportunidad que no podían dejar escapar.

Se levantó lentamente aun con la vista fija en la rubia que la miraba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño confundida y se acercó a ella con una determinación en su mirada que Dianna conocía muy bien.

-Lea… -susurró después de tragar saliva poniéndose nerviosa.

Pero la morena la ignoró sentándose sobre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad.

-Lea… -volvió a intentarlo- no creo que…

-Shhhh –susurró la morena acariciando su mejilla con apenas un roce- Te quiero tanto… -continuó hablando como si estuviera en un trance.

Dianna cerró los ojos ante ese suave toque, dejándose embriagar por la presencia de la otra, esa que tanto deseaba y que tanto echaba de menos. De manera automáticamente colocó sus manos rodeando su cintura, como si no quisiera que escapase, que ese momento durase para siempre.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo los grandes ojos marrones de la otra, aun mas cerca de ella si es que eso era posible mientras seguía recorriendo su rostro con las suaves yemas de sus dedos. Era como si quisiera recordar cada porción de piel que se había perdido por un tiempo demasiado largo, memorizarla y saber que a pesar de que todo había cambiado, eso seguía tal como lo recordaba.

Se miraron con intensidad, solo perdidas en los ojos de la otra dejando que el tiempo pasase como si no importase y es que en el fondo, para ellas, en esos momentos no importaba, solo estaba esa sensación de comodidad, de cercanía que tanto necesitaban.

Lea no tardó en recorrer la poca distancia que las separaba y mientras cerraba sus ojos rozó, al igual que había hecho con sus dedos, pero esta vez con su boca, la de la otra. Apenas fue un simple roce pero ambas sintieron como una corriente eléctrica que las recorría.

Dianna entreabrió los labios cerrando también los ojos y dejando que la otra tomase el ritmo de aquel beso tan intimo mientras ella se aferraba a la fina camiseta que llevaba la otra.

La morena tomó aquello como un consentimiento por su parte y siguió con aquel simple roce de labios moviéndolos con lentitud, disfrutando de aquel sabor que anhelaba. Un suspiro salió de entre los labios de Dianna sin poder evitarlo momento que aprovechó la otra para atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Dianna gimió automáticamente alzando la cabeza para acercarse mas a esos labios que la estaban matando lentamente pero Lea tenía otras ideas, así que tiró un poco mas de ese labio sonriendo traviesamente sin poder evitarlo para después separarse quedando a unos escasos centímetros de la otra.

La rubia se quejó buscando sus labios a ciegas, pero nada mas que se acercaba Lea se alejaba quedándose a una distancia segura mientras la miraba cada vez mas divertida a la vez que Dianna fruncía cada vez mas el ceño hasta que abrió los ojos contrariada y se encontró con el radiante rostro de la otra.

La rubia hizo un mohín provocando una carcajada de la otra.

-¿Te diviertes? –preguntó Dianna mientras crecía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-La verdad es que sí –respondió Lea sin dejar de reírse.

-¿A sí? –dijo alzando una ceja comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

Lea soltó un alarido sorprendida y automáticamente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo mientras intentaba alejarse del agarre de la otra sin mucho éxito.

-¡Di! –se quejó entre risas.

-¿No querías divertirte? –preguntó sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que se detenía.

Lea se agarró el estomago con la respiración agitada y luego miró la sonrisa totalmente iluminada de la otra. Hacía tanto que no estaban así, tranquilas, relajas y disfrutando de esas pequeñas cosas que tanto le gustaban que Lea no tardó en volver a perderse en aquellos ojos que comenzaban a brillar después de mucho tiempo estando apagados.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus miradas aumentaron de intensidad y Dianna se estrelló contra los labios de la otra, cosa que Lea no rechazó en esta ocasión, solo gimió, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y disfrutó.

Dianna la besó con intensidad y pasión, movía sus labios sobre los de la otra con fuerza y desesperación, los saboreaba y mordía provocando gemidos ahogados de su compañera.

Hacía tanto que quería esto, que quería tenerla de nuevo, sin preocuparse por la tensión o los problemas que tenían. Todo parecía haberse aclarado entre ellas o por lo menos habían llegado a un acuerdo aunque ir lento no iba exactamente con lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos pero sabían que era algo que necesitaban, esa intimidad que tanto extrañaban y esa demostración de amor que hacía que no se sintieran inseguras.

Las lenguas rápidamente comenzaron a tomar protagonismo en sus bocas, saboreándose y jugando entre ellas para ver quien iba a ganar esa batalla mientras Lea se aferraba mas a su cuello pegándose mas a ella.

Dianna no dudó, en un momento dado, morder levemente la lengua de la otra, atrapándola y acariciándola con sus dientes cosa que la volvía loca y Dianna lo sabía con exactitud.

Lea arañó su nuca mientras sentía su cuerpo en llamas. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin estar de una manera intima y las dos eran conscientes de la atracción que sentían siempre, pero mas en esos momentos después de toda la necesidad que habían sentido.

Pero no podían dejarse llevar, no en esos momentos por lo menos si querían que las cosas saliesen como tenían planeadas.

Dianna fue la primera en separarse, quedando con la frente apoyada en la de la otra mientras regulaban sus respiraciones.

-Lento ¿no? –preguntó Lea entre respiraciones.

La rubia asintió lentamente para después abrir los ojos y nada mas que lo hizo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver las mejillas sonrojadas que tenía Lea. De manera automática acarició sus mejillas haciendo que la otra abriese los ojos también.

-Te he echado de menos –confesó Dianna perdida en su mirada.

-Y yo… -susurró la otra.

Después de un momento Lea le dio un rápido beso y se levantó de su regazo.

-Me voy a vestir, que tenemos que ir al estudio –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Dianna.

Todo parecía tan cotidiano y de hecho lo era, lo habían hecho tantas veces, pero ambas sabían que no era lo mismo que las anteriores, ese momento era el principio de algo, de algo que tenían que luchar por conseguir, las dos.


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

-Lento ¿no? –preguntó Lea entre respiraciones.

La rubia asintió lentamente para después abrir los ojos y nada mas que lo hizo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver las mejillas sonrojadas que tenía Lea. De manera automática acarició sus mejillas haciendo que la otra abriese los ojos también.

-Te he echado de menos –confesó Dianna perdida en su mirada.

-Y yo… -susurró la otra.

Después de un momento Lea le dio un rápido beso y se levantó de su regazo.

-Me voy a vestir, que tenemos que ir al estudio –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Dianna.

Todo parecía tan cotidiano y de hecho lo era, lo habían hecho tantas veces, pero ambas sabían que no era lo mismo que las anteriores, ese momento era el principio de algo, de algo que tenían que luchar por conseguir, las dos.

_Capítulo 26:_

El sábado no había llegado lo suficiente rápido para ambas, sobretodo para Dianna que había tenido que inventarse una ingeniosa escusa del porque su nariz se encontraba en esas condiciones, aunque por suerte para ese especial día el hinchazón ya había desaparecido y solo quedaba un ligero tono morado rodeándola, cosa que podía ocultar fácilmente con maquillaje por tanto estaría perfecta en su cita.

Por otro lado Lea estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y completamente entusiasmada. La energía que solía apoderarse de ella cada día aumentaba de intensidad a medida que se acercaban al sábado aunque nadie parecía notarlo, o por lo menos no se preguntaban el por qué, después de todo las vacaciones estaban ahí mismo y siempre se ponían mas sentimentales y entusiasmados cuando otra temporada llegaba a su fin.

Era la primera vez que tenían una cita, bueno, una en un lugar publico ya que habían tenido muchas en la comodidad de su casa, pero esa situación era diferente, era un paso mas en aquella extraña relación que tenían y que Lea agradecía enormemente.

No sabía que esperarse de aquella cita, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que Dianna la trataría como a una princesa, siempre lo hacia.

-¡Está abierto! –gritó Lea cuando Dianna llamó a la puerta de su casa puntualmente y un tanto nerviosa.

Dianna abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó frunciendo el ceño, se había esperado que la otra ya estuviese lista, aunque para que mentir, Lea siempre tardaba demasiado en prepararse.

-¡En un momento estoy! –volvió a gritar Lea haciendo sonreír a la otra sin poder evitarlo.

Se adentró completamente en la casa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y se encaminó hasta el salón, esperando allí de pie mientras se removía inquieta y se mordía el labio.

Pasaron unos minutos y Dianna oía a una ajetreada Lea en su habitación, seguramente corriendo de un lado a otro intentando terminar de prepararse. Había visto esa imagen veces suficientes para que no le pareciese adorable y una sonrisa se formase en su rostro.

-Listo –soltó Lea de repente haciendo que Dianna saliese de sus pensamientos y alzase la cabeza encontrándosela frente a ella.

La morena no podía estar más hermosa con ese vestido negro ajustado que se pegaba a cada parte de su anatomía realzándola, el pelo suelto y desenfadado y unos grandes tacones haciendo juego con su vestido. Dianna se quedó hipnotizada al verla y hasta se le abrió la boca ligeramente.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –preguntó de manera tímida Lea dando una pequeña vuelta para que la viera bien.

-Me encantan esos zapatos –fue lo único que Dianna consiguió formular.

Lea sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Eso significa que te gusta como se ve mi culo no? –preguntó divertida.

Dianna parpadeó un par de veces dejando de mirar su trasero y alzó la vista al rostro de Lea.

-Exacto –respondió Dianna sonriendo levemente.

-Me lo imaginaba –la sonrisa de Lea aumento mientras se acercaba a la rubia dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios- Hola… -susurró.

-Hola… -respondió de manera automática aun en las nubes.

-Estas preciosa –murmuró la morena sin separarse mucho de ella mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-Gracias… -dijo con la voz entrecortada la otra.

Dianna había optado por un atuendo más informal, vistiéndose con unos pantalones ajustados y una sencilla camisa roja con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su escote mientras que su pelo estaba peinado con unos bucles que caían sobre sus hombros. Tremendamente adorable y sexy a la vez.

Lea siguió mirándola esta vez con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la rubia fruncía levemente el ceño sin terminar de entender que es lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundida.

-¿No deberías darme esas flores antes de marcharnos? –preguntó sin poder contener el humor en su voz.

-¡Oh dios mio! –se lamentó Dianna alzando las flores que llevaba en su mano- Por supuesto, lo siento. Esto es para ti –aclaró dándoselas.

-Bueno… -murmuró Lea mientras iba hasta la cocina donde colocó las flores en un jarrón con agua- sería un poco raro que vinieras a una cita con unas flores para otra –espetó divertida.

Dianna se mordió el labio sonrojándose levemente.

-Deja de reírte de mi –le recriminó- No es mi culpa que con solo verte me dejes sin respiración –se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín.

-Oh –soltó Lea sonriendo traviesamente- No te enfades… -se acercó a ella contoneando sus caderas- Sabes que me encanta cuando babeas por mi –susurró acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y sensualidad.

-No babeo –se defendió Dianna sin cambiar de postura.

-Si lo haces cariño –respondió Lea sonriendo aun mas- Mira… -se acercó a ella aun mas lamiendo sus labios muy muy lentamente consiguiendo que la rubia gimiese suavemente y cerrase los ojos mientras entreabría los labios sin poder evitarlo- Lo ves… -la morena se separó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mientras se relamía.

Dianna abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja de jugar –exclamó molesta.

-Es divertido –respondió Lea encogiéndose de hombros.

La rubia gruñó por lo bajo y se encaminó a la puerta mientras una sonriente morena la seguía, si toda la noche iba a ser así, si que iba a ser divertida.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar? –preguntó Lea mientras rebotaba literalmente en el asiento del copiloto mientras Dianna conducía.

-Ya lo veras –fue la escueta respuesta de la otra.

-Dame un pista –pidió Lea haciendo pucheros.

-No –respondió Dianna sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¡Diiiii! –se quejó la morena.

-¿A que ahora no te diviertes tanto eh? –preguntó con sorna Dianna sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Lea gruñó y se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su vista al frente haciéndose la enfadada.

-A veces me pregunto donde termina tu personaje y donde empiezas tú –dijo la rubia divertida por la aptitud de la otra.

-Piensas eso porque te encanta cuando me visto de colegiala y te hago un show privado –dijo con picardía.

Dianna tragó saliva recordándolo.

-Puede ser… -murmuró intentando contenerse.

Lea sonrió ampliamente, ya se le había pasado el enfado, es lo que provocaba en ella la rubia sobretodo cuando conseguía provocarla de esa manera.

-¿Falta mucho? –se quejó Lea después de 20 minutos conduciendo.

-Ya estamos llegando –le respondió Dianna.

La morena miró a su alrededor, estaban ya saliendo de la ciudad y no tenía ni idea de hacía donde se dirigían.

Unos minutos más tarde Dianna se desvió internándose en una estrecha y desierta carretera.

-Di… -susurró Lea algo temerosa- ¿No íbamos a cenar a un restaurante?

-Si, ¿Por? –preguntó algo confundida.

-¿Y estas segura que vamos en la dirección correcta? –dijo mirando a su alrededor y solo viendo arboles y arboles hasta que segundos después y antes de que la otra respondiese apareció ante ella un pequeño y acogedor restaurante.

-Aquí estamos –dijo Dianna aparcando el coche.

La rubia se apresuró a bajarse del coche, rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

El lugar no era nada especial a ojos de Lea que lo miró cada vez mas confundida. Estaba decorado de manera elegante pero era evidente que estando tan apartado de la civilización no era un restaurante con clase ni tenía muchos clientes y eso pudo confirmarlo por la escasez de coches que encontró allí aparcados.

Entraron cogidas de la mano hasta encontrarse con uno de los camareros.

-¿Qué desean? –preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Tengo una reserva hecha –respondió Dianna.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Elise –murmuró el chico después de mirar el libro de reservas que tenía frente a él y a lo que Dianna asintió levemente- Acompáñenme por favor.

-¿Elise? –preguntó Lea frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Preferí dar mi segundo nombre, no quería que aparecieran un montón de paparazis a estropearnos la cita –susurró Dianna mientras caminaban tras el chico.

La confusión de Lea de hace unos momentos estaba pasando a ser molestia. La rubia no había cambiado en absoluto. La había llevado al restaurante más alejado que pudo encontrar para que nadie las viese juntas, después de lo que acababa de decir se lo había confirmado, seguía sin querer que las viesen.

Al llegar a la mesa la morena se soltó de su mano de manera brusca y se sentó en su asiento ante la confusa mirada de la otra.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó preocupada después de que el chico les entregase la carta.

-Perfectamente –gruñó la morena ojeando la carta.

La verdad es que aquella carta tenía unos platos muy apetecibles e interesantes, la mayoría eran o vegetarianos o veganos, cosa que agradeció, pero aun así estaba molesta.

-Me han dicho que la pasta rellena de pasas y tofu está muy bien –comentó Dianna intentando aliviar la repentina tensión del ambiente.

-Prefiero los pimientos rellenos de patata y champiñones –espetó cerrando la carta y dejándola sobre la mesa.

-Está bien… -murmuró lentamente la rubia frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba.

El camarero no tardó en regresar y después de ordenar y servirles el vino las volvió a dejar solas. Un incomodo silencio las invadió, Dianna no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido y Lea simplemente seguía molesta mientras su cabeza no dejaba de lamentarse por haber vuelto a las andadas, había sufrido mucho con todo ese tema y no quería pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-¿No te gusta el restaurante? –lo intentó de nuevo la rubia.

-Oh, me encanta –colocó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro- Pero si querías algo lejos podrías haberme llevado al medio del campo, allí seguro que nadie nos reconocía –gruñó.

-¿Qué dices Lea? –espetó Dianna molesta por la aptitud de la otra.

-Olvídalo –gruñó.

La rubia fue a replicar pero el camarero regresó con sus pedidos interrumpiendo la conversación o más bien, la aparente discusión que estaban teniendo.

Regresaron al incomodo silencio mientras las dos comían, frunciendo el ceño y sin ni siquiera mirarse. Hasta que Dianna se hartó.

-Se acabó –exclamó la rubia llamando la atención de la otra que la miró alzando una ceja- Dime ya que he hecho mal, porque no lo entiendo –le pidió.

-¿En serio no lo entiendes? –preguntó con ironía y la otra simplemente la siguió mirando esperando a que continuase- ¡Sigues siendo la misma! –exclamó mostrando lo molesta que estaba.

-Claro que sigo siendo la misma –respondió totalmente confusa.

-Dios, esto es increíble –se quitó la servilleta de su regazo dispuesta a irse, no iba a aguantar aquello- Encima lo reconoces –gruñó levantándose de su asiento.

Recogió su bolso y se encaminó a la salida con paso acelerado mientras que Dianna se había quedado mirándola con la boca abierta, a veces dudaba de la cordura de la otra, pero rápidamente se incorporó y echó a correr detrás de ella. La detuvo justo cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia su coche y la cogió del brazo haciendo que girase para enfrentarla.

-¿Estas loca o que te pasa? –espetó Dianna.

-¿Yo loca? –soltó Lea incrédula- No soy yo la que dice que ya no quiere ocultarse, que no le importa que todo el mundo sepa lo nuestro y luego me trae a un restaurante perdido de la mano de dios para que no nos vean.

Dianna la miraba con la boca abierta totalmente en shock y dolida por las palabras de la otra, después de unos segundos cerró los ojos intentando contener el dolor que sentía y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Es evidente que lo nuestro no tiene solución –dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- Tú sigues dolida, rencorosa y no confías en mí, así no se puede hacer nada.

-¡Encima no me eches a mi la culpa! –exclamó Lea molesta.

-¡Por dios Lea! Te he traído a este restaurante porque llevo mucho tiempo queriendo venir y no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo y me pareció perfecto para la situación, es intimo, tranquilo y pensé que te gustaría, pero tú solo piensas en que nos vean o no juntas –respondió dolida- Ya no sé que quieres de mi –susurró- ¿Quieres que le grite a los cuatro vientos que te quiero? Porque lo haré.

-Yo… -dijo Lea mirándola totalmente devastada.

Era una persona horrible, sus dudas y sus inseguridades seguían dentro de ella y no era capaz de contenerla, no podía y eso le estaba afectando demasiado, primero el zapatazo y ahora esto, era simplemente demasiado.

-¿Podemos simplemente terminar la cena? –preguntó Dianna con la voz rota- Luego te llevaré a tu casa –afirmó.

-Lo siento… -susurró Lea.

-No importa… -respondió la rubia de manera casi inaudible mientras bajaba el rostro girándose para entrar de nuevo al restaurante.

Pero la morena la detuvo.

-Espera –le pidió sujetándola con suavidad el brazo haciendo que Dianna volviese a girarse pero sin alzar el rostro- Lo siento… -repitió- Sabes lo insegura que soy con algunas cosas… -se excusó.

-Ya no sé que hacer para que confíes en mí Lea… -susurró aun con la voz rota y mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Necesito… -pensó durante un segundo y después alzó el rostro de la otra para mirarla a los ojos- necesito que me demuestres cada día que me amas. Necesito que me hagas reír a cada momento. Necesito verte, sentirte, amarte. Necesito saber que eres mía y que yo soy tuya. Necesito seguridad. Necesito un futuro. Te necesito.

-Eso es lo que llevo intentando todo este tiempo –respondió Dianna con ojos llorosos- pero no funciona –se lamentó.

-¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? –preguntó Lea con firmeza.

-Por supuesto –murmuró Dianna mirándola algo confundida.

-Entonces… -cogió aire con fuerza- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –soltó de repente.

Y el aire comenzó a faltarle a la rubia que no tardó en ponerse totalmente roja por la falta de oxigeno.

-Di… -dijo Lea asustada moviendo su hombro ligeramente- respira… -le suplicó.

-Tú… -comenzó a hablar Dianna después de coger una pequeña porción de oxigeno- y yo… ¿Tú quieres que nos casemos? –preguntó en shock.

-Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo Dianna… -le aclaró- Y sabes que nunca he sido de las que se casan… pero contigo es diferente, lo quiero todo contigo.

-Pero… habíamos dicho de ir lento… -murmuró la rubia pestañeando varias veces intentando averiguar si aquello era un sueño.

Lea se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

-No quieres… -susurró devastada.

-¡No! –exclamó Dianna por fin reaccionando- Quiero decir… -sacudió la cabeza- Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Pero no quiero que lo hagamos por las razones equivocadas. No quiero que te quieras casar conmigo solo para sentirte segura de lo nuestro en vez de porque quieres una demostración de nuestro amor.

-No es por eso –respondió rápidamente Lea- Te amo Dianna, más que a nada y me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo si me hicieses tu esposa. Quiero hacerlo por eso y solo por eso –aclaró mirándola con intensidad.

-Estas… -se aclaró la garganta- ¿Estas segura? –preguntó.

-¿Y tú? –cuestionó.

-Nunca he querido nada tanto como casarme contigo –reconoció.

-Entonces… -dijo lentamente la morena.

-Nos casamos –afirmó Dianna con una gran sonrisa.

Nada más que lo dijo, Lea dio un pequeño grito y saltó a sus brazos. Dianna no pudo hacer mucho mas que cogerla y girar con la otra sobre ella mientras las dos reían ilusionadas y felices.

Definitivamente estaban locas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ya estáis todas felices? xD<strong>


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-Estas… -se aclaró la garganta- ¿Estas segura? –preguntó._

_-¿Y tú? –cuestionó._

_-Nunca he querido nada tanto como casarme contigo –reconoció._

_-Entonces… -dijo lentamente la morena._

_-Nos casamos –afirmó Dianna con una gran sonrisa._

_Nada más que lo dijo, Lea dio un pequeño grito y saltó a sus brazos. Dianna no pudo hacer mucho mas que cogerla y girar con la otra sobre ella mientras las dos reían ilusionadas y felices._

_Definitivamente estaban locas._

_Capítulo 27:_

-Disculpen señoritas –uno de los camareros había salido interrumpiendo su abrazo y posterior beso después de la decisión de casarse- ¿Se van a ir o van a regresar a la cena? –preguntó algo confundido.

Lea rápidamente se separó de los brazos de Dianna pero enseguida cogió su mano con fuerza sin poder borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lo siento, teníamos que hablar de algunas cosas –dijo Lea y Dianna se sonrojó levemente- Ahora regresamos a terminar la cena.

-¿Quieren que les caliente la comida? Ya debe de estar fría –se ofreció el chico.

-Muchas gracias –respondió Lea agradecida.

El camarero asintió levemente y se volvió a internar en el restaurante mientras ellas se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra.

-¿Estas segura? –volvió a preguntar Dianna, necesitaba asegurarse.

-Si –susurró besándola suavemente- Estoy completamente segura –le aseguró.

-Vamos a cenar entonces para después ir a casa –le correspondió al beso con una amplia sonrisa.

Lea se adelantó subiendo las escaleras moviendo excesivamente las caderas mientras Dianna la observaba perdida en sus movimientos hasta que la otra llegó a la puerta y se giró.

-Por cierto –murmuró con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro- Vete pensando en un gesto romántico para darme el anillo de compromiso –y sin mas entró en el restaurante.

La rubia se quedó allí, con la boca abierta hasta que reaccionó y la siguió con rapidez.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que me lo pidió! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer yo el gesto romántico? –gruñó alcanzándola ya en la mesa.

-Por que tú eres el hombre de esta relación cariño –le guiñó un ojo de manera divertida.

-Eso es ofensivo –dijo cruzándose de brazos- No tiene por qué haber ningún "hombre" en esta relación.

-Tienes razón –Lea bebió un poco de vino de manera distraída- No tiene por qué, pero tú lo eres –dijo divertida.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! –exclamó haciendo un mohín.

-¿Te gusta abrirme la puerta? –preguntó mirándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a lo que Dianna solo pudo asentir- ¿Te gusta preparar una cita? –otra vez asintió- ¿Te gusta hacer cosas románticas para sorprenderme? –después un gruñido asintió- ¿Te gusta que lleve tacones para mirarme el culo? –Dianna la miró cruzándose mas de brazos- No lo niegues cariño –dijo riéndose levemente.

-¡Está bien! Pero que sepas que también me gustaría que tú hicieras todas esas cosas –espetó.

-Bueno, entonces nos turnaremos esos momentos –afirmó- Pero te toca lo del anillo de compromiso –sonrió satisfecha.

-¡No vale! Tú me pediste que me casara contigo y de una forma muy improvisada y poco romántica he de decir –Lea la miró abriendo los ojos sorprendida- Así que te toca –sentenció con un gruñido.

-Ya lo veremos –alzó una ceja retando a la otra.

-Por supuesto –respondió con determinación.

-Aquí traigo sus platos de nuevo –les interrumpió el camarero colocando los platos ya calientes sobre la mesa- Disfruten de la cena –se inclinó levemente para después dejarlas solas de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos en los que las dos estuvieron pensativas simplemente disfrutando de la cena.

-¿En serio no te gustó el restaurante? –preguntó Dianna mordiéndose el labio.

Lea la miró durante un segundo y después dirigió su vista a su alrededor, observando cada detalle.

-En realidad es bastante agradable –murmuró avergonzada- Y la comida está muy buena. Siento haberlo juzgado sin razón –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió cálidamente- Solo quería asegurarme de que no te resultaba un sitio horrible.

-Cualquier sitio, estando contigo mejora considerablemente –comentó Lea haciendo sonrojar a la otra.

-¿Y luego yo soy el hombre? –preguntó divertida aun con un leve sonrojo.

-Que puedo decir –se encogió de hombros- Me gusta hacerte sonrojar.

-Malvada.

-Vergonzosa.

-Loca.

-Por lo menos no estoy enamorada de una loca –rebatió Lea sonriente.

Dianna la miró entrecerrando los ojos y fulminándola con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas –espetó haciendo reír a la otra.

Un par de horas después entraban a trompicones al apartamento de Dianna mientras prácticamente se arrancaban la ropa sin dejar de besarse.

Dianna cerró la puerta con el pie mientras con sus manos agarraba con fuerza el cuerpo de Lea subiéndole el vestido hasta llegar a su trasero el cual no soltaba por nada del mundo. Por otra parte la morena abría la camisa de la otra, ni siquiera molestándose en desabrochar los botones, eso llevaría a tiempo, así que no dudó en tirar de ella rompiendo todos los botones, aunque a ninguna de las dos le importó.

Sus labios no se separaban, se necesitaban como el oxigeno, no podían vivir sin sentir los labios de la otra sobre los suyos o en su defecto en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Se tambalearon mientras se desnudaban hasta llegar al dormitorio sin ni siquiera mirar por donde iban provocando más de un golpe y algún que otro estropicio por toda la casa.

El calor y la pasión inundaban el lugar, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban así, íntimamente y lo necesitaban con urgencia, sobretodo después de saber que pronto se casarían, serían una, serian un matrimonio y nada mas importaría, solo ellas.

Dianna empujó a una desnuda Lea, a excepción de un pequeño tanga negro que llevaba, sobre la cama momento que aprovechó ella para terminar de quitarse el pantalón quedando en igual de condiciones que la mujer frente a ella.

Se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose por el mientras sus labios lo recorrían de manera ascendente, dando pequeños besos o mordidas en sitios aleatorios mientras que Lea se revolvía mirándola mordiéndose el labio esperando a que esos labios regresasen a los suyos de nuevo.

La excitación de ambas era palpable, literalmente, ya que la humedad en sus entrepiernas era todo menos disimulada, tanto que parecía que ya no podían estarlo más. Que confundidas estaban.

Cuando Dianna llegó por fin a los labios de Lea uniendo su cuerpo completamente al de la otra comenzando a besarla de nuevo una corriente eléctrica las recorrió de principio a fin. Hacía tanto que querían estar así de nuevo, hacía tanto que extrañaban sus cuerpos desnudos que aquello ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

No les importaba que fuera apresurado o despreocupado, lo único que necesitaban era sentirse plenamente.

Las palabras no hacían falta, ambas sabían lo que querían, tanto ellas como la otra, así que mientras se besaban sus manos regresaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra sin detenerse un solo instante.

Dianna apretaba sus labios con los de Lea con fuerza, usando su lengua por momentos intentando recorrer toda su boca, jugando con la lengua de la otra o simplemente acariciándola y hasta mordiéndosela en ocasiones. Amaba esa boca, todo lo que ella representaba y quería demostrárselo a cada momento, pero no solo eso, sino también todo su cuerpo.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y con una capa de sudor que ya ocupaba sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos ardientemente, intentando evaluarse.

-Te quiero –susurró Dianna sin poder evitarlo.

-Te amo –respondió Lea sonriéndole suavemente para después volver a besarla, esta vez suavemente regresando inmediatamente a mirarla de nuevo.

Sus penetrantes miradas no se desconectaron en ningún momento mientras Dianna comenzó a adorar aquel cuerpo.

Deslizó su mano hasta uno de sus pechos, apretándolo y amasándolo mientras observaba cada una de las reacciones de la mujer que se encontraba debajo de ella. Después de unos segundos no dudó en atrapar el pezón entre sus dedos, pellizcándolo levemente y provocando un gemido por parte de la otra.

La besó suavemente mientras seguía su recorrido hasta llegar a su entrepierna acariciándola sobre la pequeña ropa interior.

Lea se aferraba a ella, arañando su cuerpo y moviendo la cadera buscando lo que tanto necesitaba.

-¡Di! –se quejó después de unos minutos en los que la rubia no avanzaba, solo seguía allí acariciándola mientras la miraba y una traviesa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- Deja de jugar ya y hazme tuya de una vez –espetó totalmente frustrada.

Dianna no necesitó mucho mas, en un momento le quitó el tanga y el suyo propio volviendo a posicionarse de la misma manera, solo que esta vez conectó sus centros provocando un gemido por parte de ambas.

Se movieron de manera errática, se amaron, se arañaron y se hicieron el amor una y otra vez durante toda aquella noche, hasta que ambas sintieron como sus fuerzas las abandonaban y quedaban totalmente dormidas, llenas de sudor, en los brazos de la otra.

Cuando se despertaron el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, indicándoles que ya era medio día. La primera en hacerlo fue Dianna, que no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la pequeña mujer que seguía aferrada a ella mientras dormía plácidamente.

-Hey –susurró la rubia cuando vio como Lea abría los ojos pesadamente.

-Hey… -respondió adormilada restregándose los ojos y estirándose.

Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dianna, amaba verla recién despertada. Toda despreocupada, despeina y sin nada de maquilla, totalmente natural, esa era la Lea que mas le gustaba ver, sobretodo después de la apasionada noche que habían tenido.

-Entonces… -comenzó a decir Dianna pero se detuvo esperando a que la otra entendiese de lo que quería hablar.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos a casar? –murmuró Lea pegándose un poco mas a ella y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Si todavía quieres… -Dianna se mordió el labio mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

-Si quiero –besó el cuello de la rubia suavemente.

-¿No crees que es demasiado rápido todo? –comentó insegura.

-Puede ser –alzó la vista para mirar a la otra a los ojos- Pero te quiero Dianna y sé que no me voy a arrepentir.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo? –preguntó con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ya! –dijo emocionada haciendo reír a la otra.

-Siempre nos podemos fugar a Nueva York a casarnos –bromeó la rubia.

Lea se incorporó de repente mirándola con un brillo especial en sus ojos y totalmente emocionada.

-Estaba bromeando Lea… -murmuró Dianna sorprendida por esa reacción y sabiendo exactamente que se estaba tramando en la cabeza de la morena.

-¡Es perfecto! –exclamó- Podemos ir a Nueva York y casarnos. Estamos de vacaciones. ¡Nada nos lo impide! –dio un pequeño salto en la cama emocionada.

-¿La cordura quizás? –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Será emocionante y muy bonito –se acercó a ella mirándola con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Tú sabes lo que lleva hacer una boda? No podemos hacerlo de un día para otro –razonó Dianna intentando que entrara en razón.

-Yo me encargaré de todo, te lo prometo.

-Pero… -se mordió el labio- ¿Se lo vas a decir a tus padres?

Lea se quedó completamente quieta con la vista en la otra, ni siquiera había pensado en todo eso.

-No… no lo sé –titubeo- ¿Tú se lo quieres decir a los tuyos?

-No creo que sea buena idea salir del armario y decirles que me voy a casar contigo en un mismo día –murmuró.

-Peor sería salir del armario y decirle que ya estamos casadas –afirmó.

Dianna suspiró de manera cansada dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo. Aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaban.

-Que complicado es todo –susurró Lea abrazándose al cuerpo de Dianna.

-Demasiado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras las dos estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos.

-Vámonos a Nueva York –soltó Dianna de repente incorporándose y mirándola con determinación- Casémonos y luego ya veremos que hacemos.

-¿Segura? –preguntó algo dudosa la morena.

-Completamente –asintió efusivamente- Solo necesitamos los testigos, nada mas y eso pueden ser cualquiera. Es nuestra vida Lea y si queremos hacer esta locura, deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos y de pensar tanto y simplemente hacerla –afirmó.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Lea levantándose de la cama- Prepara la maleta que nos vamos hoy mismo –anunció Lea.

Dianna se mordió el labio mirándola de arriba abajo para después levantarse también y pegarse a su cuerpo besando su cuello con suavidad.

-Pero primero… -susurró en su oído mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja- ¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha? –propuso.

-Me… -gimió al sentir las manos de la rubia apretando su trasero- me parece bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, lo sé. Pero en compensación el siguiente valdrá la pena.<strong>


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Lea levantándose de la cama- Prepara la maleta que nos vamos hoy mismo –anunció Lea._

_Dianna se mordió el labio mirándola de arriba abajo para después levantarse también y pegarse a su cuerpo besando su cuello con suavidad._

_-Pero primero… -susurró en su oído mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja- ¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha? –propuso._

_-Me… -gimió al sentir las manos de la rubia apretando su trasero- me parece bien._

_Capítulo 28:_

-Cariño… -susurró Jonathan mirando a una Lea bañada en lágrimas- Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Lea no escuchaba, no sentía, nada importaba, solo tenía la vista puesta en la puerta donde debería aparecer Dianna, pero no lo hizo, nunca lo hizo.

-No podemos esperar mas –aseguró el juez.

-Cariño… -volvió a susurrar acercándose a su amiga cogiéndola suavemente del brazo- Vámonos.

-No puedo… -susurró con la voz rota- ella vendrá, sé que vendrá –dijo intentando convencerse a si misma.

Jonathan suspiró pesadamente para después tirar de ella en un abrazo, la arropó entre sus brazos mientras la guiaba hasta el exterior y la morena simplemente lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué no ha venido? –dijo entre sollozos- ¿No me quiere?

El chico la miró sin saber que responder, después dirigió su mirada hacia aquella habitación justo antes de abandonarla donde un solitario ramo de novia se encontraba tirado en el suelo totalmente destrozado.

-No lo sé cariño… -murmuró él para después salir de allí con su amiga aun entre sus brazos.

_**24 horas antes.**_

-Lea por favor, deja de moverte así que me pones nerviosa –le recriminó a su novia que daba pequeños saltos sentada en el asiento de su avión.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamó mas alto de lo que debería intentando contener sus movimientos- Estoy emocionada –una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a Dianna- ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-Shhhhh –le recriminó la rubia divertida- No hace falta que se entere todo el avión –se rio levemente.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que voy a casarme con la mujer mas maravillosa de todas –se incorporó en su asiento girándose para enfrentarse al resto del avión dispuesta a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Pero Dianna fue mas rápida y la agarró de la camisa tirando de ella hasta que la morena se encontraba prácticamente encima de ella, momento que no dudó la rubia en sellar con un beso sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No me importaría que lo hicieses –la acomodó mejor sentándola en su regazo sin dejar de darle pequeños besos- Pero me gustaría ser tu esposa antes de que todo el planeta lo sepa.

Lea la miró frunciendo el ceño de manera pensativa durante un segundo y después su rostro regresó a su estado de iluminación anterior.

-Uhm… -ronroneó Lea besando de nuevo a Dianna- Tienes razón –reconoció.

-¿Ahora puedes estarte quieta en tu asiento mientras aterrizamos? Estamos a punto de llegar – le pidió Dianna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo intentare –respondió riéndose suavemente mientras regresaba a su asiento al mismo tiempo que escuchaban al piloto informarles que se estaban acercando al aeropuerto.

Lea rápidamente miró por la ventana sonriendo ampliamente mientras observaba su querida ciudad.

-Mi Nueva York… -susurró la morena emocionada.

-Nuestra Nueva York –le corrigió Dianna mirando ella también por la ventanilla por encima del hombro de la otra.

-Todavía no –rebatió Lea con una suave risa- Por ahora es solo mía –se giró encontrándose con esos ojos que la volvían loca- Tendrás que hacer méritos para que la comparta –susurró.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo casarme contigo? –murmuró Dianna mirándola con intensidad.

-Por ejemplo… -fue lo único que dijo Lea antes de juntar sus labios de nuevo con la otra con todo el amor que sentía en esos momentos.

_**2 horas después.**_

-Hogar dulce hogar –exclamó Lea dejando caer las maletas justo después de atravesar la puerta de su apartamento.

Miró todo con ilusión mientras Dianna pasaba por su lado soltando un pequeño gruñido enfadada y se adentraba en la casa dejando las maletas colocadas en una esquina. Lea la miró frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿Estas enfadada? –preguntó sin comprender.

-¿En serio me lo preguntas? –gruñó Dianna después de mirarla de manera incrédula.

-No lo entiendo –murmuró Lea confundida.

Dianna abrió la boca dispuesta a responder mordazmente pero una figura apareció por la puerta agarrando a Lea por la cintura y alzándola haciendo que esta lanzase un pequeño grito sorprendida.

-¡JGroff! –gritó Lea riéndose y girándose para golpear suavemente el hombro de su amigo que no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro- Muchas gracias por ir a buscarnos al aeropuerto, eres el mejor –le agradeció abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Lo sé –respondió haciéndose el engreído- Pero ahora os tengo que dejar, tengo ensayo y si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde –se separó levemente del abrazo para mirar a Lea a los ojos- Nos vemos esta noche ¿no? –preguntó emocionado.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Lea dando pequeños saltitos, la energía se le salía por las orejas ya.

-De acuerdo –le sonrió dulcemente y después se encaminó hacia la rubia que estaba en mitad del salón mirándolos frunciendo el ceño- Un placer verte Dianna, como siempre –la abrazó con suavidad.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Jonathan –le dijo de manera sincera.

-¡Bueno chicas! –exclamó dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Portaos bien y recordar que todavía no estáis de luna de miel –les guiñó un ojo divertido para después cerrar la puerta dejándolas solas en aquel apartamento.

El silencio inundó el lugar. Lea miraba la puerta por la que acababa de irse su amigo sin atreverse a darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a una enfadada rubia que se había cruzado de brazos observando a la otra y esperando una explicación.

Lea se giró lentamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro queriendo transmitir que nada había pasado.

-¿Deshacemos las maletas? –propuso pasando por al lado de Dianna después de haber cogido sus maletas y encaminándose hacia su habitación.

-¡Lea! –gritó Dianna siguiéndola- ¿Cuándo narices me ibas a contar que Jonathan sabía que nos íbamos a casar? –exclamó totalmente incrédula por la forma que intentaba evitarla la otra.

-¿Ahora? –dijo lentamente Lea girándose con un poco de temor sin borrar su leve sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a la otra.

-No es gracioso Lea –exclamó Dianna molesta- Esto es algo de las dos y quedé como una estúpida cuando nos recogió en el aeropuerto felicitándonos por nuestro compromiso –espetó.

-Es mi mejor amigo, se lo tenía que contar –respondió Lea de manera evidente.

-¡Ese no es el problema! No me importa que lo sepa –suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara intentando tranquilizarse- Somos una pareja, es una cosa de las dos, creo que tengo derecho a saber quien lo sabe y quien no, sobretodo cuando habíamos dicho que primero lo haríamos y luego lo contaríamos –se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que quieres ocultarlo, como siempre –espetó Lea cansada de los reclamos de la otra.

-No, oh no –negó con la cabeza incrédula- Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí –le avisó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabes que tengo razón? –dijo con sorna alzando una ceja.

-Esto es increíble –alzó los brazos sin creérselo- ¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer que te has equivocado? ¿Qué lo mínimo que podías hacer era contármelo? ¿Es así como va a ser nuestra relación? ¿Te equivocas y le das la vuelta para que yo me sienta culpable y acabe cargando con la culpa? Porque si es así no estoy segura de querer seguir así –espetó mirándola con firmeza.

El rostro de Lea se desencajó al oír esas últimas palabras.

-Yo… -balbuceó la morena sintiendo como las lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos- lo siento… tienes razón… soy una persona horrible –sacudió la cabeza intentando contener el llanto.

Dianna la miró al principio con firmeza pero al verla así, tan devastada su expresión se suavizó y después de un largo suspiro se acercó abrazándola suavemente.

-No… -susurró pegándola a ella mientras la otra escondía su rostro en el cuello de la otra- No quise decirlo de esa manera… Es solo que tienes que entender que si vamos a dar este paso, este gran paso –especificó- tenemos que estar juntas en todo, contar con la otra, tenemos que ser fuertes y estar unidas, tenemos que ser una –sentenció.

Lea asintió pegándose un poco más a ella.

-Tenía miedo… -dijo en apenas un susurro.

Dianna frunció el ceño separándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Miedo? –preguntó.

-Pensé que si sabías que se lo había contado a JGroff, que alguien mas lo sabía aparte de nosotras, te entraría el pánico y no quería que eso ocurriese –murmuró tristemente mordiéndose el labio.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos durante un segundo y después mirándola con intensidad.

-Eso no va a ocurrir Lea. Sé lo que quiero, ahora lo sé con completa seguridad y lo que quiero es a ti. Y nada ni nadie me va a hacer que me aleje, te lo aseguro.

-Lo siento… -susurró Lea.

-Ya pasó –le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para después besarla con suavidad.

Beso que se tornó cada vez mas pasional, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y el calor inundaba ya aquel apartamento.

-Uhm… -ronroneó Lea mordiendo el cuello de Dianna- Creo que va siendo hora de estrenar este apartamento ¿no? –dijo con voz sugerente en el oído de la otra.

La piel de Dianna se erizó en ese instante pegándose completamente al cuerpo de su novia.

-Estoy deseándolo –dijo gruñendo de excitación.

Y después de eso, entre trompicones, besos y ropa prácticamente arrancada se arrastraron hasta la habitación dejando que toda la pasión se desbordase.

_**4 horas después.**_

-Dime que no es cierto –dijo Dianna mirando el lugar que se alzaba ante ella de manera incrédula.

-Creo que si es cierto… -murmuró Lea totalmente impresionada sin terminar de creérselo.

-¡Vamos chicas! –exclamó Jonathan empujándolas hacia el interior del lugar.

-Jonathan… -susurró Dianna dejándose guiar todavía en shock- ¿Nos has traído a un club de striptease?

-Efectivamente, veo que eres muy perspicaz –dijo divertido aun empujándolas hasta que de repente se encontraron de bruces con varias chicas desnudas.

Lea y Dianna abrieron los ojos totalmente sorprendidas y sonrojándose levemente ante ese espectáculo, no sabían donde mirar.

-¿Qué… qué hacemos aquí? –tartamudeó Lea.

-¿No es evidente? –respondió mientras las sentaba en una de las mesas cerca del escenario donde varias chicas bailaban contra una barra- ¡Vamos a celebrar vuestra despedida de soltera! –dijo emocionado.

Las dos lo miraron horrorizadas y luego se miraron entre ellas intentando averiguar que hacer a continuación.

-¿Tú sabías que nos iba a traer aquí? –preguntó lentamente Dianna hablando bajo pero lo suficiente para que la otra la escuchase sobre la estruendosa música.

-No –dijo con firmeza- Te juro que no tenía ni idea –le aseguró.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer? –indagó la rubia.

-Yo… -se mordió el labio dejando de mirar a su novia para mirar a su alrededor- no sé, ¿disfrutar? –sugirió arqueando las cejas.

Dianna la miró alzando una ceja durante un segundo y después una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

-¡Hey! No me gusta esa sonrisa –Lea hizo un mohín.

-Te encantan todas mis sonrisas –dijo Dianna riéndose levemente.

-Bueno… eso es… -frunció el ceño pensativa- cierto, pero esa en especial me da miedo –afirmó.

-Lo sé –murmuró justo cuando Jonathan regresaba con bebidas para todos.

-¡Aquí tenéis chicas! –exclamó el chico dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa- Ahora a disfrutar –dijo emocionado.

-¿Disfrutar? ¿Tú? –preguntó después de soltar una carcajada Lea.

-Yo voy a disfrutar mucho viendo vuestras caras, os lo aseguro –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mientras bebía de su bebida lentamente.

-Mal amigo –espetó Lea.

-Lo acepto –le guiñó un ojo a su amiga justo en el momento en el que una de las bailarinas se acercaba a ellos meneando sus caderas. Esta iba a ser una noche divertida.

_**2 horas después**_

-Uuuuuoooooooo –gritaba Lea subida al escenario rodeada de bailarinas medio desnudas mientras movía sus caderas intentando imitarlas claramente borracha.

Mientras tanto Dianna se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás con una de las chicas sentada a su lado hablando de cosas sin importancia. A la rubia también se le notaba que estaba algo bebida, pero no había comparación con el estado que presentaba Lea en esos momentos.

En un momento dado Lea centró su mirada en su chica deteniéndose por completo y parpadeando varias veces intentando enfocar su vista.

-¡Eh tú! –gritó caminando a trompicones hasta Dianna y la chica casi cayendo del escenario en el proceso- Saca tus sucias manos de mi prometida –dijo arrastrando las palabras y sentándose en el regazo de Dianna fulminando con la mirada a la otra chica haciendo reír a la rubia fuertemente.

-Solo estamos hablando –dijo entre risas Dianna.

Lea centró su mirada en la rubia frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba como formar la siguiente frase.

-Tú mi prometida, no puedes hablar con nadie –dijo con un mohín aferrándose al cuello de Dianna.

La otra estalló a carcajadas hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia intentando calmar su risa.

-¿Así que yo no puedo hablar con nadie pero tu si puedes menearte sobre un escenario con un montón de chicas desnudas? –preguntó riéndose incrédula.

El ceño de Lea se acrecentó, no estaba en condiciones de pensar demasiado, se le notaba.

-Exacto… -dijo lentamente- Además… -se acercó a su oído susurrando- me están enseñando a bailar como ellas para darte un baile privado en nuestra luna de miel.

Dianna automáticamente se tensó al escuchar eso y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Separó su rostro lentamente para mirar a Lea a los ojos.

-¿A sí? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

Lea asintió de manera efusiva con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Interesante… -murmuró Dianna imaginándoselo sin poder evitarlo y poniendo una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro solo de pensarlo.

-Voy a seguir practicando –de un salto Lea se levantó de su regazo tropezando con su tacón y casi cayendo sobre la mesa tras de ella, pero Dianna la agarró por la cintura evitándolo. Lea se sonrojó levemente mirándola moviendo sus pestañas- Gracias –susurró besándola rápidamente para después regresar al escenario.

Dianna no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada aun con su sonrisa de tonta enamorada en su rostro. Todavía no se podía creer que aquella pequeña chica fuese a ser su mujer en unas horas, todo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado feliz como para ser realidad.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo? –preguntó Jonathan apareciendo a su lado y sentándose en el lugar que había dejado la bailarina que se había retirado en cuanto la morena apareció.

-No está mal –murmuró aun mirando a Lea sonriendo- Aunque no es mi estilo –aseguró dirigiendo su mirada al chico para hablar con él.

-¿No es tu estilo ver chicas preciosas bailando frente a ti? –preguntó alzando una ceja divertido.

-En realidad no –afirmó- Solo hay una persona que quiero ver bailando frente a mi –la sonrisa aumentó mientras volvía a mirar a su novia.

Jonathan la observó con detenimiento durante unos minutos antes de continuar.

-¿No os parece un poco precipitado? –preguntó a bocajarro.

Dianna se giró rápidamente para mirarlo confundida.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno… -se removió un poco incomodo mirando levemente a Lea para después dirigir su atención a la rubia- Sé que tuvisteis muchos problemas y de un día para otro Lea me dice que os casáis, no sé, me parece precipitado.

-Puede ser… -reconoció Dianna- Pero es lo que queremos, nos queremos –aseguró mirándolo con firmeza.

-Eso lo sé –suspiró pesadamente- Pero me pareció muy raro. Lea nunca ha sido una persona que hablase de casarse en general, pero las veces que lo ha mencionado tenía muy claro como quería que fuese y esto… -señaló a ambas vagamente- no se parece en nada.

-¿Es porque soy chica? –preguntó casi en un gruñido.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no –negó con la cabeza rápidamente- Es solo que ella lo quería por todo lo alto. Ya sabes como es –hizo un gesto de despreocupación con su mano- Una gran boda, con un gran banquete, con todos sus amigos y familiares, con su vestido pomposo y todo eso y ahora, en vez de eso, lo que vais a hacer es ir a un juzgado de un día para otro simplemente a firmar un papel, no sé, me parece raro –se encogió de hombros.

Dianna lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Esa era su boda perfecta? –preguntó lentamente.

-Bueno, eso es lo que me contó que quería hace tiempo, pero a lo mejor ha cambiado de parecer –reconoció el chico.

La rubia frunció aun mas el ceño dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lea que seguía moviéndose intentando, inútilmente, imitar los movimientos de las bailarinas.

Si era sincera consigo mismo a ella le daba exactamente igual como fuese la boda, solo quería que Lea estuviese allí, evidentemente, pero pensándolo con detenimiento si le gustaría tener allí a su familia con ella, sus amigos felicitándola o incluso una pequeña ceremonia clásica le agradaría.

Suspiró pesadamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Quizás esta no era la manera adecuada de hacerlo, no así deprisa y corriendo sin las personas importantes de su vida a su lado y después de todo, quería que Lea tuviese su boda soñada.

Pero era completamente imposible preparar una boda por todo lo alto en las escasas 16 horas que quedaban para que sellaran su amor. ¿No?


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Si era sincera consigo mismo a ella le daba exactamente igual como fuese la boda, solo quería que Lea estuviese allí, evidentemente, pero pensándolo con detenimiento si le gustaría tener allí a su familia con ella, sus amigos felicitándola o incluso una pequeña ceremonia clásica le agradaría._

_Suspiró pesadamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Quizás esta no era la manera adecuada de hacerlo, no así deprisa y corriendo sin las personas importantes de su vida a su lado y después de todo, quería que Lea tuviese su boda soñada._

_Pero era completamente imposible preparar una boda por todo lo alto en las escasas 16 horas que quedaban para que sellaran su amor. ¿No? _

_Capítulo 29:_

_**15 horas antes de la boda**_

Tanto Dianna como Lea e incluso Jonathan salían dando tumbos de aquel club de striptease algunos más borrachos que otros, pero todos al fin y al cabo algo perjudicados. Se iban apoyando entre si mientras caminaban lentamente por aquella calle intentando encontrar un taxi que los llevase por fin a su casa ya que el viaje y la fiesta comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus cuerpos.

-¡Porqueeeeeee te quierooooo! –cantaba Lea a pleno pulmón tropezando con las palabras mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Dianna que intentaba callarla inútilmente a la vez que no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas por el comportamiento de su novia.

-Lea por favor –le pidió entre risas intentando tapar su boca.

Pero la morena no atendía a razones, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de esa petición por parte de la otra, ella seguía cantando y cantando aunque su boca estuviese tapada, no le importaba.

-No vas a conseguirlo –dijo Jonathan al otro lado de la morena riéndose también- Siempre hace lo mismo cuando se emborracha y está feliz –recordó.

-No sé si tomarme eso como algo bueno o como una desgracia –respondió Dianna desistiendo de sus intentos de callar a la otra.

-Yo me lo tomaría como algo bueno, nunca la había visto tan feliz –reconoció el chico mirando de reojo a Lea que se encontraba ajena a todo y solamente concentrada en no caerse y cantar.

Dianna no respondió solo le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y sujetó a la otra con mas fuerza evitando que cayese al tropezar con una de las lisas baldosas de aquella acera.

Después de unos minutos mas caminando consiguieron por fin que un taxi se detuviese y después algunos minutos mas consiguieron por fin meter a una Lea borracha en aquel coche.

Los tres iban sentados en silencio, Lea por fin se había tranquilizado, tanto que acabó quedándose dormida apoyada en el hombro de Dianna y babeando ligeramente mientras que la otra miraba por la ventanilla concentrada en sus pensamientos.

No estaba en las mejores condiciones para pensar, pero aun así no podía evitar que las palabras que le había dicho Jonathan retumbasen en su cabeza sin dejarla descansar. Se empezó a cuestionar muchas cosas, quizás cosas que debería haberse cuestionado antes de tomar esa gran decisión pero que la emoción la cegó, no estaba muy segura.

Cuando llegaron frente al apartamento de la morena Dianna fue la primera en bajarse para ayudar a su novia a hacer lo mismo mientras intentaba despertarla inútilmente, pero el brazo de Jonathan sujetando a su amiga la detuvo, lo miró frunciendo el ceño esperando una explicación.

-Ella se viene conmigo, da mala suerte verse antes de la boda así que queda descartado que durmáis en la misma casa –explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

-No voy a dejarla sola estando así –gruñó Dianna mirando el estado de Lea.

-Yo me ocupare de ella, no te preocupes –dijo intentando tranquilizarla- Tú solo te tienes que preocupar de estar mañana en el ayuntamiento a la hora indicada.

-Pero… -comenzó a rebatir Dianna pero el otro rápidamente la interrumpió.

-Dianna, me da exactamente igual lo que digas –dijo con firmeza para después cerrar la puerta del taxi y darle las indicaciones al taxista para que reanudara su marcha.

Dianna se quedó en aquella solitaria calle de Nueva York, a altas horas de la noche y con una leve lluvia que comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, totalmente sola y con la boca ligeramente abierta sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

¿Quién se creía aquel chico para tratarla así y encima tomar ese tipo de decisiones por su cuenta?

Se quedó allí hasta que después de unos minutos reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza intentando contener su molestia y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a subir al apartamento de Lea y poder dormir unas pocas horas antes de tener que levantarse para ir a casarse.

Casarse, ese mero pensamiento provocó que su malestar anterior desapareciese sustituido rápidamente por una gran sonrisa que no podía contener porque a pesar de todo, ese simple pensamiento la hacía inmensamente feliz.

En esa nube de felicidad subió las escaleras hasta la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves que por suerte había recibido una copia sino ya se veía durmiendo en la calle.

Cogió aire con fuerza desechando los pensamientos de enfado de su cabeza e intentó abrir la puerta, justo en el momento en el que gracias a dios no tenía problemas del corazón porque si no hubiese muerto en ese mismo instante.

-Dianna –escuchó una voz de repente demasiado cerca para su gusto provocando que pegase tal brinco que bolso y llaves incluidos acabaron en el suelo mientras ella se giraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos asustada mirando de quien se trataba.

Frente a ella, de las sombras de uno de los portales cercanos apareció Ryan. El mismo Ryan Murphy se encontraba en esos momentos queriendo matarla de un ataque cardiaco en aquella calle de Nuevo York.

-¡Dios! –gritó la rubia colocando la mano en su pecho intentando contener su corazón desbocado- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –le recriminó fulminándolo con la mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber.

Ryan se acercó lentamente con las manos enfundadas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con una determinación característica en él pero no por eso dejaba de intimidar a Dianna.

-¿Dónde está Lea? –indagó ignorando su pregunta.

-Se queda esta noche con Jonathan –le explicó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –volvió a preguntar- Y escondido en la oscuridad como un psicópata –añadió.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotras, urgentemente –dijo con firmeza.

-Pues tendrás que esperar a mañana porque Lea no está aquí y aunque estuviera no estaba en condiciones para hablar –dijo casi en un gruñido molesta por la actitud de aquel hombre.

-No puedo esperar a mañana, tenemos que hablar ya. Si Lea no está hablare contigo –de repente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Creo que incluso es mejor que hablemos tu y yo a solas.

Dianna lo miró alzando una ceja, no le estaba gustando para nada su actitud y mucho menos esa sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en su rostro. Cualquier signo o restos de alcohol de su cuerpo parecían haber desaparecido por completo mientras su cuerpo se mantenía en una alerta constante no fiándose un pelo de lo que pudiese ocurrir a continuación.

Aunque no estuviese muy convencida no tuvo mas remedio que recoger su bolso y las llaves y abrir la puerta para que los dos entrasen en el apartamento, después de todo, aquel hombre era su jefe y aunque estuviesen en sus días libres seguía siendo el responsable de cada uno de los miembros del elenco.

En cuanto entraron al apartamento y Dianna encendió las luces dejando las llaves colgadas en su sitio, se giró enfrentando a Ryan esperando una explicación, pero en vez de dársela, el hombre avanzó hasta el salón dejando con firmeza una carpeta que llevaba dentro de una mochila colgada en su hombro.

Dianna avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y miró aquella carpeta de manera confundida.

-¿Qué es eso? –espetó molesta.

-Eso es lo que quiero que me expliques tú –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones cruzándose de piernas y esperando.

La rubia cogió la carpeta con cuidado y la abrió, justo cuando lo hizo todo su cuerpo se tensó al encontrarse lo que había en su interior.

La susodicha carpeta estaba repleta de varias fotos un tanto comprometidas de las dos en diferentes situaciones. La primera de ellas era de la noche de su cita y su posterior pedida en matrimonio, ambas estaban abrazándose a la puerta de aquel restaurante con el rostro radiante de felicidad en una posición mas intima de lo que debería para una relación de simple amistad. Fue sacado justo cuando habían decidido casarse.

La siguiente era de ese mismo día en el aeropuerto, nada que destacar, solo caminaban por el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles juntas y con una intensa sonrisa que no podían disimular.

Después aparecieron una sucesión de fotos que cada una de ellas era mas comprometida que la otra. Una en el avión, Lea encima de Dianna besándose suavemente, otra entrando en el club de striptease y las demás eran del interior del lugar, ya os podréis imaginar decenas de situaciones en las que las podían atrapar haciendo algo que no deberían, pues todas ellas fueron inmortalizadas y Dianna no tenía ni idea de como lo habían conseguido sin delatarse y mucho menos como consiguieron adentrarse en aquel lugar sin levantar sospechas dada la excesiva seguridad que caracterizaba el club.

Su rostro se había quedado pálido y la cosa no mejoraba a medida que avanzaban las fotos, no sabía que hacer, que decir y lo único que quería era tener a Lea a su lado para que la apoyase, la necesitaba con tantas fuerzas que ni siquiera era capaz de respirar.

En cuanto las fotos terminaron se quedó mirando la carpeta con la vista fija en ella, sin atrever a mover un solo musculo, solo la voz de Ryan la hizo reaccionar.

-Según creo tengo que daros la enhorabuena ¿no? –dijo con ironía.

En ese momento Dianna alzó la vista clavándola en él fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pues si, deberías –espetó lanzando la carpeta sobre la mesa con brusquedad.

-¿Sois conscientes del escandalo que se montaría si estas fotos salieran a la luz? –preguntó con tranquilidad Ryan.

-¿Es una amenaza? –dijo Dianna alzando una ceja.

-En absoluto –negó lentamente con la cabeza- todo lo contrario. Yo he evitado que salga a la luz, sino esta misma mañana todo el país se enteraría de vuestra relación.

-No veo el problema –Dianna intentaba fingir una tranquilidad de la que ni siquiera ella estaba convencida.

Ryan suspiró pesadamente inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar a la otra fijamente.

-¿Así que no te importa tu carrera? ¿Ni la de Lea? No me esperaba eso de ti Dianna, creía que tenías un poco mas de ambición y sensatez –dijo con sarcasmo y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se ve que estabas equivocado –gruñó la rubia.

-Eso veo… -susurró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –espetó Dianna cansada de tanto juego.

-¿Yo? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido- Yo solo quiero que mi equipo no arriesgue todo lo que hemos conseguido por un simple calentón –soltó con firmeza.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que es un calentón? –respondió con rapidez.

-En realidad no me importa si es un calentón o si no, lo que me importa es la imagen que le daréis al programa y te recuerdo las clausulas del contrato sobre ese mismo tema.

-¿Así que en el contrato pone que no me puedo casar con mi novia? –dijo con ironía- Por qué que yo sepa no lo ponía por ninguna parte.

Ryan negó con la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sabes perfectamente que tenéis que cuidar vuestra imagen publica para que no afecte al programa, así está estipulado en el contrato.

-Y puedes estar seguro que nuestra imagen pública no se verá afectada por nuestras decisiones o vida privada –dijo con firmeza.

-¿A no? –su sonrisa aumentó ligeramente- ¿En serio eres tan inocente como para pensar que cuando se sepa que tú y Lea os habéis casado no os afectara tanto en la industria como con el público?

-Sinceramente, me importa poco. Me he pasado mucho tiempo preocupada por eso mismo y casi pierdo a Lea y no voy a permitirlo de nuevo. Si crees que nuestra decisión afectara al programa me gustaría ver como intentas romper nuestro contrato, no creo que ni al público ni a las organizaciones LGTB les guste esa decisión. Además de que antes tendrías que hablar con nuestros abogados por supuesto –dijo con una seguridad en si misma que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Ryan la miró detenidamente durante un momento, sopesándola y evaluándola.

-Respeto que quieras arriesgar tu carrera por lo que quieres –dijo de repente- ¿Pero en serio no te importa todo lo que ha luchado Lea por conseguir llegar a ser reconocida?

-Ha sido una decisión mutua –rebatió.

Ryan se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lea es impulsiva, lo sabes y entiendo que a ti no te importe, después de todo tienes proyectos ajenos a este mundo, pero ¿Qué tiene Lea aparte del programa? ¿Has pensado en lo que pasara cuando después de unos años en los que Lea esté cansada de ir de audición en audición sin ningún éxito, sin que nadie la contrate porque todo el mundo sabe que está casada contigo y no va a dar el perfil necesario para el papel? ¿Qué pasara entonces? –se calló durante unos segundos- Yo te lo voy a decir, te echara la culpa, quizás no verbalmente, pero si en su cabeza, te culpara, se culpara y se arrepentirá de haber echado a perder su gran oportunidad de brillar, como siempre ha querido.

Caminó hasta la puerta mientras Dianna se había quedado clavada en su sitio con esas palabras repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. Había dado en el clavo, ese era uno de sus mayores miedos y al que no sabía como enfrentarse.

Ryan por su parte abrió la puerta.

-En esta vida hay a veces que hay que hacer daño a alguien por su bien, aunque la otra persona ni siquiera sea consciente de ello –Dianna se giró en cuanto lo oyó hablar de nuevo mirándolo con el rostro totalmente desencajado- Piénsalo y evalúa los pros y los contras, a lo mejor te sorprendes con el resultado.

Y sin más cerró la puerta dejando a Dianna completamente sola y devastada porque aquel hombre acababa de destrozarla completamente.

Miró su reloj y un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

En 13 horas era su boda y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. ¿Qué era lo mejor para las dos? Esa era la gran pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>Queda exactamente otro capítulo mas el epílogo para terminar esta historia, así que prepararos.<strong>


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_-En esta vida hay a veces que hay que hacer daño a alguien por su bien, aunque la otra persona ni siquiera sea consciente de ello –Dianna se giró en cuanto lo oyó hablar de nuevo mirándolo con el rostro totalmente desencajado- Piénsalo y evalúa los pros y los contras, a lo mejor te sorprendes con el resultado._

_Y sin más cerró la puerta dejando a Dianna completamente sola y devastada porque aquel hombre acababa de destrozarla completamente._

_Miró su reloj y un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios._

_En 13 horas era su boda y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. ¿Qué era lo mejor para las dos? Esa era la gran pregunta._

_Capítulo 30:_

Lea avanzaba por los pasillos de aquel ayuntamiento bañada en lágrimas y aferrada al brazo de Jonathan intentando contener inútilmente el llanto. Su cabeza era un cumulo de sentimientos y pensamientos que lo único que conseguía producirle era un intenso dolor de cabeza. Estaba enfadada, molesta, dolida, triste y sobretodo no entendía absolutamente nada.

El día anterior todo era perfecto, estar con Dianna era perfecto y parecía que por fin habían conseguido llegar al punto intermedio de entenderse completamente. Entonces, ¿Por qué no había aparecido? ¿No la quería? ¿Le había pasado algo? Miles de suposiciones se agolpaban en su cabeza sin cesar y no estaba muy segura de si quería saber que es lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

-Tranquilízate, ya veras como todo tiene una explicación –susurró Jonathan en su oído.

Lea cogió aire con fuerza intentando calmarse pero no tuvo mucho resultado, necesitaba mucho más que eso para tranquilizarse, como por ejemplo estar casándose en ese instante con la mujer de su vida.

No tardaron en llegar a la salida donde Jonathan se paró durante un segundo cogiendo el rostro de su amiga para mirarla a los ojos con sinceridad.

-Eres maravillosa Lea, si no ha venido, ella se lo pierde, tú eres muy grande como para estar así por una simple chica –dijo el chico intentando animarla levemente.

-Pero la quiero JGroff, la quiero como nunca he querido a nadie –dijo la morena entre sollozos.

-A veces eso no es suficiente cariño –murmuró Jonathan tristemente para después abrazarla con suavidad- Anda vamos a casa a comer helado y ver películas, te sentará bien –propuso.

-Es una buena idea –susurró devastada y se dejó abrazar por su amigo para después sentir como era guiada hasta el exterior de aquel ayuntamiento que iba a ser testigo de su amor y que ya nunca lo sería.

Pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron los dos se quedaron congelados en el sitio.

Ante ellos se extendía una gran alfombra roja llena de pétalos de rosas que bajaba por las escaleras hasta el pie de la calle donde se encontraba una rubia con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro vestida con un esmoquin negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura.

Lea abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida sin entender absolutamente nada y menos entendió cuando a los lados de aquella alfombra estaban colocados la gran mayoría de sus amigos y familiares. Sus padres estaban al final de la alfombra junto a Dianna, al igual que los padres de la otra y su hermano. Todos estaban allí, no sabía ni como ni por qué, pero no le importaba, solo tenía ojos para alguien en esos momentos.

Se soltó del agarre de Jonathan y avanzó con rapidez, firmeza y su rostro mostrando una furia nada característica en ella. La pena y la tristeza acababan de ser transformadas en una ira que no sabía como controlar.

No podía concebir que la mujer que decía amarla la hubiese dejado pensar que la había dejado plantada, no era concebible.

A cada paso que daba la sonrisa de Dianna fue disminuyendo hasta que se vio obligada a retroceder varios pasos totalmente asustada por la otra y tenía motivos para ello, porque en cuanto Lea se colocó frente a ella una enorme bofetada acabó en su rostro, tan fuerte fue que casi hace que cayese al suelo pero por suerte su hermano la sujeto evitándolo.

-¡Lea! –gritó su madre, pero ella la ignoró, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –espetó la morena sintiendo como el llanto volvía a hacer acto de presencia y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¿Cómo te atreves a tenerme esperando? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme plantada? –la fulminó con la mirada- ¡Te odio! –gritó.

Dianna la miró tristemente pero intentó mantener la compostura colocándose erguida. No dijo nada, solo la miró sintiendo su mejilla ardiendo y le tendió el ramo de rosas que aun mantenía en sus manos.

Lea la miró incrédula y no dudó en cogerlo para después lanzárselo a la cara totalmente molesta y dispuesta a darle otra bofetada, pero su padre consiguió detenerla.

-Siempre me lanzas a la cara las flores que te regalo –susurró Dianna intentando quitar tensión al asunto.

-¡Siempre me haces daño! –respondió Lea molesta.

-Tienes razón –murmuró la rubia totalmente derrotada.

Lea la observó durante un segundo zafándose del agarre de su padre.

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? –espetó- ¿Me dejas plantada en nuestra boda y ahora apareces sin dar ninguna explicación?

-¿Sirve de algo que te lo explique? –preguntó lentamente Dianna mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Claro que sirve! –gritó- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí cuando deberías estar desde hace casi una hora ahí dentro? –preguntó acercándose mas a la otra enfrentándola.

Pero las palabras no salían de la boca de Dianna, era consciente de lo mal que lo había hecho, del dolor en los ojos de la otra, y ahora no sabía como explicarlo.

-Es nuestra culpa –dijo de repente la madre de Dianna haciendo que Lea la mirase confundida y la rubia bajase la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entender la morena.

-Ha tenido que… -comenzó a explicar pero de improvisto Dianna la detuvo.

-Mamá –dijo mirándola- Soy yo la que tengo que explicarme y no es vuestra culpa, es toda mía.

Lea colocó las manos en sus caderas esperando una explicación.

-¿Y a que esperas? –espetó la morena.

Dianna cogió aire con fuerza intentando darse ánimos y comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer tuve dos conversaciones que me dieron mucho que pensar. La primera fue con Jonathan –lo señaló con la cabeza que se había colocado detrás de Lea- me contó como siempre habías querido que fuese tu boda, como sería tu boda perfecta.

-¡Mi boda perfecta era contigo! –la interrumpió Lea.

-Escúchame –le suplicó haciendo que la otra gruñese molesta pero se mantuvo callada- La conversación con Jonathan me hizo querer darte todo lo que deseabas. Quería darte tu boda perfecta, no una boda deprisa y corriendo sin ni siquiera nuestros familiares y amigos. Pero después… -se calló durante un segundo y después prosiguió- apareció Ryan, apareció en la puerta de tu apartamento diciéndome cosas que me descolocaron por completo, metió dudas en mi cabeza, miedos que ya tenía y que él solo me confirmó. Me dijo lo que podría afectar esto a nuestras carreras, a la tuya sobretodo, me dijo que si iba a poder vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que por mi culpa habías echado a perder tu futuro y me destrozó. Me destrozó por completo sus palabras. Me pasé varias horas sentada en tu sofá pensando y pensando, poniendo los pros y los contras sobre una balanza para averiguar lo que hacer.

El rostro de Lea fue cambiando a medida que iba escuchándola hablar, pasó de molesta a curiosa y después no pudo evitar que una leve mueca triste apareciese.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que ganó? –preguntó lentamente Dianna a lo que Lea negó suavemente- Tú, siempre ganabas tú. No importaba la cantidad de cosas que aparecían en contra, tenerte en mi vida, amarte y hacerte feliz pesaba mucho más que todas las demás juntas, así que tomé una decisión.

Lea la miró expectante y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Llamé a todos nuestros amigos, a nuestras familias y les pedí que viniesen, necesitaba que estuvieran aquí para lo que quería hacer y ahora que estamos todos va siendo hora de que haga lo que vine a hacer.

Cogió aire de nuevo y lentamente colocó su rodilla en el suelo mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche. Lea se tapó la boca con la mano intentando contener el llanto mientras la miraba.

Dianna abrió el estuche dejando ver un hermoso anillo de planta con un diamante incrustado y decorado con unos pequeños diamantes rosas en los extremo.

-Lea –comenzó a decir Dianna intentando contener la emoción- Eres la mujer de mi vida, lo supe desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez aunque me constó un poco mas admitirlo, pero siempre lo supe. Desde ese momento sentí que toda mi vida me había guiado hasta ese momento, no por la fama o por el trabajo, sino para conocerte y todo tuvo sentido. Mi futuro, el que quiero y espero que sea simplemente consiste en hacerte feliz, eso es lo único que me importa y sé que no he hecho las cosas como debería, pero necesitaba hacer las cosas así o por lo menos intentarlo. Yo te entrego mi amor y mi vida por completo porque ya tomé esa decisión. Ahora necesito que seas tú la que la tomes, que sopeses tus opciones y seas consciente de lo que puedes perder quedándote a mi lado. Necesito que lo pienses bien y me digas, sin ninguna duda, si te gustaría casarte conmigo, ahora mismo, frente a todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

El silencio se hizo presente prácticamente en toda la calle, lo único que se escuchaban eran algunos coches pasar y los sollozos de algunos de los presentes emocionados por toda la situación.

Dianna se mantuvo en la misma posición, con aquel estuche en sus manos y mirando fijamente a Lea, esperando una respuesta, la que fuera, solo necesitaba saberlo. Mientras que Lea estaba conmocionada, la emoción la embargaba y aun tapándose la boca alternaba la vista entre aquel anillo y Dianna.

Los minutos pasaban y las esperanzas de la rubia disminuían a cada segundo que transcurría. No era capaz de leer la expresión de Lea, de saber cual era esa decisión y eso lo único que conseguía era ponerla aun mas nerviosa.

Hasta que de repente…

-Si… -susurró Lea tan bajo que ni siquiera los que estaban a su lado la entendieron- Si –repitió un poco mas alto haciendo que Dianna abriese los ojos sorprendida- ¡Si! –gritó- Si quiero casarme contigo –sentenció.

La sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Dianna mientras Lea alargaba su mano esperando a que la otra colocase el anillo en su dedo. La rubia no lo dudó y después de hacerlo se incorporó mirándola expectante.

-¿Estas completamente segura? –preguntó aun con algo de miedo en el cuerpo.

Lea sonrió y sin decir nada se acercó a ella besándola con firmeza y pasión mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo y la gente estallaba en aplausos a su alrededor.

-Estoy segura de que quiero pasar mi vida contigo, lo demás no me importa –aseguró en un susurro separándose levemente de sus labios y mirándola a sus ojos- Sé lo que puede ocurrir con mi carrera después de esto, pero prefiero vivir mi vida contigo y trabajar de camarera a estar sola y con éxito en mi trabajo. Podría vivir sin ese éxito, pero ¿vivir sin ti? Nunca.

Las dudas se esfumaron de la cabeza de Dianna que no dudó en lanzarse a sus labios de nuevo besándola de manera un tanto desesperada. Esa era la consecuencia de tanta tensión, de tantas dudas e incertidumbres y de saber en ese instante, que serían una sola para siempre desde ese momento.

-Lo ves como eres el hombre –murmuró divertida Lea después de separarse del beso.

-Y te encanta –respondió riéndose levemente.

-Me encantas tú, siendo hombre, mujer o hasta un mono –aseguró.

-Está bien saberlo, si algún día me da por ser mono sabré que no te perderé por ello –dijo divertida.

Lea se rio volviendo a besarla. Solo estaban ellas, no les importaba nada ni nadie mas, ni siquiera les había importado hacer todo aquello en medio de la calle, de hecho esa era la intención de Dianna, quería que fuera allí frente a todos demostrándole de la mejor manera posible a Lea que no quería ocultarse, que quería amarla frente a todos sin importarle nada mas y así es como lo vio la morena.

Caminaron del brazo de regreso por aquella alfombra roja sin dejar de mirarse mientras eran seguidas por sus amigos y familiares al interior del ayuntamiento.

No fue una gran ceremonia, ni siquiera hubo un gran discurso, pero estaban juntas, demostrándose su amor con la gente que les importaba y después de todo, ¿para que dar un discurso cuando ya se lo habían dicho todo?

Cuando los anillos de boda se deslizaron por sus dedos y el juez les dijo por fin que se podían besar, después de tanto tiempo, de toda una vida, se sintieron una sola sabiendo que pasase lo que pasase después de aquello nada podía separarlas.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Seguís queriendo matarme?<strong>


	31. Epílogo

_**Capítulo anterior:**_

_Caminaron del brazo de regreso por aquella alfombra roja sin dejar de mirarse mientras eran seguidas por sus amigos y familiares al interior del ayuntamiento._

_No fue una gran ceremonia, ni siquiera hubo un gran discurso, pero estaban juntas, demostrándose su amor con la gente que les importaba y después de todo, ¿para que dar un discurso cuando ya se lo habían dicho todo?_

_Cuando los anillos de boda se deslizaron por sus dedos y el juez les dijo por fin que se podían besar, después de tanto tiempo, de toda una vida, se sintieron una sola sabiendo que pasase lo que pasase después de aquello nada podía separarlas._

_Epílogo_

El apartamento de Lea en Nueva York estaba completamente en silencio, la mañana ya estaba avanzada pero en aquel pequeño lugar no parecía importar el tiempo, solo esas dos personas tumbadas en la cama revuelta y apenas tapadas con una fina sabana que había resistido sobre la misma milagrosamente.

Sus cuerpos desnudos y relajados estaban enredados no queriendo separarse ni siquiera un instante. No importaba que estuvieran completamente desnudas después de haberse profesado su amor y su reciente matrimonio durante horas, sus cuerpos seguían buscándose una y otra vez inconscientemente. Necesitaban ese contacto, esa necesidad primaria de tocarse aunque fuese un leve roce sobre su piel, sentir que aquello no era un sueño y que por fin estaban viviendo la realidad que querían y habían deseado por tanto tiempo.

Dianna fue la primera en abrir sus ojos muy lentamente, regresando de un sueño maravilloso a una realidad aun mejor. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa en cuanto vio una melena que no le permitía ver nada más y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de nuevo acercándose aun mas aspirando ese olor que le encantaba. Se quedó así unos instantes, solo disfrutando de esa fragancia que a pesar de haber pasado tantas cosas en tan pocas horas en esa cama, ese olor seguía ahí, como si se hubiese impregnado en la piel de Lea para siempre y nunca pudiese deshacerse de él.

Cogió aire con fuerza y se separó con suavidad no queriendo despertar a la otra. Miró su cuerpo desnudo enredado en aquella sabana que apenas podía cubrir una mínima parte de su piel y que no pudo evitar que su sonrisa aumentase.

Tener a Lea así en su cama y saber que así es como se iba a levantar cada día del resto de su vida lo único que provocaba en ella era una inmensa felicidad.

El resto de su vida, se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras retiraba aquel pelo que tapaba el bello rostro de su esposa.

-Mi esposa… -susurró para si misma observando cada una de las facciones tranquilas que tenía frente a ella.

Amaba cada parte de aquel cuerpo tanto como por dentro como por fuera, de hecho nunca había creído ser capaz de sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona como ella lo sentía por la morena. Siempre había visto películas, escuchado canciones e incluso historias de amores épicos tan fuertes que pueden con todo y que son eternos. Siempre había querido ese tipo de amor pero la vida le había hecho esperar hasta el momento de conocer a Lea. En ese instante comenzó su verdadera historia de amor. Esa historia de amor que todo el mundo tiene una vez en la vida, ese amor que sientes tan fuerte que crees morir cada vez que temes perderlo, ese por el que darías y harías todo, costase lo que costase.

Y ahora ella lo tenía. Había cumplido su historia de amor, había luchado, llorado, reído e incluso por momentos se había dado por vencida pero al final lo había conseguido. Tenía a Lea en su vida y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie las separase, mucho menos ahora que por fin había llegado el punto en el que lo único que necesitaban era estar juntas para ser felices.

Mientras continuaba pensando deslizó su mano por la espalda descubierta de la morena, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos con una suavidad que apenas parecía que tocaba su piel. Esa suave piel que la volvía loca, que quería recorrer cada pequeño rincón de ella, besarla y tocarla durante el resto de su vida.

Así se pasó el tiempo, ni siquiera fue consciente de cuanto era y no le importaba, podía estar así durante horas esperando a que su mujer despertase para darle los buenos días como se merecía.

Un leve murmullo le hizo saber que Lea comenzaba a despertarse seguido de un aleteo de pestañas, dejando ver unos ojos que nada mas abrirse la miraron medio adormilada mientras una dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome? –preguntó en un susurro estirando los músculos intentando despertarlos.

-¿Importa? –dijo con suavidad mirándola con adoración.

Lea terminó de estirarse y la miró sonriendo aun más.

-En realidad no –murmuró acercándose para darle un beso de buenos días a la otra- Buenos días –dijo contra sus labios sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Muy buenos diría yo –respondió besándola de nuevo.

-Muy muy buenos –los besos continuaban mientras la sonrisa de ambas aumentaba cada vez más.

-Mi esposa –susurró Dianna entre besos mientras Lea se colocaba sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

-Toda tuya… -respondió la morena alejándose de sus labios para seguir besando su mandíbula y su cuello.

La sabana ya se encontraba en el suelo mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se pegaban buscando el calor que tanto necesitaban pero rápidamente sus planes mañaneros fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta sonando insistentemente.

Lea gruñó mirando a Dianna frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Tenemos que abrir? –preguntó con un mohín.

El sonido se volvió cada vez más insistente.

-Si no parece que no se van a ir –respondió Dianna molesta.

-No me molesta el ruido, los ignoramos y listo –propuso Lea regresando a desperdigar besos por la clavícula de la otra.

El timbre siguió y siguió hasta que se rindieron y tuvieron que levantarse a regañadientes a abrir después de tapar su desnudez con unos albornoces.

-¡¿Qué?! –espetó Lea molesta mientras abría la puerta.

Nada más que lo hizo tanto Naya como Heather la cruzaron ignorándola y adentrándose en el apartamento.

-Tenéis que ver esto –afirmó Naya dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

Lea y Dianna las miraban sin comprender pero aun así las siguieron.

Naya colocó su portátil sobre la mesa del salón y en ese momento frunció el ceño olfateando levemente y después mirándolas por primera vez con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

-Por lo menos podríais ventilar un poco esto, huele a sexo que tira para atrás –espetó.

-Es vuestra culpa por interrumpirnos, así que te aguantas –respondió Dianna cruzándose de brazos.

-No empecéis a pelear –les advirtió Heather arrebatándole el portátil a Naya comenzando a teclear rápidamente para después girarlo y que Dianna y Lea viesen lo que querían mostrarles.

De repente la pantalla que estaba en negro comenzó a cobrar movimiento rebelando una grabación a las puertas del ayuntamiento. Las imágenes eran del día anterior, justamente de la declaración de Dianna en las que se podía escuchar claramente todo lo que dijo.

Dianna y Lea se miraron frunciendo ligeramente y después dirigieron la vista a sus amigas.

-Está por todo internet, lo llaman la mayor salida del armario de la historia. Tiene más de 5 millones de visitas en las 2 horas que lleva publicado –explicó Naya.

-¿Cuántas? –preguntó Lea incrédula acercándose más al portátil para mirarlo por si misma.

-Pues… parece que ya son 6 millones –aclaró Heather después de observar también la pantalla.

-Oh dios mio –dijo Dianna sin terminar de creérselo.

Todas se quedaron en silencio cada una perdida en sus pensamientos mientras el video se volvía a reproducir de manera automática. Naya y Heather las miraban esperando algún tipo de reacción, era evidente que iban a tener que hacer frente a todo esto, la pregunta era ¿Cómo lo harían?

-¿Se puede guardar esto? –preguntó Lea de repente empezando a trastear con el portátil intentando averiguar si se podía.

Tanto Naya como Heather y Dianna la miraron frunciendo ligeramente el ceño incrédulas.

-¿En serio Lea? –soltó Dianna.

-¿Qué pasa? –las miró sin comprender- Fue una declaración muy bonita y la quiero guardar de recuerdo, es algo que nunca mas se va a repetir, menos mal que tenemos fans que nos siguen a todas partes y tuvieron la decencia de grabarlo –se sentó en el sofá volviendo a ver las imágenes- Aunque yo estaba horrible –frunció ligeramente el ceño- Ya podrías haberlo hecho antes de que hinchase a llorar –le recriminó a Dianna fulminándola con la mirada.

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Lea era única. Una persona normal se enfadaría, se preocuparía o incluso le entraría el pánico pero en cambio a ella lo único que le preocupaba era haber salido horrible en el video.

-El vuelo de mis padres se retrasó y no pude llegar antes. Te recuerdo que tuve poco mas de 10 horas para organizarlo todo y conseguir que todos estuvieran aquí –le recordó alzando una ceja.

La sonrisa de Lea se iluminó mientras se levantaba y rodeaba el cuello de Dianna con sus brazos besándola suavemente.

-Gracias por haber hecho todo eso por mí –susurró contra sus labios.

-Creo que me puedes dar las gracias de otra manera –murmuró con la voz ronca y sugerente sujetando la cintura de la otra pegándola mas a su cuerpo.

-¡Cof cof! –las interrumpió Naya haciendo que se separasen a regañadientes- Os recuerdo que seguimos aquí –se señaló a si misma y a Heather.

-Lo que no entiendo es que hacéis aquí todavía –dijo Lea mirándolas alzando una ceja- Tengo a una mujer que satisfacer y poco tiempo para ello.

-Pero si tenemos toda la vida –dijo Dianna entre risas pasando el brazo sobre el hombro de la otra atrayéndola suavemente junto a su cuerpo.

-¡Por eso! –exclamó- Es muy poco tiempo para todo lo que tengo pensado hacerte –aseguró mirándola con picardía.

La ceja de Dianna se alzó rápidamente y una sonrisa estúpida apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Os vais a quedar mucho? –preguntó rápidamente a sus amigas.

Naya y Heather las miraban incrédulas.

-¡Estamos aquí por vosotras! –exclamó Heather.

-¿Por nosotras? –preguntó Lea frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Si! –dijo alzando la voz Naya- ¿No os dais cuenta de que todo el planeta sabe que os habéis casado? ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Qué dirá Ryan? ¿Y vuestros publicistas? –preguntó alterándose.

Dianna y Lea se miraron durante un segundo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia las otras dos.

-Éramos conscientes de que podía pasar todo esto cuando decidimos casarnos –dijo tranquilamente Dianna dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a Lea.

-¿Y no os importa? –preguntó Heather frunciendo el ceño mirándolas.

Dianna suspiró ligeramente antes de responder.

-No es que no nos importe –dijo lentamente- Es evidente que nuestras carreras nos importan pero no por encima de nuestra felicidad –Lea asintió levemente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

Naya las miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sin terminar de creérselo.

Ambas asintieron con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hemos apagado los móviles, estamos en nuestra luna de miel y no queremos tener que preocuparnos por esas cosas todavía –explicó Lea- Cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles ya arreglaremos lo que tengamos que arreglar.

-Por el momento nos contentamos con que nuestros familiares y amigos estén contentos por nosotras y que los fans nos apoyen como lo están haciendo –Dianna señaló el portátil indicando la cantidad de mensajes positivos que tenía.

-No todo son mensajes positivos –murmuró Naya mordiéndose levemente el labio.

-Esos no nos importa, si son nuestros fans de verdad nos apoyaran –respondió Lea.

-Veo que lo tenéis todo muy claro –dijo Heather lentamente.

-Hemos hablado mucho de esto a pesar de que creáis que nos hemos precipitado –Naya y Heather se miraron sintiéndose algo culpables- Tranquilas, sé que es la imagen que hemos dado, pero de verdad hemos hablado de ello detenidamente –les tranquilizó Dianna.

-¿Y que vais a hacer con Ryan? –indagó Naya.

-Por el momento nada, esperaremos a ver si él intenta algo, en tal caso de que así sea hablaremos con nuestros abogados. Si nos echa por esto estaría infringiendo el contrato y con toda la expectación que hemos montado no le conviene crear mala fama para el programa –explicó Lea.

-También hablaremos con nuestros managers, publicistas y demás. Si no son capaz de trabajar bajo estas circunstancias en las que no nos ocultamos, les pediremos amablemente que se busquen otros clientes con los que si quieran trabajar –dijo calmadamente Dianna.

Naya y Heather las miraban parpadeando varias veces asimilando lo que les acababan de decir.

-Lo tenéis todo pensado –afirmó Heather a lo que las otras dos simplemente asintieron, después esta miro a Naya con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Y si nosotras hacemos lo mismo? –propuso.

Naya se atraganto con su propia saliva nada mas escucharla, después de toser unas cuantas veces intentando recuperar el aliento miró a Heather con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

-No creo estar preparada para el matrimonio –murmuró Naya.

Heather frunció el ceño mientras la penetraba con la mirada.

-Ya hablaremos seriamente tu y yo –Naya se encogió ligeramente en su asiento.

En cuanto Heather y Naya regresaron su atención a la otra pareja estas se encontraban besándose de nuevo mientras Dianna comenzaba a introducir su mano por entre el albornoz de la morena y Lea tiraba ligeramente de los pelos de la nuca de la otra haciéndola gemir suavemente.

-¡Ya vale! –exclamó Naya levantándose del sofá recogiendo su portátil- Sois un par de pervertidas que no podéis estar sin tocaros un segundo y encima hacéis esas cosas empalagosas que le gustan a mi novia y que van a acabar arruinando mi relación –cogió la mano de Heather comenzando a caminar hacia la salida mientras Dianna y Lea las miraban divertidas- ¡Os odio! –gritó antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Nos vemos en Los Ángeles! –gritó Dianna a modo de despedida.

-¡Y no volváis a molestar! –añadió Lea.

En cuanto se quedaron solas se miraron a los ojos y una inmensa sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

-Se preocupan demasiado –murmuró Dianna.

-Eso es porque nos quieren –respondió la otra.

-¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos? –preguntó Dianna un tanto insegura.

Lea suspiró levemente antes de responder.

-Creo que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo ahora mismo, creo que lo que tenga que pasar pasara y creo que lo más importante será que estaremos juntas para apoyarnos en todo momento.

Dianna sonrió cálidamente dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Siempre sabes que decir para tranquilizarme –reconoció la rubia.

-Es un don, uno de tantos –respondió con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¿A si? –preguntó alzando una ceja- ¿Cómo cuales?

-Como los de darte los mejores orgasmos que has tenido y vas a tener en tu vida –su sonrisa aumento y sus manos se deslizaron deshaciendo el nudo del albornoz de la otra abriéndolo ligeramente.

-No estoy tan segura de eso… -respondió haciéndose la desinteresada- Tendrás que trabajar mucho para conseguirlo.

Lea alzó una ceja aceptando el reto.

-¿Y a que esperamos? –preguntó deshaciéndose por completo de su propio albornoz para después caminar contoneando sus caderas hacia la habitación.

Dianna solo pudo mirarla embobada con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

-Esta mujer será mi perdición algún día –susurró mientras dejaba caer su albornoz junto al de la otra- Pero será una dulce perdición –añadió internándose en la habitación dispuesta a disfrutar de su luna de miel y del resto de su vida con la mujer que amaba sin importarle lo que el mundo dijese o dejase de decir sobre ella.

Eso ya no importaba, solo ellas, para siempre y por siempre solo ellas.

_Fin_


End file.
